The SHLD of Beacon
by pichu9
Summary: "Really my best and only friend in all of Remnant." Two years ago, Delta's life was turned around when Ruby left to Beacon two years early. Motivated, he entered Beacon...only to be the only student from Signal to make it. Join Team SHLD as they face Grimm, other teams, and Delta's conflicting feelings. Little to a lot of OOCness at times & Romance later (lemons included)
1. Motivation

**Just a story that I came up with since I'm a bit obsessed with Ruby. I tell y'all, I spent hours and hours just trying to think of a team name when I finally came to a name (and team members). Yeah, so just enjoy this okay?**

* * *

><p>It was at Signal.<p>

I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the girl with the red hood as she wielded the scythe she called "Crescent Rose" with expert precision and control. The rose petals that flew from her captivated me as she zipped to and fro in the training room, her uncle teaching her how to properly control it.

The girl was Ruby Rose.

Really my best and only friend in all of Remnant. Along with her sister, of course. How could I ever forget that time Yang nearly beat the local bullies half to death for picking on Ruby? But that's a story for another day.

Then, suddenly, Ruby just disappeared. She had two years left here at Signal, which is what got me confused. There was no way that she could've made it to Beacon early just on pure skill alone. Right?

…Okay, maybe she could. She never did like boasting about her fighting skills. At least to me she didn't. Not sure about others though….

However, one day, I had walked into the headmaster's office, confirming that, indeed, Ruby had gotten into Beacon. Two years early.

I guess you can say I was heartbroken.

My only friend. Hell, the girl I liked.

Just gone.

I had grown into depression. Bad depression.

There were several moments that I just wanted to give up because I was so far behind her. We were so close. Yet my skills in combat would never reach the level she had achieved to have gotten into that school so easily.

But, unbeknownst to me at the time, Ruby was also my motivation to go to Beacon. She had told me of how she had always wanted to go to Beacon and follow the footsteps of her parents. In fact, the very thought of becoming a huntsman had never occurred to me before I met Ruby.

I had begun to train like crazy, mastering my body and soul. And soon to follow, my semblance.

Which leads me to where I am now.

I sighed, looking around the crowded airship as we neared the building that was to be my home for the next four years. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, I was the only graduate from Signal who had even applied, let alone got accepted, into Beacon since all the other kids in my class were, rather, meek hearted.

"So that's going to be our first test?"

I looked in the direction of the commotion as I saw a much more guy who was built on the muscles talking to a much smaller girl than him, when in reality she was probably just as tall as I was. The girl laughed and said, "And what happened last time you told me that back in Vale?"

The guy opened his mouth, only to shut it quickly as she turned around, walking in my direction. I turned away, sighing, only to feel something poke at my side, turning and seeing the girl in front of me.

Blinking, I watched as her blue eyes scanned me, up and down, then she smiled and said, "Well, you're a new face!"

I blinked, reluctantly saying, "I'm…the only student who came from Signal…?"

The girl blinked, then laughed, catching the attention of the entire ship, quickly covering her mouth and lowering her tone.

"'The only student who came from Signal?' Man, what is Signal Academy doing?"

I was about to answer, only to be interrupted by the sound of the news reporter getting cut off as a hologram image of a professionally dressed woman appeared.

_"Hello, and welcome to beacon academy. I am Glynda Goodwitch. You all will be spending the next four years here at beacon, so we hope you enjoyed the ride, and enjoy your stay. All first year students are to report to the assembly hall for class schedules. And again, welcome and enjoy your stay here at beacon academy."_

The hologram quickly disappeared as I looked out the window, seeing the magnificent building with its many archways. I smiled to myself. _This is my home for the next four years._


	2. Friends, Old and New

**Hope y'all enjoyed and I hope I didn't get a flame...yet. But anyway, I hope you guys get the point of the team name soon. You'll get it in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stretched out, feeling free as the assembly had finally concluded. Yawning, I looked at my schedule, only seeing my lunch period on it.<em> Classes are probably assigned after we get our teams, huh.<em> Sighing, I looked around, trying to see anyone familiar. But being the only student from Signal, I guess it couldn't hurt to make a few new friends then. I began walking towards the direction of the mess hall, only to get stopped by that girl with the blue eyes from earlier. Now that I think about it, she had silver hair with red ribbons on some braided bangs. She smiled at me and said, "You look lost."

I shook my head, replying, "Actually, I'm just trying to find some people to befriend."

The girl tilted her head, then laughed and said, "Oh yeah, you're that one kid who came from Signal, right?"

I dropped my head. Ow, that remark hurt.

She laughed again and said, "My bad; my name's Sakuya, but people at my old school would call me 'Sierra.'"

"Yo, Sierra!"

I looked over her shoulder, seeing the big guy she was talking to on the ship.

"Who's the runt?"

Ouch again. Gee, way to ruin my good moral on the first day, asshole.

"He's the one kid who got accepted from Signal."

…Ah, screw it. I give up. I might as well accept the fact that people are going to give me crap about it.

The guy laughed, regaining his composure several moments later and saying, "Ah, my bad; my name's Hotel Lancer."

I smiled and replied, "Delta Ordance, nice to meet you, Sierra, Hotel."

"See? He's already calling you 'Sierra.'"

"Ah, shut it."

I blinked in confusion, then asked, "So then would it be better to call you 'Sakuya?'"

The girl shivered at the very word, replying, "hell no; Sierra's fine!"

…_What…?_

Shrugging, I replied, "Okay, suit yourself."

"Ah, I'm starving," Hotel said, looking around, finally realizing that the crowd that was around us was finally gone. I looked around, quickly seeing people eating in a nearby building.

"Look," I said, "there's the mess hall; lets-!"

SPLAT!

I looked at my feet, seeing a destroyed watermelon on the ground before me. Blinking, I picked it up, then looked at a broken window, taking an experimental bite out of the broken piece of watermelon. Looking in, I saw what looked like a girl with orange hair in uniform giving an evil laugh as she yelled, "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

I then looked at the opposite end of the café, seeing Ruby and what appeared to be her team getting ready to do battle. I heard Sierra chuckling behind me as I took another bite out of the watermelon in my hands, turning around and seeing them stand behind me with some popcorn. Wait a second, I only saw this watermelon get tossed out. Where in the world did they get popcorn?

"This should be good," Sierra said, suddenly with chairs in her hands. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, I slowly turned back to see Ruby's blonde sister, Yang, picking up turkeys and using them as her Ember Celica. Turning back to the other side, I watched the blonde guy throw a watermelon, as well as the rest of that team throwing watermelons on toward the other side.

"Is Team RWBY and JNPR at it again?"

"Seriously, this is the second time in a year…!"

I cracked a grin; that's just so like Ruby starting a food fight in two consecutive years. In fact, I remember the first one she got me involved in one. Except it was just us two against the whole damn café. This time, it's an even match of four-on-four, not two-on-thirty six. Suddenly, the doors to the café flew open as the woman on the hologram and who was at the assembly appeared, slapping everything back into place, as well as having both teams relax and call cease fire. I kept my eyes on Ruby, suddenly finding myself checking her out.

_Hmm…she's become more…defined…._

"Deeeeeellltaaaaa!"

I jumped, turning around and seeing Sierra smirking at me. Hotel was also shooting me a look, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Sierra's smirk only widened as she asked, "Don't tell me you have a crush on one of them?"

I quickly turned away, my face growing hot as I heard her say, "Aww, he's blushing Hotel!"

Sighing, I stood up, dropping the shell of the watermelon I was just finishing eating and said, "I'm gonna go get some proper food in me now."

Opening the grand doors to the café, I caught sight of both teams walking out. On one side, I saw the blonde guy, a red head girl with a headband, a black haired guy, and an orange haired girl. I assume they're Team JNPR. Then on the other side, there was Ruby, Yang, a girl with a black hair ribbon, and a girl with a white hair and a scar over her eye. Team RWBY.

However, I was too caught up with making out individual squads that I felt something run into me. Or rather, _someone_ who ran into me.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"N-no no! I'm sorry for not moving, Ruby!"

I smiled at her, continuing on my way. I didn't even want to face her out of fear that she might not remember me. Just the thought of that was painful…jeez….

Shaking the thought out of my head, I quickly made my way to the only table that had survived the ordeal and that still had a whole platter of food on it. As well as a girl with what looked like wolf ears sticking out of her head. _A faunis I assume._

"Hi," I said, "mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up at me, shaking her head.

Sitting down, I took a plate and asked, "Mind if I ask for your name?"

The girl remained silent, looking down on her plate, almost as if she was trying to hide or something. I blinked several times, then said, "My name's Delta."

She continued to play silent. I sighed, clearly not getting an answer from her. However, right as I was about to dive into my food, I was answered with, "…Lima…Kerrigan…."

Looking up, I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Lima."

The girl looked up at me, then at the door where Sierra and Hotel were walking in.

"Ah, that's so nice of Delta," I heard Hotel say, "He saved some seats and food for us!"

_The fuck I did._

Regardless, he sat down next to me while Sierra sat down next to Lima, who shifted uncomfortably. I blinked several times, then said, "You know, you aughta introduce yourselves."

Hotel and Sierra stared at me, then both looked at Lima, who looked like she was trying to hide herself again. They both smiled and introduced themselves as Lima ceased to answer them like she did to me. I sighed, answering for her, "and she's Lima Kerrigan."

I looked up, seeing Sierra with a "that name seems familiar" look on her face, then like a light bulb lit up in her mind as she said, "aren't you that girl that was always picked on at school!?"

Lima didn't answer, but nodded her head ever so slightly. Sierra laughed and said, "Ah, don't worry; we're all friends here!"

Lima flinched as Sierra swung her arm around her, saying, "If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, picks on you, then we have your back."

The girl relaxed, then muttered, "…f…friends…."

I paid no attention, taking a bite of the turkey leg as people began filing back in.


	3. Morning Jogs and the Emerald Forest

**Hello again! Anyway, I completely forgot to put in the characters. Anyway, I hope you guys that are reading are enjoying this right now. And, no, Delta's not gonna have a legit chat with Ruby for...probably a little while yet. Oh well, onto the Emerald Forest!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, instinctively looking out the window to see the sun just below the horizon. I sighed, looking at my watch, which read 5:10 a.m. Looking around, I could hear some guys in the guy area of the lobby snoring, causing me to chuckle in humor as I slowly stood up and started walking toward the main doors. I figured I'd be back before everyone woke up, but covered my belongings as a precaution. Never know who'll try to be the smartass that'll take other people's things.<p>

Stretching my tense muscles, I took a deep breath of the Beacon air, taking in the clear air of the academy as opposed to the city. Smiling, I stretched my legs out, then went for a little jog to the cliff and back.

*tap tap tap tap tap*

The sound of my shoes hitting the ground filled the air as I reached the fountain, turning the corner and heading toward the cliff. I could feel nothing but the air in my face and the slight burning sensation in my lungs as I finally reached the cliff face.

Putting my hands over my head, I took a deep breath, recovering from my little morning run as I took in the sight of Vale in the distance. Smiling, I sat down, looking at my watch as it read 5:20 a.m.

_It took me ten minutes? I'm usually faster than that._

Staring up at the sky, I could only see the vast blue as it spread to the horizon, the sun just barely peeking over now. Sitting back up, I smiled, taking in the fresh air again as I began my trek back to the lobby where we were sleeping.

Opening the door, I could see that everyone was still asleep. _Seriously, do these guys stay up all night or something?_ Slowly, I tiptoed back over to my belongings, packing everything up and throwing it on my backpack. I then heard someone sneeze, causing me to turn around, only to see Hotel rolling around with his body splayed out, covering some guys that were sleeping around him. I suppressed a laugh as I began making my way over to the locker room where we were to get our weapons.

* * *

><p>"M20…M20…M20…ah, here it is!"<p>

I opened my locker, revealing only my weapon; Alternate Echo. Throwing my backpack and belongings into it, I pulled out my weapon, strapping it to my back as I heard the door finally open up.

"Anyway, I hope we end up on the same team."

"Yeah, that Sierra chick is hot!"

My eyes widened as I slowly turned my attention back to my locker, slamming it shut as I quickly walked past the two who were just about to get into an…umm…rated R talk about Sierra.

* * *

><p>"Welcome first years," Headmaster Ozpin said as he paced back and forth. I kept myself vigilant as he continued, "Today, you'll be broken up into teams of four. Each of you will have a partner who'll be with you for the next four years."<p>

I could hear a couple people snicker as he continued, "your goal is to retrieve four ancient artifacts in the Emerald Forest. Though I must warn you; we will be supervising, but if you were to fall into an unfortunate situation, you are on your own."

_Gee, that's __**really**__ motivational._

"Now then," he finished, "prepare yourself."

The sound of something like a spring filled the air as the screams of the first unfortunate victim filled the air, finishing off with a painful sounding "thud," causing all of us to cringe. Looking on, the sound of another spring sounded off as I heard Sierra scream, "THAT'S HOW We do it baby!"

I couldn't help but smirk at her optimism as the next spring launched, this time with Hotel yelling, "OOOOHHHHH SSHHHHIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!"

"Well," Ozpin said, "glad the word wasn't completed."

The remaining crew laughed it out, only to get cut short with the sound of another spring going off, with the victim screaming in fear. I took in a deep breath, spreading my base out a bit.

"Ordance."

I looked up to see Ozpin.

"Please do try to befriend some more people."

I smiled and nodded, suddenly feeling the sensation of being thrown into the air at high speeds. I suppressed a scream as I instinctively reached for my sword sheath, pointing it directly in front of me as I had launched one of my swords at a tree, hitting my mark. Extending my hand towards it, I felt my body disappear, then reappear with my sword in hand where I had dropped it. Looking up, I could see a blur fly overhead.

_Must be Lima._

Dislodging my sword, I tossed it down to the ground, rematerializing myself where it had landed as I sheathed it, looking around. Sighing, I said to myself, "I hope I'm not lost…."

The sound of twigs snapping under my feet was the only thing I heard as I made my way towards the ruins. Looking around, I still haven't seen anyone, let alone any_thing_, yet. Surprising though; I was kind of expecting a bunch of Grimm to start creeping up on me right about now. Out of whim, I started to laugh, only to feel something creeping up on me. Dodging to my right, I rolled on the ground, looking up and seeing a Boar run right past where I was standing. I felt something click into place behind me as I reached around and pulled out one of my swords, almost ready to pull the second right in behind it.

_And here I was expecting it to be something a bit more impressive_.

I slowly relaxed as the boar turned to me, clawing at the ground as it prepared to run at me. I slowly began walking away, only to see it run at my direction. Sighing, I sidestepped it and slashed its legs off, causing it to fly through the air a little ways and roll on the ground afterwards, squealing in pain. _Grimm don't have any fear._

Walking over to it, I could see it still want more as I tried shuffling its way around to me. I smiled down on it and said, "nice try bud; maybe in the next life."

Stabbing my sword downward, I could see the blood flying from its skull as I securely lodged it in; pulling it out afterwards and wiping the blood from my blade.

"That seemed simple enough," I said to myself, sheathing my sword as I continued on my way.


	4. Trust and Loyalty

**Hello, and welcome back to the regularly updated story of mine that's keeping me from my studies and other stories! Hurray! Just kidding, but yeah, I've had a lot of Ruby stuck in my head lately, so I'm just getting onto writing this and getting it over with. Anyway, I'd hope some of you who are reading are giving me positive feedback...please. Anway, enjoy. Oh, and I'm sorry for making the fight scenes so small.**

* * *

><p>…<em>no surprise that I haven't run into anyone yet, this place is huge!<em>

I kept my eye out as I continued making my way toward the ruins.

_I can either run into Sierra, that'd probably be best before someone rapes her…Hotel, screw that guy, his head's probably filled with muscle…the last choice would be…._

I turned, suddenly seeing something fly past me. An audible "THUNK" filled the air as I turned to see a hatchet in the tree several feet in front of me. Turning back around, I saw familiar wolf ears as Lima approached me. I sighed with relief and said, "And here I was thinking I'd be walking to that ruin by myself."

Lima blinked, then nodded.

_Seriously, what's with this girl?_

I un-lodged her hatchet from the tree it was in and handed it to her, getting a nod of thanks as she put it away. Looking around, I asked, "So you wouldn't happen to know where these ruins are, would you?"

Lima looked around, then pointed eastward.

Turning that direction, I looked back and asked, "Are you sure?"

"…people going that way…," she said, albeit quietly. I blinked at her several times, then said, "Okay, lead the way."

We continued making our way through the brush as Lima continued looking from left to right. Almost as if she was trying to locate something.

"Lima," I asked, "you sure we're going the right way?"

She nodded as we continued on our way. I didn't argue; I had to trust her that she knew where we were going.

"Lima," I asked again, "are you a faunus?"

She froze, but then continued onward several moments later._ No answer? I don't blame her._

Continuing onward, I looked up as she finally stopped.

"We're there-?"

"Shh!"

She slowly reached down to her weapon, her eyes set keen on something in front of her. I heard my sword handles click into place as I reached back to them, feeling the velvet handle in my hand and fingers. I was about to ask her what was wrong until I heard the click of her weapon, watching as it the blade moved to a vertical position with the blade flipping inside out, a piece of the handle coming out and forming a grip with the butt of the handle folding open and forming a crosshair.

"Beowulf," she breathed out. I could feel a spike of adrenaline in my body as I pulled my sword out, preparing for a battle that could possibly kill me.

Lima kept her eyes forward, staying still, suddenly turning around, causing me to reciprocate her action, seeing a Beowulf flying toward me.

"HOLY -!"

A gunshot filled the air with the Beowulf flying backwards, regaining its footing as Lima changed her gun back into an axe. I threw my sword at the Grimm, hitting my mark as it hit its chest. The Grimm cried in agony, only to get cut in half as I teleported to my sword, drawing my second sword and driving it through the other side of its body, cutting it clean and half and ripping my first sword out of its body.

Another wolf appeared as I used my momentum, slashing that one in half, the Grimm's blood splattering a bit on my cheek as I continued through to the next one and the one after that.

Stamping my foot into the ground, I let out a shout of strain as I threw one of my swords at the assumed leader of the pack, nailing it in the left shoulder. I traced my sword to the spot, slashing through the neck, only to dig my blade only a few inches in. The Beowulf attempted to throw me off as I pulled my lodged blades out of its body, landing on both feet as it turned around, getting ready to lunge at me. However, it stopped in its tracks, causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion as it collapsed with a hatchet in the back of its skull.

Lima walked over, pulling her weapon out at the same time as I sighed with relief, slashing my swords clean of the blood that was on them. Whistling, I said, "Well, that was fun!"

The faunus girl looked like she didn't show any interest, but then cracked a small smile of appreciation at my optimism. I caught sight of it, smiling back. _Looks like I found my partner._

* * *

><p>"Ruby, you've been pacing back and forth since we got back from class," Yang said to her sister, clearly concerned. Ruby, however, paid no mind as she struggled to remember who it was she ran into at the café. Zwei barked and chased his tail as Weiss fawned over him. Blake continued reading through her book as Yang finally sighed and shrugged, asking, "Just what are you planning on accomplishing by thinking so hard?"<p>

"I'm trying to remember someone," she answered, her finger on her chin as she finally sat down at the desk chair. The person she had run into seemed so familiar, yet she just couldn't figure out just who it was.

"D…D…De…," she started saying, remembering a fuzzy face from back at Signal academy. Suddenly, glasses appeared on the boy's face.

"No, he wasn't wearing glasses," she muttered to herself.

Blake's ear twitched slightly, but then returned back to her relaxed self as she continued reading.

Yang walked over to Ruby, putting a hand on her shoulder as she said, "Hey, don't worry about it sis!"

Ruby looked up at her as she continued, "You're bound to remember him some time soon, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, standing up from the chair that she was seated on.

"_N-no no, I'm sorry for not moving, Ruby!"_

Ruby winced, clutching her temple. Yang caught her action, turning back to her and asking, "you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby replied. Taking her hand from her temple, she thought to herself, _"ugh…this is so…FRUSTRATING!"_

* * *

><p>"Yo! Delta!"<p>

I looked up, seeing Sierra and Hotel standing at the ruins we were scheduled to reach. Walking up to her, I gave her and Hotel a high five as Lima nodded her hello.

"Ah, you got wolf girl," Sierra said, a finger on her chin, "I'm envious of you!"

"Envious?"

I looked at her, confused. Sierra laughed and said, "You dope; Lima's semblance is super sensory!"

I blinked, then said, "ooohh," finally realizing how she had detected the Beowulves so quickly while I took a bit to notice them. Looking at her, Lima nodded, picking up what looked like a bullet. I walked up to it, picking up a similar piece and asking, "Are these the artifacts we're supposed to bring back?"

"Damn straight," Hotel said, picking up a similar piece. Sierra smirked, picking up the last of the similar pieces as she said, "Okay! Let's get moving!"

Just then, Lima shot a look at the forest, agitated.

"Lima? What's up?"

"…enemy…approaching fast…," she said, pulling out her axe, turning it into her rifle. I grabbed onto a sword handle as Hotel pulled out what looked like a lance with a revolver chamber at the back of it and Sierra with a handful of knives.

Suddenly, I felt the ground rumbling.

Whatever was coming at us was coming hard and fast.

"Get ready," Sierra said, her usually smirking face turning into a suddenly serious look of determination.

Lima kept her eyes toward the forest. I kept my eyes on her to stay alert of early warnings.

Suddenly her ear twitched. She looked down, then said, "IT'S BELOW US!"

Hotel stuck his lance into the ground, suddenly shooting hundreds of bullets into the ground.

Unfortunately, it didn't do a damn thing.

The ground beneath us, as well as the ruins and the rest of the artifacts, caved in as a Taijitu exploded from the ground. Debris flew all around as I fell through the air, looking for something to set my feet on.

"DELTA!"

I turned, see Lima extending her hand as she flew toward me.

Sticking my hand out, I felt the her momentum drag us both to a floating rock, where we momentarily regained our balance, jumping off several moments later as it slammed its jaws where we were standing.

"HEADS UP!"

We both landed on proper ground again, dashing to either side of each other as Hotel came flying through in between us, stabbing the giant snake Grimm with his lance. The Taijitu wailed in pain as Sierra suddenly appeared, saying, "You might want to stay back."

She turned to face us, snapping her fingers. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, only to be stricken with surprise as thousands of knives suddenly appeared piercing through the snake's body.

"Delta, now!"

I caught in quickly, drawing my sword and tossing it into the air, drawing my other sword as I made my first cut, then reappeared back to the sword I had thrown, sheathing my sword in hand as blood flew from the open wound.

"Lance it, Hotel!"

Hotel then charged forward, lance ready to penetrate, as he forced his way in one side and out the other, blood flying from both sides of the snake.

Sierra smirked, finally saying, "Take the head off, Lima!"

The faunus girl nodded, jumping up to where the head was, slashing the beast in half with her axe. It began raining blood as I stared in awe at what we had just pulled off.

"…we…seriously just did that, right?"

Sierra looked at me, then the rest of the team, then laughed, saying, "Damn straight, we just killed a King Taijitu!"

Falling on my back, I began laughing with satisfaction, suddenly feeling something land next to my head with decent force. I looked at whatever landed next to my head, freezing in fear as I saw the reflection of my eyes in the knife that sat just inches away.

"Del~ta," I heard Sierra say, turning and seeing her face upside down in a smirk as her eyes held an intimidating shadow to them.

"Get your lazy ass up," she said with a fairly dangerous tone, causing me to scramble back to my feet as she picked up her knife and said, "good, now that we're all finished here, let's head back."

Hotel, Lima and I nodded as we began making our way back to the cliff.

* * *

><p>"Sierra Hawthorne, Hotel Lancer, Lima Kerrigan, Delta Ordance. You each retrieved the Black Bullet pieces. From this day forward, you shall now be known as: Team SHLD. Led by: Sierra Hawthorne."<p>

The crowd cheered, Sierra's smirk turning into a smile as she fist bumped Hotel. I looked at Lima, who was looking at them, causing me to reciprocate what she was doing as we watched the board with our pictures slowly line themselves up horizontally at the center of the screen. Smiling, I looked back, seeing Team RWBY, catching Ruby's eyes for a brief moment.

However, that brief moment felt like an eternity as it seemed like she had finally remembered something. What it was, I can't really say.

"Alright, SHLD!"

I turned back to face Sierra, who had circled the others. I took my spot as she suddenly lunged for me and Lima, putting her arms on our shoulders as Hotel did the same.

"Team motto time!"

_Team motto? This aught be good._

"Our names in order," she said, "hand over hand, we're all together for the next four years; we live and die for each other, and don't leave one member behind."

With her signature smirk, she backed all of us up and stuck her hand out.

"SIERRA!"

Hotel reciprocated.

"HOTEL!"

Lima sighed, smiling and reciprocating.

"LIMA!"

I smiled, sticking my fist out as well.

"DELTA!"

Our hands over each other, we all grinned as Sierra said, "SHLD on three; one, two, three!"

We all brought our hands out and yelled.

"SHLD!"

* * *

><p><strong>...you guys better not start saying I ripped that off from somewhere cuz I did...it was too good to pass up...<strong>


	5. Ruby and RWBY

**How's it going again? I hope y'all are enjoying this. Well, now onto where Delta actually gets to have a decent conversation with Ruby. Onward!**

* * *

><p>Ruby stared at the picture on the jumbotron for a good amount of time until Yang shoved her a bit, catching her attention.<p>

"Look sharp," she said, "Ozpin and the new team's coming on."

Looking down, Ruby watched as the four climbed onto the stage, her eyes locked on the boy at the end of the line.

"…_he looks so…familiar…,"_ she thought to herself, looking back at the jumbotron and seeing his picture.

"Sierra Hawthorne, Hotel Lancer, Lima Kerrigan, Delta Ordance. You each retrieved the Black Bullet pieces. From this day forward, you shall now be known as: Team SHLD. Led by: Sierra Hawthorne."

Her team and the crowd cheered as Ruby found a lot of familiarity with the name.

Delta Ordance.

"_Where have I heard of that name before? Why does he seem so…familiar?"_

Ruby's gaze slowly went back down to Delta, whose gaze was slowly drawn towards hers. Their eyes met for an instant, which felt like forever as her silver orbs met his amethyst orbs.

Then it hit her.

And everything seemingly fell together.

She gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth, catching Yang's attention.

"Sis? What's up?"

"D…Delta…," she said to herself as he turned away, circling and huddling with his team and getting into a team motto.

"SIERRA!"

"HOTEL!"

"LIMA!"

"DELTA!"

Finally dropping her hands, Ruby felt a bit of a heart ache of happiness as the four yelled, "SHLD!"

"_He…came to Beacon,"_ she thought to herself, smiling in guilty happiness and continuing, _"He actually came to Beacon."_

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling a bit more comfortable than I did when I was sleeping on the floor. Looking toward the provided desk, I read the clock at 5:07 a.m. Sighing, I sat up, stretching, then stood up as I mentally prepared for my usual morning jog.<p>

"…Delta…?"

I turned around, seeing Lima staring at me. I blinked, then smiled as I said, "don't worry; I'm just going for a jog."

Lima nodded, turning around in her bed. _Man, I sure am glad that she's my partner._

Throwing on some proper clothing, I put on my shoes and slowly opened the door. Looking back, I could see Sierra curled up in a ball and Hotel splayed all over his bed with Lima still facing the wall. Smiling, I slowly and quietly closed the door, hearing the knob click into place.

Sighing, I began to make my way toward the doors that led outside. Keeping my mind in check, I remembered my glance back at Ruby yesterday. She seemed to be trying to remember something that wasn't quite clicking in until I looked at her. I then remembered how she then looked like something had clicked in, like she finally remembered something that was important.

Very important.

_Maybe it wasn't a good thing for me to change to no glasses, huh._

Opening the doors, I took in the fresh air, then took off, practically sprinting toward the cliff.

*tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap*

Turning corners, I quickly reached the fountain, running a full circle around it, then ran the perimeter of the pillars. I could feel my lungs burning, as well as the slight taste of blood in my mouth as I finally reached the cliff.

I caught my breath, putting my hands over my head as I caught a glimpse of the sun slowly rising over the horizon. _When I'm rewarded with views like this, it's totally worth it._

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught my attention.

Turning around, I felt my heart skip a beat as a dark red haired girl walked up next to me and said, "I…see you still have your habit of waking up early."

I blinked in confusion as she continued, "Um…welcome to Beacon…though it's a bit late."

I couldn't help but smile sheepishly as she stammered to find something to say. _I guess that's why I…._

"A-and…! W-well, th-thank you for-!"

"Ruby."

Ruby straightened up as I put my hand on her shoulder, saying, "relax, and I'm glad to see you too."

Ruby's anxious face slowly turned into a look of relief as I smiled and said, "Hey Rubes, how's it going?"

Her face turned into that of excitement quickly afterwards as she began bouncing up and down, saying, "Oh, it's great to see you again Delta! I'm so glad you decided to attend Beacon!"

The sound of Crescent Rose's bullet filled the air as I found myself holding her in my arms, her arms right around my neck. I smiled, feeling the fluttering feeling in my chest flare up as I said, "Yeah…I'm…glad as well."

* * *

><p>"…But I'm glad that you didn't show up last year or the year before; that was really rough," Ruby said to me as we made our way back to the dorms. On our way back, I confirmed that she did, indeed, become more defined. But she remains her same height. Can't really say the same; I only have two inches on her. I laugh as she cracks a joke, something that she's never ceased to do at Signal. I kept my smile on as I felt my heart flutter from just standing right next to her. <em>She's so…beautiful.<em>

"There he is!"

I looked up, seeing my team walking towards us. Hotel looked at Ruby, whistling and asking, "Hey Delta, who's the chick?"

Sierra landed a good one on his crotch, causing all of us to laugh as he rolled around in pain. Lima stared at Ruby, then looked down the hall, causing me to look back and see the rest of her team walking towards us.

"Ruby! There you are!"

The girl with white hair approached her and asked, "Where were you!? We've been looking for you all morning!"

"Ahaha," Ruby laughed, scratching the back of her head, "Sorry guys!"

I looked at Yang, who was looking intently at me, then put a clenched fist in an open palm as she said, "I remember you! You're Delta!"

I smiled and replied, "Nice to see you too, Yang."

The girl with white hair looked at me, then back at Yang, asking, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Yang replied, "he's a friend from back at Signal."

I turned back to Ruby, who made her way back to her side of our teams, saying, "Well, let me introduce you; this is Weiss and Blake."

The girl with white hair smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

_White hair…a Schnee?_

Blake looked at me, bowing as well, repeating what Weiss had just said.

Looking back at my team, I took note of Lima staring intently at Blake's hair ribbon. Blake took notice, staring back at Lima's own wolf ears.

"…Faunus…," Lima said, tilting her head.

Blake looked away as Lima approached her, reaching up for her ribbon.

"…want to touch…," she said, touching the ribbon ever so slightly.

"W-wait," Blake said, pushing her away, only to get pestered by her as Lima didn't give up. The two struggled it out as Sierra laughed, saying, "I'm Sierra, that guy holding his balls is Hotel, and that one that's pestering Black over there is Lima.

Yang instantly took interest in Hotel, walking over to him. He finally stopped rolling around, then looked up at her. He turned red, quickly scrambling to his feet as Yang put on her own smirk, putting a finger on her chin as she looked him up and down.

"Well now," Yang said, reaching out towards his biceps, feeling them up and down.

"I-I'm Hotel," he stammered, causing her to look up at him. She kept her smirk on as she said, "Yeah? Well then; you can just call me-," she reeled back, one half of Ember Celica wrapping itself around her right arm as she prepared for what looked like a punch, "SIR!"

A loud "BANG" echoed through the halls, causing some teams to look out of their dorms as Yang clapped her hands clean.

I looked through the hole in the wall as did Sierra, who whistled and said, "Never in my life have I ever seen him manhandled; or in this case, woman-handled, like that before."

I looked at his motionless body several yards away from the hole and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Sierra said, "besides; what's our aura for anyway?"

Looking back, I took note that Lima had finally won her battle against Blake, who was obediently knee sitting on the ground as Lima stroked her cat-like ears.

"…soft…," she muttered every now and then as Blake held an annoyed look on her face, clenching her ribbon tightly in her hands. And unless my eyes were tricking me, she was even blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I heard Sierra yell, "Hey, Hotel! You've got three minutes to get your ass back up here or else there's going to be a castration today!"

Now this time, I couldn't hold it back as both teams, minus Blake and Lima who were still "busy," began laughing uncontrollably as he replied with an audible, "be right there ma'am!"


	6. Our Semblance

**I'm back...already. Anyway, I'll answer jakillking999's question: only time will tell. At this point, that's just one of those "moments" where I just wanted it to have some part of pointless humor...and violence. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"And blah blah blah with the blah blah blah…."<p>

I struggled to stay awake as we sat through another one of the famous stories from Professor Port as Lima would poke me periodically to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep. _I'm gonna have to thank her later._

Looking down, I could see Weiss had a clock up and running, staring intently at it as Ruby sat with her face in the palm of her hand, motionless.

…_she's asleep._

"And then I-."

The bell suddenly went off as Weiss quickly shut off the clock, speed walking out of the class room.

Standing up, I stretched, attempting to get the sleep out of my system.

"Delta."

I turned to my right, seeing Sierra.

"Team meeting, 1400."

I nodded, immediately taking notice to her immediate military timing. Looking back down, I could see Yang shake her sister awake as Blake left the room. Ruby slowly stirred, looked around the room, then stood up, stretching herself. I looked away, smiling, but then feeling a bit depressed as that blonde guy from the café food fight immediately walked up to her and started chatting with her.

…_oh well. Can't dwell on it._

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sierra said, bringing up a screen, "today's mission briefing is a scout mission; Grimm have been sighted near Vale, so it's up to us to get a survey of just how close."<p>

"Aww," Hotel said, "here I was hoping that I'd get to pop a few in the face."

"I never said you couldn't," Sierra replied.

Both sword handles for Alternate Echo flipped and clicked into place as I drew them, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with them. Lima stared intently at my weapons, then asked, "…semblance…?"

"Oh yeah," Sierra said, "I completely forgot!"

Looking up at our leader, I asked, "What'd you forget?"

Sierra smirked and said, "What kind of team are we if we don't even know each other's semblance?"

_True that._

"…super senses…," Lima said outright.

"Weapon tracing," I said, catching Sierra's attention.

"Ooh, explain please," she said, walking up and sitting on the bed opposite of mine. I sighed, scratching my head as I began my explanation.

"Well," I started off, "I can basically trace my swords into my hand as long as they're out of the sheath."

I gave Sierra one of my swords, rematerializing it into my own hand several moments later getting an "oooohhhh, nice!"

"And," I continued, "I can teleport to any weapon given my DNA's on it, but it only works temporarily if I haven't been using that weapon for so-and-so amount of time, or if I've been cut and my blood happens to be on it."

I dropped one of my swords on the ground, kicking it toward the door, reappearing with my hand on the handle of the sword as I picked it up, teleporting back to where my other sword was sitting on my bed.

"See? Pretty neat."

Sierra nodded her appreciation, turning toward Hotel and saying, "You're up, Big Guy."

Hotel smirked and said, "Mines is Adrenaline. Basically, low Aura's not a factor with me because I just keep going and going and going. If anything, my Aura goes down slowly, and I never really get tired."

_Hmm, plausible enough. Now for one last member…._

We all turned to Sierra, who somehow had pulled out a knife in the timespan that it took Hotel to finish talking. She stared at it, then looked at us and said, "My semblance is Time Control."

_Time control? How often do you run across that?_

I looked back at Lima, who seemed pretty interested herself. Sierra sighed and said, "Pretty self-explanatory; I can control time itself; slow it down, speed it up, stop it, but I can't go backwards. Or rather, I can, but I can only do it to inanimate objects like bridges, but then the object repeats what it does."

I whistled. Lima was suddenly sitting next to me in clear interest as Hotel said, "Pfft…it's nothing special."

"Hotel."

He opened his eyes as she raised an arm, snapping her fingers. I looked at Hotel, seeing a look of fright on his face as a knife had suddenly appeared several inches from his face.

"I only need to snap my finger again," she said in a dangerous tone, "to have steel sitting in the center of your brain!"

_Holy shit, she's serious…!_

Hotel was frozen in place, finally moving a bit to the side and saying, "I'm…sorry."

"Good!"

Suddenly the knife reappeared in her hand as she said, "Now then, Team SHLD, mission starts in 0030!"

I gawked. 30 minutes!? Was that even enough time to run to the mess hall to get a little snack!?

"Umm…Sierra? Could I, like, run to the mess hall real quick?"

She looked at me, then thought about it, saying, "Wait a sec."

Suddenly, she had a bag of chips in her hand as she said, "Now you don't have to make that run!"

I blinked. She seriously takes advantage of her semblance.

…_I hope she's not a pervert…._

I gave a nervous laugh, slowly opening the bag and popping a chip in my mouth. Sierra stared at me, then shot a devious smile at me with a clear angry mark forming on her head.

"Delta," she said in a dangerous tone, "did you just think I was a pervert with my semblance?"

I flinched, quickly replying, "N-n-no! I was just thinking about how cool it was that you can take advantage of your semblance!"

Oops. Wrong choice of words.

Sierra's eyes began to shade menacingly as she said, "Delta."

I stiffened up as she said, "You have three seconds to get as far away from here as possible before I slit your throat."

I didn't need any more inspiration than that.

Picking up my sword, I quickly threw it out the window as she began, "Three."

I focused my aura on finding my sword as she continued, "Two."

Teleporting to my sword, I could feel the familiar grip of one third of Alternate Echo as I could mentally hear her say, "One."

I began sprinting like a man who was running from his wife, only to trip over something as I heard her voice hover over me and say, "Zero."

I rolled around, seeing her about to throw a knife at my face.

"W-wait! I'm sorry! I won't say it again!"

I could feel the wind of her knife stopping inches from my face as she asked, "…Really now?"

I nodded as fast as I could, relieved as she finally let up and say, "Okay! Now get your ass off the ground and let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>...I'll give a valid explanation on the Hotel punch next chapter...<strong>


	7. Scouting the Perimeter

**Hey there, y'all! I actually finished this one a couple days ago, so here it is. And at last, the explanation! Woohoo!**

**...Never mind. Onward.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yang?"<p>

Ruby looked at her sister, who in turn, looked back at her.

"Why did you punch Hotel with Ember Celica?"

Yang blinked, asking, "Wasn't he hitting on you?"

"No," Ruby replied, "Sierra hit his private area after he saw me with Delta."

Yang blinked at her again, then smirked and said, "Well, he made a remark about my sister. There's no way I'm letting him get away with that."

Ruby blinked in confusion, then replied, "Regardless, you have to stop randomly hitting people like that."

Yang laughed and answered, "Well, then I guess you can also call it a toughness check!"

"Toughness check?"

"Yeah," Yang replied, "there's gotta be a reason he's got all that muscle."

"_Not to mention he's a hunk,"_ Yang thought to herself as Ruby smiled and said, "well, I guess you're right.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh-choo!"<p>

I looked at Hotel and yelled, "Someone's talking about you!"

"The hell they are!"

The sound of the chopper blade whirred over our voices as Sierra yelled, "Okay! We're not getting a smooth landing 'cuz we're going into hot territory! Remember our objective! And Hotel!"

He turned towards our team leader.

"If I so much as see an entire section of forest go through deforestation, you're not eating for a week!"

I could see a look of fright in his eyes as he quickly replied, "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Lima kept her ears covered from the loudness of the whirring of the blades as Sierra yelled, "Delta! Get Lima's attention!"

I gave her a light nudge, getting a glance from her as Sierra continued, "Okay, here's our stop! Let's go!"

With that, she jumped out of the chopper, catching a tree and running down the length of it. Hotel followed, releasing his weapon as he continuously shot at the ground to soften his landing. I looked at Lima, who was clearly distressed from the sound of the helicopter blades. Sighing, I grabbed onto her, throwing one of my swords out the side and teleporting to it as it hit the ground.

"…thank you…," she said to me, rubbing her wolf ears. I could only assume that her ears were still ringing from the chopper.

Looking at Sierra, who had just landed several feet away from me, I turned back to Lima, who still had her ears covered. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute Lima looked covering her ears.

"Hey, Delta."

I turned to face Sierra.

"You know where Hotel is?"

I turned around in a three-sixty, shrugging as my response. Looking back at Lima, I shrugged at her, being responded with her turning around. At a hole in the ground. _Don't tell me dumbass is in the ground._

Walking over, I looked down and saw him looking up at me.

"Hey," he yelled, "get me out of here!"

I couldn't help but laugh, sticking one of my swords where I was standing next to the hole. I then dropped my other sword, hearing it hit the ground, as well as Hotel yelling, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU DROP THAT, ASSHOLE!"

I laughed again, teleporting to the sword in the hole, appearing right in front of Hotel. He stared at me as I said, "Grab on."

As he grabbed my shoulder I focused my aura on my other sword that was on the ledge, teleporting to where it was still sitting.

Only to see Sierra right in my face.

"Aww," she said, "here I was about to throw it into the hole after you…."

"That's not nice," I said back to her. Sierra smirked and replied, "I never said I was a nice person, Delta."

I sighed, looking back at Lima, who had finally taken her hands off her ears, perking them around with her hand on her hatchet. Sheathing my swords, I walked up to her and asked, "What's up, partner?"

She didn't look at me as she replied, "Grimm. A pack."

"Beowolves?"

Lima shook her head, drawing her weapon in rifle form as she replied, "…Ursa…."

My sword handles immediately clicked back into place as I reached for them. Immediately, though, I heard something crash through the undergrowth as an Ursa landed right in front of us. With a knife in its mask. Causing me to turn back towards Sierra, who was grinning like she didn't know anything. _Save your innocent talk for later._

"…Really?"

"You need to move faster than that if you want to beat me," she replied, taking out a few more knives and throwing them in the exact same direction from where the Ursa had fallen in front of us.

The forest shook beneath our feet as several more fell down.

However, a large Ursa then appeared, several of Sierra's knives in its arms.

"Oh, what the hell," I heard her mutter, hearing the sound of grinding metal. I guess she took out more knives.

"Get out of the way!"

We both turned backwards, seeing Hotel with his Gunlance pointed in our direction. My eyes widened as I watched in slow motion the bullets in the lance glowing an angry bright red.

Suddenly, everything froze. I blinked in confusion, turning around to see everything else had frozen. I then heard a sigh as Sierra's voice said, "C'mon, I can't freeze time forever, you know."

Turning to face her, she shot an annoyed look at me and said, "Remind me to punish asshole over there when we get back to Beacon."

I nodded, stepping clear out of the way as she unfroze time, Hotel's lance letting loose an insane amount of bullets. Blood practically flew all over as the Ursa was continuously pelted with bullets, finally falling into a pool of its own blood afterwards. I gave a look of disgust, turning to Hotel and asking, "Don't you think you over-did it a bit?"

He only held a cocky smile, cocking his lance. I looked at Sierra, who looked like she was holding herself back from beheading him. I sighed, turning back to Lima, who had an eyebrow raised. If anything, she looked pissed off that he had let loose with all that ammunition.

"Lima?"

She turned away from me, saying, "…loud things…annoying…."

I sighed, turning to Sierra, who had obvious angry marks all over her face as Hotel said, "Okay, who's next!?"

"Hotel," I began saying, "you aught stop letting loose with your ammo otherwise you'll hit something you don't intend to-."

Suddenly, a heavy rumble began shaking the ground. Lima looked on towards the direction of the rumble, catching all of our attentions. Hotel cocked his weapon as did Lima as I reached for my swords, Sierra reaching for her knives.

_Whatever's coming at us, it's big. Really big._

"Delta."

"Yeah?"

"Throw me a sword."

Turning to Sierra, I couldn't help but wonder what she was planning on doing, but I followed her orders, throwing a sword in her direction and drawing my second as my precautionary.

"Deathstalker…!"

I turned towards Lima, yelling, "A Deathstalker!?"

Suddenly, a roar filled the air as the giant scorpion-like Grimm appeared, its pincers covered in holes. Presumably from Hotel's firing frenzy.

"Hotel, you're lucky we're fighting this thing otherwise you'd be fucking dead by now!"

Yep. Sierra's pissed. Really pissed.

The Grimm lunged at us with its stinger. I rolled to the right as the team scattered, circling it. Sierra threw several knives at it while Lima fired her rifle, but to no avail.

The Grimm deflected the knives, turning to the minor irritation that was Lima's rifle bullets. Lifting its pincer, it prepared to strike my Faunus teammate, who changed her weapon to its axe form. Doing a back flip, she dodged it, throwing her axe at it. The Deathstalker then swung its second pincer, deflecting it into the air.

"Delta, heads up!"

"On it!"

Judging the distance, I threw my sword where Lima's axe would be, focusing my aura and appearing before it in midair. Spinning my body, I caught both my sword and Lima's axe, only to see the Deathstalker's tail about to cut me open.

_Think, Delta! Think!_

I looked around quickly, seeing Sierra still holding my sword. Focusing my aura again, I teleported myself to the other sword in Sierra's hand, appearing in front of her as the Grimm roared again, turning our way. Using my bodily rotation, I let go of the sword in Sierra's hand, throwing Lima's axe back her way as Hotel charged the beast, lance lowered.

"RaaaAAAAHHH!"

Hotel lunged his lance into one of the Grimm's giant pincers while Sierra worked on the other as Lima cut through one of its legs. I flanked around and reciprocated Lima, shooting a glance at her as she and I weaved beneath the beast, cutting its legs off one by one.

"Lima! Delta! Get out of there!"

We both rolled out from under the beast, slashing off the last of its legs as Sierra's pupils began to glow red. Suddenly, what appeared to be thousands of knives standing with their blades up appeared under the Grimm as Sierra snapped her fingers. The Deathstalker, which was just frozen in time, fell onto the knives, letting out a cry of pain as blood began to pool beneath it. Sierra looked back at Hotel with her red orbs, saying, "Soften it up for me."

I threw my sword up as he ran for me, grabbing onto my shoulder as I teleported, assisting him with his jump as he pointed his lance downward, letting loose a barrage of bullets onto its armored back.

Bits of bone flew here and there as I teleported back to where my other sword was next to Lima as Sierra glared the beast down, saying, "It was fun, but all fun's gotta come to an end."

With that, she raised her hand as Hotel rolled away from the beast, snapping her fingers. My eyes widened as what seemed like millions of knives appeared, surrounding the beast as she said, "Sorry for ruining your life, but I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

With that, she smiled, motioning her hand in a downward wave, causing all of the knives to come down on the beast. I looked away, cringing as its cries of death echoed in the forest. _She's…brutal._

Looking back, I took a glance at the Deathstalker, now covered in knives with a massive pool of blood under its body as I heard Sierra sigh. Lima covered her nose, probably from the overwhelming smell of blood as Hotel gave a shout of victory.

"…Sierra?"

I looked at our leader, concerned.

Sierra remained silent for a bit, then chipped up to her usual self with a smile and said, "Okay! Mission accomplished!"

I blinked, then furrowed my brows in concern. I would know because I had intense mood swings like this back at Signal when Ruby left. _She's not happy with herself._

Turning back, I looked at Lima, who shook her head in agreement. I nodded, following them as we began our trek to Vale where we would eventually be picked up.


	8. Meeting of the Teams

**Hah...I have no motivation to speak...**

* * *

><p>The blades of the helicopter whirred to a stop as we began getting off. I sighed, feeling exhaustion begin to takes its hold on my body as Lima nudged me questioningly.<p>

"I'm alright," I say to her, "just tired is all."

She blinked, nodding as she followed Sierra and Hotel, who were arguing over the amount of violence he had just ushered a few hours ago. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they acted like an old married couple. But they couldn't be in a relationship like that. Right?

Putting it aside, I began following them, only to feel the pain flare up in my feet, causing me to hiss.

And suddenly Lima was at my side again.

"Haha," I laughed, "I guess I'm sorer than I thought."

She stuck a hand out, which I gladly took, trying to take my mind off the pain as we began making our way to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Which is why the events of Mountain Glenn are among the worst in history!"<p>

I stared on at Professor Oobleck as he alternated drinking from his water bottle and talking fast.

"Yang!"

"H-huh?"

"Please explain what I just said!"

All eyes suddenly fell on Yang as she could visibly start to turn red. _She wasn't paying attention, was she?_

"Umm…actually," she stammered, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Before the professor could say anything, with a cloud of dust, she was gone. I turned to Sierra, who looked as composed as could be. _That's bullshit 'cuz she just froze time and laughed her ass off._

"Now then," the professor said, "whose next?"

Lima looked up, then looked back down to her book. Catching the professor's eyes.

"Lima!"

She looked back up.

"Explain the events of Mountain Glenn!"

My Faunus partner gave what looked like a look of annoyance as she kept a finger where she was, closing her book as she said, "…Vale extension…Grimm accident…sealed off…."

The class sat in silence. _I guess she even keeps in-class explanations short…_.

The professor kept his eyes on her, causing one of her ears to twitch as she slowly returned to her book.

"Excellent explanation!"

"WHAT!?"

The entire class yelled in surprise as Yang slowly waltzed back into class. With a sip of his water bottle, the professor said, "Indeed! Mountain Glenn was supposed to be an extension of Vale, only to become overrun with Grimm in its underground tunnels, causing the city to seal it off forever! Perfect explanation!"

Suddenly, the bell rang as the entire classroom suddenly disappeared. I turned to Sierra, only to see that she and Hotel had already gone. Lima tapped me on the shoulder, catching my attention.

"…team meeting…," she said.

I was about to reply until I heard, "Umm, Delta?"

I turned around, seeing Ruby standing behind me. Lima cocked her head to the left questioningly. I turned to face Ruby as she asked, "Umm…I was wondering if…well…your team would like to hang out with RWBY and JNPR later."

Turning to Lima, who shrugged, I turned back to her and said, "I don't know…it depends on Sierra."

"Of course we'd love to hang out with you!"

Suddenly, Sierra appeared, throwing her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby flinched in surprise as Sierra said, "All we were going to do was discuss our previous mission anyway! Nothing special!"

* * *

><p>"Friends! Weiss!"<p>

"Hey!"

"Welcome to the first annual team icebreaker of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SHLD!"

There was a little applaud as Ruby stepped down from her chair she was standing on. Zwei barked as Lima began playing with him. Blake kept her distance as I suddenly took notice of Team RWBY's room setup. _Bunk beds?_

"We'll start," Sierra said as Lima began to follow Zwei around the room.

"My name is Sierra Hawthorne, leader of Team SHLD."

"Hotel Lancer," Hotel said next, "Heavy gunner of the SHLD."

Lima finally picked Zwei up, holding him as she said, "…Lima Kerrigan…radar…."

I chuckled a bit from her explanation, finally saying, "Delta Ordance, Scout and team Evac."

I took note that the guy with blonde hair on the other side of the room become envious of us, saying, "Man, I wish we were as organized as you guys."

I laughed and replied, "Nah, it's only because we have a good leader."

Sierra gave a peace sign, bringing it down and saying, "Okay! JNPR next!"

I noticed the blonde guy swallow some spit, only to get a slap to the back by the red head sitting next to him as he said, "I-I'm Jaune Arc. Leader of Team JNPR."

"Nora Valkyrie," the orange head said next, "Partner of Lie Ren."

"pyrrha Nikos," the read head said, "Jaune's partner."

"Lie Ren," the last guy said, "as said before; partner of Nora Valkyrie."

We gave them nods of appreciation, finally turning to Team RWBY, where Ruby was holding Crescent Rose for whatever reason. She smiled and said, "Ruby Rose, leader!"

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss said as Ruby interjected, "the Ice Queen!"

"Ruby…!"

"Blake Belladonna," Blake cut them off, still on the bed away from Zwei.

Yang shot a smirk at Hotel, saying, "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister."

And she shot a wink at Hotel.

_What was that for…? Wait…wait a sec…does she have a thing for…?_

I quickly shook the thought out of my head as Sierra said, "Anyway, what's the plans for today?"

"Umm," Ruby stuttered, "well…we could…start with how we first met each other…?"

I blinked. _Well, at least it'll be a start._

"I'll go first," Sierra stated, "I met my team on the first day here at the Academy. Delta was on the same airship as me and Hotel, who have been childhood friends, and Lima I met at the café after the food fight."

"Team RWBY," she continued, "I met you guys when Delta took his morning stroll in which he should've woken us up for."

She shot a glare to me, causing me to shiver and let out a nervous smile.

Hotel then said, "Her story's the same as mine."

"Excuse me," Sierra shot back, "You mean _your_ story is the same as mine."

He sighed, only to get a knife in his face as she said, "Remember what I said the other day, Hotel."

He nodded nervously as she brought the knife back to her hand, bringing up her smile again. Lima nodded in agreement with their story as I asked, "seriously, am I the only one who's met people in a different way?"

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune all shook their heads, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. Clearing my throat, I began, "Well, aside from those three, with the two arguing making fun of me when I said I was the only student from Signal to make it, I met Ruby and Yang back at Signal where Ruby was getting picked on. I jumped in, only to get pummeled…which is where Yang came in and basically beat them to a bloody pulp."

"Because the cut off a piece of my hair, jerks," Yang interjected.

Ruby and I nodded as I continued, "Anyway, then I met those two on the airship, then Lima in the café."

Ruby immediately jumped in and said, "I'll go next!"

All eyes were on Ruby as she said, "After I made my baby here," referring to Crescent Rose, "I met Delta, as he said, we were beaten, but then Yang came in and won the fight for us. Then I came to Beacon where I met Weiss and got my…first…nickname…."

"Crater Face," Weiss cut in.

"Hey!"

"Getting you back," she continued.

Ruby sighed and said, "Then Blake was reading a book when Yang and I first met her."

Yang nodded and said, "Same story here, but I met Weiss at the assembly with Ruby scared to death of her."

"Don't remind me…," Ruby said.

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement of their stories, basically signaling that they all were a pretty close team. I couldn't help but smile at how well both teams got along. I turned over to Team JNPR, seeing pyrrha teasing Jaune a little, who really was being anonymous to the attention he was getting.

"Hey! Did you forget us?"

We all looked at the window, seeing another blonde.

Hanging upside down on a tree branch.

I looked at Lima, who immediately glared at him, covering her nose. _Cologne I take it?_

"Sun!?"

Suddenly, the guy jumped in through the window, looking back out and saying, "Hey! Don't have to be shy!"

"Why can't we just go through the door like normal people?"

Next thing I knew, there was a guy with blue hair coming through the window. Looking though the corner of my eye, I took note off Weiss blushing as the blue head looked at her, saying, "'sup?"

Sighing, I turned back to Lima, who was still glaring at the blonde guy as he gingerly began walking over. I kept my eyes on him as he walked up to Lima, saying, "Well, aren't you pretty."

He motioned to touch a bang. One of my sword handles clicked into place as I reached for it out of instinct.

"Stand down, Delta," Sierra said immediately. Lima shot a glance at me, causing me to relax, my sword handle folding back into place as Lima swatted the hand away. The blonde, Sun, looked shocked as Lima breathed out, "…disgusting…."

"Hey," I heard the blue head say, walking up to him, "what's with the feisty one?"

Lima growled as he looked at her, reaching for her as well.

"Dude," he said, "you've gotta be gentle with them like-."

Lima swatted that hand away from as well, causing his eyes to widen in surprise as her ears perked up, her tail standing straight up as she barred her fangs, clearly distressed. I was about to step in until Sierra got in between them, saying, "Alright boys, enough harassing my teammate."

I could see that Sierra was holding back as they suddenly began trying to hit on her. I gave a look of disbelief, looking at Team RWBY, who shrugged.

"Don't think I won't cut your balls off."

I turned back, drawing my sword and getting it between the two guys and Sierra, who was now visibly annoyed.

"Easy, Sierra," I said, glancing at her. Next thing I know, Hotel's standing right behind me. Suddenly, the entire room is on their feet as Lima continues growling. I sigh, dropping my sword and putting a hand on Sierra's shoulder, saying, "Relax."

Her glare eased down a bit as she sighed, walking away and saying, "I think it's time to go, SHLD."

"W-wait!"

Ruby stood up, running over to Sierra, saying, "You don't have to go!"

"Sorry Ruby," Sierra said, "I don't think it's in our best interest for Lima, or myself, to tear a couple guys apart."

With that and a smile, she turned the cold shoulder and left the room. Hotel touched my shoulder, reciprocating Sierra. I sighed, looking at Lima, who was already making her way to the door.

"Jeez," I heard one of them say behind us, "what's her problem."

I swung my sword at them, getting a gasp of shock. A single strand of blonde hair fell on the floor as I said, "Piss my teammate and leader off again, I'll make sure that strand of hair is your head."

Sheathing my weapon, I quickly left the room.

Sighing, I looked to my left and saw my team waiting for me. Sierra's glare had returned as she fondled a knife. Hotel looked like he was holding himself back, bad, as Lima kept her growl going, her nose still covered.

"…back to our room," Sierra grumbled, putting her knife away. I looked back at the door I had just left from, sighing again and following as my team headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Man, seriously," Neptune said, "what's up with that new team?"<p>

Ruby felt her heart tear apart. Her eyes began to water as Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and said, "Hey, don't worry about it."

"Yeah Ruby," Jaune said, walking up to her, "They're just going to cool off."

"But, shit," she heard Neptune say, "I seriously thought that silver haired chick was going to castrate us."

Ruby's body began to feel hotter and hotter, her breathing getting heavier and heavier, causing Yang and Jaune to back off a bit as the two continued grumbling about Team SHLD.

And then she snapped.

"…get out…," she mumbled.

Sun and Neptune stopped chatting and looked at Ruby.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"GET OUT!"

Ruby swung Crescent Rose at the two, who barely had time to duck out of the way.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sun said, "what'd we do wrong?"

Without warning, a cloud of rose petals appeared as Ruby swung at them again, cutting a curtain as they rolled to the other side of the room.

"Ruby, stop!"

Yang appeared in front of her, blocking Crescent Rose with Ember Celica as Weiss froze her in place. Blake walked up to the pair and said, "Sun, I think you and Neptune should go."

The two stared in confusion as Yang said, "Do I have to punch a hole in the wall? Get the hell out of here!"

With that, the two jumped out of the window. Ruby's breathing remained heavy as pyrrha walked up to her, saying, "Ruby, relax."

"Relax sis," Yang said as she lowered Crescent Rose. Ruby's breathing finally calmed as she fell to her knees, utterly exhausted from the adrenaline that was in her system. Her tears streaked down her cheek as her sobs became audible. Yang held her sister close as Pyrrha said, "We should probably get going."

"Alright," Yang said, "take care."

Ruby snuggled closer to Yang's chest, her tears seemingly never ending as Weiss unfroze the ground she was stuck on, walking over and patting her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Humor me, are the two a bit OOC? I'm sorry if you guys are about to flame me. I just don't like them much. And Ruby seems a bit OOC as well at the end there, too. Ah...well, all for the sake of a good story.<strong>


	9. An Accident?

**Sorry for last chapter's OOCness. Needed something for the sake of a good story. Anyway, onward.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…."<p>

I slowly rose from bed, my body screaming at me to stay laying on it as I propped onto my elbows. Looking at the clock, which read 5:03 a.m., I slowly rolled out of bed, groaning as I carefully made my way to my dresser.

"Delta."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, turning around to see Sierra sitting up in bed.

"Would you…," she started, "mind taking a walk with me?"

* * *

><p>"So why do you run so early in the morning?"<p>

I looked at my team leader as she kept pace with me on my walk to the cliff. I didn't answer right away, but then said, "It's convenient for me."

"Convenient," she said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, looking over towards the horizon, seeing the first rays of sunlight peeking over. Taking in the fresh air, I continued, "Because there's better air than when it's the middle of the day when teams are coming in and out for missions."

"And also," I continued, looking at the horizon. Sierra reciprocated my actions, her eyes widening in amazement as the sun began peeking over.

"With views like this," I finished, "it's totally worth it."

Sierra continued staring in amazement as I put my hands over my head, staring at the now rising star in the distance.

"It's…beautiful…," I heard her say. Looking at her now, I guess I could understand why some guys would kill to be on Sierra's team. She had great, and I meant great, curvature.

"Delta," I heard her say, catching my attention. Looking up, I noticed her face, which was painted with a serious look, as she said, "Please stop checking me out."

I blushed, looking away and said, "O-oh, sorry!"

I heard her chuckle, then say, "Well, let's head back now."

* * *

><p>When we got back, I noticed Lima still sleeping. I figured that Hotel would still be asleep, but Lima?<p>

_Am I missing something here?_

"Lima?"

I walked up to her, nudging her awake. I could hear her groan a bit, which was a real first for me as she peeked her eyes over her blanket, which was covering her face.

"Why're you still in bed?"

She kept her eyes at me, rolling to her side and saying, "…headache…."

_Headache? Wha…? Oh…wait a sec. That Sun guy was wearing cologne._

I stroked her hair, getting a whimper from her as she leaned her head towards my hand. I smiled, letting out a chuckle as she rolled back over, saying, "…sick day…sleeping…."

Looking at Sierra, I shrugged. Sierra sighed, nodding, saddened that she couldn't use her megaphone on Hotel. I kept in a laugh as she pulled out a can of cream.

…_I think I know where she's going with this…._

She then pulled his hand out, snickering as she began covering it with the cream.

_...God dammit, Sierra…._

She began snickering madly as I smirked. I suppressed a laugh as she shot me a look, nodding. I touched my forehead, shrugging as she took in a breath. Okay, I'd be the first to admit this is gonna be one hell of a prank.

"HOTEL, SPIDER ON YOUR FACE!"

"WAAAH!?"

*SPLAT!*

We both bursted out laughing as he slowly removed his had from his face, shooting a glare at us. Then he started laughing as well as he wiped the cream off his face. Sierra rolled on the ground, flailing about as I regained my composure, wiping a tear from my eyes.

* * *

><p>*Clang clang clang*<p>

I watched on as Sierra jumped from place to place, taking on Pyrrha. I kept my eye on her movement as she dodged several bullets, suddenly appearing behind her and throwing a knife at her. Pyrrha quickly recovered, jumping over the projectile as Sierra jumped backwards. Only to be rushed by her and get slammed backwards by Pyrrha's shield.

With a cough, Sierra got up, smirking as she regained her composure.

Looking up, I noticed that both still had green level aura. Looking back down, Pyrrha charged again. But this time, Sierra stood her ground. Suddenly, when Pyrrha reached where she was standing, Sierra disappeared. The class looked around, trying to find her. I glanced at Hotel, who looked at me.

_I thought you'd know where she went._

He shrugged, only for us to hear a snap of the fingers.

Looking back, Pyrrha was surrounded by knives. I glanced at the other side of the arena, seeing Sierra with her back turned to her opponent, who seemed to be in shock at how much ground she had covered in such a short amount of time.

_When you can freeze time, you can just seemingly disappear._

Suddenly, the sound of a magnet turning on filled the air. I watched as Pyrrha quickly manipulated the knives to fly to Sierra. Sierra stayed put as the knives flew past her, one grazing past one of her bangs. Pyrrha charged again, reaching her in no time as Sierra suddenly turned around, her eyes glowing red as she suddenly appeared behind her, yanking her by her collar and dropping her on her back, causing a bit of her aura bar to drop.

"Sorry about that," Sierra said, looking back at Pyrrha and smiling, "didn't want you to get stabbed to death."

I looked at where Pyrrha would've landed.

Or rather, what she would've ran into.

A wall of knives that she somehow had set up.

…_she has great control over her semblance…._

With that, the buzzer buzzed with no time left on the clock. Ms. Goodwitch smiled and said, "The duel is over; Sierra Hawthorne as the winner."

The class applauded with the good battle as Sierra helped her up, smiling and shaking hands with her. Pyrrha smiled as well as they walked back to their desks together, chatting about something I couldn't hear.

_Oh well. It was a good fight._

"Now then," Ms. Goodwitch continued, "who'll be next?"

She scanned the class, suddenly stopping where I was seated.

"Ordance," she asked, "where is your partner today?"

"Lima? She's feeling sick today."

"Oh," she said, "then you'll go next."

Whoa. That caught me by surprise.

Looking around, I could see all eyes were on me, causing me to sigh as I stood up, making my way down to the arena. Looking up, I scanned the room for anyone that looked interested in a dual.

_That's team CRDL…team RWBY…JNPR…the other team would be…._

"Is there anyone who will volunteer? Otherwise I'm calling on people."

I scanned the room, going past RWBY and JNPR. I didn't even bother looking at CRDL otherwise I'd beat them way too quickly.

Then I saw him.

The leader of the forgotten team, Team MGNM.

Bullseye Magnum.

Our eyes locked together, albeit momentarily. But I saw his unmistakable smirk as he slowly raised his hand.

"I'll go," he called out, standing up and making his way to the arena. Ms. Goodwitch nodded in approval as we stared each other down. I kept my eyes on him as he did me as he finally reached the arena, approaching me and standing just in front of me.

"Bullseye Magnum," he said, "nice to meet you."

"Delta Ordance," I replied, "same to you."

Ms. Goodwitch kept herself between us as she began stating the rules.

"There will be a 2 minute time limit. The first fighter to make their opponents aura drop below red will be the winner. If both do not manage to land a hit, or if both warriors have the same amount of aura by the end of the battle, the battle will be declared a draw."

We both nodded, not taking our eyes off of each other.

"Are you both ready?"

My sword handles clicked into place as he reached for his own weapon.

"BEGIN!"

Seemingly, instantaneously, our swords were locked together in a reverse tug of war as we attempted to overpower the other. I gritted my teeth, surprised at how strong he was. I could only guess he was thinking the same thing as we broke apart from each other, regaining our composure. I could hear Sierra and Ruby screaming in the background as I charged him again. He grinned, charging at me as well as our swords clashed again, this time with visible sparks. I could hear the crowd gasp in amazement as we exchanged blows. I gritted my teeth at how effortlessly he was swinging such a large weapon as we locked swords again.

"Hmm," he said, "you're quicker than I thought."

"I could say the same about you," I replied, drawing my second sword. His eyes widened as I swung the sword, almost seeing things around me in slow motion as my sword made its way to his body. Then, suddenly, the sound of metal on metal filled the air as my sword was drawn to his claymore. My eyes widened in surprise.

_Wh-wha…?_

Magnum took the opportunity, throwing me back. I dropped one of my swords where he was standing as his weapon suddenly changed into that of a cannon. I could only imagine Sierra's reaction as I saw the cannon fire a laser at me.

_Think! Think!_

With a flash of light, I focused my aura on the sword at Magnum's feet, teleporting to it just as the laser finished firing. His eyes widened as he quickly changed his weapon to sword mode as I swung up. This was going to be the deciding strike.

"TIME!"

I stopped, only to feel something go through me. Then pain. Intense pain.

"Khh…! Ahhhh…!"

I gasped, feeling the pain sharpen as I dropped to my knees, my blood pooling around me as I could barely see Sierra's boots, next to me. Then it was Ruby's boots. Then blurry voices yelling. Then black.


	10. Waking Up with Trust

**Hello again people. How'd you like the training matches? Me no like flames...oh well. I"m gonna have to live with it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>

_I walked around, seeing flashes of my memory fly by._

"_Stop! Please stop!"_

_I turned around, seeing the first time I met Ruby._

"_Hey? Who's this kid?"_

_I couldn't help but smile at how helpless I was at the time as they turned on me just as quickly._

"_Hey! Cut it out!"_

_And there's Yang running in and saving the day._

"_Oh crap! It's Yang! Run!"_

"_That's right! And don't come back you cowards!"_

_Ah, the memories. Then I turned around, seeing Ruby in a dress. Ah, when we were at Signal. That was the first dance I've ever attended._

"_I want my hoodie…," she complained to me. I had laughed it off and told her it was fine as Yang suddenly pushed her into me. It was at that moment that the music had finally changed from techno to some romantic slow dance. I had sighed and went along with it. It was after that night that I felt, like, I wanted to be more than just a friend. Best friends? No. More something along the lines of…never mind._

_I sighed, turning to my left, seeing the first day of school the following year. It was when Ruby disappeared from my life at Signal. I grew depressed at the thought of not being able to go with her, wondering why and how she had gotten out of Signal early._

"_Was it on skill alone? Did she excel in class? What if, what if."_

_The kinds of questions you would commonly ask yourself if you were to believe you could've done something different. I sat at school like an empty husk, unaware of my surroundings until one day, my teacher, Professor Qrow, told me, "if you want to follow her, then you should train your mind and body until you've achieved your goal."_

_And suddenly, her disappearance was my motivation to go to Beacon. I remembered the first time I went for an early morning jog. Then when I first created Alternate Echo. Then my first practice fight. Then, finally, Signal graduation._

_I smiled, chuckling softly, only to stop as I saw what looked like a light._

…_**warm…?**_

_I began to walk towards it, reaching my hand out in an attempt to touch it as I came closer to it._

"…_ELTA!"_

_That caught my attention. Was that Sierra?_

"_DELTA! STAY WITH ME!"_

"_Stay with me?" What's that all about?_

"_YOU DAMN SON-OF-A-BITCH! WAKE UP!"_

_Hotel? Man, he must be pissed._

_Suddenly, I felt my heart throb as I heard Ruby's voice._

"_D…don't…die…!"_

_I then turned around, seeing the darkness. I then turned back to the light, seeing a hand extended towards me. I stared at it for a fair amount of time, smiled, and turned around, sprinting towards the darkness._

* * *

><p>I slowly, but surely, opened my eyes to a bright white light in my face. Groaning, I could feel a sting of pain keeping me on the bed I was apparently on. I just flat out felt like crap as I sighed, feeling the pain intensify even with just a small gasp of air.<p>

"Delta?"

I turned my head to the right, seeing my team seated next to me.

"Delta! You're awake!"

Sierra stood up just as quickly, almost in amazement as Hotel said, "See? Told you he'd make it!"

Lima kept her eyes on me, walking up to me and kissing me on my forehead. I blushed a little as she said, "…new partner…not wanted…."

I couldn't help but smile at her remark. I suppressed a laugh to save me the pain I was feeling in my torso. Sierra smiled as well as she said, "Man, we were worried about you!"

"What happened?"

Sierra's smile instantly faded away as her aura suddenly became hostile. Hotel caught on, placing a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sierra, I'll tell him."

"No," she replied, "I can do it."

She cleared her throat and said, "A cheap shot is what happened."

_Cheap shot?_

"After time was called," she said, "he swung his weapon at you. I know it wasn't on accident; his eyes didn't say it was an accident."

_So Magnum cut me on purpose?_

"…Ruby…Delta…awake…," I could hear Lima in the other room. Next thing I know, teams RWBY and JNPR are in the room and surrounding me as I fought the pain, sitting upright.

_Huh? Ruby's eyes are red…?_

"Delta…," Ruby croaks out. That was a biggie; she was crying, wasn't she? Of course that would cause her eyes to redden. I couldn't bear to look her straight in the eye having just sustained significant damage.

"Oh? You're awake?"

I looked up, seeing the nurse entering the room. She walked over just as quickly so as to check my heart rate and such. She then smiled and said, "We'll be keeping you in here for a couple days. Please do not push yourself to train or anything that involves physical work; I'm pretty sure you do not want to sit in bed for the rest of the semester."

I nodded, looking back at the teams around me as Sierra said, "Hey, we have to go to Headmaster Ozpin's office, so we'll drop by sometime, okay?"

I nodded, watching them leave.

"Man," I heard Jaune say, "That sure was a good fight up until that last shot!"

I looked at him, asking, "Was it really that good of a fight?"

The rest of them nodded. I sighed, suddenly remembering my weapon.

"Where's-?"

"Alternate Echo," Blake interjected, "was put back in your locker."

I sighed with relief. No way in hell I would've wanted to lose that!

Regardless, I soon found myself falling back into bed as Pyrrha asked, "By the way, what's the semblance of your team?"

Glancing at her, I answered, "If you want to know the others', then ask them. All I can tell you is that mines is weapon tracing."

"Weapon tracing…," I heard Ren say, "You mean like teleportation?"

"Yeah," I replied, "something like that."

I ran them through cliff notes of my semblance, not caring to show them the complete extent. If they didn't see me fighting earlier, then that's too bad.

"Hmm…interesting," Ren said, putting a finger on his chin as Jaune said, "Man, I wish I could have your semblance."

I laughed and said, "Well, beggars can't be choosy, Jaune."

We all laughed as Pyrrha asked, "Hey, Jaune, don't we have somewhere to be?"

Jaune looked at her, then at the clock, jumping in panic as he said, "Hey, JNPR! We're going to be late!"

With that, team JNPR left.

Leaving only team RWBY with me. I laughed and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I think," Yang replied, "it was something along the lines of supplementary lessons?"

"For Jaune," Weiss finished.

"Right," Yang said as Ruby sat on a spot of the bed next to me. She then traced the bandaging on my torso, her eyes looking at it curiously.

"Why did it have to be you," she muttered to herself.

I took notice of her muttering and answered, "Because I was involuntarily volunteered?"

There was a moment of silence, then laughter as Yang said, "Don't worry; you're not the first."

"I'd better not be," I replied, sitting back up.

_At least the pain isn't as bad anymore._

I was, however, caught off-guard as Ruby suddenly put her head on my shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're still alive."

"I'm not about to die yet, Rubes," I replied, taking a glance out the window. The sun was just about to drop below the horizon as the sound of the door opening caught my attention. Turning to the door, I saw my team come in with Professor Ozpin. Team RWBY made a look to leave until Opzpin said, "team RWBY, I'm going to need your presence here as well."

Ruby, who was just about to stand up, sat back down next to me as he said, "As you all know, the injury to Delta Ordance is, at least, going to sideline him for the next few days as his aura works to heal his body."

I shot a glance at Ruby as he continued, "I apologize, but when Delta is healed, I'll be sending you out on a mission."

"Umm, okay but…," Sierra asked, "wouldn't a mission be something more suited to RWBY and JNPR? Not RWBY and SHLD? I mean, team SHLD is just first years, Headmaster."

"Yes," he replied, "that is true Sierra. But there is a reason why I'm sending SHLD instead of JNPR."

"I am sending you," he continued, "because I have trust in you."

"Trust…," I said looking down on my lap.

…_Thank you…._


	11. Standoff to Mission time

**Okay! I'm back! Anyway, kudos to 8-bit thief for figuring out who Sierra is. Congrats. Have a cyber cookie. Anyway, this isn't as long as the other chapters, and there's a little tense moment, so, please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"…Okay, you are officially cleared for action."<p>

"Thank you," I replied, standing up and stretching, feeling my muscles stretch from having to lay still for so long.

…_Now I'm gonna have to start jogging again…._

Exiting the room, I immediately saw Lima standing next to the door frame. She glanced at me, then motioned for me to follow her. Nodding, we walked a ways towards the Headmaster's office. However, team MGNM was walking towards us as we were about halfway to Ozpin's office.

Magnum smirked at me as I shot a glare back.

"Done recovering?"

"…yeah…," I replied, wishing that I had my weapons on me so I could cut him in half. He snorted and said, "Well, maybe you should, oh, I don't know, finish your attack next time?"

I was about to retaliate until I saw a flash of silver between us.

"Mind your own shit, lard ass."

Sierra suddenly appeared, standing between us. Magnum's smirk turned into a frown as Hotel appeared and said, "So do you want to fight? Or what?"

His team members reached for their weapons, only to be stopped by him as he said, "Let's go. They aren't worth it."

"Pfft," Sierra said, turning around, "you aren't worth it."

Suddenly, one of his team members lunged for her. Sierra sidestepped the attack and pointed a knife at his throat, saying, "I dare you to do that again."

"Sling, stop it," Magnum demanded. The man, Sling, kept his position for a moment as Magnum demanded, "Sling. Stand down."

The man finally backed down as Sierra pulled her knife away. Just then, Prof. Port appeared, stepping in between our teams.

"Oh? Is something going on here?"

We remained silent for a moment until Sierra said, "…no sir…we're fine."

With that, Sierra turned, walking away. We reciprocated as Prof. Port began talking with team MGNM.

* * *

><p>"Now then," Headmaster Ozpin began, "your mission is to assist General Ironwood with the sweep of Mountain Glenn."<p>

Yang slumped and asked, "Didn't we do that last year?"

"Now Yang," he continued, "last year, you crashed a train into Vale and led a swarm of Grimm into the city."

The rest of team RWBY looked disheartened at the event as I asked, "So where will we meet him?"

"The entrance to the tunnels," Ozpin directed, "you'll be excused from classes. Consider it…a class project that I will be grading."

I could almost see Sierra's heart jump out of her chest as she instantly stood up, smiling and asking, "Where's our ride!?"

* * *

><p>I glanced at Lima, who had ear plugs in as Ruby yelled, "Why are they sweeping it up!?"<p>

"I don't know," Yang yelled back, "maybe he wants to make sure we didn't miss anything!?"

"Who knows," Weiss yelled, "maybe we did miss something since Ruby was kidnapped!"

_Ruby? Kidnapped? That honestly wouldn't surprise me; she never was much of a fist fighter._

I couldn't help but grin as Sierra yelled, "Alright SHLD! Our mission is to rendezvous with General James Ironwood! I've sent a picture to each of you, so don't miss him!"

"Teams RWBY and SHLD! Here's your stop!"

I looked out the open door, seeing the destroyed city below us. I smirked as Sierra yelled, "We'll see you guys there!"

"Wait! What!?"

Sierra whizzed past me, followed by Hotel who yelled out, "HELL YEAH!"

Lima stopped at the door, glancing at me.

"Go on! I'll catch up!"

She nodded, suddenly drawing of my swords and jumping out. I blinked in mild surprise, then turned to team RWBY.

"I'll see y'all later!"

"Wait! Delta, that's suicide!"

"Oh well! That's too bad!"

With that, I waved at them, jumping out and letting out an exasperated yell of excitement as I drew the sword Lima didn't steal from me, sticking it into a building wall and dragging myself midway down, then focused my aura to finding the sword Lima had, teleporting to it and finding it in the ground. I then turned around, seeing Lima taking out the ear plugs and seeing her ears twitch as she turned to face me.

"Yo," I said, sheathing my swords. She nodded, suddenly looking up. I then looked up, seeing a blur of yellow.

"waaaaaahhhhhh-HOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a flurry of explosions Yang suddenly appeared before us, cocked back her Ember Celica, and said, "That…was awesome!"

Just then, Blake landed next to us, then Weiss, then Ruby. I couldn't help but laugh, causing them to look at me in confusion.

"I knew we were crazy," I said, "but I wasn't expecting y'all to what we did!"

"It was efficient," Blake replied, drawing her swords.

"Although," Yang continued, "we still had someone object to it."

The girls all looked at Weiss, who was red in the face as she said, "That's because jumping out of a helicopter midflight is extremely dangerous!"

"But that's the thrill of it!"

Suddenly, Sierra appeared, throwing an arm over Weiss's shoulders and saying, "A mission isn't at all fun unless we get a bit of an adrenaline rush to start it!"

"Yeah," Yang said excitedly as Sierra suddenly appeared before her, giving her a fist bump. I smiled and spun around in a three-sixty. It then occurred to me that we were missing a member.

"Sierra," I asked, "where's Hotel?"

Sierra turned to face me, looking around. She also spun in a three-sixty, then said, "…Huh. I thought he was right behind me…?"

I then turned to Lima, who was looking at a pile of rubble.

_Don't tell me that dumbass…._

I sighed, walking over to the pile and asked, "Hotel, you in there?"

I could hear something along the lines of, "I'm gonna kill Sierra," causing me to sigh and reply, "You aren't allowed to kill anyone…yet."

"Hey Yang," I asked, turning around, "Mind getting dumbass outta here?"

The blonde girl smirked, walking over as Ember Celica wrapped itself around its wielder. She reeled backwards, ready to let a shell loose as Sierra said, "Careful with him; we still need him alive."

With a yell, she swung her fist as an explosive shell flew out from her gauntlet, exploding upon impact as the rubble flew backwards. Lone and behold, there was Hotel, holding onto his gunlance for dear life as Yang appeared ready to shoot another just for the fun of it. Sierra put her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head as Hotel made his way over to us, holding his weapon over his shoulder. With a sigh, he walked up to Yang and said, "You know, blondie, I'm not a punching bag."

Yang chuckled and replied, "Well, I can't help it if you keep acting like a friend of mine."

Sierra chuckled herself, then said, "Okay then! Let's get this show on the road!"


	12. Into the Tunnels

**Hello again, people! I hope y'all enjoyed the wild chopper jump from last chapter. Anyway, all's good on my end and I hope you guys have a merry christmas if I don't update in a while. Why I wouldn't, I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"General Ironwood!"<p>

We approached the general, who had been talking with one of his soldiers as Sierra saluted him and said, "Sierra Hawthorne, leader of team SHLD of Beacon! Reporting for duty, sir!"

Hotel saluted as well. Lima and I, well, we just gave a small bow.

"Hmm," the general said, "from Beacon, huh…and how about the other team?"

I turned around, seeing Ruby and her team still chatting about what kind of Grimm they could be able to encounter. I could hear Ironwood groan, then sigh as he said, "Very well, we'll make do with this."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he said, "Now that the Grimm have discovered a weakness in the city, they have begun to congregate where the train blasted a hole. Your duty, or rather, our duty, is to make sure no Grimm makes another hole."

Yang punched her palm, saying, "Sure thing!"

"Alright!"

Sierra turned around and said, "Let's break up into separate groups. Our partners should suffice."

I turned to Lima, who shrugged. Then I turned back to Sierra who was discussing something with Hotel, and clearly, he wasn't winning.

Or so I thought.

Yang jumped in, keeping a smile on as she shot a wink at Hotel, then turned to Ruby and gave her a thumbs up. It was then that things started getting a little heated as Sierra finally gave in to them.

Sierra gave an annoyed groan and said, "Fine! So now, we'll break up into different groups!"

_Whoa! Curveball!?_

I blinked in surprise as Sierra said, "Yang, keep Hotel in check. Blake, you can go with Lima since you're both faunus, not that it means anything, of course. Ice queen, you're with me."

_That just leaves…_.

"And Ruby," Sierra said, suddenly appearing next to and whispering something in her ear. Ruby's face turned as red as Crescent Rose as Sierra laughed it off, grabbing Weiss and jumping head long into the tunnels. Yang smirked, walking up to Hotel and wrapped her arms around one of his, dragging him into a different direction. Lima poked me, tilting her head.

"I'll be fine," I explained to her as Blake walked over, motioning her to follow.

Leaving only me and Ruby left.

I sighed and turned to face Ruby, who was still red in the face.

"C'mon Rubes," I said, dragging her by her hood.

* * *

><p>We made our way deeper into the tunnels, I couldn't help but feel that Ruby was…uncomfortable.<p>

Turning around, I asked, "You alright, Rubes?"

She flinched, looking away as she said, "N-no! I'm alright!"

_Why are you stuttering?_

"Hmm? Well, okay," I said, turning back around as we continued on our way. It was then that I stopped. Something didn't feel right. I didn't have Lima with me, so my gut feeling was all that I could rely on. I turned around, facing Ruby as my swords' handles clicked into place. Ruby flinched as I turned to her, almost out of surprise as I reached for my weapons.

"Ruby," I said, slowly drawing one of my swords. Ruby looked like she had seen a ghost as I said, "Get down."

With a swing of my swords, Ruby ducked as I cut an Ursa that was right behind her in half. The giant bear-like Grimm reeled back as I drew my second sword, cutting it clean in half. Suddenly, I heard Crescent Rose transform behind me, causing me to instinctively jump out of the way as Ruby cut loose with her rifle bullets. Another Ursa behind the one I had just cut in half took the bullets, falling down afterwards as I threw one of my swords, nailing the one behind that one. Suddenly, I heard a bark behind me, turning around and seeing a Beowolf running towards us.

With no time to react, I did the only thing I could as it rushed me.

Sticking the blade in its mouth, it bit at the blade as I was pinned onto the ground.

"Ruby…!"

Ruby turned to me, shooting the accursed creature off of me as I materialized my second sword back into my hand, kick jumping myself back to my feet. A pack of Beowolves howled as they charged us. I turned to Ruby, smirking and saying, "I'll leave them to you!"

Ruby nodded, shooting a bullet and disappearing, leaving only a cloud of roses as I turned to face the Ursa pack behind us. The one with the largest spikes roared at me as I covered my nose, saying, "Someone should really teach you guys how to brush…."

With that, I stabbed one of my swords upwards into its skull, throwing it aside and focusing on the rest of the pack. I then heard another roar as another one rushed me. I sidestepped and slashed its feet off, hearing its body scrap against the ground as I stabbed another one in the chest. I could faintly feel the fur on its body as I slashed my sword out of its chest, its blood flying along the length of the cut as I cut through another Ursa with my second sword. Before long, there was a circle of blood around me as I continued slashing through Ursa after Ursa.

That is, until I hit something solid.

Looking up, it was a claw. Of a very familiar opponent that my squad and I had fought before.

"Ruby!"

I kicked the claw back as the giant stinger of a Deathstalker landed right where I was standing.

Smirking, I saw Ruby run up next to me and optimistically say, "Whoa!"

"Think we can take it?"

Ruby turned around, causing me to reciprocate, seeing a mass of legs, bodies, heads, bones, and etcetera.

Turning back around, I said, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about distractions."

"Let's do this," she said, pulling the bolt on Crescent Rose back as an empty shell casing flew from the chamber.

"Right," I replied, sheathing one of my swords as Ruby began shooting at the giant scorpion-like Grimm.

Her bullets bounced off the hard shell of the Deathstalker as it made a lunge towards her. I pointed my sheath at the claw that was headed towards Ruby, pulling the lever on it, my sword flying at it at blinding speeds as it managed to pierce the blade halfway into the hard bone. The Deathstalker let out a cry of pain as Ruby charged it, stabbing her scythe into the opposite claw. I teleported to my sword that was stuck in the, gripping it as I tried to pry it out. Only, there was one problem.

Ruby jumped off the claw she was on with a cloud of roses as I tried to pry my sword out.

_God…DAMMIT!_

I was forced to jump off as it slammed its other claw onto where I was just standing. I spat as Ruby asked, "What's wrong with your sword!?"

"Echo shot it too hard," I replied, "I'm gonna have to do this with one sword!"

Ruby groaned, then pulled the bolt on Crescent Rose again. I shot a glance at her as she said, "Then we'll take out that stinger!"

I glanced at the stinger, seeing it on as tightly as ever. I sighed and asked, "So how do you expect to get it off?"

"Hehe," she said, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow as she said, "you're getting us up there."

_Well, fair enough._

I glanced at my sword and said, "Then you'd better grab on!"

I threw my sword as she ran over to me. I focused my aura on teleporting to it in midair as Ruby shot Crescent Rose so that we flew towards the stinger. I lodged on of my swords into the stinger suddenly remembering something that involved my semblance.

I raised my arm in the direction of the sword lodged into its claw, materializing it into my hand as I hacked into the thick armor on its tail. The Deathstalker could only flail its tail around as we were quickly thrown off. Ruby regained her footing, shooting Crescent Rose again as she cut off one side of its legs. I grinned, sheathing one of my swords again. Only this time, I shot my sword at the legs, the force of the sword's momentum easily slashing through the opposite legs. Only, it lodged itself back into the claw it was stuck in. I cussed again as I could hear Ruby laughing. The Deathstalker slowly shuffled itself back around towards me, suddenly crawling its way to me.

Startled, I back flipped out of the way of its giant stinger.

My feet landed on the tunnel walls behind me as it slowly shuffled its way over to me.

"Hyaaa-aaahhh!"

The tail suddenly flew off as I regained my footing on proper ground. Ruby appeared in front of me as she pulled the bolt on her scythe again. The stinger fell to the side as the scorpion cried out in pain. I gave her a fist pump, rematerializing my sword back into my hand as we both charged it.

"Ruby!"

I handed my sword to her as she disappeared with a cloud of roses, appearing on the back of its shell. I quickly teleported to where she was, taking my sword back to my hand as I jumped off the back, cutting off one of its claws.

The green blood flew from the now open wound as it cried out in pain again. I grinned, only to hear Ruby cry out, "Delta, look out!"

I turned, only to see it was too late as the other claw accelerated towards me. I cringed, prepared to feel my body get thrown through the air, then scrape painfully across the ground.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my mid-section, then land on the ground as I heard Sierra's voice yell, "Why didn't you invite us!?"

Suddenly, the claw of the Deathstalker was frozen in place as Ruby jumped off, joining up with Weiss, who was nearby. Just as quickly, the ground began rumbling as another Deathstalker burst through one of the tunnel walls. Just at that moment, Blake came swinging her weapon around as she and Lima came running through it. Then a soft sounding "boom" filled the air, then a loud boom as Hotel dashed right past me with an Ursa on the end of his lance, smashing it right into the opposite wall as Yang yelled, "Yeah! That's how you ought to do it, babe!"

…_wait…babe?_

Shaking the thought out of my head, we all grouped together as the mobile Deathstalker cornered us.

"The cavern's not stable," Sierra said.

"We need to get out of here," Ruby followed up.

I glanced at Sierra, who looked a bit hesitant as she looked at all seven of us. She appeared to be trembling, almost as if she was in doubt of herself as Hotel suddenly grabbed her shoulder and said, "Now's not the time to be doubting yourself, Sierra!"

She shook her head, finally nodding and said, "…Alright. Stay put!"

With that, her eyes suddenly glew red as she slapped her hand onto the ground. Something along the lines of a magic circle appeared beneath her as the area around us turned gray. Sierra grimaced, then said, "Get a move on!"

With that, we all sprinted to the other side of the scorpions in front of us as the area around us suddenly turned back to normal as she turned around, giving a strained shout as she put a circle around the area of the cavern, fast forwarding the time of that area.

The cavern suddenly cave in as the rocks suddenly began to grow moss. The cries of the Deathstalkers were audible, until finally, the cries stopped. The tunnels were filled with silence, minus Sierra's audible panting, as Hotel and Yang high fived each other. Lima and Blake smiled as Weiss sighed, sheathing her rapier. Ruby smiled at me as I reciprocated. Then I turned to Sierra, whose breathing was still labored.

"Well done!"

There was a series of claps behind us as General Ironwood appeared with a group of soldiers.

"I never expected that you kids would be able to pull something like this off," he exclaimed, looking at the collapsed tunnel. The soldiers began chatting amongst themselves in amazement as I walked up to Sierra, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Sierra?"

Suddenly, she rocked backwards, then fell forward. I reflexively caught her as she fell.

"Sierra? Sierra!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if I made Ironwood OOC. I haven't seen enough of him to get a keen insight on him.<strong>


	13. Rekindled Feelings

**Hey y'all, I'm back. So, judging by the non reviews, I hit the nail on the head with Ironwood then? Anyway, please don't hate me for the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"She what!?"<p>

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The nurse rubbed her ear and repeated, "She overused her semblance, so her aura is very low right now. She'll have to stay here for a few days."

_You've got to be shitting me._

I turned to Hotel, who looked like he was battling his thoughts. I guess he really was because he was the one who had suggested it along with Yang. Lima walked over to her, giving an experimental sniff, then kissing her forehead.

_Huh. Why does she do that?_

"…I'll be…alright…."

Hotel raised his head as I turned my attention to our leader, who was smiling at us as she continued, "Sorry guys…I…pushed it…a bit…."

"…No apologies…rest…," Lima said, putting her palm on Sierra's forehead.

As we walked out of the hospital wing, I looked up, seeing team RWBY standing there.

"I'm sorry," Weiss immediately said, "I…asked her to show me her semblance and had her do it repeatedly."

"Don't apologize," Hotel interjected, "she took responsibility for her actions."

I shot a questioning glance at Hotel, who answered, "She knew the limits of her semblance."

_Unfortunately, I have to agree._

"…Sorry for breaking up the sad silence, but I believe Lima wanted to go training with me," Blake suddenly cut in.

Whoa. That caught my attention. I turned to face Lima, who nodded. _Since when did you start training with people that aren't part of our team?_

"…Really?"

The girl nodded again, saying, "…really…."

I smiled. _At least she's making friends outside of our team_.

"Alright," I said, "don't get hurt now, partner."

With that, two faunus girls left.

Weiss glanced away, then asked, "…can I…talk to Sierra?"

"Sure, go ahead," I replied as she entered the room behind us. That left me, Hotel, Ruby, and Yang. Who had an evil smirk on her face. Suddenly, Yang walked over, wrapping her arms around his left arm, saying, "You, are coming with me."

_So now just me and Ruby._

"So is she gonna be okay?"

I glanced at her, smiled, and said, "Yeah. She's just gonna have to stay in there for a while."

Ruby let out what sounded like a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness."

"You held your own out there."

Ruby's face of relief suddenly turned into that of question as I motioned for her to follow me.

As we made our way down the empty halls, I repeated, "You held your own out there."

"So did you," she replied. I smiled and replied, "But I heard you almost got killed by a Deathstalker in the Emerald Forest."

She cringed and said, "Please don't remind me of that incident."

I laughed, opening the doors as we reached the exit of the hospital building.

_Wow, already evening, eh?_

I looked at Ruby, who appeared to be in a trance as I felt a blast of heat in my chest. My breath hitched momentarily at the sight of her smiling with the wind in her face, blowing her bangs back. I suddenly found myself captivated by her. Her pale complexion. Her dark red hair. Her silver irises.

"Umm…Delta?"

I snapped back to reality as she stared at me and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no no! I was…thinking about things."

"What things?"

…_shit. What the hell do I tell her?_

I thought about it for a bit, then said, "About how Lima is training with someone outside of our team-!"

"Liar."

…_okay, that's just unfair._

Ruby suddenly got up into my grill, smiling as she said, "I see you haven't changed from back when we were in Signal."

"And I also see that you still can't fight without Crescent Rose," I shot back. Ruby opened her mouth, but then growled and said, "…fine, you win…."

Suddenly, she put her head on my shoulder. Out of pure instinct, I wrapped my arms around her, getting a gasp of surprise from her as she stiffened up, then relaxed. I'd be the first to admit; I didn't want to let go of her. The burning sensation in my chest intensified as I took in the scent of her hair.

…_strawberry…._

I grinned sheepishly as she suddenly snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around me.

"…Rubes…."

"…hmm…?"

"I…I was…thinking that…."

"Yes?"

"I…really…"

Suddenly, my gut feeling told me that there were eyes on us. I nudged her, suddenly hearing her squeal, as well as stiffen up as I felt her arms release their grip on me. I turned around, seeing Yang and Hotel standing behind us, both of them smiling sheepishly.

"Whoa," Yang said, "things sure are getting hot here, aren't they Hotel?"

"I…can't really disagree," he said, shrugging.

If only he wasn't my teammate, I would've had Alternate Echo cut his head clean off.

* * *

><p>"So Hotel."<p>

"What's up?"

"What'd Yang wanna talk to you about?"

"…why?"

"Well, she did call you 'babe' at the tunnels."

"…so she did, huh…?"

* * *

><p><em>Several moments earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>Hotel sat on the desk in an empty classroom with Yang circling him. Her smirk was not present as Hotel asked, "…so why am I here again?"<p>

"Well," Yang said, "you're upset, aren't you?"

"Upset? What makes you think I'm upset?"

Yang shot a look at him, causing him to shiver, then sigh as he said, "It's just…*sigh*…I think I made her push herself."

"Sierra?"

He nodded as he said, "She's…been forced to use her abilities far past their limits before at our old school."

"How so?"

"Well," he continued, "the old combat instructors were so impressed with her that they made her use her semblance for extended amounts of time. There were times where she wouldn't be able to even stand because her aura was so weak."

"So then," Yang asked, "why do you think you made her bedridden?"

"Because," Hotel explained, "I told her not to be hesitant."

Yang blinked in surprise, chuckled, then leaned against him and said, "No, I think you did the right thing."

Looking up from his feet, he looked into Yang's bright purple irises as she said, "I'm not the leader of team RWBY, but Ruby's made several sacrifices in the past years. Sierra knew what she was getting herself into. It was her will to protect those that she loves that she did what she did. It's not your fault, Hotel."

"Yang-."

Yang suddenly put her fingers on his lips, stopping him as she said, "You don't need to say anything, babe."

Suddenly, he pulled her into a hug, catching her off-guard as he said, "Thanks, anyway."

Yang returned the embrace, closing her eyes. It was then that she noticed how big he was.

"_6'…2" probably,"_ she thought to herself. Sure, she was taller than most of the other girls at Beacon, but Hotel was a giant compared to most of the guys that weren't named Cardin Winchester.

"Hey, Hotel."

Hotel suddenly realized he had hugged her, quickly pulling away and apologizing. Only to be hit with a curveball as Yang pulled him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away with a smirk on her face, saying, "Hehe, your big, you know that?"


	14. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Hello again, people! I was actually contemplating how I should end this chapter for a while, so I ended off with something that should set the mood for the next few chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Delta!"<p>

I turned around, seeing Sierra walking up to me. I widened my eyes in surprise and asked, "You've been released, Sierra?"

She nodded, then looked around, asking, "Have you seen Hotel?"

I shook my head, then replied, "If you find Yang, you'll probably find Hotel."

"Yang?"

I nodded and said, "Lima said that he had her scent all over him the other night."

Sierra raised an eyebrow, then grinned. I raised in eyebrow in surprise as she said, "oooohhhh, looks like Hotel gots himself a girlfriend~!"

I blinked, processing the information as Sierra suddenly went up to my ear, whispering, "Just like how you would _love_ to get Ruby in bed, huh."

I blushed, then swung my fist at her, only for her to disappear and reappear behind me as I said, "Cut the crap!"

Sierra giggled and said, "I'm only speaking the truth."

Just then, Yang appeared and said, "Hey there, Sierra!"

"Hey Yang," she replied, "You know were Hotel is?"

Yang nodded, pointing backwards, showing him carrying some bags. I gawked, surprised that he was actually doing something for someone outside Sierra. Sierra whistled and said, "Man, you've pretty much made him your bitch, Yang."

Hotel glared at her, but then sighed when Yang said, "Chill, babe."

…_and there they go again._

I face palmed myself as she walked up to him, taking some of the bags from him. He blushed, causing Sierra to chuckle. Sierra then looked up, almost like she had just been stricken by an idea. She turned to me, grinning madly as she said, "You know, Delta, the school dance is coming up soon."

I raised my eyebrow in question as she said, "And you know, there is someone who wants you to ask her to it."

I took note of Yang grinning in the corner of my eye as I said, "Lima?"

Sierra shook her head.

…_oh…wait…I know where this is going…._

I could feel my chest flaring up as Sierra's smirk turned into a sheepish grin as she said, "So you know where I'm going, huh?"

I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up as she lowered her face to see my face, smiled, and said, "I hope you get yourself a girlfriend soon!"

* * *

><p>I shook in anticipation as Lima fixed my collar, smiled, and said, "…handsome…."<p>

I couldn't help but feel a grin creep up as I replied, "thanks, Lima."

"Alright SHLD," I heard Sierra in the background, "Let's get going!"

I turned around, seeing her in a full length navy blue dress with a cut up to her mid-thigh. Being a guy, I couldn't help but blush at the skin of her leg that she was showing. Shaking the thought out of my head, I smiled and said, "You look nice, Sierra!"

"Thank you," she said, walking up to me and throwing an arm over my shoulder and said, "Now you just need to give Ruby a nice smooch on the lips tonight!"

"Shut the hell up!"

I swung my fist at her, only to get stopped by Lima, who had reached for my arm beforehand. I sighed, relaxing a bit as Sierra said, "Ah, I'm just fucking with ya. Anyway, let's get going."

* * *

><p>The music boomed throughout the lobby as the DJ said through the mic, "Let me hear it, Beacon!"<p>

The students all roared as I looked around, remembering that Lima was absent due to the music.

_I don't blame her, though._

I felt a tap on my shoulder as the music began to boom in the lobby, causing me to turn around to see that Sun guy from a while back.

"Hey, how's it going!? I want to reintroduce myself! My name's Sun! Sorry for that while back!"

"If you're going to apologize to anyone," I yelled back, "apologize to Sierra!"

I walked around the lobby, seeing Ruby standing by herself at a pillar, blushing in embarrassment. I walked over, standing next to her as I yelled, "You scared or something!?"

"No! I just want my hoodie!"

"Haha! Sorry Rubes! No hoodies for this event!"

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her outside while a remixed version of a rock song I haven't heard turned on and rock the lobby. Sighing, I turned to her and said, "Thank goodness we're out of that."

Ruby nodded in agreement as I sat down, patting the spot next to me, which she gladly took. With a sigh, she tucked her skirt in and said, "I still don't like these clothes…."

"You might as well get used to it," I replied, groaning as I leaned back, feeling a few vertebrae pop, leaving a fresh feeling in my back. I sighed, falling right on the steps as Ruby laughed. I glanced at her in question as she said, "Wasn't it like this when I first met you?"

I blinked, then smiled and replied, "Except it was at the end of the first day at Signal that we first met."

We both laughed as she then said, "Or like you got beaten up the next day, right?"

"Hey," I shot back, "you were the one getting picked on first, Crater Face."

"Hey!"

"Haha, sorry sorry. I just had to."

She pouted as I got back up to a proper sitting position, looking back as the doors flew open. Yang came running at us as she said, "C'mon you two; you're going to miss the best part!"

Suddenly, Hotel picked us up and threw us back into the building as a very, _very_ familiar song came on. I sighed, looking at Ruby as she reciprocated, looking away just as quickly. I did the same, but then took a breath, reaching out to her and saying, "…can I…have this dance?"

I didn't bother looking at her, but I did feel her touch my hand. Slowly, but surely, I turned back to face her, seeing her blushing as she slowly turned to me.

Our fingers intertwined as I wrapped my other arm around her, pressing her body against my own, her warmth against my warmth as we began our slow dance.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything you need_

It was almost too good. Yang had pushed us together at Signal to this very song. I felt a little nostalgic that I was dancing with Ruby to this song again.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

I could feel her relaxing as the song carried through. I closed my eyes, taking in her scent again as I could feel several eyes on us.

_Must be our teams._

"Hey, Rubes?"

"…hmm?"

"Remember…our first time dancing at Signal?"

"…yeah…I remember…."

Our grips on each other's hands tightened a bit as the music began to conclude.

_I'll love you more_

_With every breath_

_Truly_

_Madly_

_Deeply_

_Doo~_

Right the moment of the chorus, I whispered out, "I love you."

I felt Ruby stop momentarily, but then continue with our slow dance. I could feel that warm feeling in my chest welling up again as the song began concluding. With that, we slowly separated, bowing to each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey…Delta?"<p>

"Wassup?"

"Did you…whisper 'I love you'?"

"…no…."

"…I swear that you…."

"You must've been hearing things, Rubes."

"…"

"Ruby?"

"Never mind…."

* * *

><p><strong>So were you expecting a kiss or something? Actually, I contemplated that too, but figured that'd be too soon yet. Well, later y'all.<strong>


	15. Reminisce

**...okay, at this point I'll let you start flaming me for extreme OOCness...just don't make it that I delete the story altogether like my last one...**

* * *

><p>I sighed, watching Sierra and Lima training with each other, thinking about what had happened a few days ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you."<em>

"_Hey…Delta?"_

"_Wassup?"_

"_Did you…whisper 'I love you'?"_

"…_no…."_

"…_I swear that you…."_

"_You must've been hearing things, Rubes."_

"…"

"_Ruby?"_

"_Never mind…."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel a little bit of regret creeping in as I failed to notice Hotel standing next to me.<p>

"Hey, Delta," I could faintly hear, too busy with my battling thoughts. Suddenly, my daydream shook as I snapped back to reality, seeing Hotel looking down at me as he asked, "You alright? You've been out of it since you woke up."

"Y…yeah…," I replied.

_I haven't talked a word to Ruby since._

I could feel a light blast of heat in my chest as Sierra and Lima walked over. Looking up, I noticed everyone's eyes were on me. Looking down at my feet again, I sighed and said, "Sierra, I think I need a day off or something."

"Huh? What for?"

"…"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't even know what to say. Do I tell her and have her laugh at how pathetic I am? Do I walk away, leaving them hanging?

"…Delta…."

I looked up to face Lima, who kissed my cheek, catching me off guard as she said, "…is it…Ruby…?"

_I guess my partner knows what I'm thinking as well._

I slowly nodded, immediately catching Sierra and Hotel's attention. Sierra bombarded me with questions as Hotel put a headlock on me, giving me a knuggie. I quickly escaped his vice-like grip and said, "Look, I couldn't do it, okay?"

Sierra's questions stopped as I continued, "I…just couldn't say it…I mean, I like her, yeah, but…ugh…it's just…grrah!"

Sierra's eyes quickly changed from excitement to concern as she said, "Delta, relax. Take it one step at a time."

I could feel my chest flare up as I began, "It's just…so…hard…!"

"What's hard?"

I could feel Lima's arms wrap around me as I continued, "I…said it…okay? I can't…admit it to her though…!"

I could feel my eyes begin to water as I quickly buried my face in Lima's shirt, feeling her stroke my hair. Sierra sighed, then walked up to me, putting her body on mines as well. I could feel Hotel's hand pat my back as she said, "And…were you afraid that she'd say no?"

I nodded, my sobs now audible through Lima's shirt as Sierra said, "Hotel, find Ruby."

I immediately jumped at her and replied, "Don't…!"

"Delta."

I straightened up as she said, "I'm not making you do anything, okay? Just go back to our room."

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

Sierra stood at the door of team RWBY, hoping that Ruby was in so she could leak some information from her. Knocking again, she began thinking about what he would've said that was throwing him into such a fro. However, when she looked at her pocket watch, she saw that some time had passed while she had stood there.

"_Hmm…that's weird,"_ she thought to herself, _"they usually answer by now."_

"Sierra?"

Sierra turned, seeing Pyrrha walking towards her.

"Pyrrha! Have you see team RWBY?"

"Oh," Pyrrha said, "you haven't heard?"

"Huh?"

"Team RWBY was sent on a mission just a little while ago," Pyrrha said, "I hear they won't be back for some time."

"_Some time, huh,"_ Sierra thought to herself, cussing under her breath. Pyrrha cocked her head to the side in curiosity as Sierra sighed and said, "Well, thanks anyway."

With that, Sierra left a confused Pyrrha behind at the door of team RWBY as she made her way to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Team RWBY is on a rendezvous mission with team MGNM," Ozpin said. Sierra raised an eyebrow in surprise as he continued, "They're scouting a remote area so that James, or General Ironwood, may send troops in."

"What for?"

Ozpin suddenly found himself stuck as Sierra's persistence stayed. However, right as he was about to answer, Ms. Goodwitch entered the room and said, "Ms. Hawthorne, I believe your team is waiting on you."

Turning around, Sierra shot her a look, then sighed and said, "…okay."

As she left the room, Sierra closed the door behind her, but didn't leave immediately. She froze time and ran to the team room.

Swinging the door open, she could see Lima had finally gotten Delta asleep while Hotel was busy taking care of his weapon. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she quickly wrote a note to Hotel as she unfroze Lima's time, grabbing her and running back to the Headmaster's Office.

"Yes, but there's no guarantee that they'll succeed!"

Lima kept her hearing stout as she heard Ozpin interject, "Yes, but team MGNM needs experience."

"But how about team SHLD? They also need experience."

"Glynda. Team SHLD has been one of the more successful units to have ever been created under my time as headmaster. However, Team MGNM is underachieving, so I want them to get experience."

"But…!"

"…but?"

"When I suggested that you send team JNPR instead of team RWBY last year, you sent team RWBY regardless!"

"…which is why they are accompanying team MGNM. I trust that Ruby won't make any ill decisions."

"But…this is a matter of life or death!"

"Life or death, team RWBY has handled countless situations of life or death before."

"But with an inexperienced team hindering them!?"

"Glynda, this is a scout mission. Bullseye asked me to go personally. I granted his wish."

"Magnum!? He nearly killed Delta Ordance just a few months ago!"

"Yes, but in his eyes are the eyes of someone who wants to change. Change for the good. To be able to make people trust him."

Lima sighed, shaking her head.

"…rubbish…," she said, causing Sierra to sigh as well. Standing back up, Sierra stretched and said, "We should probably get going."

Lima nodded, but then twitched her ear. A curious sound filled the air. She could hear Prof. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch shuffling their feet, almost as if something caught their attention as well.

"Lima?"

"…chopper…," Lima answered. But with the chopper, with the familiar smell of the fumes and gasoline, was something else. Something that had invaded her senses the day Delta was wounded. Blood.

"…blood…," Lima growled, running for the helipad. Sierra followed, then grabbed her faunus teammate and jumped out a window, slowing down time to soften their landing. Lima looked around, trying to locate the sound again, suddenly picking it up as the whirring chopper blades finally kept a consistent sound.

"…landed…," she said. Sierra nodded, both of them sprinting for the pad.

Their lungs began burning as they made a left, then a right, then left again, finally reaching the door to the pad. Kicking it open, they both gasped as medical staff, as well as Yang, surrounded a stretcher. In the chopper, team MGNM looked shocked as Weiss and Blake ran towards the doors, seeing the two of them.

"Move," Blake said, causing both of them to step to the side as the stretcher came through. Both girls were horrified at the sight that passed them as the girl in the stretcher was rushed to the hospital wing.


	16. Regret

**Hoping no flames yet...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Blood? Why's there blood here?"<em>

_I walked around a black emptiness, looking around, walking in what looked like a puddle of blood. Suddenly, rose petals began to fall from the black sky, landing on the puddle, creating light ripples._

"_Rose petals?"_

_Picking one up, it instantly crumbled away as I immediately thought of Ruby._

_Suddenly, I looked up, seeing Ruby, covered in blood, laying in the middle of the puddle. I took a moment to register what I was seeing, finally sprinting for her._

"_RUBY!"_

* * *

><p>"RUBY!"<p>

I bolted upright in my bed, feeling my sweat soaked shirt against my skin, my breathing heavy. I looked around, but didn't see anyone in the room. Quickly getting out of bed, I took a quick shower and changed, opening the door to find that the hallway was buzzing with life. I quickly located my team down the hall, talking with team RWBY. Or, what was of team RWBY. Team JNPR was also with them. Alright, now I'm curious.

Walking up to them, I asked, "What's all the commotion about?"

"Delta…."

I turned to face Sierra, who was grimacing.

"What?"

I looked at the rest of my team, then at team RWBY, then at JNPR, responded with the same result. My heart began beating faster from the excitement as I realized Ruby wasn't with us. My breathing began to grow labored as Sierra opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words. I then looked at Weiss, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Delta…," I heard Sierra say, "Ruby's…Ruby's…."

I slowly turned to Sierra, my eyes widened as I felt them growing watery.

"Ruby's…," she continued, "…mortally wounded…."

I could feel my heart shatter. I felt a tear streak down my cheek as Weiss said, "She's in the hospital wing right now; they're trying their best…is what the said…."

I turned around and saw Yang with her hand in a fist as she growled, "…Fucking…Magnum…!"

Hotel walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Yang's eyes became watery as well as she instantly went in for a hug, burying her face in his shirt. I felt like screaming as it felt like I had lead in my chest. My heart began to ache as I felt like doubling over.

_Oh god…!_

I closed my eyes, the tears streaking out as Sierra put her arm over my shoulders and said, "Stay up…!"

I sobbed as she continued, "We're sad too, but don't blame it on yourself. You can't give up hope, Delta…!"

_Hope._

I sniffled as Lima pulled me into a hug and said, "…crying…not a weakness…."

_Weakness._

Suddenly, the area around me turned gray as I let out a scream. A scream of pain. A scream of sadness. A scream of my demons. A scream for fear that I might lose the one I love.

The area turned back to normal as I let go of the embrace, punching a nearby wall.

_Why? Why!?_

I gritted my teeth together as Lima put a hand on my shoulder and said, "…don't be scared…don't blame yourself…."

"Delta."

I turned around to face Sierra.

"Wipe your tears," she said, "we're going to see her."

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

The door opened as the nurse said, "Ah, team RWBY?"

Yang nodded and said, "That'd be us."

"And who are these?"

Sierra then said, "We are team SHLD. They're team JNPR."

"Ah," the nurse said, "unfortunately, we can only allow team RWBY in for now."

Yang turned to us and said, "We'll update you guys on her condition."

We all nodded as the three girls entered the room. I slumped onto the floor, putting my face in my hands. I felt Lima sit next to me, rubbing herself against me, almost as if to comfort me. I then saw a small glint of light, causing me to look up and see Sierra holding out a bottle of water. Taking it, I heard Jaune ask, "How'd she get hit if she's got speed as her semblance?"

"It's because," Sierra answered, "Bullseye miscalculated."

_Bullseye again?_

"From what I've heard," Ren said, "he missed his target and ended up hitting her instead."

"But her aura should've protected her," Pyrrha interjected.

"In theory," Hotel said. We all looked at him as he said, "I…used to be friends with the guy. His semblance is aura absorption."

"Aura absorption?"

Hotel nodded and continued, "His weapon can absorb his opponent's aura. He can also release a concentrated stream of aura to deflect a weapon strike. For example-," he looked at me, "Delta's strike that should've landed on him landed on his sword, that Claymore, because he used a concentrated stream of aura to coax Delta's strike to his sword, not his body."

"So what you're saying," Sierra said, "is that he absorbed her aura when he struck her?"

Hotel nodded.

"So that's how he tagged Delta…," Sierra said, putting a finger on her chin. She then said, "And is he able to locate different auras?"

Hotel nodded to that as well.

"So that's how he was able to locate us so quickly…," she continued, "he was looking for you specifically, Hotel."

"Damn straight he was," Hotel said, "I'm glad I ran into you first."

Suddenly, the door to Ruby's hospital room opened. We all turned our attention to it as the rest of team RWBY came out minus Ruby. Yang looked at me specifically and said, "Her condition's stable now, but she wanted to see you, specifically."

"Me?"

I turned to my team, who shrugged. I then turned back to Yang, who said, "Please, Delta."

I lowered my head, only to get it yanked back up by the older girl, who said, "Stop dropping your head like you're worthless, you big piece of crap!"

I blinked in surprise as Yang's eyes turned fiery red. She looked like she was ready to take my head off as she said, "Just friggin' confess to her already!"

The others, particularly team JNPR and the other two members of team RWBY, widened their eyes in surprise. I lowered my glance again, closing my eyes. I felt Yang lower me as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I glanced backwards to see Sierra looking at me as she said, "Stop being scared."

I turned my body to her as she said, "It's better to be rejected from letting your heart out than to keep it in and get torn by it."

_That's true._

I lowered my gaze again, suddenly feeling a wet towel grinding against my face. When it finally left my face, I could see Lima holding it as Yang said, "Don't be scared, Delta."

I looked at Yang next, then felt my lips curling up into a smile as Sierra said, "Atta boy; keep smiling."

I lowered my gaze again, finally taking a breath and walked up to the door. I placed my hand on it, taking one last look back, seeing Yang wink at me. Finally, I pushed the door open and entered the room.


	17. Too Late

**I can almost see the flames coming on this chapter...OOCness people...**

* * *

><p>"Ruby?"<p>

I turned to my left, seeing her sitting upright. She smiled, but then frowned as she looked away from me. I blinked in confusion, opening my mouth to speak, but was then cut off as she said, "Well, I guess it's fair that this is the last time we have a proper conversation, huh?"

"Wh-wha…?"

Ruby's glance suddenly didn't seem familiar as she looked at me and said, "…I asked to go on that mission with team MGNM."

_Wha…?_

Ruby opened her mouth again, but then closed it, taking a breath. I was about to speak until she cut me off again and said, "You know that…Bullseye asked me out, right?"

I could feel a part of my heart get ripped out of my chest as she continued, "And I said yes, right?"

_But…didn't he…!?_

"Yeah, I know he cut me," Ruby continued, "but I'm tired of you lying to me, Delta."

I could feel my body heating up as she said, "I know you said you love me at the dance, but you didn't want to approach me properly about it. Delta…I'm…sorry but, I can't go into a serious relationship with you. Did I like you? Yeah, but…you're…too late, I guess is the only way I can say."

If I wanted to scream, I wanted to do it now.

…_I guess it'll have to be this way then…._

"…alright…," I said with a sigh. Her reaction, though, told a different story as I said, "So I'm too late huh? Haha…I never was the brave one when it came to feelings…ah, fuck it. I wish you well with Magnum, I guess."

I smiled at her, then turned toward the door and said, "And…good bye, Ruby."

"W-wait! Delta!"

I stopped and asked, "What's there to wait for?"

The smile didn't leave my face as I said, "I love you, Ruby Rose. But you're heart isn't with me, so…yeah, it is as you said. We're done. Good bye."

With that, I left. I didn't want to hear her, even if it was a joke. My eyes were watery as I saw the teams still sitting outside. Yang had an almost apologetic look on her face as she said, "I'm…sorry Delta."

"He actually asked her at the beginning of the year," Weiss continued as Sierra said, "I wanted you to get her back but…."

"…Nah."

They all looked surprised at my answer as I said, "There's no helping it; I was too late. I'll just let her live her life with Magnum."

_Speaking of the devil._

Team MGNM was walking down the hallway towards us. I broke off from the three teams standing in front of Ruby's room, stopping Bullseye. One of his teammates made a move, only to be stopped by him raising his hand. I kept my eyes on his as he reciprocated my glance. I raised my hand, surprising him as I smiled and said, "…You win."

He looked at me suspiciously, then took my hand shake as his teammates prepared to fight if I did anything. I sighed and said, "…She's sensitive so…be nice to her."

With that, I left the medical wing, feeling like complete crap.

* * *

><p>"Delta."<p>

I woke up, seeing Sierra looking down on me as she said, "We've got work to do."

I rolled out of bed, already dressed and asked, "What's the mission today?"

She raised an eyebrow in surprise, then hesitantly said, "…we're finishing the job that was never complete…?"

"On it," I replied, picking up Alternate Echo and leaving the bedroom, leaving her in complete confusion. As the others stirred.

_But I promise. I promise. I'll make myself the best hunter I can be!_


	18. Her Leadership, Her Comrades

**Majorly pissed off Sierra this chapter...still gonna show a lot of OOCness...please don't flame too much...**

* * *

><p>"Here are the documents," Sierra said, handing the briefcase to Professor Ozpin, who looked very surprised at the speed we had recovered the documents at. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he opened it, seeing pages upon pages of missing andor valuable documents. I looked at Lima, who was looking at me like I was someone completely different.

_What? I only did what I was supposed to._

"Well done but," Ozpin said, "How on earth did you manage to recover the documents so quickly?"

"Ask Delta," Sierra said, looking back at me. I blinked a couple times, then shrugged and replied, "I only did what we were asked to do…is that wrong?"

"Delta."

I looked at Sierra, who was on the desk in our room. Hotel was sitting on his bed with his back to me as Lima sharpened her tomahawk on her bed to the left. Sierra gave me a good long look, sending a shiver down my spine. _She wants to know something. I can feel it._

"Delta," she said, "why are you…fighting with reckless abandon?"

I blinked, then asked, "Reckless abandon? That wasn't reckless abandon."

"Yeah that was," Sierra interjected, "You're fighting speed has increased tenfold, you cut a friggin' King Taijitu in half at the spot where they were connected without orders, you destroyed a ton of robots when you weren't supposed to, and you got the briefcase without any effort whatsoever."

"My speed only increased 'cuz I was intent on fighting, the King Taijitu's scales aren't that hard, the robots were going to attack us regardless, and the damn thing was on the ground. What else did you want me to do with it?"

Sierra's look sharpened as she walked up to my bed, pulling a knife out. She motioned to throw it as I focused my aura on my swords behind her. Suddenly, she threw the knife. But something felt off. I blinked, seeing it right in front of my face, frozen in place. Sierra walked around, plucking it from the air as she said, "…you aren't…the same Delta anymore, are you?"

"What're you talking about," I asked, "I'm still the same Delta."

"Yeah," Sierra said, "right."

* * *

><p>"<em>He's definitely not in the right mind,"<em> Sierra thought to herself as Delta yawned and said, "Well, I'm knocking out."

Sierra's eyes turned red as she sped time up, making sure he was asleep as Hotel said, "Hey, Sierra, you've been standing there for a while now. He's asleep."

"I know," she replied, "that's the point."

Her eyes turned back to their original shade of azure as she said, "I'm heading out for a bit."

"Huh? O-okay," Hotel responded as she left the room. Sierra's mind was already set on where she was going. She had only one thing on her mind as she quickly reached the room of team RWBY.

*knock knock*

The door quickly opened, Weiss on the other side of the door.

"Yang still awake?"

"One second," Weiss said, opening the door a bit to allow Sierra in. Both girls walked over to Yang's bed beneath Blake's, who was peeking over the side of her bed as Weiss shook her awake.

"Yang. Yang!"

"Mm…hmm?"

Yang's purple eyes opened as Sierra said, "Sorry to interrupt your beauty nap, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh…sure," Yang replied, rolling out of bed, stretching as she put on a pair of shoes and walked out of the room with Sierra.

The two walked down the hall as Sierra asked, "Doesn't Delta seem…off to you?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Sierra said walking up the stairs. Yang blinked, then said, "Well, you guys were gone the whole day, so I can't really say anything."

"Well, true," Sierra replied, opening the door to the roof of the dorms. She looked at the only light on in the hospital wing, seeing Ruby laughing with Magnum. Sierra's glance turned into a glare as the two began getting uncomfortably close. Yang sighed and said, "I swear, that girl was torn between Bullseye and Delta at the beginning of the year…."

Sierra looked back at Yang as she continued, "We met Magnum during break. I don't think Hotel remembers since he was wasted, but they quickly grew fond of each other, then she saw Delta again."

"…so it seems," Sierra said, throwing a knife at the window. An audible "CRACK" filled the air, as well as Ruby's scream of surprise. Sierra's eyes glew red as she froze time. She could faintly see Magnum running towards the window. Touching Yang, she said, "I'm gonna go pay your sister a visit."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who the hell threw that!?"<p>

"Bullseye! Calm down!"

"Not until I find who threw that!"

Sierra sighed. She opened the door and said, "I don't know if it's occurred to you that there are students trying to sleep, asshole."

Magnum turned around as Ruby gasped in surprise.

"Sierra," he said, "you threw that knife, didn't you?"

"…does it really matter?"

Sierra reached down for another knife, only to hear Ozpin's familiar voice behind her say, "Magnum, your visitation time limit has been reached."

The man sighed, walking past Sierra, purposely bumping into her shoulder. Sierra motioned to go after him, only to stop as she saw Ozpin standing in the doorway. Sighing, Sierra made to leave as well until Ozpin asked, "Sierra, do you have anything to say to Ruby?"

Sierra was about to answer "not really" until a light bulb lit in her head.

"…actually, yes, I do," she said. Ozpin closed the door as Sierra picked up a stool, slamming it down next to Ruby's bed backwards as she rested on the back stand.

"Hi Sierra," Ruby said brightly.

"Cut the crap, Ruby," Sierra said, glaring at the girl. Ruby's smile was instantly wiped off as Sierra said, "I don't give a shit about how happy you are with that asshole, but take the fuckin' mask off, Rosey."

"M-mask? Wh-what are you-?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about Rose," Sierra said, a knife appearing before Ruby's face. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as Sierra said, "Tell me the truth about Delta...or else."

Ruby's smile slowly returned as she asked, "Wh-wha…? Delta? Why-?"

Suddenly, a glint of silver flew past and cut Ruby's cheek. A small trail of blood ran down her cheek as Sierra's eyes showed a vicious red glow.

"Test my patience again, Ruby," Sierra snarled. Ruby's heart began racing as she slowly got up from bed, back walking towards the opposite wall.

"Peek-a-boo Rosey."

Ruby jumped in place, slowly turning around to see Sierra standing behind her. With a yelp of surprise, the curtains suddenly closed as Sierra hovered over her, pinning her onto her hospital bed, her eyes glowing an ominous red. She suddenly pulled a knife up to her other cheek, pressing it against her skin. Ruby swallowed her spit in fear as Sierra said, "Now then, Ruby, tell me the truth and I won't cut you again."


	19. Sierra's Vow

**Luckily y'all still have your electronics in tact, correct? After the last review, I'm beginning to wonder if I'm making these chapters too dramatic. Ah...well, all for the sake of a good story. Onward!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh? Again?"<em>

"_I'm telling you that I don't know, okay!?"_

_I turned around, seeing Sierra hovering over Ruby in her hospital bed with a knife pointed to her. If I could've done something, I would've. But I couldn't move. I could speak, but it was as if they couldn't hear me._

"_Quit lying to yourself already, Rosey," Sierra hissed to her, pressing the knife up against her cheek even harder, drawing a little blood. I'll admit; I actually felt a little sorry for Ruby. Her tears streaking down her cheek as Sierra held her down at knife point._

"_I don't…! I…!"_

_Sierra's glare only sharpened as she looked like she forced herself to pull the knife away._

"…_I'm not gonna force you. But if he doesn't change back to his normal self…."_

_Sierra's eyes continued glowing an ominous red as she said, "You can guarantee that I won't forgive you."_

_Ruby covered her eyes with her forearms as her aura quickly healed her wounds. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at the face she was making._

"…_Ruby…," I muttered out._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, feeling a single tear streak down the corner of my eye. I sat up, immediately noticing Sierra standing next to my bed, staring out the window. She looked at me, almost exhaustedly as she said, "…morning."<p>

"Umm…morning…?"

She turned her attention back to the window as I said, "You look tired, Sierra."

Sierra sighed and replied, "Couldn't sleep."

"Umm…okay…," I said, getting up from bed. Hotel was the next to stir as Sierra suddenly said, "And that's all that happened."

Hotel looked at me, then back at Sierra, nodding.

…_she's not telling me something, is she…?_

* * *

><p>"Sorry Yang."<p>

"Huh? What for?"

"If Ruby's scared of me, then you'll know why."

"What? What'd you do to her?"

"Don't worry about it. But let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you care about Delta?"

"Wha…? Well, of course; he's Ruby's childhood frien-."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you see them together?"

"Huh? Well, of course. I'd prefer if she'd be with Delta than with Bullseye."

"Why?"

"Because, if you saw those two in the past, they were practically inseparable. It was obvious that Delta wanted to ask her out, but then Ruby left Signal early, so…."

"…Alright."

"Huh?"

"Yang, I'm getting those two together if it's the last thing I do here at this god forsaken school."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Delta!"<p>

I turned around to see Sierra running walking up to me.

"Team meeting right now."

Right now? Seriously?

I sighed, walking back to the team bedroom. However, Sierra walked back with me.

_Why's she walking with me?_

"Hey, Delta."

"What's up?"

Sierra kept her eye on me, then suddenly asked, "You know what happened to team MGNM?"

_Huh? What's with that?_

"I believe they're on a class assignment mission right now," I replied. Sierra smirked, then said, "Alright, thanks for the info. Now how do you feel about Ruby?"

_What the fuck?_

"…why…?"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Sierra said, "Just curious; no reason at all."

"Are you under the impression," I said with an annoyed tone, "that I still like her?"

Sierra nodded. I sighed with annoyance as I pushed back some of my bangs and said, "Look; I'm over her already. Hell, for all I know, she's probably off BFFing with Magnum on that mission for all I care."

That was an obvious lie. I really still liked her. So much that I pained me just to say that.

Sierra stared blankly at me, then said, "…I hope you know they're with us for our next assignment, right?

…_what?_

Part of me was jumping for joy, yet the other part of me was groaning in distress. I seriously didn't want to see Ruby, yet at the same time, I really missed her. The conflicting feelings made me lose my train of thought as I was suddenly picked up off the ground as Hotel said, "C'mon bro, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Alright team! Search and Destroy time! We have a rogue robot on the loose and its wreaking havoc around the northern part of the forest! Temperatures are gonna fluctuate, and you can damn well bet we're not gonna have a smooth drop! Team RWBY's already on the ground and will debrief us!"<p>

We all nodded as Sierra opened the chopper doors and yelled, "OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

With that, we all jumped from the open door as the chopper whirred away. I quickly shot one of my swords to the ground as Lima quickly grabbed a hold of me. I focused my aura to my sword, quickly teleporting to it, feeling my feet on solid ground. Lima quickly let go of me, dusting herself off. I then heard a loud "BANG," looking up and seeing Hotel with a picture perfect landing as I noticed the smooth, scraped trail down the trees. I sighed, then felt a chill crawl up my skin, causing me to let out a yelp of surprise as I heard Sierra laughing behind me.

It was then I realized our landscape.

Snow.

It was snowing.

I was taken back as I remembered the time Ruby and I walked through the Christmas lit streets of Vale back at Signal. However, I shook the memory out, sheathed my sword and asked, "So where are the girls then?"

"Oh, they'll get here," Sierra replied, pulling out what appeared to be a flare gun. Pointing it upwards, she fired it, the bright light filling the cloudy skies as it had just began to clear out.

Within moments, team RWBY came bounding through the leaf-less trees in their alternate uniforms. However, the moment my eyes met Ruby's, I set the tone with our system of communication. She stiffened up, looking away from me, her smile fading away just as quickly as Sierra said, "Okay Ruby, fill us in."

"…"

"Ruby?"

_She's not going to speak._

"Oh well…Blake, fill us in."

"We are to infiltrate some nearby caves for enemy movement," Blake answered. Lima then perked her ears and said, "…movement…faunus…White Fang…."

_Her sensory abilities are so high she can tell the difference between human and faunus?_

We each reached for our weapons as Lima said, "…paydirt…now!"

With that, my team hit the deck. Team RWBY, surprised, reciprocated as a chopper with the White Fang symbol painted on its side flew overhead. I peeked my head up, seeing that it had gone further north.

"Exactly how far north are we going," I breathed out, slowly getting back to my feet. The others reciprocated as Sierra said, "We'll have to find out.

With a grunt, she froze time around us, the small silhouette of the chopper still visible.


	20. No Hesitation

**Already back, y'all. If you're wondering why I'm updating so fast, its because I've been obsessed with this story. Don't ask me why, I just am. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We dashed to and from different trees, keeping the chopper in our view as it slowly approached the mountain in the distance. Weiss somehow kept pace for having little endurance as we finally reached a cliff, staring at the large mountain that was now a very apparent iceberg. I heard Hotel whistle as Sierra said, "Well…looks like we just got our paycheck!"<p>

I glanced back at Lima, getting an eyeful of Ruby first, before I asked, "Can you guess how many are down there?"

Lima shook her head, her ears twitching. Almost as if she were irritated.

_Whatever they're doing in there, its irritating Lima._

I turned back to the iceberg, now confident that they were probably manufacturing something in there. Sierra put her hand on my shoulder and said, "They're probably making robots like the one that went rogue a while back. I nodded as Blake suddenly said, "But that's impossible! We threw Torchwick out of power a year ago!"

"A lot can happen in a year," I replied, my sword handles clicking in place as I pointed the sheath of Alternate Echo approximately 60 degrees at the Iceberg.

"Umm…Delta?"

I sighed, having to hear Ruby's voice again.

"Umm…well…umm…."

"…Talk to me later Ruby. I'm busy."

With that, I shot one of my swords, reaching out behind me and feeling my team grab hold of my hand.

"See y'all on the other side," Sierra said, saluting back to them.

I teleported to my first sword in midair, grabbing hold of it as I fired my other sword, repeating until we reached what looked like a landing point on the glacier cliff face. Sheathing my swords, I suddenly heard Hotel say, "…what you said to Ruby back there was pretty…cold."

"It can't be helped," I said in an almost emotionless tone, "we need to finish this first."

I could almost feel him reeling back in shock. I'll be the first to admit, even I didn't want to say that to her. But I did. No turning back now.

* * *

><p>We made our way through the cavernous tunnels, our weapons drawn in case of an ambush.<p>

Suddenly, Lima's ears twitched. She looked up, suddenly lowering her profile behind some ice stalagmites, causing us to do the same as a bulldozer suddenly came rolling through with several members of the White Fang walking along side it. I kept my grip on my swords, only to feel Sierra's aura next to me as she said, "No…let them pass."

I relaxed my grip as they passed through, the rumble of the Bulldozer's engine echoing through the tunnel. I sighed, looking at Lima at the other side of the cavern, seeing her stand up. We reciprocated her, regaining proper footing as we continued making our way down through the ice caverns.

However, it then occurred to me to look backwards. I don't know why, but I just felt like we were missing something. Something…important.

"Hmm," I heard Sierra say, "Wonder what's taking team RWBY so long."

Bingo. They weren't here yet. I turned around, shaking it off until Sierra said, "Hey Delta, go find them."

…_huh?_

"You can teleport them right to us, so go find them," she continued, causing me to sigh as I drew a sword, handing it to her as I began making my way backwards, keeping in mind that the bulldozer was still ahead of me.

I could hear the faint clangs of metal on metal, causing me to be more careful with my approach as the clangs began growing louder. I crept along the walls, peeking around a corner to see several members of the White Fang battling team RWBY. However, I was more attentive to where Crescent Rose was.

Right in front of me.

_Ruby…how the heck did you…?_

"Ruby, get your weapon!"

"I can't! There's too much going on!"

"Incoming!"

_Do I help them? Do I help __**her**__?_

I pressed my back against the wall I was hiding behind as the sound of explosions filled the air. I drew my one remaining sword, looking at my own reflection.

"_What's wrong?"_

_Do I…help her?_

"_Well, that's up to you."_

_Huh?_

"_Whether or not you want to save her is your decision."_

…

"_C'mon. Quit hesitating. Of course you want to save her."_

_But how?_

"_Just use your instincts. Be honest with yourself. Use your feelings as your strength."_

With a sigh, my eyes met their own identical amethyst irises made from the reflection of my sword. With a sharp exhalation of air, I swung around the corner, throwing my sword as I picked up Crescent Rose. The sound of metal cutting through metal filled the cavern as the members of the White Fang began to panic, trying to locate the direction of the flanking attack. My sword landed next to Ruby, who, ironically, I needed to get to as I teleported to where it was next to her, sticking Crescent Rose next to her as I said, "Don't lose it."

I then pulled the other three girls in close as I focused my aura on my team, teleporting to them instantly, rematerializing my sword back into my hand as Sierra said, "Well, that was fast."

I spat, not even bothering to turn around to face Ruby as she said, "Sorry, we didn't know which cave you had entered."

Lima shrugged, then walked up to Blake, walking a complete circle around her, taking several sniffs.

_Must be a wolf thing._

"Alright," Sierra said, "split up time!"

_Oh no._

"This time," she said, "We'll stay with our teams since…well…it's only a fork in the tunnels."

"Alright," Yang said behind me, "Ruby, your call."

"Umm…I guess left," she said behind me.

"Alright, we have the right, SHLD," Sierra said, saluting to them again as she said, "See you on the other side…again."

I began making my way with my team until I felt something grab my hand.

"Wait," I heard Ruby say.

I sighed, looking back at her as she said, "…good luck…."

I blinked, feeling the urge to pull her into a hug.

_But I'm not._

I glanced down, looking away as I replied, "…right back at you…."


	21. Familiarity?

**...aaaannnnd 21 done. Phew! This is the longest story I've been working on...well...ever! Anyway, onward!**

* * *

><p>We slowly made our way down the winding corridors of the new lair of the White Fang. I could see my breath the further we went in as lights lit the dark stone tunnel walls. Our footsteps were the only thing that was audible as we continued making our way downward into the base.<p>

"…ahead…," Lima said, causing us to stop.

My sword handles clicked in place as footsteps that weren't ours filled the air. In a corridor ahead of us.

Immediately, I hid along the door frame, pressing myself against the ice as the footsteps came closer. Sierra pressed herself against the other side with Hotel as Lima's ears twitched, the footsteps suddenly stopping. She slowly reached down for her hatchet until something along the lines of a laser shot filled the air. Lima winced, but then widened her eyes, suddenly getting hit with a flash of blue light. She let out a grunt of pain as she was blasted backwards.

"Lima!"

I then turned back to the corridor as another laser shot filled the air. I watched in slow motion as I leaned backwards, watching the light fly past my face. I pointed my sheath at the corridor, shooting my sword out, hearing it fly through the air, then a "SPLAT," as well as a scream of pain as I teleported straight to where it had landed, revealing a White Fang member stuck on a wall with my sword in his chest, trying to pry it out as I appeared, ripping it out of him and cutting him in half, taking him out of his misery. Blood pooled at my feet as I quickly ran back to Lima, who was getting back up to her own feet.

She immediately turned away from me, covering her nose. Sierra looked at me, going up and down as she said, "Man, someone was pissed."

I looked at myself, noticing the blood that had gotten on my clothing and my swords. I sighed, then said, "Ah, shut it. I cut the first thing I saw."

"But," Sierra said, "I didn't say 'engage,' did I Delta?"

…_fuck my life…._

I swung my swords clean, sheathing them as I said, "Ah well…can't do anything about it now."

* * *

><p>We continued making our way down through the winding corridors, finally getting a good lead as Lima's ears perked again, this time with her saying, "…machinery…."<p>

Sierra glanced at Hotel and I, gesturing to move around.

Hotel cocked his lance as my sword handles clicked into place. We quietly made our way around, carefully maneuvering around the machinery that blocked our way as a group of White Fang members walked right past us. I glanced at him, seeing him shake his head as we stayed completely still until they walked completely past us. I let out the breath that I was holding as we continued on our way.

Taking cover behind a boulder, peeked over it and saw Sierra getting ready to throw something. I paid careful attention as she suddenly pulled whatever she was gonna throw back down.

"Psst! Delta!"

I jumped out of my skin, seeing team RWBY crouching behind me. I sighed with relief, turning back to see a glint of silver land right in front of my face. I picked up the knife, which had a note on it, reading to myself, "Get ready to make a mad dash for us; we're done here."

I nodded at her, handing the knife to Hotel, getting a nod from him as well.

"Let's go," I breathed out, instructing them to go around to where Sierra and Lima were. Suddenly, sirens began blaring as a speaker said, "Intruder alert! I repeat: intruder alert!"

Suddenly, all manufacturing stopped as I suddenly felt the cold barrel of a laser rifle being held against my head.

"Hmm," a familiar voice said, "looks like we have some rats."

The voice was…mixed with something, but I know this voice. Whose voice is it…?

I slowly raised my hands as the man ordered, "On your feet."

I followed the order, slowly standing up. I shot a quick glance at who was holding the gun against my head, instantly recognizing the weapon.

_Isn't that…?_

Suddenly, a knife shot its way through the gun, the offending weapon getting thrown to the side as I reacted, elbowing the man in the temple as I quickly grabbed his arm, throwing him against the boulder we were hidden behind. I drew my sword, throwing it at the other man who was holding Hotel down, nailing his weapon as Hotel quickly grabbed his lance, slamming the man with the base of the blade. I then threw my sword at the group holding down the girls, hitting the lead man. The rest of the men were suddenly caught off guard as Yang's Ember Celica wrapped itself around her arms as she blasted one of the men into the manufacturing area. Weiss and Blake kicked another two as Ruby used the blunt side of Crescent Rose to blast another man backwards.

I quickly teleported to the gun my sword was lodged in, prying it out as I pointed my sword at the man I had surprised, and said, "Now, do I kill you or…?"

The man quickly scrambled backwards, his breathing heavy as I began approaching him, only to feel something tug on me.

"Wait! Don't kill him!"

I turned back, seeing Ruby holding me back. Suddenly, the sound of a bullet filled the air as I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen. I glanced to the man in front of me, who had a very familiar grin on his face as I could feel my breathing grown heavy. I motioned to move, only to fall to my knees as my legs began giving out on me. Suddenly, Yang and Hotel lunged for the man as he began his retreat with the other members of the group that was holding us down. I cussed out loud as I doubled over in pain, feeling the stinging intensify as I could feel my heart start beating faster as I started seeing stars. My aura began to intensify as I coughed up some blood, tasting the iron in my mouth as I felt Ruby's arms wrap around me, hearing her trying to talk to me.


	22. Issues with MGNM

**...Soooo I'm just gonna cut to the chase to when they arrive back at Beacon...**

* * *

><p>I didn't really care about staying in the medical room, despite the nurse's protests. I was too pissed off to even feel the soreness in my abdomen as I reached the room of team MGNM, immediately pounding on the door. Magnum opened the door, almost surprised to see me as I said, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"<p>

"What are you talking about," he asked in suspicion.

I immediately pulled out the bullet head that was inside of me, put in a pocket as I immediately asked, "Why the hell was your team involved with the White Fang?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Delta," he asked me in a dangerous tone.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about," I replied, putting the bullet head back in my pocket. We stared each other down for a good amount of time as I was suddenly confronted by the rest of his team. My eyes immediately fell on the machine pistol wielding member of his team, Slingshot Gunter, who was staring me down as he asked, "Hey, B, is he looking for a fight?"

"Damn straight," I said, feeling my anger beginning to boil over.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Suddenly, Ruby appeared with a cloud of petals, getting between us as she said, "Delta, don't!"

If I didn't know any better, I would've pushed her aside cuz I was so pissed off. I finally took a breath and sighed, turning around to walk my anger off.

…_Dammit Ruby…dammit…!_

* * *

><p>I sat in bed the remainder of the day.<p>

I really didn't give two shits about whether I should've apologized or thanked Ruby or not, but I didn't want to confront team MGNM, either. Falling back into bed, I felt the air escape my body, feeling the slight sting in my abdomen as I closed my eyes, reminiscing over what I should've done the night of the dance.

_I should've…I should've told her the truth…I should've told her…._

I felt sleep take its hold on me as my mind went blank.

* * *

><p>"So then, anyway," Sierra said to Hotel and Yang, opening the door to team SHLD's room, being greeted with the sight of Delta sleeping. Sierra raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Hotel asked, "Isn't Delta supposed to be in the hospital wing?"<p>

"Yeah…," Sierra said suspiciously.

"Hey Sierra."

She turned, meeting the eyes of Bullesye Magnum and his team as he said, "Where's Delta?"

"…none of your business," Sierra said in a dangerous tone. Hotel stepped up as Magnum scuffed and said, "You're really going to take us on with just the two of you?"

Suddenly, the sound of Ember Celica wrapping itself around Yang's arms filled the air as she cocked it back and said, "Just 'cuz you're my sister's boyfriend doesn't mean I won't take your head off!"

"Oh," the female member of Magnum's team said, "this should be fun!"

Sierra's eyes narrowed as she reached for her revolver, only to get stopped by Magnum as he raised a hand. He kept his eyes on Sierra, who looked ready to cut his head off as he said, "Sling's issued a duel with Delta. It's going at 5 pm tonight."

"And what makes you think he'll accept?"

Sierra's hand was immediately on her knives as he said, "Considering he came barging to our room earlier, he'll definitely accept."

"Bullshit," Sierra said, drawing a knife. The female suddenly drew her revolver, pointing it at Sierra and said, "Drop it!"

Suddenly, Hotel's lance was in her face as a machine pistol was suddenly pointed at him, then a shotgun of sorts. Yang then posed for a punch as Magnum reached for his weapon, keeping him at a safe distance. There were murmurs all around as the groups stood in a standoff. Sierra's glare was met with Magnum's as they each slowly pulled their weapons away, the tension in the air rising even more as the door suddenly creaked open.

Delta's amethyst eyes fell straight to Slingshot as he said "I accept."

* * *

><p>"Delta."<p>

I turned around to see Sierra with a disappointed look on her face.

"Why'd you do that?"

I quickly tossed the bullet head to her and said, "I know where that thing comes from, that's why."

I turned my back to her and said, "Sierra, I don't expect you guys to cheer for me."

"Ah, don't worry! You'll get plenty of cheers!"

I turned back around, seeing Hotel giving me a thumbs up. Lima walked up to me, giving me a sniff and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little as she said, "…good luck…."

_Heh. Can't blame me. I have a cute partner._

I sighed and said, "Alright…wish me luck."

With that, I entered the pod, hearing the doors close behind me. Taking one more breath of air, I ran through thoughts that had swirled in my mind since my arrival at Beacon.

_Focus…focus…focus…_

"…_lta…."_

_Focus…focus…focus…_

"…_elta…."_

_Focus…focus…fo—_

"_Delta!"_

My thoughts were suddenly filled with Ruby. I opened my eyes, surprised that she had crept into my mind as the pod doors suddenly flew open. My breathing quickened in anticipation and excitement as the opposite doors flew open. Slingshot walked through with a grin on his face. My sword handles clicked into place as we approached each other. Ms. Goodwitch announced from a high seat and said, "This duel between Slingshot Gunter and Delta Ordance. No time limit. Both will battle until their opponents' aura reaches zero or if one forfeits. Ready?"

I reached back for my sword as he reached for his two pistols.

_If I learned anything from Ren, then he'll start with a barrage of bullets._

"BEGIN!"


	23. Delta v Slingshot

**The fight. Nothing fancy, just the fight. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"BEGIN!"<p>

Immediately, he pulled his guns out, opening fire on me. I pulled my sheath to my side, shooting one of my swords at him. The sound of metal meeting metal filled the air as I quickly teleported to my sword, sprinting towards him to close the distance. Slingshot immediately pulled his weapons down, using the bladed edges to deflect my sword strike. I then pulled out my second sword, the sound of our blades meeting and echoing through the air.

"C'mon," he mocked, "you've got more than this, don't you!?"

…_a perfect match._

I backed off, suddenly hearing bullets filling the air. I rolled to my right, then got up as he fired on where I was standing behind every stride I took. I then dropped one of my swords, cutting on the dime and ran headlong straight towards him. Holding my sword up, I could feel the bullets whizz past me, a few tagging me here and there as I prepared to lock weapons with him again. Only this time, I did a baseball slide beneath him, catching him off guard as I bounced back to my feet, sheathing my sword. He turned around, only to get blasted backwards as I drew my sword at lightning speed.

Slingshot scraped against the ground as his aura dropped some to the amount mine was at. He kick jumped back to his feet, pointing his weapons at me. I reacted, reaching out for my sword, teleporting behind him as he opened fire. I swung my sword at him, only to see a flash of light, as well as a beam of aura fire straight at me.

I flew backwards, hitting the wall painfully as my aura dropped down to the halfway mark. I coughed, feeling the air rush back into my lungs as he smirked, turning back to me while reloading his weapons.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that," Sierra asked.<p>

"That," Hotel answered, "is Sling's semblance."

Sierra and Lima turned to him as he said, "Sling has the ability to manifest his aura so that he can create a beam. The more digits he puts in it, he stronger it is. That time, he hit Delta with two fingers."

"So then," Sierra said, "if he were hit with hands…."

"Delta's done for," Hotel answered.

Sierra then turned to her right, where team RWBY was seated next to them. Magnum was talking with Ruby, who looked less than impressed. In fact, if Sierra didn't know better, she would've thought Ruby was almost worried. Like she was scared.

"_Is she scared of Magnum?"_

It then occurred to her that Ruby wasn't listening to Magnum. But rather, she was looking at Delta. Ruby's eyes seemed watery as Sierra could hear Yang talking with Hotel the next row up.

"_Ruby,"_ Sierra thought to herself,_ "you did lie to Delta."_

* * *

><p>I narrowly avoided another aura blast, only to cut back and run from the barrage of bullets as I felt something cut through my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise as another aura blast headed towards me. Instinctively, I threw a sword several feet in front of me, teleporting to it and avoiding the blast.<p>

Slingshot raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I reached up for my cheek, touching the liquid trickling down from it.

_Blood…._

I sighed, looking right back at him as he pointed his guns at me again. I sheathed my weapons as he pulled the triggers on his pistols. However, I reflexively fired one of my swords to my left, then fired another right at him. My sword met several bullets again as I teleported to it once more, our weapons clashing yet again as I saw him maneuver one of his pistols so that it was pointing at me. I teleported to my second sword just as he pulled the trigger, throwing my first sword right at him again.

However, he shot the sword midflight, only covering half the distance it was supposed to go.

_Better than nothing…!_

With that, I teleported to my sword, throwing the second on the spot. He appeared surprised as I teleported straight to him, my sword in hand, ready to cut down on him.

_Got him!_

The finish horn filled the air as I landed on my feet. I could hear the silence of the crowd as I looked up, seeing the rest of my aura gone. I dropped my swords and sighed, hearing Ms. Goodwitch announce, "Delta Ordance's aura has dropped to zero. Slingshot Gunter is the winner."

The crowd roared.

I could hear "good fight" here and "nice try Delta" there, as well as "that Gunter is really strong."

I sighed, only to hear a click, causing me to look up and see Slinshot with his weapon pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "What a waste of time."

I could faintly hear Magnum in the background yell, "SLING STOP!"

A gunshot filled the air as I flew backwards. My breathing hitched as I could feel my chest begin to burn up. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as I began to hear voices. Then shadows. Then blackness.


	24. Ruby and Delta

**How was the ending to last chapter? Anyway, make sure you guys don't skip chapters cuz you might not understand why so-and-so happens. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I've been here before.<em>

_I walked through the murky blackness, looking around at my memories. Only this time, they were memories of my heart getting broken. My body felt cold as I continued making my way toward the light, feeling my dark surroundings get warmer and warmer._

"…_I'm dead, am I…?"_

_I sighed, continuing on to the light._

"_DELTA!"_

"_Don't die, dammit!"_

_I could hear the voices echo through the darkness._

"…_Delta…!"_

_That was Lima._

"_Don't you dare die on your team!"_

_Sierra._

"_Dammit, don't die!"_

_Hotel._

"_Kid, wake up!"_

_Yang._

_Just then, I felt something warm grasp my hand. I looked up, seeing a woman with a white hoodie similar to Ruby's smiling at me._

"_Who…?"_

"_Delta…," she said, "do you love Ruby?"_

_I blinked, reluctantly nodding as I suddenly heard Ruby and Magnum._

"_Ruby, get back!"_

"_Get away from me, you jerk! Delta!"_

_I turned around, seeing gray shapes take hold as I could see Ruby's silhouette hovering over me, shaking me as she screamed, "I love you! I love you! I love you! Please don't die, I love you!"_

_I could feel a tear streak down my cheek as the woman said, "You don't deserve to die yet, Delta."_

_I turned back to face the woman, who looked strikingly similar to Ruby._

"_Now," she said, "go on. Back to the one you love."_

_Suddenly, I felt myself get sucked back into the darkness, as well as seeing the woman waving to me._

* * *

><p>A heartbeat.<p>

I gasped, my eyes shooting open, seeing a bright light over me as the doctors all rushed over to my side. My eyes closed immediately at the light, my body begging for air as I gasped at what I could in the oxygen mask.

"Get him oxygen! Quickly!"

I could feel the rush of oxygen through the mask, my breathing getting easier as I could hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor to my right. My chest felt sore, but I couldn't help but smile, realizing that I was alive. And I had a new resolve.

* * *

><p>Sierra paced the hallway, impatient and anxious. Hotel watched her, unable to do anything but feel the same way. Lima's ears were flattened as Blake stroked her hair. Ruby sat with Yang, her eyes clearly watery as the door finally swung open. Sierra was the first to greet the doctor, who said, "He made it."<p>

With that, the hallway burst into a cheer. Yang ran over and jumped on Hotel as Lima smiled with relief, nuzzling onto Blake's chest. Sierra jumped for joy as Weiss sighed with relief.

Ruby's eyes widened in relief as she wiped her eyes, smiling.

"We can only allow team SHLD in for now, but please, do pay him a visit," Ozpin said, approaching the door. The group nodded as Sierra approached Ruby and said, "We'll update you on his condition."

Ruby nodded as Sierra smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. Yang wiped her eyes as Sierra slowly opened the door, peeking inside to see Delta sound asleep. She motioned for the rest of the team to enter as they quietly walked over to his bed side.

Lima stroked his beautiful black/amethyst highlighted hair as Sierra said, "I now you're asleep, but the members of team MGNM have been disbanded."

Sierra sat on the bed side next to him, stroking his hair as well. She smiled and said, "…you know, if you weren't so into Ruby, I probably would've fallen for you, you dolt."

"Sierra," Hotel said, looking at her. She shook her head and said, "It's true…but you know, beggars can't be choosy."

"Thanks for being on my team," she finished off. Lima looked up at her as she stood up and said, "Let's let him rest, SHLD."

"…bye bye…," Lima said, kissing him on the forehead. Hotel nodded as they left the room.

Sierra instantly looked at Ruby, walking up to her. With a smile, Sierra wrapped an arm around her and said, "You've got yourself a good man, Rosey."

"Eh?"

With a smile, Sierra said, "Don't break his heart again. Otherwise-," Sierra opened her eyes, revealing her glowing red orbs, "—I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Ruby flinched, nodding quickly as Sierra pulled her into a hug, surprising her. She stayed like that with Ruby for a while, then said, "And…pop a kid or two with him in the future okay?"

The teams outside the room all gawked at how bluntly Sierra had said that. Ruby's face turned hot red as Sierra pulled back, grinning as Ruby held her hands at bay, making sure they didn't grab Crescent Rose.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, slowly sitting up so as to accommodate for the stinging in my chest as I looked out the window, showing the moon just slowly peeking over the horizon.<p>

_Nighttime, huh?_

I sighed, then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. My heart physically hurt as it skipped a beat as Ruby poked her head around the curtain.

"Umm…hi," she said, coming completely around and taking a seat next to me. I blinked as she looked away from me, then opened her mouth, almost as if to say something, but then closed it, like she didn't want to talk about it. We remained in complete silence for a bit until she opened her mouth again.

"Delta-!"

"Stop."

She flinched as I said, "I already know what you're gonna say…Ruby."

_I had to force myself not to call her "Rubes."_

Her glance shifted downward as I continued, "'I regret hurting you, and now this has happened, so I'm sorry,' right?"

She could only nod in shame.

I sighed, feeling a smile creep onto my face as I felt the fluttering feeling in my chest.

"…Rubes…."

That caught her attention.

I reached out, caressing he cheek. I could almost sense a feeling of comfort from her as she reached up and covered it with her own hands. Her eyes opened, her silver irises almost glowing in the moonlight. I could feel my heart beating so much that it hurt as I said, "I love you, Ruby."

I could see her as her breath hitched.

"I'm going to be really honest with you; I never hated you. I love you. I really do."

Ruby's eyes appeared to grow watery as she reached for her hood, pulling it over her head, almost as if she wanted to hide her face as her lips curled into a guilty happy smile. I couldn't help but chuckle as she peeked out from under it; her blush evident as I pulled it off of her and pulled her into a hug from my seated position, pulling her off the chair she was seated on to have her sit next to me.

"Ruby," I stated, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Though I couldn't see it, I could almost sense her lips turning into a smile as I heard her say, "…yes…!"

_Man, she's making it seem like I'm proposing to her._

I looked up, suddenly seeing a white figure standing before me. It was the lady from my dream smiling down on me as she said, "Thank you…Delta…."

I blinked as Ruby asked, "Delta? Something wrong?"

I looked at Ruby, who was an exact split image of the woman. I smiled, realizing who it must've been as I replied, "no…no."

I pressed my forehead onto Ruby's, taking a gaze into her eyes. She reciprocated as I closed the distance between our lips, only to have her lower her face in nervousness. I smiled, pressing our foreheads again, closing my eyes as she did the same. I could feel the heat in my chest flare up as our lips met in a chaste first kiss. I could feel her breath tickle my face as it got a little heavier. I pulled away slightly, only feel her press her lips against mines again, her arms wrapping around my neck as I did the same around her waist.

_I won't let you go…I'll love you…forever._

* * *

><p><strong>...Tell me y'all were expecting that at the end XD.<strong>


	25. First Date?

**Hello again peeps! Glad to know y'all liked the ending to last chapter! Anyway, not a real long one this chapter, but someone new comes into the scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was true.<p>

Team MGNM was disbanded and expelled for reckless decisions and attempted murder.

I sighed, reading the article as I felt Ruby wrap her arms around me and ask, "What'cha readin'?"

"Nothing new," I replied, closing the newspaper I was reading from. Glancing back at her, I felt my stomach flutter as I was met with her cheerful smile. I smiled back as I stood up, dragging her up with me.

"Delta!"

I looked around, seeing Sierra with a guy I didn't know.

"Sierra?"

"And this here's Delta," she said to the person, "the last member of my team."

"Hmm," the person said, "amethyst, huh…interesting."

…_what?_

"Haha," Sierra laughed, "Delta, this here's Saber. He's a transfer from the next kingdom over."

"Nice to meet you," I said, reaching out to shake his hand. He took my hand as we shook, then his attention turned to Ruby. He whistled, only to let out an "urk" of discomfort as I squeezed his hand, my eyebrow twitching as I mentally stabbed him a million times in the chest. Sierra laughed as Ruby said, "I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, Saber."

"Hey," I muttered to him with my evil grin, "back off."

He shivered, backing off a bit while shaking his hand with a nervous smile. I smiled back as Ruby walked up to me and asked, "So…I'll see you later?"

"Sure Rubes," I replied, getting a peck on the cheek as she ran off to meet up with her team.

Saber kept his eyes on her as she left up until Sierra smacked his butt. My eyes widened in surprise as she said, "C'mon, hotshot, she's already taken."

With that, he sighed in disappointment as I laughed. Sierra leaned against him as she gripped her sides because she was laughing so hard. With that, I grabbed onto Sierra's shoulder and said, "C'mon, we have a class attend."

* * *

><p>My pencil scratched along my notebook as I continued drawing the character that had been in my head all day. It was a girl, one that was still fairly young. But probably the part that made me embarrassed was the fact that she looked a little like Ruby, only with violet hair instead of red. I couldn't help but grin as I closed my notebook, hearing the bell ring.<p>

"Del~ta!"

I glanced at Ruby, who was smiling at me.

I smiled back and asked, "You doing anything later?"

She shook her head as I reached into my pocket. I felt around, finally finding what I had been looking for. Two fairly thick pieces of paper that I had stuck in my pocket earlier.

Pulling them out, I could hear Ruby gasp, then squeal in excitement as I asked, "Wanna come with?"

"You got tickets to the Weapons Convention in Vale!?"

"Damn straight, Rubes," I replied, grinning as she quickly reached out for one. I leaned back, swinging my arm to and fro as she tried snagging one from me. Finally, I chuckled, pulling her close to me and stealing a kiss from her. I wrapped my free arm around her, sticking one in her hood as I pulled away, pulling her hood over her head. I laughed as she struggled to get her hood off, letting out a girly scream of excitement as she pulled the ticket off her hair. She motioned to run out the door with it until I caught her by her hood, yanking her back into my lap as I said, "Don't even think about it, Rubes."

"Aww…," she pouted, leaning back into me. She sighed, relaxing into my embrace as I said, "Good girl."

Ruby giggled as I continued, "I really had planned to go together with you…but if you want to go with Yang, I understand."

"Nah," she replied, "I'd much rather go with you."

My stomach fluttered again as she turned her head to face me, scooching closer as she kissed me. I pulled her closer to me, only to hear something click. Both of us pulled away in surprise, looking to our front to see Sierra and Yang with their phones out, the camera lenses pointing right at us. I felt my face heat up as they both said, "Aaaaannnnnd done."

If Ruby weren't on me, I would've ran them down to the ends of the earth. I sighed and smiled, holding Ruby closer. I could feel her stiffen up as I did as I said, "Looks like we've been leaked, Rubes."

I could hear her letting out little sounds of anxiety as Yang walked up to her, hugging her from her seated position as she said, "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Way to go, Delta," Sierra said, walking up to us. Ruby remained stiffened on my lap as Sierra whispered in my ear, "You two better pop a few kids when we graduate."

_Aaaaaannnnnnd Ruby's still on me…. Fuck. My. Life._


	26. First Date and First Time

**I have returned people! Yeah, I would've had this done earlier if I hadn't forgotten my computer at work. Anyway, you'll know what'll happen if I double line break. Though I must warn you; those of you who are children might not want to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Ruby enthusiastically ran over to a plasma rifle that was being demonstrated. I smiled at her enthusiasm as she stared at it with sparkles in her eyes as the man who was holding it offered to give her a shot. Walking up to her, I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Maybe next time, Rubes."

"But Delta~!"

She pouted to me like a kid, puffing her cheeks out as she bounced up and down. I laughed and said, "Next time, Ruby, next time."

With that, we moved onto the next exhibit, which showed something along the lines of a simple sword and shield.

_Looks similar to that of Jaune's weapon._

Ruby stared at that as well, though not as impressed. She stared at it with a blank expression, then turned around. Suddenly, I felt my arm get yanked as she dragged me to the other side, showing footage of a battle. I couldn't help but notice her grin as I then turned to the screen, my mouth agape at what I was witnessing.

_No way…it can't be…Ruby…?_

Sure enough, it was Ruby, along with team JNPR and another team, as well as two other people, along with the teachers, all fighting Grimm in the now famous train collapse. I turned to her, suddenly seeing her with a nervous look on her face.

"Ruby?"

That was probably a bad move.

Suddenly, all eyes were on us. I could feel my body temperature begin to rise as she slowly reached for her hood, trying to pull it up.

"Ruby? As in…Ruby Rose?"

"For real?"

"No way. The leader of Beacon's team RWBY is here?"

Next thing I knew, we were running out the door as people began chasing us. I grabbed onto Ruby's arm, pointing my sword sheath upwards, firing it. I could hear a faint "chunk" as I teleported straight to it, landing on what appeared to be a roof. I sighed, sheathing my sword as I turned and said, "You've become quite the idol, I see."

I could see that she was uncomfortable. Ruby walked up to me, putting her head on my shoulder as she said, "…I don't like it."

"But just a moment ago," I said back, "you were grinning ear to ear."

"Yeah," she replied, "that's because that was the real first time I got to see myself fighting outside of the duels."

_Oh. That's why._

"Ruby," I said, wrapping my arms around her. I could feel her arms wrap around me as she nuzzled into my neck. I took a good smell of her hair, enjoying the scent as I finished, "you're amazing…just the way you are."

* * *

><p>"You sure they're going to be okay?"<p>

Sierra turned to Hotel and replied, "Oh, quite being a protective 'older brother' already, Hotel."

"Says the 'older sister' whose basically encouraging them to have sex," he shot back. Sierra grinned, then said, "Speaking of which, when do you plan on getting it with Yang~?"

Hotel opened his mouth, but then blushed as she said, "Hah! Got you there!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lima hopped out of bed to answer it, seeing Yang standing at the door.

"Hey," she said, "Blake needs you and Weiss wanted to talk to Sierra."

Lima then turned to face Sierra, who hopped out of bed, tapping Hotel's head and whispering, "Make sure you leave the condom as proof."

"Go to hell," he yelled, swinging at midair as Sierra tapped Yang's shoulder, dragging Lima out. Yang smirked, closing the door behind her as she entered the room. Hotel looked up at her, his blush still evident as she sat down next to him and asked, "You bored, babe?"

"I guess you can say that," he replied, feeling her nuzzle up against him. He then pulled his hand up, stroking Yang's beautiful golden locks as she traced his muscular arms and said, "I didn't think you were so toned."

With a smirk, he pulled her against his chest, catching her off-guard momentarily. Lifting her face, he said, "Even though you're taller than most of the other girls, you're still pretty small."

"That's because," Yang replied in a seductive tone, leaning her face towards his, "you're so big, babe."

She closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his. Hotel gradually closed his own as he could feel something trying to pry through his closed lips. Opening his eyes a little, he could feel her smirking against his lips as he suddenly picked her up, getting a squeal of surprise as he threw her onto his bed, hovering over her. Yang blinked in surprise as he said, "I don't think so."

* * *

><p>Yang only grinned as Hotel slowly came down on her, leaving a lick on her neck, causing her to gasp, then chuckle in excitement as he slowly worked her shirt open.<p>

"Oohhh…yessss…!"

Hotel could feel his erection begin to strain painfully inside his pants as he finally managed to coax her shirt off. Going back up to her face, he kissed her again, only a little more forcefully as she threw her shirt to the other side of the room. Their breathing began to harden as Hotel began working her socks and shorts down. As he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva kept them together as Yang said, "Hah…hey…take yours off…too…."

"I'll get to it," Hotel replied, finally leaving Yang in her underwear. The girl's blush deepened as she instinctively covered herself with her arms. Hotel couldn't help but grin at the eye candy before him as he worked his sleeveless off his upper body.

"_Oh…yes…,"_ Yang thought to herself as he hovered over her, half naked. She could feel his hands grasp her wrists as he gently pulled her arms away from their spots covering her private areas. Hotel then glanced down at her delicious breasts, giving a whistle as he asked, "D-cups?"

Yang smirked and replied, "Double-D actually."

His eyes widened in surprise, causing her to give a small laugh of enjoyment. Regaining her composure, she pulled herself up to a sitting position, pulling his arms around her, encouraging him to pull the clip on her bra.

With a click, she pulled off the upper part of her underwear, throwing it next to her shirt and shorts as Hotel stared her, lust clouding his thoughts as he kissed one of her nipples.

"Mm…."

Yang let out a small moan of satisfaction as he began sucking on it, reaching down to her crotch. She was slowly pulled back down to where she was on her back again as he switched from mound to mound, slowly slipping her panties downward. Yang's breathing became labored as Hotel began caressing her core.

With a yelp of surprise, Yang's eyes shot open as he suddenly pushed a finger into her, slowly pumping it in and out.

"Nngh…! Ah…!"

Yang's legs squeezed together as he suddenly pushed two into her, quickly pushing a third in as well.

"Ahh…! Ah…!"

"Enjoying it?"

"Hnn…! Yes…!"

Hotel couldn't help but smirk at how the usually strong faced Yang had her brows furrowed in concentration as she reached down and grabbed his wrists with both of her hands, pulling him out, surprising him slightly as she glared at him.

"That…wasn't…fair…," Yang said in between breaths.

Suddenly, Hotel was in a sitting position as Yang pulled his erection through the slit of his boxers, gasping at the size of him.

"Is this," she asked in amazement, "eight?"

"Close," he replied, "nine."

Her eyes widened in sheer surprise, causing him to laugh at how humorously fast she had opened them. Up until he felt her vice-like grip on his length. He looked down, feeling slight pain as she gave him an evil grin.

"H-hey, Yang…!"

"Yes?"

"Easy…! Easy…!"

With a chuckle, Yang licked the head of his length, getting a gasp from him. She then moved on to the head, getting a moan. With a smirk on her busy mouth, she began giving him head, causing him to let out, what she thought, cute moans.

"Haaah…Yaannng…!"

She caressed the package below the rod, then suddenly went down on it, closing one eye, and then closing the other as she took his whole length into her mouth, feeling it prod against her throat. Hotel couldn't help but let out a groan of need as she stayed in place, finally pulling away, wiping her mouth of the saliva and pre-cum that she was drooling. With that, Yang rolled onto her back, throwing her panties to the rest of her clothes as did Hotel as she reached out and said, "You want it…I know it."

"Damn straight," he replied, crawling over her.

Yang shivered in anticipation as she grabbed his shaft, positioning it at her entrance. Was she nervous? Obviously.

Hotel groaned, pushing forward into her.

Yang could feel her inner walls stretching as the foreign object entered her for the first time. She gasped at the spike of pain, letting out a croak as he pushed against something like a wall inside of her. Her eyes began to water as he continued pushing on.

"Wanna…stop…?"

"N…no…!"

Hotel kept pushing, making it halfway before he heard scream bloody murder, feeling something begin to seep out the more he pushed into her. Her hands raked at his back as her toes curled up. She grit her teeth together as her eyes began growing watery.

"_She was a virgin…?"_

He couldn't believe that Yang was a virgin, finally sheathing himself completely inside of her. He sighed with content, staying still as Yang's thighs squeezed tightly against his hips. He stroked her hair as a tear managed to streak down from the corner of her eyes.

"Yang."

Yang opened her eyes, her purple orbs meeting his blue orbs as he kissed her. She complied, feeling his tongue quickly invade her mouth as she could feel him begin to pull out. She gasped at the loss of heat, feeling his mouth leave hers as he groaned, shoving himself back into her.

"Hyah!?"

Hotel grinned as Yang suddenly covered her mouth. He gripped her wrists again, entangling his fingers into her own as he continued the motion. Yang began letting out delicious moans as he lapped at her neck.

"Ho…tel…!"

The pleasurable shockwaves traveled through Yang' system as she struggled to keep her mind intact. The man on top of her pounded into her relentlessly as his length began to prod at her cervix, causing her to let out a scream of surprise.

Hotel liked that sound.

He continued hitting her at the spot, getting her to scream some more before meeting her lips in a frantic kiss. The sloppily played with each other's tongues as she wrapped her legs around his waist, getting him to go deeper as she lifted her hips a bit.

"Ahh…! Yang…I'm gonna…!"

Yang could feel his member begin to pulse and harden inside her as he began pounding her with reckless abandon. She could feel something like a coil begin to build up inside her as his pounding suddenly began to slow down. She wanted to feel his heat flow inside of her. She wanted him to cum inside of her.

"Inside...! Is fine…!"

Yang could feel Hotel begin to give jerky thrusts as he finally pushed himself completely into her, pressing hard against her womb, causing her coil to finally snap as she released her fluids all around him. She could hear Hotel let out a moan as he pulsed inside of her, his heat filling her to the brim as she gasped, each spurt entering her womb with surprising force. Their hands got into a grip contest as he pressed against her harder. Yang began letting out small squeals as the pulsing inside of her finally dribbled to a stop.

With a few jerky thrusts, Hotel reluctantly pulled out of her, some of his cum and her virgin blood dribbling out of her as he rolled to her left, trying to catch his breath. Yang rolled over, putting a hand on his chest as she cooed out, "That…was…amazing…!"

"Yeah…it was…," he replied, putting a hand on her head.

As they both caught their breaths, Yang suddenly asked, "So are we doing it on my bed next?"

"Depend if Ruby and Delta take your room first," Hotel replied.

The both of them laughed as Yang climbed onto Hotel, chastely kissing him and laying on his chest.

"G'night, babe," she said to him.

"'night, hun," he replied, closing his eyes as exhaustion took its hold.

* * *

><p>"Aahh…chooo!"<p>

"Delta? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Just thought someone was talking about me."

"Really? You must be imaa—aa-choo!"

"…someone's talking about you, too."

"Uuu! Must be those fans!"

"Hehe. I don't blame ya, Rubes."

* * *

><p><strong>...would you believe it that I actually contemplated posting this chapter? Anyway, no Delta and Ruby...yet. I'll get to them eventually. Oh well, bbs.<strong>


	27. Post Date Confrontation

**Well, on to 27. This isn't anything impressive like last chapter, so don't expect anything hot here.**

* * *

><p>Hotel stirred as he could faintly hear birds chirping outside. He groaned, suddenly feeling his right arm wrapped around something. Taking a look, he took note of a naked Yang snoozing peacefully next to him, her blonde locks a complete mess. He smiled to himself, shaking her a bit.<p>

"Yang. Yaaannnng."

"Nmm…hmm…?"

The blondie woke up, propping up on her hands, taking a look around. Hotel raised an eyebrow in satisfaction at the fact that he was getting some morning eye candy. Yang looked down on him as he said, "Good morning, hun."

"Morning to you too, babe," she replied, falling back down on him and stealing a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she did around his neck, rolling her back over, only to prop on his elbows and say, "Sorry, but I think the rest of them will be back soon."

"Aww…you're right though," she replied as he got off of her. Yang sat up, then attempted to stand, only to wince as she half screamed, "FUCK!"

"What's wrong?"

Yang laughed, using the bed post as support as she said, "I think you might've done me a little too well, babe."

Hotel laughed and picked her up bridal style. Yang let out a yelp of surprise, then giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought her to the shower.

* * *

><p>"Delta! Delta, wake up!"<p>

I opened my eyes as I heard Ruby say, "We're approaching Beacon."

I looked out the window, seeing our magnificent school in full glory. I smiled, stretching out as the transport chopper landed. The doors swung open as a sudden mass of people began filing out quickly. I sat patiently at the back, holding Ruby in place so that she didn't get mowed over considering she was so small. Finally, we had our break as we ran out of the chopper out of fear that she might still have some fans on board and the fact that it was basically a run for our lives.

We both laughed as she did a spin, then ran back over to me and said, "Hey, I have pictures of the convention. We should show our teams!"

"Point taken," I replied as she began heading towards the dorms.

Only, she wasn't watching where she was going. I reached out, only to be a bit late as she ran into someone new.

_Probably a new transfer._

"Hey, watch it!"

The girl, probably a year on me, whipped around to face her, raising her fist. Ruby flinched, falling backwards. I teleported straight to her and held my sword out, catching the girl off-guard.

"Try that again," I said in a dangerous tone, "and you'll lose your head."

"What are you," she asked, "her boyfriend or something?"

"Enough, Dagger," a boy behind her said pulling her arm down. I lowered my weapon as he walked up to me and said, "I apologize. We're new to the school, so we're kind of…well…lost."

The boy smiled politely at me. I could feel Ruby grip my arm nervously as I replied, "…well, when you're that polite, then the lobby for new students is at the general studies building. You're gonna see three double doors in a row. Doesn't matter which door you take because either way, you'll be in the lobby."

"Thanks," the boy said, dragging the girl with him. The girl began cussing up a storm as she said, "Don't think I'm done with you yet, bitch!"

"Oh, what the hell," I said as Ruby wrapped herself around my right arm. I glanced down at her, seeing her in clear distress. I spun around to face her with my front, wrapping my arm around her and said, "Don't worry…I'm here."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Alright, see ya later, babe!"

I stared at Yang, who was standing outside my teams' room. I could hear Hotel yell something back at her as she began walking towards us. A bit awkwardly. Ruby took notice as well, tugging at my shirt in question. I looked at her, shrugging as Yang said, "Hey Ruby!"

Suddenly, the hallway was filled with a bang, as well as a grunt from Ruby as Yang tackled her. I looked at her arms, Ember Celica wrapping tightly around them.

_No way…she just shot Ember Celica at that short distance?_

Ruby flailed around as Yang began the sisterly harassment. I couldn't help but find it a bit amusing as she finally croaked out, "Delta…! Help…!"

I chuckled and squatted down to Yang's level and said, "I think you're killing her, Yang."

Yang looked down, seeing Ruby's face purple in color. She instantly leaped off of her as Ruby began gasping for air. I patted her back, sitting down next to her as Yang said, "Well, I'll be heading back now."

I looked up at her in surprise as Yang continued, "Your teams minus Hotel spent the night with team RWBY while you two were out, so they should be returning soon."

"Alright," I replied, "thanks for the info."

With that, Yang winked and left us in the hall. I then glanced back at Ruby, who had regained her oxygen. She glanced up at me, giving me a smile. I returned it, helping her back up to her feet. With that, we stood in a bit of an awkward silence until she said, "…umm…see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied, feeling a blush creep in, "see you tomorrow."

We both looked away from each other, our blushes evident. Suddenly, Ruby's hands touched my cheeks, causing me to look at her as she landed a goodbye kiss on my lips. I returned the gesture, separating from her shortly as we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Hotel?"<p>

I opened the door, seeing said man lying on his bed with the window open. He lifted the arm covering his eyes and said, "Oh, welcome back, Delta."

I looked around, not seeing the girls. Sitting down on my bed, I sighed, falling back into it as he asked, "Enjoy your trip?"

"Up until we found out Ruby had a fan club," I replied.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I said."

Suddenly, the door swung open as Sierra was suddenly upon me. I looked up at her azure orbs as she said, "I hope you had a good time, Delta."

I nodded as she suddenly laughed and said, "Well, Hotel had a pretty good time at it as well, I heard."

Hotel simply grunted, rolling over onto his side as Lima walked up to me, taking a good sniff of me, then kissed my forehead.

_Yep. Definitely a wolf thing._

"…welcome back…," she muttered to me.


	28. Motto Reborn

**Yeah, I'm just gonna let y'all figure out what happens 'cuz I'm just jumping to after their semester break.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, SHLD!"<p>

I turned, seeing Sierra with a foot on her chair in the café, her uniform's skirt riding dangerously high on her legs as she said, "Now that break's almost over, we have some important business to attend to!"

"Like what?"

Hotel raised an eyebrow in mild amusement as he watched Yang catching food on the other side of the café in her mouth.

I sighed and said, "Even after taking extra classes? I didn't even get to enjoy my break since you're so intent on graduating with RWBY and JNPR."

"Damn straight I do," Sierra replied, getting up into my face. Lima continued knitting whatever it was as an apple suddenly flew between Sierra and I. We both looked in the direction of Yang, who quickly sat down and appeared to mutter, "Oops."

Hotel chuckled as Sierra continued, "…anyway, as I was saying-."

"LOOK OUT!"

Sierra's eyes suddenly turned red as the area around us turned gray. She sighed with annoyance as I saw Nora in a throwing motion with a pie in her hand. Sierra sighed with annoyance as Hotel said, "I think it was that new team, team SWRD that threw that one."

Her attention suddenly fell on the neighboring table, revealing one of the members attempting to quickly sit back down. Sierra's look of annoyance suddenly turned into a look of sinister intent as she quickly grabbed onto the pie, releasing the time freeze that was on it.

"Umm…Sierra," I asked nervously, "what are you doing?"

"Getting payback," she said evilly as she walked over to the group next to us.

I could only watch helplessly as time unfroze. Sierra tapped Saber on the shoulder, then said, "Here's payback asshole!"

An audible "SPLAT" filled the café as the metal tray slowly slid off of his face. He wiped the cream off of his face as Sierra froze time again, walking back up to us, unfreezing it as she sat down. I held back a laugh as Hotel chuckled, clearly holding back his laugh as well. I then shot a glance back at team SWRD, seeing the girl who had called Ruby a bitch from last semester reach for a knife.

_No way. Is she seriously gonna throw that!?_

And she did.

Just then, Lima pulled up what she had knitted; a team banner of some sorts with SHLD engraved on the middle as she said, "Done."

Unfortunately, her success was short lived as the knife ripped the banner out of her hands, making a clean cut right in the middle of the H and L. Lima blinked, but then frowned, then began to get watery eyes as she traced where her hard work had gone to, seeing the knife holding it up on the wall.

"Hey," I yelled, "watch what you're throwing!"

"Don't throw a pie at our leader's face!"

"Don't throw one at us in general!"

Sierra slammed a hand on the table. Both JNPR and RWBY stopped their impending food fight as the girl with team SWRD stood up. Both her and Sierra got into a stare down as Lima sniffled, then began to sob. I patted her on the back as I heard Saber say, "Dagger, let it go."

The girl looked at him, then sighed, sitting back down. Hotel stood up, walking up to the knife that held the banner, pulling it off the wall, handing it back to Lima. My wolf-girl partner's ears were folded down in sadness as Blake walked over, stroking her hair.

I sighed and said, "Maybe we ought to go, Sierra."

"Agreed," she replied, "SHLD, move out."

With that, we all stood up, Lima slower than us as she held the banner close to her.

"H-hey, Sierra!"

I turned back, seeing Sierra walk quickly past me. I followed her with my eyes, then turned to Saber, who looked saddened by her ignoring him. I sighed again and said, "I'll take the message for you."

He turned to me, opening his mouth, only to close it as he said, "…no…this is something I'd rather talk about with her personally."

"Well then, good luck," I replied, "'cuz you hurt my partner and her teammate. No guarantees that we'll have any idle talk anytime soon."

With that, I turned around, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sierra said, "now that we're out of dramaville, let's get down to business."<p>

Lima continued fixing the banner as Sierra continued.

"We're excused for the first day of classes because we need to get rid of the highly dangerous Grimm in the Emerald Forest. This is a rendezvous mission with RWBY and JNPR, so don't do anything stupid, or that might jeopardize any of the other two teams."

Hotel and I nodded as Lima finally finished her work and once again said, "Done."

Sierra smiled, walking up to Lima and putting a hand on her shoulder, asking, "But before that…where do you guys think we should hang this?"

"On the door," I suggested. Sierra shook her head and answered, "If we put it on the door, then chances are it's gonna get shaken off if too many people knock or swing it open."

_Point taken._

"Then how about," Hotel suggested, "over the desk?"

We all looked at the area over the desk. Now that I think about it, the wall over that part of the room really looked…empty. Of course, that was after we went to team RWBY's room where they had designed the room as a girl's paradise. They had that neat forest painting that Weiss had brought in.

_And Ruby cut the blinds down once…._

I couldn't help but smirk at the curtain with the sewing job on it as Sierra said, "Okay then! Over the desk it'll be!"

With that, we put it over our desk. I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as the room finally looked complete with our logo and all of the painting we had done in our free time. As well as Sierra's collection of knives that were under her bed. And Hotel's ammunition under his. _Jeez…why do we keep so much stuff?_

"…You know," Sierra said, "I don't believe we've done our team motto for a while."

We all smiled as Sierra turned to us, sticking her hand out to us.

"Sierra."

"Hotel."

"Lima."

"Delta."

We all lifted our hands into air.

"SHLD!"

* * *

><p><strong>If y'all are still expecting that RubyXDelta lemon, it'll have to wait XP<strong>


	29. Sweeping and Scouting

**Hurray! Someone's finally figured out the origins of my team! Here, have a cyber cookie. Anyway, on to the fight. Also, how the hell does Hotel know all these people? Only time will tell.**

* * *

><p>"…100 meters…."<p>

I grasped my sword handle with anticipation as the light rumbling we had been tracking filled the air. I glanced at Sierra, who nodded as Hotel got into position, pointing his weapon, which he finally called Finality Executioner, up at the direction Lima was pointing to.

"…50 meters…."

Lima's ears perked again as she glanced backwards, causing me to look back as well. Ruby landed next to me as Yang walked up to Hotel with Ember Celica ready to fire with his gunlance. Blake landed next to Lima, who said, "…25 meters…."

I glanced at Sierra, who was giving the "slowing it down" signal with her hands. I nodded, then reached my arm out a ways, signaling to Ruby not to attack on the spot.

"…10 meters…."

"NOW!"

Hotel pulled the lever on his lance, signaling Yang to begin shooting her rounds. A barrage of bullets being fired filled the air as a King Taijitu appeared from the undergrowth. It hissed as the white head lunged for the two firing at it. Sierra sprinted out of her hiding place, her eyes turning from azure to red as Weiss activated an ice spell. The area turned gray as Hotel and Yang dived out of the way, turning back to normal as the snake's neck area was suddenly engulfed in ice.

The white head gave a startled roar as Ruby, Blake, Lima and I jumped out of hiding. Ruby fired a round behind her, using the acceleration to her advantage as she narrowly dodged the gaping mouth of the black head, streaking a cut down the length of its body. I reciprocated, throwing the sword in my hand up, teleporting to it as I cut down the other side. Blake fired her handgun at the head, nailing it under the bottom jaw as she ran up its lateral underbelly, cutting all the while she ran. Lima turned her axe to gun mode, firing at the head as it roared again.

I glanced back, seeing Yang latch onto one side of the white head's head, pelting one of the eyes with a barrage of bullets. Hotel reciprocated, stabbing his weapon into the other eye and shooting the hell out of it as Sierra and Weiss focused on the body.

"Delta!"

I grinned, pointing my sheath at the back, firing it as my sword traced the area where it's spine should've been. I took in a breath as Ruby latched onto me, teleporting and catching my sword as gravity began working its job on us.

With a scream of victory, Ruby fired her rounds into the air as we both stabbed our weapons down it's back, blood filling the air as we landed on the ground, rolling to either side of each other as the black body fell down, writhing in pain.

"Still not dead yet?"

I got back to my feet, suddenly hearing an explosion in the distance. I glanced up, seeing a flash of pink, then hearing a loud "CRACK" as Nora's hammer smashed through the skull of the black head. Suddenly, Pyrrha's shield came sailing through it air as it cut the head clean off, flying back to where she was standing several yards away. I then turned to the white head, seeing Ren rip off both fangs, then throwing them into the hard skull, cringing as the fangs went clean through and into the ground beneath it.

The giant snake-like Grimm finally shivered, then went limp as it slowly began to dissolve. I let out a breath of relief as Ruby walked up to me, necking me as she said, "Good job."

"And I to you," I replied, sheathing my swords and returning the gesture. Sierra threw her arm over Weiss's shoulders as Lima nuzzled her head against Blake's, getting a look of annoyance from the older Faunus.

"Did we come in time?"

I looked at Pyrrha, who was approaching Ruby and I. I leaned back, shaking my head and replied, "Naw. Just on time."

"Thanks Pyrrha," Ruby said as Crescent Rose folded up into gun mode. Ruby put her weapon away as I then took notice of the absence of Jaune.

"Hey," I asked, "where's Jaune?"

"Jaune? He's-."

Just then, a giant Ursa fell in front of us as Jaune said, "Yeah! I'm the man!"

He began posing, causing me to give myself a face palm as Pyrrha continued, "He's still training."

* * *

><p>I let out a breath of relief, falling backwards onto my bed as Sierra said, "Good job today, team!"<p>

Hotel grinned as Lima quickly began working on something else with her newfound talent. I sighed and said, "I shouldn't say this, but I think we would've been better off just going to class…."

"Then you're a wuss," Sierra said to me, a knife appearing in front of my face, causing me to flinch in surprise. I let out a panicked yelp, rolling out of the way as it flew and stopped right where my head would've been. I could see Sierra with her glowing red orbs as she smiled at me and said, "That's what I thought, Delta!"

I groaned, grabbing the knife and throwing it back to her. She caught it in midflight as I said, "Well…this kind of work does keep me in practice."

Just then, Lima stood up, walking towards the door. I sat up and asked, "Where're you going?"

Lima turned around, then pulled up her project.

I stared at her work, then felt the blood in my body rush to my head as she said, "…done…."

Sierra whistled and said, "You really do make the perfect couple with Ruby, Delta."

It was a knit of me and Ruby sleeping next to each other. I lowered my head in embarrassment as Lima said, "…gift…to Ruby…."

I fell back onto my bed as Sierra said, "I'm sure Ruby would love it, Lima."

I could hear Hotel flop into bed as he called out, "I'm out!"

I smiled to myself, sitting back up and said, "I'm changing."

I could hear Sierra say, "I'll go report on our mission."

"Alright, see you in the morning," I replied, standing up to go to the bathroom. I groaned, stretching out and felt my spine pop several times.

"Delta."

I turned to face Hotel as he said, "Team SWRD's not a team to take lightly. Especially the girl."

My glance sharpened as he sat up and said, "She's not your typical blade wielder."

"You know her?"

He nodded, then said, "Unfortunately."

I sighed and asked, "Does she use two daggers or something?"

"Right on the money," he said. I nodded, turning around, only to catch what he said next.

"But the thing is," he continued, "Is that she can't control her semblance."

I turned to him as he finished, "Yet."

"'Yet?'"

He nodded and continued.

"She can't teleport to her weapons like you, but she can trace them. Much like when you trace your swords, she can trace her daggers. But she can't do it properly yet, so she'll sometimes do the brash thing and run towards them, swinging wildly at you if you're between her and her weapon."

"That's reckless," I replied.

"But effective," he continued. I glanced downwards as Hotel finally said, "She's got a short temper, so she'll be quick to draw her weapons and start cussing up a storm."

"Don't worry," I said with an annoyed smirk, "she's already called Ruby a bitch. If I didn't know any better, I would've cut her head off by now."

Hotel laughed, then said, "Her name's Dagger Steelcore. She's the twin sister of the leader, Saber Steelcore."

"But they're complete opposites."

Hotel nodded and said, "Which is why I wonder how he copes with her."

Just then, Sierra appeared in front of me and asked, "Are you done yet?"

I turned to her and replied, "I was actually talking to Hotel about that new team."

Sierra raised an eyebrow, then said, "First, get your ass into your sleeping clothes, then we talk about other teams. Capeesh?"

_Capeesh? When did we start using capeesh?_

"*sigh*…capeesh…."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeaaaah, don't ask me, I don't know why I added capeesh as well. Must be my sister rubbing off on me.<strong>


	30. SWRD and SHLD: A New Rival

**Aaannnnd here's another chapter. Anyway, I do plan on doing a lemon of Delta and Ruby, but I'm not sure if I should do it in 1st POV or 3rd. PM me or leave a review, please!**

* * *

><p>The clangs of metal on metal filled the air as I watched Ruby battling it out with Saber in the duel arena. It was an interesting battle, give or take. It didn't take long for Saber to realize that Ruby's semblance was speed considering she left rose petals everywhere she flew to. However, I was more concerned with how he wielded a two handed sword with such ease. My gaze narrowed even more in uncomfortableness as Ruby was blown backwards with seemingly no effort at all by the guy's weapon.<p>

"I'm surprised he hasn't used his semblance yet," I heard Hotel say next to me. I glanced to my left as he continued, "Saber's semblance is being able to charge his aura into his sword, either extending its reach, or using it as a ranged attack."

I then glanced back, seeing the etchings on the blade begin to emit a faint glow.

Ruby grit her teeth, using Crescent Rose's recoil to keep her barrage of strikes ongoing as Saber began to go on the retreat.

Finally, Ruby managed to clip a bit of hair from his bangs, causing him to roll backwards, regaining his composure as he stood back up. He smirked and asked, "You done yet?"

"Why," Ruby asked, gripping Crescent Rose tightly as she pointed it at him. Saber's smirk began to annoy me as he showed her his weapon's blade. Ruby raised an eyebrow as he said, "I've been gathering aura the whole time we've been fighting."

"Aaaaaannnnnnd…so?"

I turned to Sierra, who looked less than impressed.

"You see, Red," he said arrogantly, "this is the end!"

With a triumphant shout, he let loose the energy gathered in his sword. My eyes widened in sheer shock at the volume of the attack as Ruby braced herself for impact. The air was filled with a loud "CLANG" as Crescent Rose went flying. I was prepared to shoot to my feet until the dust cleared, revealing Saber with his sword at Ruby's neck. She gave a nervous laugh, then said, "I-I s-surrender…!"

"Well done, Steelcore," Ms. Goodwitch said, clapping her hands as he bowed in respect. Ruby reciprocated as she walked over to pick up her weapon, changing it into gun mode as she strapped it onto her back. I sighed in relief as she made her way up to where I was seated while Ms. Goodwitch asked, "Alright, whose next?"

The class remained silent until a voice said, "I'll go!"

Another boy from team SWRD stood up as Ms. Goodwitch said, "Ah, Windsickle Vice, was it? Please, come down to the arena."

I observed the boy's weaponry, which appeared to be two sickles with chains connected. How long the chains were, I couldn't figure out without fighting him personally.

"Now then," Ms. Goodwitch asked, "which one of you will volunteer to spar with him?"

The class remained silent. I glanced at Ruby, who shrugged. Sierra wasn't really in the mood to fight someone from team SWRD and Lima was too preoccupied with her knitting. Hotel didn't seem like he wanted to fight today, which was a real first.

"No volunteers? Alright then; Windsickle, please pick your opponent."

"Really? Well then, I choose…."

He scanned the room, going back and forth several times.

Then our eyes met.

It was a brief contact, but he immediately set his sights on me.

"Him."

He pointed up to me, my glance narrowing as Ms. Goodwitch said, "Alright then. Delta Ordance, please come down to the arena!"

"Delta?"

I glanced at Ruby and smiled, saying, "I'll be fine."

She nodded as I scooted between her seat and the desk behind her, making my way down the aisle. I evened my breathing as I made my way into the arena, standing a little ways away from him. He smiled at me as I stared blankly at him.

_The smile's to deceive me. He's gonna explode from his stance._

"You know the rules," Ms. Goodwitch began. We both nodded as she said, "Ready?"

My sword handles clicked into place as she yelled, "BEGIN!"

Suddenly, silence.

I could've swore that the class was talking amongst each other a second ago.

_What?_

Suddenly, I took notice of the light amount of aura that began to surround me.

The air suddenly felt light.

Like it was being compressed.

I rolled to my right, hearing something tear up the ground I was just standing on. The crowd's noise came back as I glanced back to where I was standing, seeing the area torn to bits, despite being hard metal. I looked back at my opponent, seeing his clothing flowing without any wind provoking it.

_Wind._

_Wind compression._

I sighed, drawing a sword and muttering, "This is gonna be a pain in the ass…."

He shot a glance at me again, the air lightening up around me again. I rolled to my left this time, hearing the scratching and clawing of the wind as I took off sprinting to my left, throwing my sword at him. Only to have it blown back as he simply glanced at it, making the wind throw it off balance.

_How can I fight him when I can't even get close to him!?_

I then pointed my sheath at him, firing my second sword at him. He tried pulling the same trick again, only to widen his eyes in surprise as my sword didn't stray from its path.

_Now's as good a time as any…!_

I teleported straight to it, slicing downward, only to hit solid metal as the sound of chains grinding against each other entered my ears. I rolled out of the way, seeing a flint of silver slice down to where I just was a moment ago. Suddenly, he threw his second sickle at me, causing me to get back up and deflect it, only to see his first flying right at me as well. I ducked under, only to see him grab the chain and yank it back towards him. I realized my mistake, feeling something along the lines of a really hard punch on my shoulder blade as his sickle returned to his hand. I fell to my knees, gripping my shoulder even though there was no physical wound.

I glanced to my right, seeing my other sword sticking out of the ground as I turned back to Windsickle, who was spinning one of his sickles by the chain menacingly. I then took notice of the shifting particles that surrounded the spinning projectiles.

_Can he compress his aura into his weapons as well? He can obviously control it well…._

I stood back up, sheathing my sword as he swung his sickle again. However, this time, I didn't dodge, but instead I stood my ground, seeing him raise an eyebrow in surprise as he pulled the chain backwards. However, I raised my sheath, hearing a sure "CLANG" of metal on metal as I heard the weapon hit the ground with a clatter. As he tried pulling the chain, I stepped on it, then ran down the length of the chain as he threw his second sickle at me. This time, I drew my sword, deflecting it as I threw my sword at him. I smirked as he concentrated his aura again, deflecting my sword.

I jumped over my deflected weapon, materializing my first sword into my hand as I prepared to strike. Windsickle then let out a yell as wind suddenly began to form around me. I threw my sword down, teleporting to the other that was deflected earlier, throwing it right at him. The boy's eyes widened in shock at the thought of two swords flying at him simultaneously.

Suddenly, I teleported to the second sword I threw, materializing the first sword into my hand as I held my weapons at his throat. I could see that he was shaking with anticipation, then sighed and said, "I…surrender."

The class let out a round of applause as Ms. Goodwitch announced, "Windsickle Vice has forfeited; Delta Ordance is the winner."

I sighed, sheathing my swords as the boy slowly began to pull the chains of his weapons back towards him. I glanced at him wearily, suddenly getting told, "You act like I'm gonna attack you or something."

"Well," I replied, "stuff happens."

I could hear a laugh behind me as I stuck my hand out, catching him off-guard as I said, "Good fight."

"Yeah," he said, dropping his chains for a moment to take mines, "you too."


	31. Planned?

**I'm back, peoples! Sorry, I just haven't had the "spark" lately, but finally came up with something. Anyway, I think I know where this is going...**

* * *

><p>Ruby continued to stroke my back as Sierra said, "Well, I guess we could call today a successful day with Delta's 'W.'"<p>

I glanced at her, lying on my stomach as she continued, "And aside from tomorrow's classes, I believe something of yours-," she turned to Hotel, "—has come in from Vale, so we're going to pick it up."

Hotel nodded as Yang said, "I can go with him if you have things to do on campus."

"Oh, thanks Yang," she replied, "as a matter of fact, there _is_ something I need to do tomorrow. Lima."

The girl's ears perked as she glanced up from her knitting.

"I need you to help me with some things on campus," she said as the wolf-girl nodded, immediately turning back to her knitting. Sierra's glance suddenly fell on me and Ruby. Her face slowly, but surely, began to turn into a sinister smile as she said, "And you two…."

…_I think I know where this is going…._

"Just play nicely now, okay?"

I motioned to get up, only to feel Ruby pat my back. I sighed, relaxing as Sierra jumped off her bed and said, "ONWARD!"

"Wait a sec," I interjected, "aren't we doing these things tomorrow?"

Sierra looked at me, then fell back down onto her bed and said, "…point taken…."

* * *

><p>"By the way, Sierra."<p>

Sierra turned to face me.

"What are you doing that you took Lima instead of me?"

"Well," she began, "it's a small job. Someone lost something important to them, so I'm hoping that Lima's eyes can help me look for it."

"Hmm, I guess," I replied, stretching out after my morning run. Just then, Hotel began to stir, sitting up in bed and wiping his bangs out of his face.

_Maybe he's in need of a haircut…_.

"Morning, Hotel," Sierra said to him. He let out a grunt, then stood up and headed for the bathroom. I turned around, seeing Lima already up and right back to her knitting.

_Seriously, she's taken such a liking into it._

The girl's ears perked again as she looked up. Sierra walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "C'mon, Lima, let's go."

Lima blinked, nodding as she stood up, putting her project on the team desk. I followed them with my eyes as Sierra said, "This mission might take a while, so I'll see y'all whenever."

I nodded as Hotel finally came out of the bathroom. I turned to face him as he said, "I'll be spending the night in Vale as well, so don't expect me back tonight."

…_Why does it seem like they planned this?_

I sighed and replied, "Alright…see y'all tomorrow…I guess."

* * *

><p>"And blah blah blah and blah blah blah…."<p>

I stared into empty space through Prof. Port's stories, wondering how the others were doing. Yang was out with Hotel, so she wasn't present in class. Sierra and Lima were doing that small job, which honestly shouldn't take too long with Lima. Yet she said it was going to take a while. Wonder why.

***RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG***

I blinked, wiping the déjà vu out of my system as the class began filing out of the room. I stood up myself, turning to Ruby as she ran over to me.

"Del~ta!"

She practically tackled me as I swung her in the air. I seriously do wonder how she has so much energy despite sitting through one of Port's stories. She grinned sheepishly as I said, "I was just about to swing by the café; wanna come with?"

"Of course," she answered cheerfully. Before I knew it, it was me getting dragged to the café. I smiled hopelessly as Ruby pulled me along enthusiastically. My heart fluttered as I checked her out. She still had a small frame in the years I hadn't seen her. And despite it all, her body did manage to mature nicely.

I grinned to myself as she swung the doors to the café open. Quickly, she got us to the front of the line as people began filing in. We quickly grabbed our lunch, sitting down as Weiss and Blake made their way over to us. I smiled and said, "Hello, ladies."

"Good afternoon," Weiss replied.

"Hello," Blake said.

_Kinda straight forward like Lima._

Ruby and I walked around the campus, mostly talking about our most recent missions, then onto equipment management, and finally onto yesterday's duels. And believe me, she basically tore me to shreds with equipment management. It was then that it occurred to me what she'd be doing in her pass time when she wasn't out on missions after graduation.

"Hey, Rubes."

"Hmm?"

"What're you going to be doing after graduation?"

"Huh? Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm going to be a huntress-."

"I meant," I interjected, "what're you going to be doing when you aren't out on missions. You know; second occupation?"

She cocked her head to the side as I clarified, "You can't just depend on mission money to get you through life, you know. Kinda like how your dad teaches, what're you going to be doing as your second job?"

She blinked in confusion, then raised her head in understanding. She smiled and looked away, saying, "Probably a mechanic."

I glanced at her as she said, "I really do like making things. Just look at Crescent Rose; I made it, so why not do something that I know how to do?"

_Point taken._

I smiled as she continued, "But people are probably going to think I'm weird that I'm a mechanic when I'm a girl."

She stuck her tongue out, scratching the back of her head. I found myself captivated by the way she was playfully smiling at me. Her aura seemed to make her glow as I found myself holding her, catching her off-guard.

_I don't wanna lose her…I don't wanna lose her…I don't wanna lose her…._

"Ruby…."

I could feel her wrap her arms around me and ask, "What's up?"

"I…," I began, "I don't…wanna lose you."

I could feel her stiffen up, then hear her laugh. I pulled back with an eyebrow raised as she said, "Oh you…I'm not going anywhere, Delta."

With that, she smiled. Like a bee attracted to a flower, I felt my heart flutter as I grasped her cheek. Ruby opened her eyes as I blinked, lowering my face to hers. She closed her eyes as I did with mines, feeling my lips touch hers. I could feel her grip tighten on me as I pulled back and said, "I'm serious; I don't wanna lose you."

I could hear her sigh as she replied, "…I don't wanna lose you either…."

Her grip finally relaxed as she pulled herself away, taking my hands into hers. I blinked as she looked at me and said, "Umm…could we…go to…your room?"

I took a moment to process the information, suddenly growing hot. I turned away and replied, "S-sure."


	32. Forever Bonded

**Dum-dum-daaahhh! The time is nigh!**

**...Yeah, whatever. I don't think it's going to be as impressive as HotelXYang. Who knows, I ought to put in Ruby's POV next time.**

* * *

><p>We sat in utter silence; my arms wrapped around Ruby's body as I held her from behind while sitting on my bed. Beforehand, she had gone to change out of her uniform, which I had told her to just leave on. But she told me she didn't feel comfortable in it, so she went ahead and changed anyway.<p>

My heart was pounding in my chest as she said, "Hey, Delta."

I faced her, seeing her lean up to kiss me. I returned the gesture, feeling my chest begin to flare up as I deepened the kiss, slowly maneuvering her onto her back. Suddenly, I felt hot in my clothing as I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Instinctively, I pushed my tongue against her lips, which gladly opened as I entered her mouth, our tongues playing with each other as I could feel my lower regions begin to tighten up.

"Mm…."

I heard her moan, causing something to flare up inside me again as I spread her legs apart, going in between them, resting my crotch against hers. Almost instinctively, I began dry humping her, our breaths beginning to strain.

"Ruby…!"

I almost couldn't take it anymore as she let out small gasps and moans. It was almost like making love, but only not physically touching. I let out a sigh of relief, reluctantly getting away from her. Ruby let out a groan of disagreement, looking up at me. Our eyes met as I was instantly drawn into them. Immediately, I worked on her shirt, quickly getting the lace untied as I practically tore it off of her. I could hear her gasp as I immediately went down to her skirt, putting my fingers into the hem until she reached down and grabbed my hands.

"W-wait!"

I glanced up at her, seeing a little bit of fright in her eyes. I sighed, going down to her and saying, "It's alright, Rubes."

She didn't seem to buy it, but let go of my hands regardless. I felt a little bit of regret, leaving her skirt's hem as I asked, "…wanna stop?"

Ruby's eyes widened as I got off of her, looking down on her as she sat up.

"N-no! We can-!"

"Your eyes are saying otherwise."

She flinched, but just as quickly, she jumped on me. I was caught off-guard as she suddenly kissed me. I widened my eyes in surprise as she pulled away, a thin saliva trail keeping us together as she worked my shirt up.

"R…Ruby…?"

She glanced up at me with watery eyes. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at the way her eyes were.

Desperate.

I flipped her over, hovering over her as I came down to kiss her again. However, unlike earlier, this one was gentler. Much gentler. As I pulled away, I could see her silver eyes quickly glance away, causing me to smile as I immediately turned my attention back to her skirt. I stroked her head, kissing her on the cheek as I multitasked with her skirt, slowly sliding it down her slender legs. I could hear her let out a small moan as I made it to her knees, slowly trailing my tongue down her neck, kissing her collarbone, causing her breath to hitch as I finally made it past her boots that she never bothered to take off.

I glanced down, seeing her legs pressing together tightly, causing me to chuckle as I landed a kiss on her belly, getting a squeal from her. I smiled to myself as I blew some air onto her belly, making a farting sound, causing her to laugh. I chuckled again, finding myself entertained as I did it again.

_Ticklish, are we?_

I worked her leggings down as I pulled her boots off with little effort. My erection strained painfully against my pants as I stared at Ruby's gorgeous body. I found myself captivated by what her clothing hid as she suddenly covered herself with her hands.

"D…don't…stare…," she stammered. I couldn't help but smile at her as I lowered myself towards her chest. I could imagine how hard she was blushing as I quickly unclipped it, pulling it off of her. Her hands automatically flew to her chest, causing me to chuckle at how cute she was. Her blush was evident, even in the moonlight as I quickly pulled my clothing off. Was I nervous? Hell yeah I was.

Ruby stared at my own body, almost entranced as I lowered myself to her breasts, giving them a good kiss, getting an excited breath hitch from her as I engulfed one in my mouth. I could hear her let out a breath, then gasp as I switched mounds periodically. I'll admit it; this was kind of…well…entertaining.

I kissed the area between her breasts, getting a sharp intake of breath from her as I slipped my hand into her panties, slowly reaching down to her core. I kissed her, inserting a finger into her, getting a gasp, then a small squeak as I pushed it deeper into her. I then pushed another finger into her, getting a groan, then a third, getting a yelp as I slowly thrusted my fingers in and out of her. Her delicious moans filled the air as I found myself lapping at her neck.

"Hyah…! D—Delta!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I-I'm…!"

"What's up?"

"Cu…cu…cu…!"

"Ruby?"

"CUUUU-!"

I could feel her body tense up as her head flew backwards, her grip on the bedsheets tightening up as I could feel something squirt against the palm of my hand. I pulled my hand out of her panties, taking a look at it as she struggled to catch her breath. Out of whim, I took a taste, getting a bit of bitterness as Ruby looked up and asked, "Wh..wha..what…are you…?"

I looked up at her and said, "Taking a taste."

She blinked, her eyes clearly clouded as I stuck two fingers into her mouth, getting another squeak of surprise from her as I pulled her panties off. She writhed at the feeling of the cool air touching her core as I pulled off my own underwear, my erection popping up. Ruby's eyes widened, almost in surprise and fear, as I slowly coaxed her legs apart. I looked at her, positioning myself in front of her and said, "Last chance to say no."

Ruby, albeit nervously, said, "D…do it…!"

I nodded, slowly pushing forward, feeling heat engulf the head of my member, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. Ruby's body stiffened as I slowly pushed deeper into her, the velvety surface of her insides slowly coaxing me inside until I hit something like a wall inside her.

_Her virginity._

I looked up at her, seeing her eyes watery as I felt her nails begin to dig into my back. My chest flared up in pain as I asked, "Wanna stop?"

She shook her head furiously and replied, "Please…! Do it…!"

I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered, "…sorry…."

With that, I took her virginity.

Ruby let out a pained squeal and grit her teeth together, her tears sneaking out between closed lids as they streaked down her cheek. I kissed them away as she finally began to gasp in pain, her virgin blood beginning to squeeze between her folds where we were connected. I sighed, feeling her heat all around me as her body tried to adjust to something finally being inside of it, as well as having her nails drag along my back. Ruby's gasps of pain were the only thing that I heard as I struggled to keep myself still for her sake.

"What's…wrong…?"

I looked into Ruby's eyes, which were clearly still watery.

"Why aren't…you moving?"

She suddenly half-lidded her eyes, which in my opinion looked really sexy. I could feel her tighten her thighs around my waist as she continued, "Delta…you can do…."

I could feel my control slowly slipping away as she huskily whispered, "Whatever…you want."

Snap.

I pulled backwards, getting a gasp, then plunged back into her, getting a yelp of surprise. I could feel her nails digging back in as I repeated the process, feeling a pleasurable shockwave course through my body with every thrust. Ruby's moans and my pants filled the room as I continued plunging into her.

"Hnn! Ahh! Delta!"

I panted, letting out an occasional moan as I pressed myself against her, catching a breather as she gasped, then continued my thrusting. Ruby's musical voice continued to fill the room as felt her hands grip my wrists. I maneuvered my hands around, entangling our fingers as she moaned out, "K-kiss me!"

I complied, mashing our lips together. Her lips vibrated against mine as we gave each other a sloppy open mouth kiss, our saliva spilling onto each other's lips as I scraped along something that caused her to let out a yelp or scream of some sort, causing her eyes to shoot open in surprise. I stopped momentarily, my eyes opening as I smirked and asked, "Did I just find your…?"

She blinked, then blushed as I continued my actions, only scraping along the same spot. Ruby's squeaks turned into yelps. But that wouldn't suffice.

I began pushing against her harder, causing her to ride up on the bed, hearing her let out screams as I quickly grabbed her hips, pulling her back down as I pounded into her harder.

"AAAH! D-DELTA! AAAHH!"

Her hands flailed around my chest, as if to find something to grip on. I lowered myself slightly as her hands snaked around my neck, her fingers locking together as I kept my rhythm up, letting out a moan as she suddenly began to get tighter. Her teeth gritted together as her core clenched me tighter with each thrust and her screams became even more delicious. My brows furrowed in concentration as I suddenly felt the need to cum, feeling myself gradually growing harder as I slowly began to pulse inside of her.

"R...Ruby…!"

"Ah! Ahh!"

"Ruby, I'm gonna…!"

Ruby's eyes opened as she dragged me down, kissing me momentarily as she said, "I-inside! Please inside!"

Something inside of me felt that it wasn't right, but I didn't pay any mind to it. With her consent, I pushed as deep as I could into her. I could feel myself hit something inside her as I let out a groan, feeling myself explode inside of her. Ruby's head snapped backwards as her body stiffened up, her hands clawing mercilessly at my back, squeaking at the occasional pulse of heat. I groaned again as I continued to pulse inside of her, feeling her tight cunt milking me of my cum for all it was worth. Suddenly, I felt something spray onto me as Ruby let out a scream, her legs wrapping around my waist as I did a couple jerky thrusts, reluctantly pulling out as the sensation finally ended.

Ruby let out a groan of disagreement as I rolled over to the side, swinging an arm over my forehead as our gasps filled the room. I turned my head to face Ruby, seeing her silver orbs looking straight back at me in our afterglow. I blinked once with her, then twice, then laughed for no reason whatsoever. I felt Ruby crawl up next to me, throwing an arm over my chest as turned to hug her as well. I could feel something we dripping from in between her legs, but paid no mind to it because I was holding the girl I loved. I snuggled her tightly as she cooed out, "That was…."

"Amazing," I finished for her. I stroked her beautiful red hair, which seemed even more beautiful in the moonlight as I sniffed it, getting a mix of sweat with her strawberry scent. I couldn't help but feel lucky that she was all mine.

"I love you, Delta," I suddenly heard her say, feeling her rub her forehead against my neck.

"I love you too, Ruby," I replied, giving her a goodnight kiss. She reciprocated, snuggling comfortably next to me. I could feel the pangs of drowsiness attack my system as I soon heard Ruby's soft breathing. Slowly, I closed my eyes, seeing visions of our future together.

_I love you…so much._

* * *

><p><strong>...I hope y'all enjoyed.<strong>


	33. Field Trip Over

**I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway, I'm just going to jump right to Hotel for a short shot, then the team returns...oops...wasn't supposed to say that...oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hotel sat in his room, almost contemplating whether it was alright for him to leave Delta alone with Ruby back at the dorms. It was almost like Sierra had planned the whole even out. It was too suspicious, even by her standards.<p>

"Hotel! Door!"

"Coming!"

Standing up, he made his way over towards the living room where the front door was located.

"_Who could it be at this hour…,"_ he asked himself, seeing his mother talking with someone.

"Oh, don't worry; I'll try not to keep him out."

That voice. He knew the voice. He could only grin to himself as his mother said, "Oh, don't worry about keeping him out! He won't do anything because he's a good boy!"

"_Bullshit,"_ he thought to himself as he popped his head around his mom and said, "Hey, Yang."

"There you are," Yang said in her alternate "Hunter" uniform, "I need your help with lifting something."

"Sure," he replied, running back to his room to grab his duffel bag. He grabbed the whole thing because, knowing Yang, she was going to keep him out all night. Not just to help something that simply involved lifting. But rather to help her with something along the lines of sex.

He couldn't help but grin at the thought of pulling an all-nighter with her just to go at it like rabbits as his mother called out, "Hotel, don't keep your friend waiting!"

"Jeez," he said under his breath, quickly leaving his room to catch up with Yang.

"Well, here we are, hotshot."

Hotel whistled at the hotel that Yang had somehow booked in spite of joining him at last second. She grinned and said, "And don't worry; no one, and I mean _no one_, will hear us."

He felt excited as she dragged him into the hotel, quickly heading for the elevator.

"When we get in, press floor 3."

However, he was caught off-guard as she threw him against the elevator wall, getting into an intense make-out session with him. Dropping his duffle bag, he wrapped his arms around her as she hooked a leg around his waist, her tongue quickly invading his mouth as he pressed the button he had been instructed to press. The door quickly closed as he threw her against the opposite wall, taking over control of the kiss as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Suddenly, a soft "ping" filled the elevator, causing the two of them to freeze as an elderly woman entered the elevator, pressing a random button. The two blinked in sheer surprise as she didn't say anything, but rather, when they reached their floor, the woman walked out of the elevator. Hotel quickly picked up his bag as he and Yang quickly ran over to her room, quickly entering and closing the door, laughing madly at the sheer hilariousness of the situation.

"Oh my fucking god," Hotel said in between laughs. Yang rolled around on the floor as she slipped her bracelets off, crawling over and putting them on the nearby counter. Suddenly, she felt his hands grip her waist, then felt her skirt ride up, as well as her panties get slid to the side as Hotel suddenly shoved himself inside of her. Yang let out a yelp of surprise as Hotel leaned over her back and said, "You wanted it, you're getting it."

With that, he began mercilessly thrusting into her. Yang's moans quickly filled the room as Hotel found himself on the edge early, pouring himself deep inside of her. Yang shivered as she felt him empty himself inside of her, catching her breath as she crawled forward, gasping at the loss of heat, then turned around and said, "Th…that wasn't…fair!"

He grinned, then said, "Life isn't…fair, hun."

"Whatever, babe," she replied, taking off her clothing as did he. Yang hopped onto the bed, spreading herself open as Hotel crawled over her. She shivered with anticipation as he pressed himself against her, pushing into her just as quickly, causing her to let out a scream.

This was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

><p>"…nn..mm…."<p>

I stirred, opening my eyes to sunlight. I blinked the sleep out of my system, feeling something lying on me. Turning, I saw Ruby sleeping peacefully to my right. I took a moment to soak up the information, widening my eyes in surprise, but then relaxed, smiling as she rolled herself onto her back. I propped onto my elbow and watched her as she rolled to and fro almost uncomfortably, like she was looking for me or something.

Eventually, she found me, wrapping her arms around me. I suppressed a laugh as I poked her cheek, watching her slowly stir. Her eyes opened slowly, then completely. She blinked several times, then looked around, propping onto her elbows as I said, "Good morning, beautiful."

Ruby looked at me, then down into the blanket, slowly turning red as she gawked at herself, scrambling to cover herself as I laughed, throwing myself over her. Ruby panicked as I stayed hovering over her, chastely kissing her and saying, "We should probably wash up, shouldn't we?"

Ruby remained red in the face, slowly nodding as I got out of bed, picking her up bridal style.

_Somehow, this seems like something that Hotel would do. Oh well, fuck it._

* * *

><p>"We're BAAAACK~!"<p>

Sierra came bursting into the room, catching my surprise. After our awkward wash up together, we went straight back to my backwards cuddle on my bed. Ruby sat between my legs with both her legs to her side with my arms wrapped around her waist to her belly. I stared at Sierra, who was looking at us expectantly as Lima came in from behind her, returning straight to her knitting that she hadn't gotten to finish the two days prior.

"So there you two are," Sierra said, "now where's the other two?"

"Yang and Hotel? Beats me."

I shrugged with Ruby, raising suspicion as Sierra put a finger on her chin, then said, "…wait a sec…why were you two…?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow in suspicion, then slowly, but surely, began to grin. Her eyes suddenly turned evil as Lima's ears perked, causing her to look at the door Sierra was still at.

Suddenly, Sierra was blown forward as Yang came flying by, snagging the doorframe as she yelled, "I'M FIRST!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU WERE USING YOUR WEAPONS!"

Hotel came next, diving for his bed as he flipped on his back and yelled, "I'M FIRST!"

Before I knew it, Yang was on him, making out with him on his bed. Ruby and I took a moment to process the information, slowly turning red as they shot a look at us momentarily, shooting a thumbs up as Yang said, "Hey Ruby!"

I blinked in confusion as Sierra slowly got up and said, "…I'm getting your head, Hotel."

The man looked up and said, "Oh shit, didn't see you there, Sierra."

The silverette got up with an angry mark on her head, only to sigh and say, "Oh well…it's worth it since Ruby and Delta are finally an official couple~."

With that, she shot us a wink. Ruby blinked several times in confusion, turning to me momentarily. I blushed and said, "…you're better off not knowing…."


	34. Jealousy?

**Hello again everyone! I'm not sure why I keep doing this, but Delta's gonna become a wee-bit pissed. Or...a lot pissed. Ah well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I took a sigh, enjoying the beautiful sunrise as the sun rose from the west. Taking in a breath, I began thinking about what I wanted to be after I graduated. I never really thought about it, despite asking Ruby several days prior to today.<p>

_Instructor? Hell no. Soldier? Definitely not. Mechanic with Ruby? Possibly. Hmm…what else…?_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw my new rival, Windsickle, walking up to me.

"Huh," he said, "thought I'd find you here."

"You thought," I asked, dropping my arms and turning to face him. He smiled at me and said, "There was something I needed to discuss with you."

"Me?"

He nodded, then asked, "You're dating Ruby Rose, right?"

I nodded.

Windsickle sighed and said, "Then please get it through Saber's thick head."

"Huh?"

I raised an eyebrow as he continued, "My leader's been obsessed with her since he met her lord knows how long ago…now he's planning on taking out to dates and all that corny shit."

I could feel my chest begin to flare up. My heart began to beat faster and faster at the thought of him taking Ruby out on a date, then kissing, then…I didn't even want to think about what I'd do if he did that with her. Even if we were a technical couple? Damn straight.

My face began to turn hot as Windsickle looked at me, raising his hands and saying, "Chill, Delta, chill."

"'Chill' my ass," I replied. Suddenly, Sierra appeared and said, "If Saber so much as lays a finger on Ruby…."

She suddenly held a knife to Windsickle's throat, catching him by surprise as she walked up behind him. Her eyes glew red as she gave him a good glare and repeated, "If he so much as lays a finger on Ruby…then I can guarantee…."

Windsickle swallowed some spit as she said, "We're going to have some problems…SWRD."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy! I'm not the one asking her out, here!"

Sierra lowered her knife and replied, "I know; just get that message to Saber."

He sighed, then looked at me. I shrugged and replied, "Sierra's right; if he does lay so much as a finger on her, we're going to have some problems, Windsickle."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, turning his back towards me. I sighed, looking at Sierra. I was about to ask what she was doing until I heard Windsickle say, "No guarantees that he'll listen to me, though!"

* * *

><p>"What the FUCK!"<p>

I threw one of my swords at the training room wall, getting half the blade stuck as Sierra sighed and said, "Calm down, Delta."

"Humor me," I replied, jarring it out.

Lima cocked her head to the side in clear distress as Hotel asked, "Just what the hell happened this morning?"

Sierra turned to him and replied, "Delta's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Not jealous," I replied, "just pissed—OFF!"

I left another gash in the wall. Sierra narrowed her eyes in annoyance, saying, "Basically, yeah…because of Saber from that new team SWRD."

"What the fuck," Hotel said, pulling his weapon up. Lima shook her head, then perked her ears, turning to the doors as they flew open. I turned around to see SWRD walking in through the doors as Saber said, "Hey SHLD! We have the room booked for the afternoon!"

I let out an annoyed "Tch," walking right past him and out the door.

"Hey!"

I turned around, glaring right a Dagger, who was glaring right back. She motioned to draw her weapons until Windsickle raised a hand and said, "Keep going, Delta…keep going."

My grip on my own weapons tightened as I forced myself to sheath them, feeling Lima put a hand on my shoulder as we made our way back to our dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, chill Delta," Sierra told me for the umpteenth time today. I sighed, my sword handles finally folding back into storage mode as I finally unlatched Alternate Echo from my back, stuffing it into my locker. In actual reality, I was still pissed as hell. If I had half the chance, I would cut that bastard down, even if he might've been a better swordsman than me. Pulling out my uniform, I quickly walked over to the bathroom, quickly changing my clothing as I ran out of the bathroom just as quickly. I could feel my team's eyes on me as I quickly made my way to class.<p>

Swinging the door open, I quickly took my seat, taking note that Sierra had frozen time as they were already seated.

_Now I just hope that today will finally just end and-._

"Delta!"

_This ought to cheer me up._

I looked up, seeing Ruby with the exact person I didn't want to see.

Saber looked down at me with a smile and said, "Hello again, Delta."

I sighed, slowly raising a hand and waving as Ruby said, "This is Saber; he's a friend from back when I lived on Patch."

…_And she couldn't tell me this earlier?_

"…Hi…," I replied, glancing away immediately. I could feel his expression drop to a look of confusion as Ruby put her arm over me and asked, "Delta? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…," I said, suddenly standing up as I stormed out of the classroom.

"Aaaaaannnnnd there he goes," Hotel stated. Sierra let out an annoyed groan as Lima looked after him. Ruby's eyes furrowed in worry as Sierra finally stood up, walking up to Ruby.

"You might want to follow him," she stated.

"What? But class is-."

"That's not important right now, Rosey," Sierra interjected, putting a hand on her shoulder as she whispered, "What's important is that you're with him right now."

"B-but," she argued, "I haven't seen Saber in so long, so can't I at least-?"

"Look Ruby," Sierra said, almost in a fed up tone, "Delta's not in a good way right now, so you're probably better off just going to cheer him up."

Ruby raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Sierra continued, "We've already tried, but…well…you know."

With a sigh, Ruby turned to Saber and said, "I…guess I'll catch up to you later."

"Sure, Rubes," he replied. Lima's ear perked at the word. Sierra felt something flare up in her chest as Hotel turned his head to his direction with an eyebrow raised. Ruby took off as Sierra forced herself to not summon one of her knives, forcing herself to take her seat as Professor Oobleck came into the classroom.


	35. Shattered Blade

**Ugh...I am feeling so lazy right now...**

* * *

><p>"Delta! Delta!"<p>

I walked around campus, trying to find my boyfriend after he had seemingly disappeared after he stormed out of class. I approached the door to team SHLD, knocking on it several times. I waited patiently for what felt like forever, finally turning the knob, finding it unlocked.

"Delta?"

I opened the door, met with a small creak, peeking inside.

Only to find an empty room.

I sighed, closing the door as I heard Professor Ozpin's voice ask me, "Ruby? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I turned, seeing him standing in front of me.

"Yeah," I replied, "but Delta took off and…well…he's gone."

"Oh?"

Ozpin put a finger on his chin, thinking to himself for a moment. I stared at him expectantly as he finally said, "Have you tried the training grounds yet?"

"The training grounds?"

I cocked my head in question as he continued, "It's a great place to go when you're…well…stressed or in a bad way."

* * *

><p>"Now then! If you don't have any questions, that'll conclude today's lesson!"<p>

The bell rang just as quickly.

Sierra kept an eye on Saber as Hotel asked, "Think Ruby's found him yet?"

"Probably," she replied.

Lima's ears remained folded on her head. Blake walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Lima looked up, her ears perking back up a bit, but then fluttered downward as she pulled the older faunus into a hug. Blake struggled to get her off as Yang walked over and asked, "What's up with Delta?"

"He's-," Sierra leaned into her ear and whispered, "-a bit pissed off that Saber's making a move regardless of their relationship."

"Huh? Saber?"

Sierra nodded, pointing at the boy who was now joking around with his team. Yang stared at him for a good while, but then started laughing, causing all of them to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ha…sorry. He's someone we met back when we lived on Patch. He was one of Ruby's first friends and…well…obviously had something for her," Yang explained. Sierra let out a sigh, then said, "So this guy's known Ruby even longer than Delta…?"

"Not really, no," Yang answered.

Sierra raised her head, surprised at the answer.

"Oh? Humor me, Yang."

"Well…," Yang said, scratching the back off her head, "It's…a long story."

* * *

><p>I cut through dummy after dummy, not really caring if my weapons broke or not. Did I take a look at them? Yeah. All knicked up and crap.<p>

Not that I cared at the moment.

With another cut, I heard the doors sliding open behind me, as well as Ruby's voice saying, "There you are!"

With another slash, the top half of my blade finally broke off with a "CLANG," whirring through the air. I could hear Ruby's gasp behind me as I dropped the sword handle, feeling the heat in my chest beginning to well up. I could feel my eyes getting watery as I heard a light "ching" behind me.

"Delta…?"

I slowly turned around, facing her as I fell down to my knees.

_I…want to scream…so loud right now…._

My breathing began to grow heavy as I could feel her arms embrace me from behind.

"Relax, Del…relax…."

I could feel tears streak down my cheek as she cooed me to relaxation. I slowly felt myself relaxing into her embrace as I found myself leaning towards her warmth. I closed my eyes momentarily, hearing her humming a tune to me.

_This tune…I think…I…know…it…._

Ruby stroked Delta's hair, continuing her tune as the doors swung open behind her. She turned her head around, seeing Sierra as she said, "Thought you'd be here."

Turning back to Delta, she could see that he was sound asleep in her lap. Ruby couldn't help but smile at how his just angry expression turned into such a relaxed face. If he wasn't asleep, she would've kissed him right there and then.

"Hey," Sierra said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She then took notice of the broken sword handle sitting right next to Delta's hand, as well as the other broken half of the sword. With a whistle, Sierra's eyes turned red as the sword flew back to the handle, the shards connecting back into place as she picked it up, putting it inside the sheath of Alternate Echo as she said, "That'll make it so we don't have to deal with minor repairs…for the moment."

A loud "CRACK" filled the air, causing both girls to cringe.

"Ahaha," Sierra let out a nervous laugh, "That…is what happens…unfortunately."

* * *

><p>"<em>The guy's got selective hearing; like you can talk to him, but everything goes through one ear and out the other," Yang explained. Sierra raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Hotel stated, "So that's why he's so intent on getting Ruby; he hasn't comprehended that she's got a boyfriend yet."<em>

"_Probably," Yang said. Sierra's gaze narrowed as she took notice of the very person walking over._

"_Hey, long time no see, Yang," Saber said, motioning for a high five._

"_Sure, Saber," Yang replied, punching him instead. Dagger growled, immediately reaching for her weapons, only to be stopped by Windsickle. With a sigh, Saber got back up and asked, "Rubes isn't back yet?"_

"_**You're really annoying me by calling her what Delta calls her…,"**__ Sierra thought to herself, pulling out a knife from one of the spare straps she kept on her thighs. Yang sighed and said, "Seriously, stop calling her Rubes."_

"_What?"_

_Yang motioned to deliver another punch, only to get caught by Hotel as he said, "Relax, he isn't worth the effort."_

_Yang sighed, her hair, which had apparently been floating, settling down as the big guy of team SWRD raised an eyebrow. Almost in curiosity._

_Hotel caught wind of it as the man, about the same size as himself if not a little shorter, walked up to her and said, "Well, feisty one, aren't you?"_

_He made a move to stroke one of her bangs until Hotel's hand shot forward._

"_Watch it," he warned. Both men got into a stare down as Sierra sighed and said, "Alright, enough with selective hearing; order your boy to stand down, Saber."_

_But he didn't do anything. He seemed too amazed with the standoff._

"_I said," Sierra said, her eyes glowing red with a knife at his throat, "get your boy off my boy…or we're going to have problems."_

_The boy slowly turned to her, flinching at the sight of the knife._

"_R-Rust! Back down!"_

_The man shot a glance of annoyance at him, then sighed as Hotel released his grip, grabbing Yang on the shoulders and pulling her back a bit._

"_Man," the man named Rust said, "why are all the hot chicks taken?"_

"_Because we transferred, nimrod," Dagger replied, shooting a glare at Sierra. Sierra, however, grinned. Almost in interest as Dagger said, "I'm gonna cut that dirty little smirk off yours right off your face, bitch."_

"_Just try it," Sierra mocked._

_The younger girl finally snapped._

"_Dagger, wait!"_

_With her dagger drawn, the girl jumped at Sierra with a victorious shout. With a blink, Sierra's irises glew red as a sudden wall of knives appeared before her. Dagger's face of victory turned into a look of horror as she couldn't stop her momentum._

_Suddenly, a blast of wind blew her backwards as Windsickle caught her, looking at Sierra._

"_Sorry," he said, bowing down, "I-it won't happen again, Ms. Hawthorne!"_

"_Ah, cut the 'Ms. Hawthorne' crap," Sierra replied, the knives disappearing as her eyes returned to normal. Saber blinked at the events that had just transpired as Sierra said, "But…if you so much as lay a finger on Ruby…."_

"_I'll make sure you don't see another day…," she said, suddenly dragging a knife along his jaw line. Saber jumped back in surprise and fright as Sierra smiled and turned around, saying, "SHLD, I'll see you all at base. I'm going to find Delta."_


	36. A Curious Feeling

**...Still feeling lazy...**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open.<p>

My head throbbed as I rolled over, feeling an uneven surface, causing me to look up and see Ruby looking down on me.

"Good evening," she said to me, stroking my hair. I sighed, relaxing a bit as I heard Sierra say, "So we're going to need to be on high alert for when we face them in duels, then."

"Sounds about right," Hotel replied. I heard something along the lines of a "k-CHK" fill the room, then the sound of his lance dropping onto the floor.

"I still can't believe whatshisface tried getting at Yang, though," he continued, followed by what sounded like him punching his own palm. I could hear Sierra laugh afterwards and say, "And would you believe it? You actually stood up for someone for once!"

"Anyone touches my girl," he replied, "they're gonna go through a world of hell."

"Thanks, babe," I heard Yang's voice say.

"…head…hurts…," I muttered out, flipping over onto my stomach, putting my face between Ruby's thighs. I could hear her giggle, then roll away, causing me to groan in disagreement. Only to feel my blanket open up, welcoming the cool air, then her body entering as she snuggled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, not even bothering to open my eyes as Sierra said, "Aww! How cute!"

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, both of them were asleep. Lima walked over to Delta's bed, giving both him and Ruby a kiss on the cheek. Yang leaned back into Hotel's embrace from behind as Sierra said, "I'd say let's call it a night, but…."<p>

Suddenly, a knock at the door caught their attention. Sierra waltzed over, swinging it open to see Weiss.

"The others aren't back at our room yet, so I was wondering it…you…knew…."

Weiss took a moment to interpret what she was seeing on Delta's bed as Sierra put a finger on her lips and said, "Shh…they're sleeping…."

"I…I…see that…," Weiss replied, clearly flustered. Sierra suppressed a laugh as Hotel said, "Well…I feel like knocking out."

"How about I join you?"

Yang shot glance back at him as he replied, "Do whatever you want, hun."

Weiss's mouth dropped open as Sierra fought as hard as she could against the laughter that was clearly winning. Hotel quickly threw his blanket over Yang and himself as Sierra said, "…If you want to go get Blake, we're practically having a sleepover tonight."

"Umm…sure…," Weiss said, slowly turning around.

Sierra walked out with her, finally letting loose her laughter.

Lima stared after them, but then picked up her knitting materials and started knitting again as the moon slowly made its way up from the horizon.

* * *

><p>Sierra threw another set of knives at her Saber as she made for a flanking maneuver to her right. The swordsman quickly deflected the attack, going right after her as his weapon began to glow menacingly. Sierra grimaced, her eyes turning red for a moment as he swung his weapon, only to freeze in time as she rolled forward, unfreezing time as she stuck a knife to his neck. Saber grunted, narrowly avoiding the attack as he swung his weapon at her back.<p>

With her semblance, she quickly set up a row of knives side by side, using her arms to keep them together as she was blown backwards by the blow. Her aura bar dropped a bit as she took a moment to recover, seeing him prepare a ranged attack. She immediately went into observatory mode, watching how the runes on his sword began to glow as he let out a shout, swinging his sword as a huge shockwave headed head long for her.

"_Can't freeze it…slow it down…,"_ she quickly thought to herself as the wave made its way towards her at a surprising speed. Her eyes turned red as the wave slowed down some, but still had surprising velocity on it. Her eyes widened as she quickly leaned backwards, a bit of her bangs getting clipped as she fell on the ground, quickly kick jumping herself back to her feet, only to see Saver right in her face. He grinned, swinging at her for a kill shot.

"_Now's as good a time as any!"_

With that, she disappeared, reappearing behind him with a dome of knives surrounding him. With a snap of the fingers, the knives all flew towards him. Sierra glanced back, expecting him to give in. Only to hear metal meet metal.

Her eyes widened in sheer surprise as she suddenly felt what seemed like a hard chop on her shoulder, as well as him standing in front of her as her aura dropped to zero.

Blinking in surprise, she could hear Ms. Goodwitch say, "Sierra Hawthorne's aura has dropped to zero; Saber Steelcore is the winner."

The class let out their applauses as Ruby yelled out, "Yeah! Good fight!"

"I must admit," Pyrrha said next to her, "that was a good fight."

Hotel, however, wasn't very impressed. In fact, he seemed more disappointed than anything as Sierra made her way up to where they were seated. With a sigh, she dropped down to her seat as Ruby quickly ran over and began talking about how she fought.

"_Of all days that __**our**__ swordsman is sick, too,"_ Hotel thought to himself as the next two people walked down to the arena. Ruby gave a little bow, running over to where team SWRD was as Hotel turned to Sierra and asked, "You let him win?"

With a grunt, Sierra replied, "No…he deflected all my knives."

Hotel's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as Sierra continued, "I couldn't see it clearly, but his attacks were throwing off my timing…that aura wave he fired was moving fast, despite the slowdown…his sword was moving faster than the eye could see…."

"So are you saying…," Hotel said in disbelief. Sierra shook her head and replied, "I'm not ruling it out…whether it was luck or not…he might be better than Delta…."

Hotel let out a whistle as Yang walked over and asked, "Hey, what's up, babe?"

Hotel turned to her and said, "Sierra reckons that Saber's a better swordsman than Delta."

"What?"

Yang turned to Sierra, who nodded and explained the details of her fight. Yang's eyes widened in surprise as Lima, who had been concentrating, finally perked her ears. She turned in the direction of team SWRD, where Ruby was still talking to Saber. She could see that Windsickle was getting rather uncomfortable as Saber began getting, in her opinion, a little too friendly with the leader of team RWBY.

Sierra caught her growl, turning to face her.

"What's up, Lima?"

Lima didn't answer, but kept growling. Sierra followed the direction Lima's eyes were facing, seeing Ruby and Saber getting close._ Awfully_ close.

However, right as she was about to make her move, Ms. Goodwitch said, "Ruby Rose, since you're standing, please step down to the arena."

"Huh? O-okay."

Sierra's eyes narrowed. Something about this Saber guy didn't feel right. It might've been just a hunch, but it was something that she had to go on. Just then, Saber glanced at her, shooting a smile.

"_This guy…who is he…?"_


	37. A Clash of Swords: Delta vs Saber pt 1

**Hello again...so soon. Anyway, I'm just gonna go to the sword fight so...enjoy! And I'm sorry if I'm pissing y'all off with how Ruby's acting as of late so...yeah.**

* * *

><p>I sighed, leaving the classroom. Did I want Ruby and Saber to catch up? Well, honestly, yes. Did I want to leave them? I had no choice but to trust Ruby. She told me that I could trust them being alone. But seriously, I didn't feel comfortable. There was just something about Saber that…I couldn't let him be alone with her.<p>

"Delta?"

I turned around, seeing Sierra with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ruby and Saber?"

"I am?"

_What?_

Sierra sighed, then said, "He's not someone I would trust to leave alone with Ruby…."

"I know," I replied, "I know…."

* * *

><p>"Now then, since Saber Steelcore has won the last few duels, why don't we have him select his opponent this time?"<p>

Said member of team SWRD made his way down to the arena, shooting a smile at Ruby. I glared, taking a glance at her as she smiled back. I could feel a throb in my chest as he immediately turned his attention to me. He shot his sly smirk at me as I narrowed my gaze, only to see him point up to me and say, "Delta."

"Wait a sec," Sierra said, standing up, "Delta's weapon is damaged, not to mention he was just sick-!"

"It's fine."

Everyone glanced at me as I picked up what remained of Alternate Echo and said, "I'll go…since he's so intent on it."

With that, I made my way down. I don't know what I was thinking though; I half expected Ruby to stop me. She didn't. Which left me wondering.

Shaking it out of my mind, I glanced at him across the arena as he drew his sword. I could hear my one sword handle click in place, drawing it and throwing the sheath to the side. Saber raised an eyebrow as I explained, "I don't need it."

He grinned and replied, "This isn't going to be too easy, don't you think?"

I took my stance as did he. I could feel his aura swirling around him as Ms. Goodwitch shouted, "Begin!"

We both took off, our swords clashing as we reached a standstill. Immediately, I took notice of the runes on his sword beginning to glow a faint blue as I disengaged. I glanced down at my sword, then back at Saber, who was twirling his sword in his hand.

_To have that much strength…wielding a two handed sword with one hand…._

Suddenly, he charged. I widened my eyes in surprise as he closed the distance between us with astounding speed. I raised my sword again, feeling the clash of his sword against mine as I felt myself get blown backwards by the force he had put behind his charge. I could hear my aura bar drop slightly as I regained my footing, jumping back as he continued his barrage. My sword met his every strike of the way as I suddenly found myself backed against a wall, our swords meeting again as he got up in my face. I grimaced as he asked, "Is this really the swordsman who's been protecting Ruby?"

My eyes widened as he said, "Give up; you can't protect her, Delta."

I pushed him back, charging him. Our swords met again as he continued.

"You aren't strong enough, Ordance; give up. I can protect her."

"Shut-UP!"

I blew him backwards, throwing my sword after him. I could hear a "CLANG," as well as the crowd gasp as I grimaced, sticking my hand out.

_Now!_

I teleported straight to it, only to find that I had my back facing my opponent. I turned around, seeing Saber's sword heading straight for my head. I could see my life flash before me as the blade came ever closer.

_Think!_

My mind went blank as I could faintly hear the crowd gasp in fear. Instinct suddenly kicked in as adrenaline raced through my system. Raising my hand, I could only think of doing one thing.

With a flash of light, I summoned my second sword, hearing a loud "CLANG" fill the air. The crowd gasped again as I deflected Saber's weapon with my first sword. I quickly swung with my second, followed up with the first, and so one with a flurry of horizontal slashes. Saber grimaced as he jumped backwards, keeping his sword between me and him.

I glanced down, giving my second sword a light kick on the side with my heel.

_About…50% strength…maybe less give or take…._

Whatever the case, I swung my body around, throwing my undamaged sword at his direction. However, just as Saber deflected it, I teleported straight to it, my sword meeting his as my feet hit solid ground again. We stared each other down as I raised my second sword, swinging it, only to feel his hand grip my wrist as we got into another standoff. I shot a quick glance at his runes, seeing them glow an angry deep blue. I glanced back at him, seeing him smirking as he suddenly swung me around with the hand that gripped my wrist. I rotated my body around as I caught glimpses of him getting ready to let loose one of his shockwave slashes. I landed, looking around, spotting my sheath. Closing my eyes, I teleported to it, quickly sheathing my weapons as he yelled, "Play time's over!"

I could hear a rush of aura heading straight for me.

_I hope this works…!_

I pointed my sheath at him, firing one of my swords at him as I took an estimated risk. Drawing my sword, I channeled my aura into the blade of my weapon, taking an estimated guess at the distance of the shockwave, closing my eyes.

_3…._

I could feel the shockwave coming closer

_2…._

Edging ever closer.

_1…._

Just feet in front of me.

_NOW!_

I opened my eyes, cutting through the shockwave as I quickly teleported to where my other sword was. Only to see Saber was holding my sword.

He grinned as he swung his sword at me. Reflexively, I swung my sword as well.

A loud "CLANG" filled the air again. The class gasped as I could hear something stick itself into the ground several feet in front of me. I glanced at the direction of the noise, seeing the top half of my sword's blade sticking out of the ground. I sighed as I said, "I resign."

"Delta Ordance has forfeited," I heard Ms. Goodwitch announce, "Saber Steelcore is the winner."

The class cheered as he said, "I told you; you aren't strong enough to protect her."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of heat in my chest. I grimaced, gritting my teeth as he walked away. I could feel my eyes begin to water as I walked over to the broken half of my sword, picking it up. I stared at it for a good minute as Ms. Goodwitch said, "Delta? Is something wrong?"

"No, Ms. Goodwitch," I replied, walking over to my sheath.

_Nothing's wrong…at all…._

I could instantly hear Ruby's voice in the background as Saber began his idle talk with her. I glanced upwards, seeing the smile she used to have with me. I fought back the tears as something along the lines of lead filled my chest.

_And yet…I can't help but…feel that…he's right…._


	38. Hell to Pay

**Remember a while back when Sierra said there'd be hell to pay? Well, you guys get to see hell get paid. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"There you go! Just like it was new!"<p>

"Thanks."

I took my sword from the repairman, giving it a few experimental swings, then kicking it with my heel.

_Back to 100% integrity. Perfect._

I sheathed it, handing my card over to him as Lima asked, "…weapon fixed…?"

I nodded, taking my card back as Sierra hopped off the nearby bench and said, "Alright; mission time!"

I glanced at her with an eyebrow raised as she said, "We're going to collect information on some Goliaths that are wandering just outside of Vale."

"Goliaths?"

I turned my head to Hotel.

"And here I was thinking that we weren't even supposed to get close to those giants," he said, standing up from the chair he was seated on. I glanced at Lima, who shrugged, then at Sierra. Sierra sighed and replied, "The hell would I know what Oobleck wants us observing them for."

"Oobleck?"

Now I was really interested.

"Yeah," Sierra continued, "he says it's to understand what it is they're waiting for…whatever the hell that means."

_Are we doing this with anyone else?_

I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. Sierra looked at me expectantly as she asked, "Have something to say, Delta?"

"Not…no," I replied, glancing away.

There was a moment of silence until I heard Sierra say, "No, we aren't jointing this with anyone; it's just us."

I let out a mental sigh as Sierra said, "Now then, longer we wait, less extra credit we're getting, team!"

* * *

><p>"Ruby."<p>

Ruby turned to face Yang, who had a look of concern on her face.

"You've been hanging out with Delta less and less lately," she stated. Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion. Had she been hanging out with Saber a lot? Sure. But she never really took notice of the lack of time she's spent with Delta. Yang let out a breath of air and said, "Is everything okay?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean," Yang clarified, "You and Delta are still…dating right?"

"Wha…? What're you talking about? Of course we are!"

"…Sure…," Yang said, clearly concerned as Ruby's communicator started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Saber! Huh? Later? Sure, I'd love to! Uh-huh. Yep. Alright, see you then."

"What's he want this time?"

Ruby put her communicator away and said, "Well, he said there's something going on at the amphitheater later and invited me along."

"_What the fuck,"_ Yang thought to herself. Ruby threw her hoodie on and made for the door before Yang grabbed the hoodie's hem, stopping her.

"Ruby," Yang said, "I don't think you should go."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…," Yang said, afraid to tell the truth. Ruby kept her eyes on her in confusion as Yang finally said, "…never mind. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>"Alright, maintain your following distance," Sierra ordered over our headsets. I kept my eye on the right side of the herd while Hotel kept left. The girls kept the rear as the Goliaths continued lumbering on their way, oblivious to us following them. I watched as a calf began to stray from the herd to forage on some trees, causing me to make a wider swing to keep my following distance constant as Sierra buzzed in, "Watch it, Delta."<p>

"Copy that," I replied, running a little ways away as he baby was quickly corralled back into the herd. I slowly made my way back to where I was observing just a moment ago.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

Weiss turned her attention on the book se was reading to face Yang, who was sitting on the bed opposite of her. Yang fidgeted her fingers around as she said, "I know this is a lot to ask from you but…can you talk to Ruby?"

"Huh?"

Weiss put her book down and sat up, fluffing her skirt. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why should I talk to her? You're her sister."

"I know but…," Yang replied, "I don't know…I'm just not getting to her."

Weiss blinked, then sighed and asked, "So then…if you're not getting to her, how do you think I'll get through to her?"

"Because," Yang answered immediately, "You're her partner."

* * *

><p>"…Alright, SHLD. That's enough for today."<p>

"Roger that," I replied, stopping dead in my tracks. I sighed as the Goliaths continued on their way, lumbering north. First, it was east, then south, then east, then a U-turn west, and finally north. Why they practically went in a circle was beyond me, but at least I got to go back home and relax.

_With Ruby._

I shivered at the thought, suddenly being reminded that she was probably with Saber at the moment. I could hear Sierra sigh, then pat me on the back. I turned to face her, seeing her smiling at me as she said, "Don't worry; just go rest, Delta."

That is, until I felt my communicator ringing. I pulled it out, glancing at it, surprised at who had sent me the message.

* * *

><p>"And then he was like, 'ROAR' and she was like, 'OH MY GOSH!'"<p>

Ruby and Saber laughed as they walked out of the amphitheater. Weiss followed them with her eyes as they began making their way to the dorms. With a sigh, she quickly caught up and pulled Ruby by her hood.

"You are coming with me," she said as Ruby began flailing around in confusion. Weiss grimaced at the struggling girl she was dragging along until Saber stepped in front of her and asked, "Whoa, chill Weiss! What's wrong?"

"I'm having girl talk with Ruby," Weiss replied, clearly annoyed, "Now if you'll excuse me, we're going to find someplace private."

With that, Weiss dragged Ruby off.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ruby yelled back as Weiss turned a corner, then another, then another until they were finally at a deserted corner of the campus.

Ruby fluffed her hood as Weiss suddenly asked, "What're you doing?"

"Huh?"

Ruby turned to her partner as Weiss continued, "I mean, you might as well break up with Delta at this point because you're practically all over Saber."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Weiss explained, "Yang says that you're spending more time with him than you are with your boyfriend which is something that, despite me not being in a serious relationship, knows is morally wrong."

"I'm only catching up with him, that's all," Ruby said back, suddenly beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Catching up my ass."

Both girls blinked in surprise as Sierra suddenly appeared from behind a corner. Her eyes opened, revealing an angry red glow as she said, "Rosey, I thought I told you there'd be hell to pay if you broke Delta's heart."

Suddenly, Ruby found herself surrounded by knives. She yelped as the knives stayed in place.

"Whoa! Sierra! Calm down!"

"Shut up, Ice Queen," Sierra shot back, "I know you're her partner, but this is between me and Ruby."

Weiss backed down as Sierra approached Ruby, albeit slowly, yet menacingly. Ruby swallowed some of her spit as she said, "You remember our little…'chat' we had in the Magnum fiasco now, don't you?"

Ruby nodded nervously, her eyes wide in fear. Just the way Sierra loved to see them. Her silver orbs completely visible as she trembled in fear. Sierra took a single knife from the many that surrounded Ruby, changing the knife formation so that she was the only thing keeping Ruby from escaping. Weiss motioned to help Ruby, only to be stopped by something grabbing her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Yang, who shook her head.

"This is…something she needs to go through," Yang said, turning and walking away. Weiss lowered her gaze, returning it helplessly to the situation before her as Sierra slowly drew the knife up at Ruby's throat, then to her artery, then to her cheek.

"It really is unfortunate," Sierra said, pressing the knife against Ruby's cheek. The girl's breath hitched as the blade cut through her skin, leaving a small trail of blood. Sierra grinned and finished, "That your aura doesn't leave scars."

"S-Sierra, wait!"

Ruby looked at the other team leader, her eyes clearly fearful as she gazed into Sierra's glowing red orbs. The orbs resembled something that didn't resemble the normal Sierra that she had grown accustomed to. In fact, Ruby could've mistaken them for a Grimm's eyes, red and mad with bloodlust.

Sierra chuckled evilly and said, "You just compared me to a Grimm just now, didn't you Rosey?"

Ruby's breath hitched again as Sierra grabbed another knife and put her mouth awfully close to her neck. Ruby's breathing began to grow heavier as Sierra whispered out, "I'll kill you if you break Delta."

"S-Sierra," Ruby pleaded, "P-please! Don't!"

Sierra's grin only widened as she continued, "That Saber must really be something if you're completely ignoring your boyfriend, eh Rosey?"

Ruby's chest suddenly began to slowly heat up as Sierra continued.

"Like the way he broke his sword, huh? You didn't feel anything, did you? Or like how he lost just recently to your new BFF, eh? You didn't seem too concerned since his sword broke mid fight. In fact, you two haven't even said a word since you remembered him."

"W-wait, Sierra," Ruby stumbled, "I-I can explain-!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Ruby's leg. She looked down, seeing a knife stuck in her left thigh, causing her to let out a scream of pain, only to get it muffled as Sierra pinned the poor girl to the ground. Weiss reflexively made a move, only to get a knife fly right past her face.

"That's going in your skull if you come closer, Icey," Sierra said, her glare shooting right up to her. Weiss shivered as Sierra turned her attention back down to Ruby, whose eyes were clearly stricken with fear. Sierra grinned and said, "I bet you enjoyed that show today didn't you? Even though Delta was out on a mission, huh?"

Ruby quickly shook her head, her lips vibrating under Sierra's hand. Sierra slowly removed the hand as Ruby took in a much needed gasp of air and replied, "I didn't know you guys went on a mission today!"

"That's the point," Sierra said, "'cuz you'd always ask Delta if we were doing anything that involved Grimm."

Another sharp pain entered Ruby's legs again as she fought back the scream. Sierra showed her the knife that was in her leg, dangling it over her face as she said, "Oh? I wouldn't mind seeing this in _your_ skull now, Rosey."

With a smirk, Sierra asked, "So have you kissed yet?"

Ruby blinked, quickly replying, "O-of course we have-!"

"With Saber, you idiot," Sierra clarified.

Ruby opened he mouth, only to close it, replying, "…no…."

"You sound disappointed, Rosey," Sierra said, holding the knife up to her throat. Ruby's eyes widened up in fear again as she said, "W-we've come close b-but…I c-can't!"

"Really now? I guess that means one thing then~."

Sierra motioned to stab the knife into her skull. Ruby closed her eyes in fear, tears streaking down her cheeks as she said, "But I love Delta!"

Sierra stopped, just inches from Ruby's chest. The girl below her began to breathe harder and harder as she said, "I didn't know I was hurting him, okay!? I just thought that I was catching up with an old friend I hadn't seen in forever, okay!? What do you want me to do!?"

Sierra's grin disappeared, as did the red glow in her eyes. The sound of her knives hitting the ground echoed the area as Sierra sighed, standing up and putting the knife in its strap on her leg.

"I don't need to tell you, Ruby," she replied, snapping a finger. The knives all around Ruby disappeared as her aura began healing her wounds. Sierra turned to Weiss, giving her an apologetic look as she turned back to Ruby and said, "With Delta, you're on your own."

* * *

><p><strong>...Maybe I should've made Sierra less sadistic...<strong>


	39. Her Innocence, His Forgiveness

**I had to remember that Ruby has an innocent personality last chapter so...uh...yeah. Sierra is a wee bit scary, even if I'm the one writing, too...oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And blah blah blah with a blah blah blah…."<p>

I sat through one of Prof. Port's boring stories again, feeling my team's concerned gaze all over me. Did I know of the date that Ruby and Saber had? Well, when you've got someone like Windsickle on the inside giving info, you learn things fast. Was I pissed? You can damn well bet I was.

Despite Ruby calling me all day, be it via communicator or just walking down the halls, I didn't bother returning them. I more or less felt like breaking up with her more now than I ever did in this whole Saber fiasco. I felt so weak compared to him, where he was able to manipulate his aura to his advantage. I could only teleport from place to place and materialize my weapons in my hands. Nothing special about that. Hell, Dagger even has the ability.

"And so, with a-."

***RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG***

I looked up, seeing Prof. Port in a motion like an Ursa was attacking. He cleared his throat and regained his composure, saying, "Well, that's it for class. We'll have to finish this story some other time."

With that, I could hear several classmates filing out the door. It wasn't long before I felt the aura of my team disappear, leaving me alone in the room.

"Ruby! You free later?"

_Great. Just my fucking luck._

I sighed, dropping my head in my arms, expecting Ruby to reply, "Sure! What'cha got planned?"

I could feel my eyes get watery at the thought as I heard Ruby shuffling out of her seat, which was now situated closer to team SWRD as her feet quickly walked towards my direction.

_Get out of here, Ruby._

"Rubes? Rubes, wait up!"

_Stop calling her that, assfuck._

"Delta?"

Well. That caught me by surprise.

I looked up from my depressing crouched position, looking at her with watery eyes. Ruby's brow was furrowed in concern as she asked, "Are you…okay?"

I sighed, going back into my position as I said, "I'm…fine…just go with him if you want…."

_Oh no…my voice just cracked._

"Hello! Earth to Ruby! Are you listening to me?"

_I swear to god, one more word from your mouth and I'm gonna cut your fucking head off!_

"Shut up, Saber!"

My eyes widened in my crouched position. That certainly wasn't on my expectancy list.

"C'mon, Delta, tell me what's wrong. Please."

_Why? So that you can just run back to him?_

Suddenly, I felt something pull on my right arm. I saw a cloud of petals as Ruby suddenly found the strength to drag me all the way to her room, throwing me on her uneven bed as she sat in front of me. I looked away just as quickly, not wanting to show her my watery eyes.

"Delta," she said with concern in her tone. I closed my eyes slightly, feeling my brow furrow as I felt her hand caress my cheek. The burning in my chest began to flare up again as she asked, "Please, Del…what's wrong?"

_Oh god…I…can't…._

I let out a sob, then sniffled, letting out a choking noise as I fell into her lap. I could judge by the way she stiffened up that she wasn't expecting me to break down and cry. I couldn't control my emotions as I made my way up her body, digging my face into her shoulder. I could faintly feel her hand stroking the back of my head as she said, "Shh…don't cry…don't cry…I'm here…."

"Th-that's…not what…you said…last time…," I said in between my sobs.

* * *

><p>It was true. I wasn't there whenever he was crying like this. I didn't even know that he was in this state. I could feel a feeling of guilt well up in my chest as his grip on my body grew tighter and tighter. But I didn't care. What mattered was that I held him close. That I was holding him. That I could prove that I loved him, and only him.<p>

"Delta," I said, "I'm sorry…."

I could feel him stiffen up as I continued.

"I'm…so sorry…I didn't even know that you were in pain…."

He sniffled a few times, backing away a bit, showing me his face. Despite the redness, his eyes were still as beautiful as ever. His purple, amethyst orbs that entranced me every time I looked at them. They were similar to Yang's eyes, only darker. And they seemed to sparkle as well. But only if you looked at them deep enough.

"Delta," I said, as he pressed his forehead against mine. I blinked as we remained in silence for a moment. I applied some pressure against his forehead as he said, "…you've been…a real…pain in the ass for me…."

"Sorry for that, too," I replied, feeling a guilty smile well up. I looked up at his eyes again, seeing them seemingly sparkle as he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I let out a muffled squeak of surprise as I found myself on my back with his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes, feeling his hand stroke my hair as I did his. I must admit; I really missed this with him.

"Hey Ruby! Sierra wanted to know if you saw—oh god! I'm sorry!"

We both broke the kiss, looking to the side of my bed to see Yang with her hand over her mouth in surprise. We both blinked in mild surprise as Yang said, "I-I'll go and…umm…tell them that you two are busy!"

With that, Yang left.

We stayed in our position for what felt like hours as Delta finally snorted, then burst out laughing, getting off of me. I followed and asked, "What's so funny?"

He quickly regained his composure and replied, "Well, the fact that Yang was flustered when she'd normally support this kind of activity, as well as the impromptu-ness of the whole situation."

Good point he had there.

I smiled and put my forehead on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat as I said, "Again, I'm sorry."

"…I'm not sure if I should forgive you or not," I heard him say. I looked up at him, my brow furrowed as he chuckled and kissed me, catching me by surprise. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his back as we did so in a chastely manner. It was a kiss alright. One that held many emotions like, "I missed you," "I'm sorry," "I forgive you," and all of that corny stuff.

With that, we pulled away as he said, "But if it's you…."

I felt him pull me tighter against his body.

"If it's you…," he repeated, "I'll forgive you…Rubes…."

I sighed into his embrace, returning it. It felt so good to be called "Rubes" by the proper person again.

* * *

><p><strong>...How'd you like me switching to Ruby's POV? Laters!<strong>


	40. Incomplete

**Oops. Wrong chapter first to write my late apologies. Ah, well...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the training hall, ignoring the clangs of metal against metal as I stared at my sword, which I had stuck in the ground several feet in front of me.<p>

"C'mon, Hotel! You can move faster than that!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Lima! Less range, more physical!"

"…roger…."

The clangs became more frequent as I closed my eyes, focusing on my sword. I could see its shape in my mind as I focused my aura, feeling it begin to embrace around my weapon as I could feel my second sword suddenly appear in my hand. Instinctively, I gripped it, opening my eyes as I used my aura to slowly pick my sword up, seeing it slowly rise from where I had stuck it.

_*Zap*_

…_ow…!_

I let out the breath I was holding, hearing my weapon chunk back down into the ground as Sierra said, "Delta! Get your ass over here!"

I sighed, materializing it in my other hand as I turned to face my team leader, who had apparently thrown knives at me. My eyes widened in surprise as I reflexively raised the sword in my left hand, deflecting one, then my right, deflecting another. Sparks flew across my blades as I spun in the air, dodging two more as I cut the next one in half, the two halves of the knife flying to either side of me as their velocity blew my hair back like a breeze had just blown by.

"Good," Sierra said as I regained my composure, "you're reflexes are still as good as ever."

"Meh," I replied, sheathing my swords as Hotel walked over to me and asked, "By the way, what exactly are you trying to do? Meditate?"

I shook my head and replied, "More like trying to complete my semblance."

"Complete," Sierra asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I nodded and said, "There's…something about my semblance that…well…just doesn't seem complete. I mean, I can do this-," I fired a sword backwards and dropped the other, teleporting to and fro, "—and this-," I dropped the one I had snagged earlier, rematerializing it into my hand, "—but there's something else…like…I just don't feel complete without it."

"Oh?"

Now Sierra seemed really curious. She walked over to me and asked, "So what makes you think it's not complete?"

"Well," I began, "I think around the time I fought Saber…there was something that felt…odd about him. Just fighting him felt a little weird. Then it occurred to me after the duel that…well…his semblance is just a manifestation of his aura into his sword."

"Yeah? So?"

I continued with my explanation.

"Well, in the same way that he's able to extend his range and use ranged attacks, well, my semblance coincides with my weapons as well. So in essence, I can teleport. But I can also-," I focused my aura on drawing my swords without my hands, "—use my aura to do something like this since, well, my weapons are basically attached to my semblance."

Sierra's eyes widened in shock and amazement. Hotel whistled as Lima walked over, blinking in mild surprise as I felt a light shock in the head, causing me to lose concentration. My swords fell to the ground with a light clatter as Sierra said, "I'm…impressed…."

"Same," Hotel replied. Lima nodded as I picked up my swords, sheathing them and saying, "But unfortunately, I can only use the technique for so-and-so amount of time, so it seems."

"That's cuz," Sierra said, "you're not training enough."

"I know I'm out of practice," I replied as my sword handles folded back into carrying mode.

I walked through the now crowded halls of Beacon as students began running for their dorms. I couldn't help but smile as people tackled over each other, trying to get as far away from their classrooms as possible as I heard Sierra say, "Oh. Poor bastard."

I don't blame them. With winter break already upon us, I couldn't help but feel excited to do some snow training. Especially considering that Sierra wanted me to master my semblance ASAP.

"Hey! Hotel!"

I looked straight ahead, seeing a blur of yellow, turning around to see that Yang had flung herself into Hotel. Sierra began laughing as he twirled her in the air several times before finally setting her on the ground.

"Del~ta!"

I turned around, seeing Ruby standing in front of me, causing me to flinch a bit from her sudden appearance.

…_I'm too used to her being with Saber now._

"What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing much," I replied as I could hear Hotel getting suffocated behind me. I chuckled to myself as Ruby asked, "Umm…there's…going to be a fireworks festival in Vale tonight…I was wondering if…well…."

"We'd love to go," Sierra answered for me. I blinked in mild surprise as Ruby reached out and grabbed my hand. I blinked in surprise as I heard her mutter, "You do…remember what happened…around this time…right?"

I let out a sigh and brought her into a hug, catching her off-guard as I said, "…of course…I remember…."

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon! We're going to be late!"<em>

"_Wait up! Ruby!"_

_A young Delta struggled to keep up with his friend, a young Ruby, as they ran head long for a Christmas tree that was beautifully decorated in Vale's square. Ruby smiled as she reached the tree first, turning around to see that Delta had fallen behind some. He quickly caught up, breathing hard as he readjusted his glasses, looking up at Ruby. Ruby's smile quickly turned into a frown as she said, "See? I told you that you needed to take those cardio classes."_

"_Ah, shut it, Rubes," Delta replied, regaining his posture as Ruby grabbed his hand, walking up to the tree. They both stared in awe, looking up and up until they saw the star at the top. Their eyes seemingly glowed at the glittering object at the top as they heard a couple behind them say, "Aren't they under a mistletoe?"_

_Delta felt a blush creeping up on his face as the other person replied, "Yep…that's a mistletoe."_

_Ruby comprehended the statement a moment later, her face slowly turning red as she heard someone yell, "Hey, Red! Kiss him!"_

"_U-umm…," Ruby stammered, slowly looking up. Sure enough; it was a mistletoe. She swallowed some spit as Delta slowly turned to face her, saying, "W-we…should…p-probably do it."_

"_What?"_

"_Y-you know," he continued, "s-so they can g-get off o-our c-c-case…!"_

"_O-oh! Right…," Ruby replied, glancing away momentarily._

_Delta could feel his heart pounding as they faced each other. Albeit nervously, they closed their eyes, slowly leaning towards each other. His heart began pounding faster and faster as he began to feel her breath tickle his lips._

_*SPLAT*_

_Delta went flying to the side. Ruby heard him hit the ground, causing her to open her eyes as she quickly went over to him._

"_D-Delta!?"_

_They could hear the local bullies laughing in the background. Ruby grit her teeth, growling as they took off._

* * *

><p>"Delta, look!"<p>

I looked up, seeing the tree that we had seen when we were attending Signal. I sighed with content as Ruby pointed out, "Look. The star."

I looked up at the magical looking ornament at the top of the tree as I could hear Yang in the background say to Hotel, "Romantic, isn't it, babe?"

I smiled, letting out a breath as Ruby dragged me closer to the tree. And suddenly, it felt like she was trying to look for something. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she circled the tree once, then twice, then a third time. She began pouting as she said, "Where is it…?"

…_Oh…I think I know what she's looking for._

I looked up, quickly spotting what she was probably looking for. I smiled, pulling her arm to the stand that we had stood under last time we were here. Ruby blinked in confusion as I said, "This isn't official, but Merry Christmas, Rubes."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion as I suddenly closed the space between our lips. I could feel her stiffen up as my arms went around her, then relax as she returned the embrace. I couldn't help but grin into the kiss as I could hear some people giving us applauds in the background.

_When you nearly get your girl one night, you remember where you nearly got her._

As we pulled away, I looked up, spotting the mistletoe that we had stood under years before. I looked down, seeing her blushing as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"One more time?"

"Definitely."

Our lips met once more as fireworks began booming overhead. People began to cheer as I lifted Ruby off the ground, twirling her in the air a couple times as we finally broke apart, laughing as I finally set her down.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you more, Delta!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays everybody! Had to adjust the chapter with the holidays!<strong>


	41. The Inexperienced

**Sorry for the absence, people! I've been...well...out of internet. Anyway, onward!**

* * *

><p>"Go Hotel!"<p>

Above from Sierra and Yang's screaming, this was an interesting fight indeed. Especially the fact that Hotel was barely using his weapon, if at all, against Rusty Claymore, the muscle of team SWRD. It was almost like he was toying with the poor bastard.

"Gyah," Rusty panted, backing off a bit as Hotel suddenly appeared in his grill, landing a punch in his gut. Rusty let out a chocked cry as Hotel then smacked the side of his head with the butt of his lance, sending him flying. An explosion appeared where the man landed as his aura dropped to zero.

"Rusty Claymore's aura has dropped down to zero," Ms. Goodwitch announced, "Hotel Lancer is the winner."

The class gave their applause as Hotel left the arena, joining back up with us as Yang gave him a fist bump. Sierra was next to congratulate him as Ms. Goodwitch began scanning the room. I turned my attention to Hotel, who said, "He was holding back."

"Really," I said half amazed. Still the man spat and said, "But I would've beaten him, either way."

"Delta? Would you like to go since you're talking?"

I flinched in surprise, sighing. I looked at Ms. Goodwitch, who had a rather annoyed look on her face as I replied, "…Since I've been called, sure."

I stood up, giving Ruby a reassuring smile. She had decided to move back next to me after what felt like forever away from her. Sierra gave me a thumbs up as Lima smiled, her ears waving as if they were cheering. I chuckled as I made my way down to the arena, bowing to Ms. Goodwitch as I said, "My apologies for speaking without permission, ma'am."

I watched her nod as she turned around, looking around the class. The class remained silent as she asked, "Who'll volunteer to face Delta?"

I looked around myself.

_Blake? Naw. Windsickle? Meh. Saber?_

I turned my gaze to the leader of team SWRD, who appeared to be glaring at me. What for, I didn't know, but he slowly raised his hand and said, "…I'll go."

However, right as he began standing up, Dagger slapped his hand down and said, "No, I'll go!"

With that, she ran down to the arena, her weapons ready to be drawn. Ms. Goodwitch nodded and said, "Delta Ordance versus Dagger Steelcore. You know the rules."

We both nodded as my sword handles clicked into place. I made my stance as did she. I could hear the jumbotron let out a low tone as our aura bars were filled, the the class cheering for whoever they thought was going to win. I prepared myself as Ms. Goodwitch said, "Ready?"

Suddenly, the area turned gray. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, turning my gaze to Sierra, who was now right next to me.

"She's no pushover," she said to me.

"Noted," I replied as she disappeared, unfreezing the time around us as Ms. Goodwitch said, "BEGIN!"

With that, we both drew our weapons at supersonic speeds, meeting in the middle as the force of our charges blew us apart in opposite directions. I regained my balance as I fired my second sword at her. Dagger ducked under the weapon, opening my chance.

I teleported to the sword, catching her off-guard as I swung down, hitting the metal flooring as she rolled to her front. She clutched her weapon tightly as I took a stance, ready to go on defense in case she were to have an adrenaline surge. However, she jumped back and threw a dagger at me. I sidestepped the attack and charged headlong to her, meeting my right handed sword with her second dagger. I made to swing my second sword at her, only to see a glow as her first dagger appeared in her hand, blocking my attack. We stayed engaged momentarily as she asked, "Why did you take Ruby away from my brother?"

_What?_

I disengaged from her, kneeling as she regained her composure, gesturing to attack me. I stood back up as she charged me, throwing her daggers at me. I sighed, easily deflecting them and spun out of her charge, landing a grazing cut on her left side. I could hear her let out a grunt of pain, turning around as she reached for her weapons.

"C'mon, Delta! Stop playing around!"

My gaze narrowed at Hotel's optimism as she stood back up, turning to face me. I quickly jumped in, engaging with her again as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she answered, "My brother loves her, why did you take her away!?"

With that, she forced me to disengage by pushing me backwards. I was caught off-guard as she charged me, her daggers meeting my swords as I could feel the wall right behind me.

_She pushed me this far back!?_

I grimaced as she continued, "He wants to be with her, stay out of his way!"

I sighed, feeling clearly annoyed, easily pushing her back. I could hear the crowd gasp as I managed to force her all the way back to the opposite wall. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked down at my sword handles.

_How did I…?_

I looked back up, seeing her crawl out of the hole she made, charging me again. I sidestepped the reckless attack, leaving another cut on her side, dropping her to a knee as I swung around, stopping just shy of her neck. I could hear the class gasp as I kept my blade there. It was then that I noticed that the girl was panting in sheer exhaustion, sweat dripping down the sides of her head.

_What the…? It hasn't even been that long, and she's exhausted?_

I kept my blade in place as she asked, "How…are you…not tired…!?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Surrender and I might tell you."

"To hell with it!"

She quickly jumped out of her crouched position, clearly not accounting for my weapon still at her neck. If her aura wasn't protecting her, I would've cut her head off as she went flying several feet way, her dagger landing next to me. I stared at it, then back to Dagger as she held her neck momentarily, looking up and glaring at me.

_And if Hotel's information was right…._

Suddenly, she began blindly charging me, swinging her remaining weapon wildly. I turned, seeing the weapon at my feet glowing, almost as if it were trying to find its master.

_Yep…she's got no control of her semblance._

With that, I decided to end her misery and block her attack, deflecting it and giving on last slash on her body. I could hear a "BLIP," indicating that her aura had dropped down to zero, causing me to sigh as Ms. Goodwitch announced, "Dagger Steelcore's aura has dropped to zero; Delta Ordance is the winner."

The class went through with the applause as I could hear Ruby with her "number 1 fan" voice screaming over the clapping. I then turned to Dagger, who had her forearm up to her eyes like she was crying or something. I walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, getting a flinch of surprise as I said, "You did your best."

She turned around to face me as I smiled and said, "Get a little better and you might be able to drop me to three quarters."

With that, I raised my sword, deflecting her sudden attack as the class gasped. I blinked, then shot a look of disappointment at her as her breathing began to grow harder. Her grip on her weapon began to shake as Ms. Goodwitch said, "That is enough, Steelcore."

Suddenly, Windsickle appeared and said, "That's enough, Dagger."

"B-but…!"

"He won. Fair and square."

He then turned to me and said, "Thanks, Delta."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and replied, "No…problem…?"


	42. Safety Measure

**No words said. I apologize if I'm making people cry...even though it's a good thing.**

* * *

><p>"She's inexperienced," I stated bluntly.<p>

"No shit," Hotel replied, "I could've told you that."

"But then," Ruby interjected, "how did she get into Beacon then?"

After the match, we all decided to chill with team RWBY in their room for a while before we had to cram for our written exams.

The room remained silent until Weiss said, "Well…if I recall correctly, Steelcore Industries is really big on weapon's manufacturing."

"Huh? 'Steelcore Industries?' What's that?"

I glanced at Sierra, who was clearly confused. Weiss pulled out her communicator, pressing several buttons. Suddenly, Sierra's communicator buzzed as she pulled it out, looking at what was sent to her by Weiss.

"…Weapons…makes them…big…Schnee family rival…," Lima stated. Hotel whistled as Weiss stated, "No doubt that each of their weapons are made from Steelcore Industries."

"Those two kids are the golden geese," Hotel stated, "Kinda surprising that their pops would let them become Hunters."

"Golden geese?"

I could feel Ruby shift in my arms as Hotel continued his explanation.

"They're twins, Saber and Dagger. Saber's the calm, cool, collected guy who's basically good at…well…pretty much everything. Dagger's had a harder time at it, therefore making her more stubborn and…well…mistake-prone. Since there's such a difference in their personalities, Saber was declared the family's heir, much like Weiss. Dagger, however, feels it's her obligation as his twin to push him, so she came along to Beacon…probably by faking her transcripts since she's terrible with her studies."

"Faking-!?"

Sierra immediately stood up.

"That's unbelievable," she said, clearly pissed off, "I worked my ass just to get accepted and she goes off and fakes her transcripts! The nerve of-!"

"Chill Sierra," I interjected. Sierra's deathly glare landed on me as I said, "Even if she faked her grades, there's a lot of potential in her."

"Potential?"

Ruby turned to face me as I continued, "When I was fighting her, her move lacked fluidity; like she was just waving the weapon without treating it like a part of herself. And it true; weapons aren't part of our bodies. But the way she was using her daggers was the complete opposite of how Ruby uses Crescent Rose, or how Yang uses Ember Celica, or Blake with Gambol Shroud, and vice versa."

"So in other words," Sierra stated, finally calming down, "she's raw, but she's got talent?"

"Yeah, basically," I answered. Sierra put a finger on her chin, dropping her gaze a bit as she said, "So that's how you beat her so easily then, huh…."

"Probably," I said. Then it occurred to me with what Dagger had said to me at the arena.

"Hey Hotel," I asked, turning to him. The man turned to me as I said, "Is Dagger the kind of spoiled brat who'd get anything he wanted?"

"Delta!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I could feel Ruby pinching my cheek as Hotel said, "That's how it was when I went to school with him. Why you ask?"

Ruby let go of my cheek as I sighed and pulled her tighter, getting a little gawk as I said, "Because this girl's mine."

There was a moment of silence, then Yang let out a wolf whistle. We burst out laughing as Ruby landed a little punch on my thigh. I repositioned her so that she was closer to me and said, "Well, considering that he's said that we should break up and that Dagger told me to back off of you, I don't think I'm letting you go any time soon, Rubes."

"Oh Del," she said, leaning back into me.

"Aww," Sierra said, "that's cute~!"

I could feel a blush creeping up on my face as a knock on the door caught our attention. Yang walked over to it, opening it as a male voice said, "Package for Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."

Weiss's eyes immediately began to glow as Blake suddenly hopped onto her bed. I blinked in surprise as Yang opened the package, dropping what looked like a black blob.

_No way…is that…? Is that really…?_

Suddenly, the blob turned into what I thought it was.

Zwei.

The dog barked as Lima immediately walked over to him, picking him up and taking a good sniff of him as he did the same. Sierra laughed at her overly friendly gesture as Ruby yelled, "ZWEI!"

With that, she disappeared from my arms, taking her dog away from Lima. Lima blinked several times before she walked over to Ruby, touching Zwei's nose as Hotel asked Yang, "Your old man really sends your dog through the mail?"

"Yep," Yang replied, "that sounds like dad alright."

* * *

><p>"Night babe!"<p>

With that, Yang gave Hotel a goodbye kiss as she waltzed back into team RWBY's dorm room. I smiled after her as Ruby tugged my shirt. I turned to face her, seeing her wrap her arms around my neck as she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Del."

"Yeah," I replied, "sweet dreams, Rubes."

With that, we shared a kiss.

I hugged her one last time before finally leaving her to join up with my team just outside team RWBY's room.

Sierra had a grin on her face, causing me to raise an eyebrow in suspicion as she said, "You know…I ought to just leave you and Ruby in our room tonight~!"

"Shut the hell up, Sierra," I replied. The girl laughed and said, "Alright, SHLD! Time to head back to base!"

* * *

><p>"By the way, Ruby."<p>

Ruby turned to face her older sister as Yang suddenly threw something at her. Weiss looked up from her position under Ruby's bed with Zwei as Yang said, "You might want to start taking that."

"What is it?"

Ruby stared at the pill-like object curiously. Weiss peeked her head over the side of Ruby's bed, slowly blushing as she said, "WH-what are you giving that to her for, Yang!?"

Yang grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, why not?"

Ruby stared at the two in utter confusion as she asked, "Seriously, what is this?"

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but then slowly sunk back down into her bed as Yang said, "Silly; it's birth control."

Ruby stared at Yang, processing the information. As she finally began to comprehend it, her face began to grow hot as Yang continued, "That one night was just a chance safe day right? Well, if you're gonna be doing it with Delta, then you've gotta be safe, sis!"

With a wink, Yang jumped into bed. Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her bed beneath Ruby. Ruby's blush was clearly visible as she continued to stare at the pill. Partly in surprise, amazement, and something else.

"…maybe…it isn't…a bad idea…," she muttered to herself.


	43. A Clash of Swords: Delta vs Saber pt 2

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I stretched out, feeling several vertebrae pop as Prof. Oobleck said, "Today's exam has now concluded! You are free to leave!"<p>

With that, the classroom disappeared just as quickly. I stood up, hearing Sierra say, "Alright…now that written exams are over, let's get on with training for the fun stuff!"

I nodded, making a motion to leave the classroom with my team until I felt something tug on my sleeve. I turned around, seeing Ruby tugging at my shirt as she asked, "Umm…be careful…okay?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Saber," she said, "he's…well…kinda out to get you."

I blinked, chuckling a bit. Did it seem like a joke? Yeah. But speaking as to which our rocky relationship started out, and the fact that he's obsessed with Ruby, I'm not taking any chances. I pulled her into a hug and replied, "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

I could feel her embrace me and say, "…I don't wanna lose you…."

"Me neither, Rubes," I replied.

Just then, I felt something grip my shoulder. I turned my face, seeing Sierra, who said, "Don't worry; we'll be there if something does happen."

* * *

><p>Metal clashed against metal as I quickly deflected one of Lima's strikes, immediately turning my attention to Hotel, jumping over his horizontal slash, then back to Lima's vertical chop, deflecting that as well as I tossed a sword up. Hotel's lance began to blow as I teleported upwards, grabbing onto my sword as I threw my second sword at them, hearing an audible "CHING" as it landed between them. I came flying down, teleporting from Hotel's bullets as he began firing at me, landing right next to him as I swung my sword towards his neck. I heard Lima's weapon cock back as Hotel stayed frozen in place.<p>

"…That's not nice, Lima," I said, disengaging and turning to face her. She smiled, changing her weapon back to axe mode as I sheathed my swords. I could hear Hotel sigh and say, "Damn kid, you're too good now."

I smiled, turning to face him and replied, "Naw; you're just out of practice."

I could hear Sierra clapping next to me as she said, "Looks like your old agility is back, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

Suddenly, the doors slid open. I turned in curiosity._ Aren't we booked in here for the day?_

Only, it was someone that I probably should've expected.

Saber.

And his team.

"Seriously, Saber," Windsickle said, "this is ridiculous."

"Shut up, Wind," he replied, heading straight for me.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise as he immediately drew his weapon, pointing it straight at me. Sierra made a move, only to stop as I stuck my hand out and asked, "Need something?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I need you to get out of this school."

I blinked, unimpressed. I shot a glance at Windsickle, who sighed and shrugged, shaking his head as he said, "He's stopped listening to me already."

"Ah, let them fight," Rusty said, putting a hand on his shoulder. I sighed, even more unimpressed as Saber said, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"…for what?"

"For," he stated, "Ruby."

I looked at him, unimpressed and annoyed.

…_Seriously?_

"…fine…I guess…," I replied. Sierra looked at me and asked, "Are you sure?"

"If he'll get off my ass about it," I replied, "damn straight, I'm sure."

With that, my sword handles clicked into place. Sierra pulled out her communicator and set the settings and rules, bringing up a hologram screen as she said, "You two know the rules."

I felt my aura shield form around me as his sword glew an uncharacteristic red.

_I guess he's mad._

Sierra raised a hand as our two teams took their sides. Dagger had her hands on her weapons as did Windsickle and Rusty. I glanced back at Hotel and Lima since Sierra was technically unable to assist me.

"Ready?"

We both immediately took form as she said, "BEGIN!"

Immediately, we charged each other, our swords meeting and disengaging just as quickly. I regained my footing from our disengagement, seeing him charging head long towards me. I raised my sword, seeing sparks fly as our swords connected.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

My eyes widened in surprise as he pushed me back. I kept my gaze on him as he charged me again, his sword's runes glowing even more intense as I raised my sword, hearing his sword clash again with mines as sparks filled the air.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!"_

I was outright surprised as we exchanged blows, feeling his emotions surge into me as we finally locked together.

"_YOU'RE WEAK, DELTA!"_

Despite his anger, his face stayed calm as ever. I sighed and said, "…I know how you feel."

"…What are you talking about," he asked me. I let out a grunt, forcing him back as I straightened my posture, looking right at him. I half-lidded my eyes as I pointed my sword at him.

"…I hated you…for so long…," I said, "so much that I felt jealous."

"Shut up," I could hear him say.

"I wanted to be like you," I continued, "I wanted to stay close to her, too."

"Shut up…!"

"But now I know," I finished, "it's not how long I've known her."

"I said…."

"It's about how much I've gotten to know her, that I love her."

"SHUT UP!"

He suddenly released an aura wave. I channeled some of my aura into my blades, easily cutting the wave in half. There were explosions to either side of me as he began to back off, almost shocked that I had deflected his ultimate attack so easily. I began making my way over to him, pointing my weapon at him.

"What's wrong Saber," I asked, "didn't you want to kill me?"

Suddenly, I felt something behind me, causing me to turn around to see Dagger with her weapon drawn, headed for my neck. I leaned forward, dodging the attack as I elbowed her in the side, bringing my sword up and hearing a "CLANG" as Saber's runes continued glowing an intense red. I sighed as Dagger lunged forward for an attack as well, only to get stopped as a sickle landed in between us. I followed the chain that was connected to it, seeing Windsickle with his hand out in front of him as he said, "Dagger, don't get involved."

"Shut up, Wind," she replied, ignoring the order as she ran head long for me. I sighed, glancing back at Saber as he motioned to punch me.

"This is ridiculous," I breathed out, tossing my second sword into the air as she charged me again. I teleported out of the dead lock, grabbing onto my sword as he swung and missed. Dagger's eyes widened in fear as her momentum would take her to landing on her brother. Suddenly, Windsickle's chain came flying through the air as it wrapped around her, causing her to get yanked back as he let out an exaggerated sigh. I spun in the air, landing on my feet as I raised my swords in an X, blocking a downward slash from my opponent.

_Thanks, Windsickle._

I drew one of my swords back, motioning for a stab as he leapt off the ground.

_Got you._

I tossed my sword up with him, teleporting onto my feet as I aimed my free sword on his spinning body. I could hear him let out a gasp of surprise as I landed a downward slash of my own, hearing a "CLANG" and an explosion against the metal floor. I could hear whistles from my team as Sierra said, "Time!"

I blinked, unimpressed as I pulled my sword off of him, seeing him gasping as his sword sat on his chest. He had one eye closed as I heard Dagger running over.

"Saber!"

I looked up, sidestepping as she futilely tried to attack me. I grabbed onto her by her stomach, pulling her back to her feet as I said, "Maybe you should pay more attention to him than to me."

Dagger's eyes widened as she turned to me, glaring. I gave her a sorrowful look and said, "…I'm…sorry…."

Her eyes sharpened as she turned to her brother, who was just getting up. I could hear his labored breathing as he said, "W-wait…Delta…!"

I turned to face him and said, "Ruby's…special to me."

His eyes remained in a glare as I said, "I don't…want to lose her."

I could see his eyes, despite the glare, begin to soften up as I continued, "It's not about trying to impress her. It's about sharing your secrets with her. Your pain with her. Understanding her."

I smiled and finished, "And loving her…no matter what kind of opposition you may face."

With that, I turned to my team, walking up to them. Immediately, Lima walked up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she asked, "…unharmed…?"

"Unharmed," I said as Sierra and Hotel walked over, each giving me a fist bump.


	44. Lima has a date?

**How'd you like it? This is a joint with 40(?). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Really now?"<p>

I couldn't help but laugh at the story Ruby had just told me about her food fight from a couple years back. Yang scratched the back of her head as Hotel didn't hold his laugh back, bringing her close as he embraced her from behind. Sierra hit the ground laughing at the thought of Weiss using a swordfish as her rapier.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caught my attention. I muttered to Ruby, "Hey, gotta get the door."

With that, she slid off my lap as I stood up, walking over, swinging it open to see a…well…the best way to describe it was a "nervous" Windsickle.

"Windsickle? What's up?"

He looked away, opened his mouth, but then closed it. I raised an eyebrow as he took in a breath and said, "I-is Lima free right now?"

_Lima?_

I blinked in surprise, turning around to see her standing right behind me. I jumped in mild surprise, sighing as I said, "Well?"

She blinked, cocked her head, then nodded, opening the door a bit and said, "…alone…please…."

"Ah…okay…," I said, slowly closing the door behind me. Immediately, all of us had our ears pressed against the door, trying to listen in on what he had to say.

"U-umm, I was just wondering if you were…well…free tonight."

"…tonight…?"

"Y-yeah! You see, I have a table reserved for two at a restaurant in Vale tonight, but the person I asked to come with…well…cancelled on me at the last minute and…well…yeah…."

There was a moment of silence.

_Why did they…?_

I suddenly remembered why, grabbing Ruby and jumping back on my bed as she creaked the door open a bit and said, "…No listening…."

The others dropped their heads in disappointment as I held back a laugh, pulling Ruby closer to me as I said, "I think it'll be fine."

"But Delta," Sierra said, "he's a part of team SWRD-."

"He did stop Dagger in my last duel, too," I interjected. She opened her mouth, closing it and turning to Hotel. With that, she sighed and said, "Alright then, Lima…if you wanna go, you can go."

With that, everyone took their spots in our team dorm room as Lima came back in and said, "…seven…."

Sierra let out a whistle and huddled with Weiss and Yang. Ruby and I both stared on in confusion as they slowly turned to Lima, who basically had question marks floating over her head. Then her ears folded as her eyes widened, slowly backing up as the girls began creeping up on her.

"Li~ma!"

The wolf girl began reaching for the door handle until Blake walked up to her, grabbing a hold of her before she could open the door as the girls all jumped on her. I could hear Lima's yelps of fright as the girls began grabbing things like make-up and formal gowns as Hotel, Ruby, and I laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>"Will she be fine?"<p>

"Yeah…probably," I answered, walking with Ruby down towards the cliff. Sierra decided till after they were done changing Lima to send me to go get dust with Ruby from the "Dust till Dawn" dust store. And from the sounds of it, Ruby's had quite the history with the owner of the store.

"Are you positive?"

I turned to Ruby, who looked really worried.

_I'll admit it, even if it's Windsickle, it's still a little worrisome._

"Well," I replied, "there's really nothing that I'd be able to do about it."

Ruby cocked her head as I replied, "Well, I trust Wind, even if he's my technical 'rival.'"

With that, I felt Ruby's head on my shoulder as we took our seats in the travel ship. I blinked, bringing an arm around her as she said, "…I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"So…what do you like to do?"<p>

Lima's ears perked at the peculiar question as she felt extremely exposed from the skirt that they made her wear despite the stockings. She looked around, her ears flattening as people began talking about her.

"What's with that girl?

"Is she a faunus?"

"She's weird."

A blush crept up on her as she flinched at the feeling of Windsickle's arm snaking around her waist as he said, "What's with the nervousness?"

Lima's blush intensified as she nervously reached an arm around, her ears lying flat against her head as he stroked her hair. Strangely, Lima felt…attracted to it.

"Hauu~…," she whined out, leaning towards him as her ears propped back up. Windsickle smiled to himself, finding her awfully cute as they made their way to the restaurant that he had booked.

Lima looked up, seeing the sign in fancy lights as he said, "C'mon; nothing impressive, Lima."

She begged to differ. Whenever she was allowed in this kind of restaurant when she was young, it was considered a luxury. Windsickle laughed and said, "C'mon, wolfie."

With that, he dragged her into the building, heading straight for the reception desk.

"Mr. Vice, was it? Right this way, please."

Lima felt out of place as a faunus in a human filled restaurant as she took her seat across from him. He chuckled as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, reaching over and grabbing her hand. She flinched as he said, "Don't worry; I'm here for you."

Lima blinked; he sounded exactly like Delta. Was it coming from a different voice? Sure. But it still sounded like something that her partner would've said in a situation like this.

Windsickle felt the tension in her hand relax as the waitress came by, ready to take their order.

* * *

><p>"Phew! I'm stuffed!"<p>

Lima nodded in agreement as they walked back towards the transport ship. Windsickle looked at her as she took her seat in the waiting area. With a sigh, he slumped down next to her, smiling as he said, "I hope you had a good time."

The girl turned to face him, replying, "…enjoyed…."

She blinked as he kept his smile on her. It strangely reminded her of Delta's whenever he congratulated her. Except, Windsickle's smile made her chest feel warm. Made her feel…complete.

"…Wind…?"

His smile faded to a look of question as she quickly turned away and said, "…sorry…!"

"N-no no! It's okay! Really!"

Lima turned back to him, giving him a smile. He blushed, quickly glancing away as she suddenly cupped his cheek. He turned to face her, blushing madly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"…Thank you…," she said, keeping her smile on.

Windsickle blinked, the air in his lungs leaving him as the PA announced, "The ship to Beacon will be leaving momentarily; please conclude your activities and board quickly."


	45. Lima and Cram Training

**Hello again! I'm lazy, so let's cut to the end of the year.**

* * *

><p>*CLANG CLANG CLANG*<p>

"Hah…hah…hah…phew! Alright, team, that's a wrap!"

I sighed, getting on one knee as my swords rattled on the ground. My aura levels dropped dramatically as I rolled onto my ass, letting out a sigh of relief as we finally got the rest we deserved.

"Sorry to be pushing y'all," Sierra stated, wiping the sweat off her brow, "but we need to train as much as we can if we're to make it through the end-year tournament."

"Yeah," Hotel said, "understandable since it's two days away."

I glanced at the knives Sierra had thrown at me moments earlier, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in my gut.

_I wonder…._

I reached out with my aura, picking the weapons up, swinging them around at will. Sierra turned around, her eyes widening in shock as I flew them over to her, setting them in her hands. I then turned my attention to my swords, picking them up as well, moving them at will. I couldn't help but feel a grin creep up on me as I sheathed my weapons, falling flat on my back, feeling exhaustion take over.

_But it makes me feel like crap…._

I sighed, looking up into Lima's gazing eyes.

"What's up?"

She blinked, then pointed to the door. I glanced over, seeing team JNPR.

"Hey there," Pyrrha called out, "we're in here next!"

"Alright," Sierra answered back, reaching a hand out to me. Hotel walked by, sticking his out as well. I gladly took both of them, pulling myself back to my feet as we exchanged high fives and good lucks as we left the training hall.

* * *

><p>"So the end of the year's already tomorrow," Sierra said. I nodded, as did the others as she said, "Honestly, I'm still not sure what I'm going to study outside of being a Huntress."<p>

"Don't worry," I replied, "you're not alone."

I glanced at Lima, who lifted up a sweater she had made and said, "…designer…."

I then looked at Hotel, who said, "Probably an arms inspector or something."

_I can see him doing that, too._

I sighed and said, "I don't know…I sure as hell don't wanna be a teacher."

"Agreed," I heard Sierra say. The group sat in utter silence for a while until a knock at the door caught our attention. I was about to get it until I saw Lima blur past me, already opening the door.

"Oh, hey there Lima!"

_Windsickle?_

"…Hi…."

_She…said that rather…enthusiastically._

"I was wondering if…well…you'd want to do something today."

_Say what?_

"…sure…."

_Did she really just say that?_

Usually, Lima would hesitate before she answered. This time was just a straight up answer, leaving me wondering. I turned to Sierra, who was just as suspicious as I was as Lima turned around and said, "…be back soon…."

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa…she never says more than two words in a row…._

I thought about it for a moment.

_She's optimistic about going out with Wind…she's speaking more than two words at a time…not to mention she was basically working overdrive on that sweater the past few nights…the only explanation is…._

My face of thought slowly curled into that of a grin. I shot a look at Sierra, who was grinning just as madly as I was. Hotel sighed and said, "Looks like Lima's got herself a man."

* * *

><p>The following day, I couldn't help but notice Lima keeping her ears flat. Almost out of nervousness.<p>

"Lima? Something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say something until I heard Wind in the background yelling for her. She nodded a quick farewell to me and took off in his direction. I chuckled a bit, leaning back onto the tree we had decided to sit under just to have a little partner-to-partner chat before the big day. I groaned, closing my eyes, seeing the separate rays of sunlight flash over my eyelids.

_This is…comfortable._

Suddenly, I felt something soft touch my lips.

My breath hitched as I opened my eyes, seeing Ruby's face in mine as she pulled away and said, "Good afternoon, Del."

"Same to you, Rubes," I replied, sitting up. I saw her scoot closer to me, resting on my shoulder as she asked, "Where's Lima?"

"With her new boyfriend," I replied. I chuckled at the sight of Ruby's eyes widening in surprise as she asked, "Who is it?"

"Windsickle."

Her face of surprise dropped quickly to a face of disappointment as she asked, "Why him?"

"Why not? I trust him."

With a sigh, she kissed me again, catching me off guard. I blinked in surprise as she said, "Tomorrow's tournament day."

"Yep."

"Thank goodness we aren't facing each other right away," Ruby said to me. I let out an "mm" of agreement as I glanced down at her. She had her eyes on me as well, half lidding them as she huskily breathed out, "…Delta…."

I felt a burst of adrenaline as her lips curled into a smile. A _devious_ smile.

_Why is she acting so…so…what's the word for it?_

Her hand traced up my chest as she said, "You know…my team's gonna be out tonight."

"F-for what?"

_Oh shit. I'm stammering._

"Oh, you know," she stated, "stuff."

"'Stuff?'"

"Yeah," she said, hopping onto my lap, "'stuff.'"

With that, she leaned down, taking another kiss from me.

…_Ah. There's the word._

As we pulled away, I said, "Rubes, I appreciate you acting seductive and all…but we're still outside."

Ruby smile quickly faded as she looked around and said, "…I hope no one saw that…!"

"Well," I replied, "you do know that my team's room window is right there, right?"

I pointed to a window on the second floor of the nearby dorm. Shooting a glance at it, I could faintly see Sierra sticking a thumb out the window. I couldn't help but grin as I could mentally hear her laughing her ass off as Hotel cuddled with Yang.

* * *

><p><strong>...I think y'all know where this is heading...<strong>


	46. Before the Tournament: Ruby and Delta

**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT**

**Mostly in Ruby's POV...yeah...and if I didn't stress it enough:**

**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as we made our way to my dorm room. Adrenaline surged through me as I turned to face Delta who looked as cool as can be. I sighed, making the final turn that led to my team's room.<p>

_But you're really holding yourself back right now, aren't you?_

I sighed. It had taken me forever to convince the other girls that I needed the night to myself and asked Jaune if he could host a sleepover. But in the end, the boys ended up getting kicked out and had to go to another friends' room to spend the night.

I sighed, shivering with anticipation as we reached my room. I looked left and right, making sure no one was around as Delta touched my shoulder and said, "It's alright Rubes; no one's around at this time."

"You...you're right…," I said nervously, opening my door. As we both walked in, I flinched at the sound of the door shutting, as well as the lock clicking. I turned around, suddenly engulfed by Delta's arms as he mashed his lips against mines. I let out a surprised squeak as he lifted my leg, which I instinctively hooked around his waist as he threw me onto my bed. I let out a grunt as he was quickly hovering over me, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Ruby…," he breathed out. I felt another spike of adrenaline as he mashed our lips together again, his tongue entering my mouth as I pressed my thighs together, trying to hold the pressure building in my lower regions. I let out a moan, going to work on his shirt as he tore my uniform open. Not that I cared at the time, anyway.

"Puah!"

He pulled back as we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my breathing begin to get harder as he coaxed my arms out of my shirt, letting out a sigh as he unbuttoned his pants, unzipping the zipper. I stared, shivering with anticipation as he pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor below as my skirt was pulled off. I closed my eyes in embarrassment as he pulled my pantyhose off, then my panties.

_Oh…dust…!_

I watched him finish undressing, my hands clenched up at my mouth as he leaned down to my ear, breathing into it. I let out a squeak, feeling a spike of heat in my nether regions as he said, "You're…so hot, Rubes."

_You are, too._

I let out a sigh as he licked my neck, leaving a wet trail as he trailed downwards, his hands gently caressing my curves. I felt electricity wherever he touched me as he began playing with my breasts.

_I want more._

"Delta…!"

He looked up at me, his beautiful amethyst eyes staring at me as I said, "Please…don't make me wait…!"

I could see him smile as he went up to my level and asked, "Wait for what?"

…_Okay…that's just not fair._

"You know what," I said, the heat in my crotch intensifying as he leaned down, spreading my legs apart as he rested his member right in front of my opening. I groaned, trying to get it to slide inside, failing miserably as he said, "What do you want, Rubes?"

"You know what I want," I replied, groaning in disagreement as he pushed forward, deliberately missing. I let out another groan as the heat in my crotch intensified even more. Delta leaned back down to me and said, "If you beg for it, I _might_ put it in."

_Beg for…!?_

My eyes widened in shock as he chuckled, missing my core again. I let out a yelp this time as I felt my eyes begin to water. I looked up at him, snaking my arms around his neck as I sniffled and began my statement, feeling ashamed and embarrassed."

"P…please…put your…p…penis…inside of…me…!"

I could feel him stiffen up, then felt the sudden intrusion of heat, causing me to let out an involuntary scream as I came. I writhed beneath him, twitching occasionally as he said, "…sorry, Rubes."

I caught my breath as he came back down on me and said, "For making you say that…."

I gasped, feeling him pull out of me slightly, then exhaled as he pushed back into me.

"Nnn…! Ah…!"

I couldn't hold my voice for the life of me as he gasped and panted over me. I felt my bed swinging from the force of his thrusts, as well as the springs in the mattress straining from our activity. I gasped out, hearing a creak as.

_I hope it holds…._

"Ah! Ahh!"

My brows furrowed as I felt each pleasurable shock wave surge through me. I could then feel him press into me. Hard. I felt the air leave my lungs as my head snapped back in surprise. His hands searched around for mine as I did his, finding them as our fingers interlocked with each other. His breathing began to grow harder as he rested his body on mine, still thrusting his lower regions as his chest pressed against my own. I could feel an occasional heartbeat as he breathed out, "I want to cum inside you…so bad…."

"D-do—ah—it," I replied, feeling him begin to pulse inside of me.

Delta's breathing began to grow heavy as he started pushing me deeper against my bed. I could feel myself begin to grow numb as he grew harder, his thrusting slowing down.

_Here it comes…!_

With a groan, I felt a sudden burst of heat. I yelped, feeling him do a few jerky thrusts as he continued pumping his cum inside of me. I closed my eye, gasping and shivering as he continued filling me up, seeing a sudden vision of our future together.

With a sigh, he pulled out of me, resting on my chest. I could feel the pounding of my heart against my ribs as he said, "Phew…I've been…pretty backed up…."

_But…it's not enough…._

* * *

><p>I rolled off of Ruby, swinging an arm over my head.<p>

_I was worried the ropes would give way, for a moment there._

That is, until I saw Ruby sit up and stare at my member.

"Rubes? What's up?"

"It's…," she said, albeit shakily, "not…enough…."

"_Not enough?"_

Suddenly, she grabbed onto my member, now growing limp. I swallowed some spit, feeling her begin to stroke it. I was about to say it'd be impossible to get it hard again, until she suddenly leaned down, putting it in her mouth. I could feel my heart skip a beat as she blew, pulling the foreskin back as she licked at the glans. I gritted my teeth as she looked back at me, then focused on giving me a blowjob. I let out verbal sighs as I felt myself begin to grow harder. Before I knew it, Ruby had gotten me back to full hardness as she finally let go of me, her mouth coming off with an audible "POP" as she swung her leg over my body. I couldn't help but stare at my girlfriend's gorgeous body as she held my member against her core, looking down on me with lust clouding her eyes.

"Delta…."

* * *

><p>"R-Ruby? What are you…?"<p>

I slammed down on his member, gritting my teeth as it pushed deeper than it did before.

_It's…so…deep…!_

I stayed in place, trying to get used to him pressing against my womb as he gripped the bed sheets rather roughly. I looked at him, his eyes closed tightly as he breathed out, "R…Ruby…!"

Instincts drove me on as I slowly raised myself up, then slammed back down, letting out an involuntary scream as his member knocked my cervix. I repeated, getting the same results as he looked at me, suddenly gripping my hips. I could feel his grip tighten as he lifted me up with arm strength alone, slamming me back down on him. I cried out in pleasure, feeling drool begin to leave my mouth as I put my hands on his chest, doubling over from the pleasure.

"Aahh…! Ahh…! D…Del…hnn! Delta!"

I sloppily gave him an open mouthed kiss as his arms snaked around my body. I could feel him begin to thrust inside of me on his own, knocking against my cervix continuously as he said, "I'm…cumming…again…!"

I wrapped my arms around the backside of his shoulders, digging my nails in as my coil began stretching farther with each knock. I let out desperate gasps as he grit his teeth.

"Hhkkk…!"

"Eeek! Ahhahh!"

I felt my coil snap as he pressed against me.

Hard.

I felt the second load enter me, causing me to snap my head up, my nails digging into his shoulders. I instinctively pressed my hips against his, wanting his seed in my womb as he continued pulsing. I shivered as my climax came to an end, groaning in disappointment as his semen stopped spurting. What can I say? I love it when he comes inside.

"Delta…," I breathed out, moving my hips a little.

"H…hold on Ruby…," I heard him say, "L…let me rest a bit-."

Suddenly, the sound of something snapping filled the room. My eyes widened as my bed came crashing down onto Weiss's bed beneath mine. I gripped Delta with dear life as a loud "BANG" filled the room, the four bed posts lining up perfectly. I peeked through one eye, seeing his eyes wide with surprise, then soften as he let out a half-hearted laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well, stopping and shivering as I felt him pull out of me. I looked down on him, disappointed as he said, "My libido's not as big as yours, Rubes."

"But-."

"No 'buts,'" he replied, pushing me to the side as he was suddenly hovering over me. I gasped in surprise as he said, "Buuuut…I'll go one more round."

I gasped again, shivering as he entered me for the third time tonight. I wrapped my arms around his body as he began his slow rhythm, scraping over my sweet spot.

"Hnnn! Haaah…!"

I breathed out, feeling him kiss my cheek as the rhythm slowly began to increase. I let out a grunt as he propped onto his hands, suddenly going fast. My eyes shot open in surprise as he began rolling his hips against mine.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! St—ah—p! Delta wai—ah!"

I couldn't control my voice as he said, "You…are the one…hah…that wanted to…hnn…keep going…!"

I couldn't argue against that.

I gripped my pillow, threatening to rip it as the pressure began building up inside me again. I watched Delta through blurred eyes as he leaned down, breathing into my ear.

"Cum for me, Rubes…!"

"Aahh! Delta!"

"C'mon, Rubes…! Cum for me!"

"Hrrk! Ahh! Ah! Ahh! Aaahhh!"

I curled my toes, gripping my pillow tighter as I felt the pressure give way, my womb throbbing as I could feel my vagina begin to try to milk him for all he was worth. I could feel him hardening up inside me as I cried out, "INSIDE! INSIDE!"

With that, he grunted, squeezing me in a death grip of a hug as he pressed his hips against mine, letting out his load. I twitched, shivering as I felt his cum gush inside of me with every pulse.

_Yeessssss…!_

I held him tighter, feeling him finally finish as he pulled out, gasping for air as he fell to my side.

"You…," he breathed, "are…gonna be…the death…of me…."

I smiled, snuggling up close to him. I could feel the cum in my womb begin to swirl, causing me to let out a small moan of excitement.

"By the way, Rubes."

"Hmm?"

"I'll…take responsibility…if that's what you were aiming for."

I looked up at him, confused. We both blinked at each other several times before I asked, "For what?"

He raised an eyebrow, then started laughing. I pouted, getting on top of him and said, "Hey! Why are you taking responsibility?"

Delta regained his composure, his amethyst eyes seemingly sparkling as he flipped me off of him, putting a hand on my abdomen. I blinked in confusion as he said, "Well…if I didn't get you pregnant tonight, I don't know what I'd be taking responsibility for."

Oh. Ooh. _Oooohhhhh._

_I feel like an idiot, now._

I sighed, snaking my arms around his body and said, "Don't worry; Yang gave me some birth control earlier this week…and I took some earlier so…."

I could hear him laugh, pulling me into his chest as he said, "Regardless, I love you, Rubes."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too, Del."

* * *

><p><strong>...What have I done...?<strong>


	47. Before the Tournament: Yang and Hotel

**Hello again everybody! Sorry for the disappearance. I was really stuck with how I should write this chapter and ended up like this. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah. I should probably put this on.**

**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT**

* * *

><p>"Looks like they got our room first," Yang said, disappointed. Hotel let out a grunt as she sat on his bed from looking out the window, putting a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes, loving the view of her in her pajamas, looking at her as she leaned down.<p>

"You know," she stated, "we won't be facing each other tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"And…it's just us in here."

"Your point?"

Of course Hotel understood where she was getting at. He smirked as she spun herself around, crawling over him. Her blonde locks flowed downward as she kissed him. Hotel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her body as he flipped her over, keeping his lips on hers as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, hiking it up as she spread her legs, allowing their groins to touch. Yang smirked against the kiss, feeling his throbbing member straining against his pants. They finally pulled away as Hotel grinded himself against her.

"You're pretty backed up, aren't you," she huskily asked, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hotel responded with a sigh, unclipping her bra as he rode that up her body as well. Yang lifted her arms, quickly getting the articles thrown across the room as he went to massaging her breasts.

"Ffff…hah…!"

Yang glanced down, giggling as he kissed her nipples, playing with one while he kissed and licked the other. He squeezed each mound in his hand as he alternated between them, leaving a messy trail of saliva. Yang couldn't help but grin at the pleasure of her breasts getting stimulated, wrapping her arms around his head. She could hear him let out a muffled grunt out of surprise as she said, "You do it too well, babe."

Hotel chuckled, kissing her stomach. Yang's breath hitched as he slowly trailed downward, kissing her thighs as he worked her shorts off. Yang giggled as he slowly slid her panties off, smirking as he looked at her core. Instinct took over as she covered herself. Hotel chuckled again, pulling her arms away from her body as he said, "Don't have to be shy, hun."

"I-I know," she stammered as he quickly lined himself up to her.

"_H-huh? Is he going to do it dry!?"_

Yang panicked internally as she felt the tip of his member press against her.

"H-Hotel, wait!"

He glanced at her.

"Sh-shouldn't I be…well…wetter?"

He blinked several times at her. Yang gave him a nervous smile as his face turned into a smirk. He leaned down, breathing in her ear, causing her to shiver as he applied more pressure against her opening.

"…Nah."

With that, he pushed into her.

Yang's hands held a death grip on the bed sheets as Hotel painfully inched deeper into her. She could feel her juices seeping between their connection as he gripped her hair tightly, his head snapping backwards as he rasped, "God…dammit…!"

"G-Gee, y-ya th-think!?"

Her hands quickly transferred to his back, clawing at it mercilessly as he gasped, painfully sliding out, then shoving himself back in quickly. Yang let out a growl of pain as her brow furrowed, trying to lock the pain out. Instinctively, her body began to orgasm as a panic reaction to the pain, causing her to gasp and gain sensitivity.

"St-stop!"

Hotel could feel her getting wetter, grinning as he ignored her pleas.

"H-Hotel! Stop! Please! It hurts!"

"It won't hurt, soon," he cooed into her ear, thrusting into her harder and harder.

Yang's nails were surely drawing blood as she continued mercilessly clawing at his back, beginning to feel the pangs of pain fade away as her body began registering the feeling as pleasure. Her growls and grunts quickly turned into moans as she felt him raise one of her legs, throwing it over his shoulder as he rested her on her side, getting deeper into her.

"Hyah!? Wh-wha-aah! Wh-where di—eek! Did y-you…l-lea-RRNNN…! This-SSS!?"

Hotel didn't answer. Instead, he kept thrusting at the odd angle, getting Yang in spots that normally wouldn't be touched. Yang covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes growing watery as she couldn't contain her screams. Her hand was quickly covered in her drool at the mind numbing sensations taking place as Hotel rolled her onto her belly, spreading his legs as he entered her from behind, resting himself on her, in his view, small body.

Yang's head snapped back from the new angle as Hotel pulled her hands away from her mouth.

"Nngh! Aahhh! Babe! Aahhh!"

She could feel his mouth go over her shoulder, then straight to her neck. It felt so good the way that he was being rough with her. The springs in his bed began to strain as he said, "I'm…about to…!"

"Blow it," Yang replied. She turned her face to face his and huskily said, "Nngh! Blow it…! All inside…! My tight little cunt…!"

With that, Hotel pressed his hips as hard as he could against her ass. Yang could feel his heat begin entering her as he continued thrusting into her, mixing the sensation of heat invading her, as well as his thrusts. Yang gasped as he finally pushed himself against her, letting loose his load. Her head snapped back as he pulsed inside of her, his cum gushing into her. She could hear him moaning as he reluctantly pulled out of her. Yang flipped onto her back, seeing him jerk himself off a little as he said, "Hah…! Much…better…."

Yet, for all that he had came, he was still hard. Yang crawled over to him, immediately putting her lips on the tip of his member. Hotel widened his eyes in surprise as she pushed her lips over his glans, blowing on it a couple times. Hotel immediately dropped from his knees as she started pushing him down her throat, wrapping her arms around his waist as she managed to get his entire length into her throat.

With a grunt, Hotel gripped her hair as she began bobbing her head, going all the way to the tip, then going half-way, occasionally going all the way.

"'ou lak iff baby?"

"Yeessss…," he replied. Yang grinned in her blow job as she deep throated him, staying put for several moments before she pulled back, gasping for air as she felt him grow harder in her mouth.

"_Yesss,"_ she thought to herself as Hotel grabbed her head with both hands, shoving her down on his member as he let out what sounded like a choked shout. Yang's arms wrapped around his waist tightly as he blew his load into her throat. Yang held back the gag reflex, then forcibly pushed herself away, holding her breath as he came all over her face.

Yang coughed, trying to get her breath as Hotel said, "Oh shit! Sorry, hun!"

"It's—*cough*—okay," Yang replied, pushing down on his back. Hotel blinked in surprise as she wiped her face clean with her hands, rubbing them on his sheets as she held his still hard member straight up, hovering over it. She grinned, dropping down on it, feeling it knock against her womb.

"Ooh~…Gaaawwd~," Yang breathed out, feeling Hotel sit up and wrap his arms around her. He sighed, lifting her up with his hands, slamming her back down. Yang let out a scream of surprise as he knocked against her womb, cumming a little as he said, "You're…so…tight…!"

Her arms went around his neck as she cried out, "Hoooteellll!"

Suddenly, he pushed her down, grinding against her.

"HYAAAH!?"

Yang's eyes shot open in surprise. She shivered from the feeling of him being inside her as he began throbbing inside of her. Suddenly, she felt something poke into her ass.

"Wh-wha-!? Aahhh!?"

Suddenly, he began moving again.

Yang began screaming uncontrollably as he said, "Cum for me, Yang…!"

"_My mind's…going…blank…,"_ Yang thought to herself as her toes began to curl. Her hands began clawing at his back again as he repeated, "Cum for me…!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Yang…!"

"Knock me up! Please knock me up!"

"Yang…!"

Finally, Yang's body couldn't take it anymore. She began to spasm out of control as he grunted, feeling her cunt begin to ripple around him. With a grunt, he blasted his third load of the night inside of her, feeling her shivering against his body. Yang grit her teeth together, her toes gripping the bed sheets as she felt each burst of cum enter her womb until it was full, leaking out from where they were connected.

When the flow finally ceased, Hotel fell forward with Yang beneath him. Yang let out a small grunt as he landed on her, arcing her head up a bit to get some air.

"Hnn…that…was…the best…sex that…I've ever had…," Yang breathed out.

"Glad…to hear it…," Hotel replied, rolling off of her.

Yang let out a groan of disagreement at the loss of heat, snuggling up close to him. Hotel grinned, wrapping his arm around her. The two laid in silence as their breathing was the only audible noise until Hotel asked, "Did you really want me to knock you up?"

Yang looked up at him and replied, "You can...after graduation."

With a chuckle, Hotel threw his other arm around her as he felt exhaustion begin to creep in. Yang grinned as well, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"G'night, Yang."

"Night, Hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Geez...what's happening to me?<strong>


	48. Before the Tournament: Lima

**How'd you guys like the two lemons? Anyway, there won't be any mature themes from here on out, so don't expect anything big.**

**...Okay, maybe that's a lie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lima sat in silence with Windsickle under the tree that he had selected to sit under. She kept her gaze on the moon, trying to ignore the sounds that her teammates were making as Windsickle finally said, "Nice night, eh?"<p>

The girl nodded, finally having something to take her mind off the erotic sounds of her friends making love. Her ears flattened in annoyance as Windsickle asked, "Something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "…no…."

"Oh…well, okay then…," he said. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her opposite shoulder, pulling her close to him. Lima's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "You're…really cute…you know that?"

"…cute…," she repeated. A word that Delta would sometimes call her. She glanced up to him and said, "…thank you…."

Windsickle smiled at her, causing her to blush.

Ever since the date he had taken her on, she had begun to feel something warm well up in her chest. It was a curious feeling; one that she had for Delta when they had first met. But this one wasn't one where she would consider him family, though. This feeling was something completely foreign to her; a feeling she had never felt in her life.

"…Wind…?"

The boy glanced at her, feeling her take his hand. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, only to blush madly as she put his hand right above her breasts. He began to panic a little as Lima felt his warmth on her chest.

"…It's…warm…," she said. Windsickle took in a breath as he said, "W-well…m-maybe it's…w-well…love!"

"…Love…?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, "Its wh-when you g-get a warm feeling in your chest! O-or when you feel butterflies in your s-stomach!"

"…butterflies…," she said, putting his hand on her stomach. Windsickle let out a sigh as Lima felt something similar to butterflies flying around in her stomach. She felt a little hint of static as his hand went over her skin, tightening up a bit. Windsickle quickly brought his arm up, prepared to catch her if she wasn't feeling well.

"L-Lima!"

She shook her head, looking up at him. Windsickle suddenly felt entranced as he stared into her golden orbs. She blinked several times, cocking her head to the side as she stared at him with increased curiosity. His eyes weren't like Delta's; they were emerald while her partner's were amethyst. His hair was also messier than her black-violet haired partner's as well. Yet, they were practically identical in personality.

"…Wind…."

Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and her lips on his. Windsickle blinked, then widened his eyes in shock and surprise as she pulled away, looking deeply in his eyes.

"Is…this…love…?"

Lima flattened her ears in embarrassment. Windsickle sat in place, astonished at what she had just did. Lima could hear his heart beat begin to quicken. She frowned, taking it as a sign that she had done something wrong.

"…I…I'm…sorry…," she said, her ears flattening.

Suddenly, Windsickle grabbed her by her shoulders. Her ears perked back up as she looked up at him, suddenly feeling his lips meet hers. This time, her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled away, quickly glancing to the side as he said, "I…really…like you, Lima."

The girl blinked in confusion as he said, "S-since…well…I first saw you talking with Delta! I really thought you looked cute and…well…before I knew it, I was thinking about you every day…I wasn't sure if you were dating him or whatnot."

Lima ears began waving in happiness as she kept her straight face.

"Delta…partner…," she stated, putting her head on his chest. It was then that she noticed he was also taller than Delta. Probably by an inch or two.

"Oh! You two are partners?"

She nodded, looking back up at him. Windsickle sighed with relief and said, "Well…at least now I can ask you with a little dignity."

"…dignity?"

"Lima Kerrigan," he stated, "Please be my girlfriend!"

The girl blinked in mild surprise. Girlfriend? Isn't that what Ruby is to Delta? Or Yang to Hotel? To be in a relationship second to only marriage?

Lima dropped her head, looking away. This feeling that she was feeling around this boy. The feelings of love. This feeling that, despite being so foreign to her, felt so right. This feeling that made her _complete_.

But she couldn't.

She had her team that she was committed to. She couldn't possibly do what Delta and Hotel were doing with Ruby and Yang. She wasn't like them. She couldn't live two lives. She wasn't raised that way.

And yet, here this boy was, confessing to her. She wanted to say "yes" and kiss him again. But at the moment, she couldn't let these feelings distract her.

"Oh…," she heard Windsickle say, "I…guess it's a no then…."

Just then, Lima raised her head again, kissing him by surprise. He blinked several times, but then closed his as she pressed herself against him, pulling away with her forehead on his. Windsickle quickly mentally prepared himself for a huge rejection.

"…Delta…is…my…partner…," Lima stated, "…SHLD…is…my…team…."

Windsickle blinked, then finally began to comprehend what she was saying.

"…My vow…never…abandon…team…," she continued, "…can't…focus…on…relationship, too."

"…so…please…," she finished, looking up at him with a smile.

"Wait…for me…."

Nothing could describe what she was feeling.

Regret.

Relief.

Happiness.

Sorrow.

Yet, Windsickle was comprehending it perfectly.

He smiled, pulling her into a hug as he translated.

"Delta is your partner, and SHLD is your team that you've vowed never to abandon. Yet, despite Hotel and Delta being in a relationship, you don't think you can keep up with one while fulfilling your duties as a team member and partner, right?"

Lima nodded, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Don't worry."

Her ears perked up again.

"I'll wait for you. I won't stop waiting. I'll never stop waiting for you, Lima."


	49. Before the Tournament: Sierra

**Sooo Lima gets into a relationship...sorta. Anyway, onto the leader!**

* * *

><p>"Haha! So then, I…!"<p>

Sierra smiled as Jaune continued his story telling. Despite the guys getting kicked out, Pyrrha allowed them to stay since they're a team. Sierra glanced at Ren and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Affirmative," Ren replied. Sierra raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth and was about to ask about why he spoke like he did, quickly closing it. She thought it'd be better not to ask as Nora poked his nose, saying, "Boooop."

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted Jaune, who was just about to get to the good part of his story. He fell back down on his bed, a little pissed off as Pyrrha walked up to the door.

"Good evening…?"

"Hello. I heard Sierra's sleeping with you guys tonight?"

"…why?"

Pyrrha glanced back from the door looking rather agitated. She shot a glance at Sierra, who was getting up. Sierra raised an eyebrow, wondering who it was at this hour. However, who it was, was someone who she would not have suspected.

"D-Dagger…?"

"Hello. I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me. The moon is beautiful, tonight."

The girl looked clearly distressed. Sierra contemplated her choices as Pyrrha turned to her and said, "I'm not sure if you should."

"…Well…what the hell," Sierra replied, "fine…I'll go…I guess."

"Sierra!"

"If all else fails," she replied, opening her eyes, showing their red glow whenever she activated her semblance. Pyrrha swallowed some spit as Sierra smiled and replied, "The end result won't be pretty."

* * *

><p>The two walked side by side down the hall, heading towards the roof in utter silence. The faint sound of the crickets chirping outside, as well as the sounds of sleeping teams echoed through the hall as they climbed the stairs. Sierra didn't look at Dagger. She didn't look at Sierra. Even as they opened the door and stepped on the roof. They didn't communicate. They just stood in silence.<p>

"…E…Excuse me…."

Sierra turned to Dagger, who looked too ashamed to look at her. Raising an eyebrow in question, she watched as Dagger turned to her with her mouth open, only to close it as if she were unsure. She fidgeted, opening her mouth again, but closed it yet again. She took a breath, opening her mouth again, only to close it again just as quickly.

"Jeez, you're driving me nuts, kid," Sierra finally said, "Just take a breath and spit it out!"

With a pat on the back, Dagger finally said, "P-please train me before tomorrow's tournament!"

Sierra's eyes widened in surprise at the request the girl had just made to her. She blinked as Dagger grabbed her hands, her eyes almost pleading. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as Sierra thought her possible outcomes.

"_Stay up all night? Hell no. Cliff notes? Possibly. Or maybe I can…."_

Sierra's lips slowly curved up into a grin. Dagger blinked as Sierra put a hand on her shoulder and said, "…Alright, but under one condition."

"Yes, anything!"

"You," Sierra stated, "or your team can't get between Ruby and Delta. Ever. Again."

"Wh-wha…? Th…that's…," Dagger stammered, glancing away just as quickly. Sierra smirked and said, "Oh? Then I take it you don't wanna get trained?"

"N-no no," Dagger replied, "Th-that's Saber who's obsessed with her! I was only playing along…."

Sierra smirked at the younger girl, activating her semblance. Her eyes turned red as she sent a knife flying towards Dagger, stopping just shy of the girl's face. The girl yelped in surprise as Sierra said, "Don't drop your guard, even for one second. That could be the difference between life and death."

Dagger remained frozen for a moment, finally snapping back to reality as she quickly rolled to the side. Sierra let the knife continue on its flight path, hearing a small "CHING" as it dug itself into the building. Dagger's hands began to glow as she materialized her weapons, taking a defensive position. Sierra's face brightened up as she said, "You've got better control of your weapons, I see."

The girl stood up, smiling as she nodded.

"But."

A knife suddenly appeared at her hand, hitting the dagger in her left hand, causing her to let go as it went flying towards Sierra, landing right next to her. Sierra smirked as she said, "You have to suppress that panic feeling you get whenever this happens."

Dagger raised her second dagger, prepared to charge recklessly at her. Sierra, however, had different plans. Her eyes turned red again as she froze time, stopping Dagger mid-charge, walking up to her and sticking a leg out. She unfroze time, feeling the girl trip over her leg as she said, "You trip…."

She froze time again, grabbing hold of the back of Dagger's shirt, unfreezing time again as she stopped just shy of getting stabbed by her dagger in her hand. The girl gasped in fright as Sierra continued, "And you might as well kill yourself at that point."

"Look, kid," Sierra said, "I've had my fair share of Deathstalkers here at Beacon; charging them is like running at a locomotive."

With a heave, Sierra got the girl back to her feet surprisingly easily. The girl grunted, turning to Sierra. Her senior by a semester continued, "And charging a full grown King Taijitu is like running at a runaway train."

Suddenly, a "CLANG" filled the air.

A knife went flying through the air as Dagger relaxed, her second dagger in her hand as she deflected another knife. She spun in the air, dodging two more, then cut the last one down, albeit not completely through as it hit the ground next to where Sierra was standing. Sierra smiled, proud of what the girl had just done.

"You move almost like Delta does," Sierra stated.

Dagger turned to face her and replied, "Well…he was the first person who's ever told me to improve."

Sierra raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Dagger continued, "Bro's always been better than me…so all I've had to do was follow his lead. Then he got accepted into Beacon. I didn't have the academics to pass, so we cheated my transcripts…which is something that's been bothering me since. But…."

She glanced up at Sierra.

"I…want to get better. I want to be better! Please help me, Sierra!"

With that, she bowed. Sierra blinked in surprise, glancing away from her momentarily. With a sigh, Sierra snapped her fingers, walking away from the girl. Dagger looked up, seeing herself surrounded by knives as Sierra said, "…see this?"

"If I ever hear of team SWRD fucking around with my team again," she stated, "these are all gonna go into that pretty little body of yours."

Sierra finally turned around, her eyes glowing a vicious red. Dagger swallowed her spit out of nervousness as Sierra finally sighed, closing her eyes as she waved the knives off. Each blade clattered along the ground as Sierra walked up to her, taking her into a surprise hug. Dagger gasped, stiffening up as Sierra smirked and asked, "Have you never hugged someone before?"

The girl remained stiffened as Sierra took it for a "yes." With a sigh, Sierra said, "…Fine…I'll help you out…but seriously; stay away from Ruby and Delta."

Dagger remained stiffened up, finally relaxing a bit as her instincts took it as a friendly gesture. She slowly wrapped her arms around Sierra and replied, "…I'll…try…."

"Thank you," Sierra said, finally pulling away. She smiled and said, "I…hope we can get along as teams."

Dagger blinked in confusion as Sierra continued, "I really don't want to have problems with anyone so…if you can get Saber to understand, please."

"I'll give it a shot," Dagger replied, smiling back at her.


	50. Tournament Day

**Today's the day! It is the day that the team gets to fight their first opponents! Anyway, things might end up getting a little random from here on end (I apologize).**

**To be honest, I wanted to end this story at 50 chapters. But seeing as people love this story (over 6,000 views (hell yeah!)), I'll continue it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I shivered with anticipation, sitting in the team locker room as the announcers announced our individual team seeds. Closing my eyes, I remembered all the events of the entire year; the creation of my team, meeting Ruby again, fighting gigantic Grimm, and of course, my many, many duels. I even remembered the two instances when I almost died by the hands of the former team MGNM. Then my first kiss with Ruby. Our first night. Our Christmas date.<p>

A smile crept up on my face as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Sierra smiling back at me. I glanced to the side, seeing Hotel cock what looked like a spear with a grove and bullet barrel as he looked at me as well, giving me a thumbs up. I felt Lima press her back against mine as Sierra said, "Hey team."

We all looked at her as she stated, "Even if we don't win it; even if we don't make it past the first round."

"Just remember," she finished, "we still have another year."

_Another year. Ah, right. We're graduating early._

I leaned my head back, feeling Lima's head bonk lightly into mine as I said, "Until the end…partner."

I raised a fist, feeling her tap it as she said, "…agreed…."

"Alright then, SHLD!"

Hotel stood up. I reciprocated as Lima jumped over the bench. Sierra stuck her hand out and said, "Just in case we don't see each other over the summer, team motto time!"

_Oh, great._

"SIERRA!"

"HOTEL!"

"LIMA!"

"DELTA!"

With that, we put our hands over each other's, raising them up as we cried out.

"SHLD!"

* * *

><p>"…and from Beacon Academy, team SHLD!"<p>

The doors slid open.

I winced a bit as my eyes adjusted to the light. The crowd roared as we slowly walked into the arena, the sun shining brightly overhead. I felt adrenaline surge through me as we walked out to where we were to stand; approximately ten meters away from our opponents. I could just barely make out the outlines of our opponents as the announcer said, "Both teams will each have their own individual aura levels! There will be a five minute time limit! Whichever team loses all their members, or whichever team has more teammates with more than zero aura by the time the time limit has been reached will be the winner!"

"Delta."

I turned to see Sierra, who had just as an intense look on her face.

"I did some research; there's a shield user among our opponents. He's most likely to charge."

"Right," I replied, my sword handles clicking into place.

"You wanna charge? Or should Hotel go after him?"

I glanced back at Hotel, who walked up to us and said, "I'd like to match power against power."

"I like those chances as well," I replied as I heard him cock his new weapon he had called Gae Bolg Replicant. Why he had called it that, I wasn't really sure. However, I glanced up at the stands, hearing one particular voice in Ruby, spotting her quickly in the sea of people.

"LET'S GO, DELTA! LET'S GO SHLD!"

I smiled, glancing back at our opponents, suddenly hearing Lima say, "…sword user…one-and-a-half to two feet long…fist fighter as well…."

_Single sword...short to medium length…uses his opposite fist as well. This is gonna be a first for me._

"Sierra."

I turned to face her, drawing my sword.

"I'll neutralize the sword user."

She nodded as I heard Lima change her weapon to rifle mode. I turned back as the announcer said, "BEGIN!"

With that, Hotel took off with a cloud of dust as did one of our opponents. A loud clang filled the air as I spun around, throwing my sword at them as Hotel began barraging him with what looked like twirls of his weapon.

_Who would've thought the big man could move._

I teleported straight to him, grabbing my sword as I used my momentum to swing on the opposite side of the shield. The shield user's eyes widened as he turned to me, but was unable to move his shield from Hotel's barrage of physical strikes and bullets. Suddenly, though, I felt something connect with my chest, sending me flying as my aura dropped some, hitting a wall.

"Delta!"

I quickly got back to my feet, raising my sword as it connected with metal. I quickly glanced up, seeing a fist heading head long for my face. I moved to the right, hearing it crack against the wall as I forced my opponent off of me, throwing him back quite a ways. The man back flipped away as I quickly gained on him throwing my sword to where he would've landed. I teleported, picking my sword out of the ground it stuck out from as I swung at him. He turned his face, widening his eyes in surprise as he somehow managed to twist his body from my sword's trajectory, landing just in front of me and jumping over me. I made to follow, only to see a knife fly past me.

Leaning back, I narrowly dodged what looked like an arrow as it cut off some of my bangs. The sword user suddenly capitalized, only to block what sounded like a bullet as Lima ran up to me, flipping me back to my feet, taking one of my swords as she charged at my opponent, her rifle back in axe mode as her weapon met with his sword. He raised his fist, unaware of my semblance as I quickly teleported right to her, my hand over hers on my sword as I raised my second sword, landing a blow on his wrist. His arm flew upwards and away from Lima as she let go of my sword, throwing her axe at the archer that was firing at me just a moment before.

I gripped my sword that she had let go of harder, twisting around and landing a double slash on his body. The man grunted in pain, making for a stabbing motion with his own sword. I raised my swords again, seeing sparks fly as the blade narrowly missed my face. I winced, making a slash down the length of the sword as he suddenly punched me in the jaw. I flew back a ways as he suddenly jumped up, his sword pointed downwards as if to stab me. I rolled to the side, seeing a glint of silver as the man landed, suddenly getting pelted in the side as one of Sierra's knives landed just several feet away from me. I sheathed one of my swords, running over to pick up the knife as I saw Hotel's flurry of attacks finally penetrate through the shield user's defense.

Picking up the knife, I heard Sierra yell, "Heads up!"

With that, I kneeled, tossing the knife upwards as she jumped over me, throwing the knife at the sword wielder. However, that wasn't the only trick. I glanced at my opponent, seeing a storm of knives flying towards him. I could see him gasp as he faced the wall of knives, deflecting several with his sword and even catching one and used it to help with deflection. Suddenly, I teleported behind him, my hand gripping his as I said, "Peek-a-boo."

I pointed Alternate Echo to him, shooting my sheathed sword as he went flying forward, gripping his back in pain as I picked up my second sword, glancing up at the jumbotron, revealing him with zero aura left.

"One down," I said, "three more to go."

Suddenly, Lima landed next to me as the archer suddenly had his weapons into dual blades. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Sierra said, "That's their leader if I recall."

Lima propped onto her elbows as the man suddenly changed his weapon into a bow, firing three arrows headed right for my partner. I watched in slow motion as she was frozen, almost afraid.

Suddenly, Sierra kicked her out of the way, getting the arrows to her shins as she cussed out loud, dropping to her knees. She grimaced in pain as I turned my attention back to the archer, seeing glints of black heading right towards me.

Instinctively, I raised my swords, deflecting two, then spun and took out another, jumped over one, cut another one down, then felt the last one scrape against my cheek. I grimaced as the archer was suddenly in front of me, his weapon in dual sword mode. I widened my eyes in surprise as I jumped backwards, only to be too late.

Suddenly, the area around me turned gray as I landed on my back, rolling out of the side as the color began to return. Just as quickly, I turned in time to see Sierra stabbing a knife where his heart would be, causing him to let out a scream of pain. I quickly looked up at the jumbotron, seeing his aura drop to half.

Turning back, I watched as Sierra gave him a knee to the stomach as Lima reappeared, swinging her axe at the man's face. I was about to grin until I felt a presence behind me, raising my swords to an "X" on my back as I turned around, seeing someone with a battleaxe.

It was then that I heard a "K-CHK," causing me to roll out of the way as an explosion filled the area I was just standing on. I quickly rolled out of the way, regaining my posture as the man, apparently with a polearm, cocked his weapon.

_It looks just like Hotel's…._

I shot a quick glance at where my spear/lance-using teammate was, suddenly seeing him whiz past me as the two got into it. I glance back to where the shield user was sitting, his aura apparently at zero as well.

_Jeez Hotel…._

The two got into it as I turned my attention back to the archer, who was easily fending off the two girls. I sheathed my swords, firing both of them at the archer, who had just kicked Sierra away, teleporting to one and engaging my sword against his bow. He grimaced, releasing his weapon into sword mode, making for a slash towards me. I smirked, teleporting to my second sword flying behind him as I tagged him on the back, hearing him let out a gawk. He regained his balance, making for a slash towards me, only to get blocked as Sierra appeared in front of me with a knife in her hand. I got back to my feet, going for his other arm, feeling metal clash against metal. I felt myself grin as Lima suddenly appeared, smacking him with the butt of her axe which was now a rifle. Spit flew from the man's mouth as Sierra and I exchanged blows on him, her slashing him, then switching to me.

His aura quickly reached zero as we turned our attention to Hotel.

Who had apparently just finished on his end.

_What a fucking show off._

He twirled his lance around his body as the crowd roared. I looked up, seeing that we had shaved off four minutes. I smiled as Sierra sighed and said, "Well done, team!"

"TEAM SHLD HAS WON THE FIRST ROUND!"

The crowd roared again as I looked up to where Ruby was sitting, seeing her scream her head off.

_I guess it's a good thing that team RWBY has a first round bye then._

I grinned, walking up to Hotel and giving him a fist bump.

"Man," I said, "you made short work of them."

"It's my semblance," he replied, "those guys didn't have any endurance."

"Regardless…."

We both turned to face Sierra, who pointed up to the jumbotron. I widened my eyes in amazement at the level my aura was at. It was three-quarters of the way down. I could feel Sierra's deathly glare on me as Lima walked up to me, kissing my cheek as she said, "…careful…."

I groaned.

I was probably gonna get punished tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed the fight!<strong>


	51. After the Tournament: Sierra's Crush

**After tournament...a twist of fate...yeah...**

* * *

><p>Yet despite the dominating win we had on our first day, we were quickly eliminated the following week. Was it inexperience? Lack of training? Or was it, perhaps, fate? Whatever the case, I could hear Hotel throwing stuff at his locker as Sierra said, "Calm your shit, Hotel!"<p>

"Why? We just fucking LOST!"

With that, I winced as he threw a punch at his locker this time. His breathing was labored as Sierra said, "Look; we have another year. Besides, not like the prize is anything special."

"You're…right…," he said, relaxing a bit, "I'm…sorry…."

"I don't blame you," I said, turning to him, "those guys were tough as shit."

"You can say that again," Sierra said, "It was like their defense was rock solid. Like they knew what we were gonna do before we could do it."

I turned to Lima, who nodded in agreement.

"…whispering…," she said, putting her weapon back into her locker. I sighed as Sierra put her knife strap into her locker, slamming it shut as she said, "But I know just the thing to get us back in shape!"

I glanced up at her as she slammed a binder on the bench I was sitting on

…_no way…she seriously didn't-!_

"Summer classes," she said enthusiastically. I dropped my head as she said, "Hey! Look alive, Delta!"

"Yeah, but," I argued, "I couldn't even enjoy winter and spring break, cuz you want to graduate early. Can't I at least have the summer off?"

"Don't worry about that," she replied, "the class I enrolled us in is just gonna have us go on a monster slaying quest for a week. We'll get our credits, and trust me; it's gonna be a lot, and I mean a LOT, of credits."

_Whatever you say…._

Suddenly, the door to our locker room swung open. I looked up, seeing Ruby flying towards me.

"Ruby-!?"

"Are you alright!?"

I blinked in surprise as she pulled away from her hug, looking me up and down, sighing in relief as I said, "Yes, I'm fine, Rubes."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

With that, she wrapped her arms around me. I felt a smile creep up as I asked, "How about you guys? Didn't you guys lose today too?"

"Yeah. And in the most bogus way, too."

I looked up, seeing Yang with a look of anger on her face. The thing that caught my eye was that she only had one of her bracelets on. Hotel took notice as well as he walked up to her, taking her bracelet-less wrist in hand. Yang grumbled something as he sighed, lifting her chin and pressing his forehead against hers. I could sense her calm down as she wrapped her arms around his back, her hands gripping her shirt. I the turned to Lima, who was staring intently at us. I blinked and asked, "Something wrong, Lima?"

She blinked, nodding. Suddenly, her eyes widened as I saw Windsickle blur past me.

"Lima! Are you alright!?"

_Wait…didn't Ruby just do that with me?_

She nodded as he suddenly pulled her into a hug, catching me by surprise. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been, but it's still just surprising that she'd just let someone outside of Sierra and Ruby just hug her like that. Especially a guy from team SWRD no less.

"Gee, I feel a little left out."

I faced Sierra, who was looking a little hurt. I have to admit; it's kinda sad to see our leader doing so much for us, yet she has to do it alone. Without anyone to hold her. To comfort her when things got crazy.

Suddenly a knock on the door caught our attention. I glanced up, seeing Hotel open the door.

"Hi. I believe Sierra's her name. Is she in here?"

_That voice…isn't that…?_

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity as the leader of the team that beat us came into our locker room. I then turned to Sierra, who glanced up at him as he walked up to her and asked, "Your name is Sierra, right?"

"What of it?"

I could see her ready to take his head off. Despite the cool look on her face, she was really right about to explode on him as he said, "That was a great fight we had."

"Yeah…great…," she repeated, looking down to her feet. The guy sighed, suddenly dropping to his knees in a merciful bow. My eyes widened in surprise as he said, "I'm sorry…for making a fool of your team…."

Sierra's eyes suddenly began to grow dangerous as he continued, "We're trained at my school to set the tone early…we had a first-round bye, so…I apologize for doing what I did."

I glanced at Sierra, pushing Ruby off a bit, prepared to jump in and stop her from doing anything rash. I glanced at Hotel, who looked ready to do the same. However, Sierra only sighed and asked, "…what's your name?"

"Huh?"

The guy raised his head as she repeated, "Your name. What is it?"

"Oh. Oh! Uh, it's Echo_._"

_Echo? Echo…Echo…Echo…where have I heard that name before…?_

I put a finger on my chin as Sierra nodded and said, "…Echo…hmm…whatever. Meet me on the roof tonight."

"Uh, okay," he replied, bowing to me. I raised an eyebrow as he said, "It's been a while, Delta."

_Huh? Why does it seem like I…know this guy? He's got the same…._

I blinked in confusion as he left the room. Hotel's eyes followed him as he turned back to me and asked, "You know that guy?"

Sierra shook her head as I replied, "The name…sounds familiar…."

* * *

><p>Sierra stood on the roof, the wind blowing her silver hair to and fro as she heard the door opening behind her. Turning around, she saw that the guy from earlier, Sling, had decided to show up. She smirked to herself, looking at the moon again.<p>

"…'tis a lovely night," she said as she heard his feet walking up behind her.

"Indeed," she heard him reply, glancing to her right to see him standing next to her. She kept her eyes on him, checking him out up and down. He had a little tone to him, as well as jet black hair and purple eyes. Give or take, they were more of Yang's shade than they were Delta's. She then checked out his arms, which were pretty toned like Hotel's, but not so bulky. That must've meant he had the same structure under his clothing. Considering the weapon he was using against them, which was something like a double-sided sword, two blades on opposite ends of a sword handle.

It was then that she noticed he was looking at her as well. She blinked, quickly glancing away as she heard him chuckle. She felt herself grow hot as he said, "You know…you're beautiful when you aren't trying to kill anyone."

"I-is that so?"

Sierra mentally slapped herself for stammering.

Sling frowned, then said, "You know…we went to the same school before."

Sierra immediately turned back to face him as he said, "…Sakuya…."

Her eyes widened as he looked at her again. She blinked several times before, finally, she recognized the face. The face that had made her take such an interest in Delta on his first day at Beacon. The face that had drawn her to her teammate.

"E…Echo…Tavernce…?"

Sling smiled and replied, "It's been too long, Sakuya."

Sierra's heart skipped a beat as she felt like jumping him. Partly to beat him up. Partly to catch up with him. But what caught her attention was that he had called her beautiful. Suddenly, she felt her face heat up as he cupped her cheek. She felt her heart about to explode as he said, "And…now that I've seen you again, I wanna ask you something that I didn't get to ask back at our old school."

Sierra began to feel herself grow flustered. Her heart began pounding away in her chest as he asked, "Will you…be my girlfriend?"

Sierra's mind began running on cloud nine. Echo was someone who she had a crush on back at their old school, but couldn't well up the courage to ask. And yet, by some twist of fate, he was standing here. Right in front of her. Her long time crush that was, at one point, her best friend before she met Hotel.

"…I…," she stammered, feeling rather uncomfortable. She could feel his eyes burning through her body as she struggled to comprehend what he had just asked. She was the leader of her team.

"...I…!"

* * *

><p>"…THAT'S WHO HE IS!"<p>

I sat up in bed, surprising Lima. Hotel glanced at me and asked, "That 'Echo' character? Who is he?"

"He's," I replied, "my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

Hotel sat up as I continued.

"I can't really remember, but he was the one who even brought up the idea of becoming a huntsman to me before Ruby. He's from my mom's side, so we have the same colored eyes. Except the bloody bastard's taller than me and he doesn't have violet highlights."

I pointed to my hair. Hotel nodded his head as Lima suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, sniffing at my hair. I jumped in place as she seemed like she was biting me. For what reason she didn't tell me as she said, "…partner…Echo…not partner…."

_Taste test? Maybe…._

Lima quickly got off of me as I said, "He'd sometimes tell me about how there was a girl he liked from way back when."

"Oh," Hotel responded, "Must've been before I met her."

"Probably," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Delta's cousin!? JK. Echo's actually been someone I've been contemplating for a while. I'll run ya'll up on him next chapter. Laters!<strong>


	52. Sierra in Distress

**I have returned! To be honest, I really haven't had the "spark" lately, so...yeah. At this point, feel free to throw out any requests at me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Summer came and went just as quickly. Students began filing back into Beacon's dormitories as Delta sighed, stretching his back. For once, he actually got the chance to relax during summer vacation; he had actually thought Sierra had bullshitted him and was gonna have him gone for two months. But she held her word; it really <em>was<em> just a week long.

However, during the mission, something felt off about her. Delta could feel it. She wasn't using her semblance as well as she was, nor were her reflexes as sharp as they were, despite her still being able to stop a stray object flying towards her at high speeds. But she just didn't seem like…herself.

Sierra sighed, fondling with her food platter. Delta shot a glance at her as Lima stood up, walking behind her as she asked, "…Sierra…?"

Her blue orbs met Lima's golden orbs as she continued, "Are you…alright…?"

"Yeah," Sierra said, standing up with her food tray. Hotel shot a glance at her as she said, "Meeting at 1400."

* * *

><p>I couldn't get over what Echo had asked me back before break.<p>

"_Will you…be my girlfriend?"_

I grit my teeth, my fists clenching together harder as I finally reached the team room. With a sigh, I opened the door, closing it behind me as I flopped onto my bed, rolling onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I could only see Echo smiling down at me, causing me to open them again. I blinked, staring at the ceiling again as I rolled onto my side, letting out a small groan.

_I…wanted to say yes, but…I…I…._

I gripped my bedsheets, closing my eyes as I saw that exact same scene again.

"_Will you…be my girlfriend?"_

_Yes! I will!_

But I had my obligations.

As a huntress.

As a leader.

_I'm the leader of team SHLD._

I sighed, rolling back onto my back.

"_Sakuya!"_

My eyes shot open. I sat up, looking around the room, only to be met with silence.

_What's…wrong with me…?_

I groaned, falling back into my bed as I could hear the sound of freshmen running around lost outside. Opening my eyes again, I reached my hand up, visualizing Echo intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt my face heat up as I could see him smiling at me.

"_Sakuya."_

"…stop…it…," I muttered, dropping my hand as I draped an arm over my eyes.

"_Sakuya!"_

"Shut up…!"

"_Sakuya!"_

"Shut up…!"

"_Saku-!"_

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I sat up, yelling at seemingly nothing. It was then that I could feel the aura of my teammates, turning my head to see them looking at me, clearly concerned.

"You fell asleep," Hotel said, turning to the side of his bed facing me. I blinked, looking at the clock which read 2:30 p.m. My eyes widened in surprise; I fell asleep?

I sighed, closing my eyes and said, "Well then…today's meeting is about…about…umm…."

I opened my eyes, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

_Wh…why did I…want to have this meeting again?_

Hotel raised an eyebrow as I looked back at the clock, seeing that only three minutes had passed. I turned back to my team, seeing all three of them on Hotel's bed now. I blinked, feeling myself blush as I turned away and said, "I…seem to have forgotten why I called for everyone…."

I shot a glance at Delta, seeing him blink in confusion as I immediately saw the resemblance to Echo. I felt my face heat up again as I instinctively looked away. I felt something heavy in my chest as I said, "E…excuse me…."

I stood up, going to the in-dorm bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me as I turned on the sink, letting it run cold. I sighed again, cupping my hands as I let the water fill up, my breath hitching at the touch of cold against my skin. I looked up into the mirror, seeing my blue orbs staring back into each other. I then looked down into the water that had accumulated into my hands, looking down into that reflection as well. I could see myself blushing as I splashed the water in my face, killing the flow in the sink as I turned around to the towel rack, wiping my face down on my own towel.

I turned back around to the mirror, seeing my reflection again.

_You're the leader of your team. C'mon. Get ahold of yourself._

With that, I unlocked the bathroom door, opening it to see that Delta had disappeared.

"Hotel," I asked, "Where's Delta?"

"Delta," he replied, "is going to see someone."

* * *

><p>I walked quickly through the campus, trying to find Echo, who had been bragging about how quickly he had been accepted into Beacon.<p>

_But that's a load of bullshit. You only transferred because Sierra's here._

I looked around, trying to find my cousin who was going to be around Yang's height.

"DEL~TA!"

_Speaking of that family…._

I turned around, instinctively catching Ruby, who had apparently been flying at high speeds at me. And actually pushing me off my feet temporarily. I widened my eyes in surprise as I quickly regained my balance, only to feel Ruby mash her lips against mine.

"Nnn!?"

That honestly surprised me.

She pulled away, smiling as she said, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"What're you talking about? I'd video call you whenever you felt lonely, Rubes."

"I meant in person," she replied, raising an eyebrow in disappointment. I sighed, pecking her lips as I said, "I'm happy to see you again too, Rubes."

It was then that I noticed it was easier for me to kiss her. I wasn't leaning as much as I was last year. I blinked, suddenly taking note that her uniform seemed a little…tight for her. I then picked her up, twirling her around a couple times, actually straining my arms a little as I set her down.

"Rubes, did you…get bigger?"

"Huh?"

Ruby looked at herself as I said, "Your uniform looks a little…tight on you."

"Really? It feels fine to me," she replied, raising her arms up a bit. Suddenly, I heard a small and audible "rip" from her sleeve. I blinked, immediately seeing the rip on where her armpit area of her uniform would be. She heard it as well, taking off her over-coat and looking at where she had ripped it, letting out a high pitched squeal. I then noticed how her undershirt gripped her body, seeing the outlines of her bra.

…_Strawberries again, eh?_

I couldn't help but smirk, suddenly feeling a pat on my back, causing me to turn around.

"Whoa, so my little cousin finally gots himself a lady!"

Ruby turned back towards me as I said, "Ah, shut the hell up Echo."

"Delta? Who's that?"

Ruby walked up to me and continued, "He…kinda looks like you."

"This is Echo," I replied, "my cousin from my mom's side."

"Nice to meet you," Echo said, sticking a hand out. Ruby smiled, taking it as she replied, "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you too."

"Oh?"

I felt Echo nudge me as he asked, "Is this _the_ Ruby Rose that you had a crush at Signal?"

"That's not really important right now," I replied, getting him off of me as I cupped Ruby's cheek and said, "There's something I need to talk to him about privately…see you later?"

"Alright," Ruby replied, taking my hand and pecking my lips as she ran off just as quickly. I smiled after her, raising an eyebrow at how high her skirt was riding up her legs. I couldn't help but grin and chuckle to myself.

_She must've washed her uniform wrong, then._

"Anyway," I said, regaining my composure as I turned back to Echo. He raised an eyebrow as I asked, "That night you talked with Sierra…she didn't return to the dorm room. What were you guys talking about?"

Echo blinked, closing his eyes as he put a finger on his chin, trying to remember the night he talked with Sierra. Finally, his eyes opened as he raised his head in remembrance and said, "We were just catching up, is all."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as I used an old trick that we did as kids when we knew the other was lying.

"Okay, now that that's outta the bag, spill it; what happened?"

He sighed and asked, "You're really doing this to me?"

"Yes," I replied, "especially if it concerns my team leader."

I could see Echo shift uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head. I blinked in curiosity as he said, "Well…I…kinda…asked…her…out…."

_Wait…did I really just hear that right?_

I took a moment to comprehend what he had just said. Then it felt like it hit me like a sack of bricks as I widened my eyes in shock and surprise. I blinked, still finding it hard to believe that he had asked Sierra. _Sierra_ of all people. I mean, was she hot? Sure. But man, he's got balls to be asking her out.

"…really now…?"

I crossed my arms, tapping my fingers against my biceps as he replied, "…yeah…."

I sighed and said, "Then do something so that she's not so out of it, will ya?"

"Eh?"

He looked at me again. I kept my arms crossed as I suddenly thought of Ruby. I turned around, remembering that she had already taken off.

"…Dammit…where's Ruby when I need her…?"

Just then, I heard a gunshot as I heard Ruby ask, "You need something, Del?"

I widened my eyes in surprise as I turned around, seeing Ruby in a new uniform.

"Umm…hi…?"

She wrapped her arms around me and repeated, "You need something, Del?"

"Actually, yeah," I replied. I turned back to Echo, who raised an eyebrow as I said, "I need help from the both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, feel free to shoot out any requests.<strong>


	53. Sierra's Decision

**Aaaaannnnnd here it is. This one's also in Sierra's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sierra…!"<p>

_Nn…._

"Sierra…!"

…_Shut up…._

"Siee-rra!"

_Let me sleep…._

"Your team's about to get attacked."

"THE FUCK THEY ARE!"

I jumped up in bed, knives in hand and ready to kill whoever was in the vicinity that wanted to hurt my team. Only, I was met with Delta's glowing amethyst orbs. I relaxed, dropping my knives as he said, "Ruby wants to talk to you."

"Oh," I replied, "okay."

I groaned, looking at the clock.

_It's fucking 8 in the evening…what the fuck?_

"So…why did you wake me up at this hour," I yawned, stretching my arms. I heard him sigh and reply, "I dunno; Ruby wants to talk."

_Why do I have the sneaky suspicion that he has some sort of plan devised for me?_

* * *

><p>I walked towards the fountain, quickly spotting Ruby sitting on it. She had her same old cheerful smile on her face as I walked up to her and said, "Hey there, Rosey."<p>

"Hi Sierra," she replied, motioning for me to sit down next to her. I sighed, taking my seat. Immediately taking notice of her increased size. I raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down.

…_she grew another inch._

I sighed, smiling. She was probably going to outgrow Delta at some point. Probably. But whatever the case, I was more interested in what she wanted to talk about.

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"It's about," she replied, "being in a relationship."

I blinked in surprise as she asked, "Do you think it's hard to be a leader and be in a relationship at the same time?"

_Wha…?_

"Wh…why are you asking me," I asked her back, "It's not like I'm in a relationship right now!"

"You're right," Ruby replied, "you aren't. So I'm asking you; do you think it would be hard?"

"Umm…."

I found myself stammering. Why the hell was she asking me of all people? Shouldn't I be the one asking her? What the hell.

"Well…I…guess it could be a bit of a distraction," I grumbled, scratching the back of my head. My brows furrowed as I tried comprehending what she was trying to ask from me. I mean, I'm not in a relationship. Am I?

"_Sakuya!"_

My breath hitched as I heard Echo's voice again. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I took in a breath, letting it out. I then felt Ruby's hand grab mine, causing me to flinch in surprise as she said, "Well…I'm in a relationship. And I don't feel hindered at all."

"Yeah," I replied, glancing away from her, "easy for you to say."

"I'm serious."

Suddenly, Ruby was at the side where I was facing. I blinked in surprise as she continued, "And I think if you really love someone, you should be with them no matter what. Regardless of whether you're team leader or not."

_Regardless, huh…._

I looked away from her again and said, "…Ruby…I'm not you…I don't think I can keep a relationship and lead my team at the same time."

"But I think you can," she replied. I glanced at her, seeing her silver orbs as she said, "I know you can, Sierra."

"But," I replied, "I'm not you, Ruby!"

"I know you're not," she replied, "But you won't know until you try!"

"Ruby."

I felt my aura swell as my vision turned a tint of red as I said, "Don't push your luck, Rosey!"

Now I was just flat out pissed off. My breathing began to grow labored as she let go of my hands. I clenched them both in fists as I reached for a knife, forcing myself not to pull it out.

"Ruby," I said to her, "we live two completely different lives; I have my obligations, okay?"

"Obligations," she replied, "I'm obligated to become a huntress too, you know. So are you saying that I shouldn't be a huntress then?"

I opened my mouth, suddenly processing what she had just said, causing me to close it.

_I don't want you to not become a huntress…I'm just saying…._

"N-no! I…! Well…! Gah…FUCK!"

I gripped my silver locks, pulling them out of frustration as I suddenly felt Ruby wrap her arms around me, catching me by surprise.

"…Just give it a shot…okay?"

She smiled at me, then left me alone at the fountain. I stared on after her, feeling my aura calming itself down as I heard a sigh behind me. I turned around, seeing Delta to my relief.

"…Are you always like this?"

_Wait a second. That isn't Delta's voice…that's…._

My eyes widened in shock as Echo stood right in front of me.

"You ran away from me that night, Sakuya," he said, scratching the back of his head. I felt something like a pang of heat in her chest at my name. No, not Sierra. Sakuya. My birth name. The name that had caused me to transfer out of her old school that had Echo in it in the first place. The name that practically meant nothing to me now.

"…Echo…," I quietly said as I felt his hand touch my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug. I let out a small shriek of surprise as he said, "And…you didn't give me an answer."

"B-because," I stammered, "I-I don't have one…!"

"Then you'd better find one," he said to me, finally pulling away. I suddenly found myself looking into his eyes. Deeply. I blinked, snapping out of my trance and replied, "B-but…I…I don't…I…."

"Sierra."

I felt my heart skip a beat as his body moved closer to me. I forced myself to keep my eyes away from his as he said, "Look at me."

"B…but…if I do that…," I stammered again. I had my obligations. I couldn't be in a relationship. Could I? That's what my parents taught me. That I didn't need anyone. That they'd just be in the way of my success.

"Echo…."

I suddenly found myself on the verge of crying.

Until a stray tear managed to leak itself out.

"H-huh?"

I quickly it away, only to feel another streak down my teeth.

"Oh, what the hell," I said, feeling a smile creeping up on me as he said, "I'm asking you, Sierra. And no one else."

"You…asked 'Sakuya' earlier," I shot back, finally opting to completely turn away from him. I felt my chest flare up again as I processed what he had just asked me, taking in a breath. I was practically forcing myself to stay put and not jump on him out of joy. I gasped, shivering as I felt his arms wrap themselves around me again as he said, "I love you, Sierra."

I swear, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack soon. His embrace felt so good. So _right_. I felt…whole with him holding me.

_Is this…what…everyone else…is feeling?_

I felt a laugh welling up from deep within as I heard him ask, "Something wrong?"

"…No…," I said, pulling myself out of his embrace, holding my hands together behind my back as I said, "but…if you're going to be so damn persistent…."

I looked back at him, giving him the smile that I would never show anyone else. I could physically see him blushing as I walked up to him. A grin creeped up as I touched his lips, looking deeply into his violet eyes. It's still too bad his eyes aren't the same shade as Delta's though. I like Delta's eyes better.

"…Yes…I'd love to," I said, finally answering his question.


	54. Excitement for the New School Year

**My apologies for disappearing for some time. So now that we have Sierra with someone, onward to the start of the year!**

* * *

><p>"C'MON DELTA! QUIT HALF-ASSING AROUND!"<p>

I sighed, raising my head again, leaning back as another flurry of knives flew towards me. The blades struck individual drops of sweat that had flown off of me as I kick jumped back to my feet, deflecting several more knives. I then glanced to my left, seeing Sierra flanking me, setting her knives up around me. She was about half-way done until suddenly, a full circle surrounded me. I jumped as she snapped her fingers throwing my swords back down as another circle appeared around me. I quickly snapped to my other sword, now lodged in the ground as she suddenly appeared in my face, causing me to pull it out and jump back, deflecting the impending knife that would've normally slit my throat. I then shot a glance at the knives scattered throughout the room, focusing my aura around them, willing them to raise up.

With a wave of the hand, they all flew towards Sierra, who had set up a knife wall of her own. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the arena as I dropped down to my knees, gasping for air. However, Sierra wasn't giving me the luxury.

I instinctively rolled to my left, seeing several more knives fly and hit the ground I was just on.

I did a windmill, landing on my feet, raising my sword again as she threw more knives. The blades bounced off my sword as I deflected them, throwing one of my swords towards her.

Only to see her right up in my face.

Teleporting, I gripped my sword, swinging at her. Or at least, where she _was_ standing. I whiffed, spinning out of control as I landed on the ground back first. I opened my eyes, seeing Sierra hovering over me with a knife in her hand, intent on throwing it at my head. I grinned, my sword instantly floating over and pointing at her neck. Sierra's eyes, glowing that intense red, finally relaxed as she grinned herself, putting the knife away as my sword dropped onto the ground.

"Had enough?"

"…You…bet…," I replied, feeling my shirt press uncomfortably against my skin, drenched in sweat. She stuck a hand out to me, which I gladly took, taking the helping hand back up to my feet. Only to be brought into a hug, which caught me by surprise.

"…Sorry. You just reminded me of Echo," she said, pulling away from me. I blinked, picking up my swords as the doors slid open.

"You guys done yet?"

"Pretty much," Sierra replied as Hotel walked over, looking me up and down, and then looked at Sierra. She sheepishly grinned as he said, "You really like working his ass off, don't you?"

"Damn straight," she replied, undoing her ribbons that kept her braids in, letting her bangs fluff downward. I glanced at her as she shook the sweat from her head, captivating me. In all honesty, this was the first time I've ever seen her without he ribbons. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as Lima suddenly appeared, sniffing me up and down. I glanced at her as she said, "…shower…."

We all burst out laughing afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Delta!"<p>

I turned, seeing Echo walking up to me with his sweater on, his hands in his, what I call, "belly pockets."

"Hey," I replied as he caught up to me. He looked me up and down, then said, "Dude, you look like shit."

_Tell me about it._

I sighed and replied, "Well, ask your girlfriend for details."

"Oh? Sierra did this to you?"

"You bet," I replied, wiping my drenched bangs out of my face as I continued onto the team dorm room. That is, until he followed me and said, "Man, she really likes pushing you guys, doesn't she?"

"Damn straight," I replied, finally reaching the room, swinging the door open as I turned back to Echo and said, "The rest of the team will be back shortly if you want to hang out."

"Nah," he replied, "Gotta go do some team examination or some shit like that."

"Well then," I replied, "have fun."

The memories of the Emerald Forest came flooding back to me as I closed the door behind me, grinning at the sounds of the guys who didn't pass the exam screamed at the feeling of getting flung into the air. Give or take, it was kinda nerve wreaking, but it was fun afterwards.

* * *

><p>I sighed, the steam floating out of the bathroom as I finished my shower, wiping the towel against my head as I heard Sierra say, "'bout time you got out."<p>

I glanced up, seeing the rest of the team huddled between my and Lima's beds. I blinked and walked over, taking a seat on the side of my bed as Sierra said, "Alright team! Welcome to our last year here!"

…_I keep forgetting that we're graduating early…._

"So," she continued, "Today's the day when we get a ton of rookie teams coming in. Now Hotel-," she turned to face him, "—this doesn't mean you get to fuck around with them."

Hotel grunted his response as a knock on the door caught our attention. Lima's ear perked as she motioned for me to open it. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she leaned over and whispered something to Sierra, whose face quickly turned into a devilish grin.

_Okay…this is really suspicious._

I unlocked the door, swinging it open.

Only to have Ruby mash her lips to mine and tackle me to the ground.

I could hear Sierra laughing in the background as I heard Yang say, "Damn Ruby! Calm down!"

She pulled away, smiling sheepishly down at me as I sighed and said, "When did you become straight forward?"

Just then, Sierra pulled her off of me as she said, "Now then…so now that we can get to talking about our mission…."

Ruby smiled, still sitting on me as I sat up, picking her up with a heave.

_I never had to heave before…!_

Setting her on my bed, I turned back to Sierra, who looked around, then asked, "Hey…where's Kitty and Ice Queen?"

_Kitty? Must be Blake I guess. Ice Queen must then be Weiss._

"Hey!"

I glanced behind my leader, seeing the white haired heiress and the black faunus standing outside the door. Immediately, Lima left her bed and jumped on Blake, sniffing her all around. The older faunus girl looked even more annoyed than ever at the gesture, but then sighed and smiled, patting her junior on the head. Weiss began pouting as Sierra laughed and replied, "Aww, stop fretting, Icey!"

I felt Ruby wrap her arms around my neck as Yang walked up to Hotel, sitting on his lap, causing him to look up at her as she said, "It sure has been a while, babe."

"That it has," he replied as she readjusted herself to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as I turned back to Sierra, who said, "…Anyway, as I was saying-."

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

I could see her visibly get annoyed as she yanked Weiss into the room as a cloud of dust filled the hall, as well as a feminine voice yell, "EXCUSE ME!"

I suppressed a laugh as Sierra closed the door and said, "…okay, now if I may be able to speak, we're clearing out the Emerald Forest again, people!"

_Again…?_

"Damn straight, Delta," she said as if she read my mind. I flinched, looking away as Ruby giggled, turning her face back towards me and kissing my cheek. I felt a blush creep in as Sierra continued, "This time, though, it's gonna be a bit different."

"Different?"

I heard Hotel shift around as Sierra said, "A Goliath decided to take refuge in there. Male. And from what I got from Ozpin, in musth."

"…It's horny…," Yang said in a bit of a disgust.

"And pissed off," Sierra finished off, "so we're gonna have two extra teams with us. JNPR's one of them. And the other…well…."

She glanced at me, catching my attention.

_Oh no…this isn't going to be good._

"Even though I tried, unfortunately it's SWRD."

Instinctively, I ripped Ruby tighter, hearing her gawk a little. I felt my chest flare up as Sierra glanced away and pulled out a knife. Ruby turned back to face me, stroking my cheek comfortably. I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder as Sierra said, "Not that it'll matter cuz I'm putting Ruby and Dagger with you."

I looked up in surprise as Sierra said, "Don't worry; she won't do anything. Besides; I think she'll learn how to use her semblance by watching you."


	55. A Goliath of a Problem

**Hello again, folks! This chapter actually ended up longer than I expected it to last so...uh...yeah... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that we're all assembled," Sierra stated, "we're breaking into teams of three…preferably."<p>

"Preferably," I repeated as I counted 12 people.

_Yep. Threes._

"I'm taking Ice Queen and Saber to the west quadrant," Sierra stated, "Lima, Blake, Wind, you guys have the east quadrant."

"Understood," Windsickle replied.

"Hotel, Yang, Rusty, you guys have this quadrant; the north."

"Aww, that's boring," Rusty replied, only to get hit upside the head by Sierra as she said, "No complaints!"

"Ahem," she regained her composure, "Anyway, Dagger, you're with Ruby and Delta at the south quadrant."

The girl nodded, turning to me, bowing. I raised an eyebrow in surprise; wasn't this girl out to get me a year ago? _Oh well. Can't dwell on it._

"Wait a minute."

We all turned to Saber, who clearly looked distraught as he said, "I'd rather be going with Ruby and Delta and Dagger can go with you and Weiss."

"Nope," Sierra replied immediately with her eyes closed. Saber opened his mouth to argue, only to be stopped by Sierra raising a finger. She reopened her eyes and stated, "She's still not used to her semblance, right? It's best for her to learn from someone with a similar semblance."

"Brother," Dagger said, catching my attention, "I'll be fine; just go with Se-Sierra."

…"_Se…?"_

I thought about it for a moment, feeling my lips curl into grin as I comprehended what she was about to say, looking at Sierra.

_Nice work, Sierra._

* * *

><p>We slowly made our way through the underbrush, the sound of twigs and the occasional dead leaf cracking and crunching under our feet. Usually, I'd depend on Lima for these types of situations. But with my said partner with another group, it was up to our own senses to detect anything out of the blue. I glanced back at Ruby, who had apparently stopped for whatever reason.<p>

"Rubes? What's up?"

She sighed, pointing to the back of the group. I looked around her, frowning at the sight of Dagger with her shirt caught on a thorn bush. It was then that I noticed how cute she was at trying to rip herself free from the bush. I suppressed a laugh as I felt Ruby pinch my cheek, putting on a pouty face. Now this time, I couldn't suppress it as I said, "You might want to help her, Rubes."

"…Alright…," she replied, walking over and cutting her free.

"Th-thank you," Dagger stammered, looking away in embarrassment. Ruby smiled and replied, "No problem."

Then she glanced back at me with a disappointed look on her face, causing me to sigh.

_I'm gonna have to apologize to her later…._

Just then, the sound of a twig snapping caught my attention. I instinctively rolled forward, feeling a small gust of wind as I rolled, seeing a Beowolf was standing behind where I had just rolled from. I heard a gunshot, as well as saw a blur of red as Ruby flew past me, cutting the Grimm's head clean off. I then reached for my swords, suddenly with a sinking feeling that there was one right behind me. Ruby turned to face me, calling my name as I turned around, seeing a Beowolf's claws flying right for me.

I fired one of my swords, teleporting right to it as Dagger jumped on it, slitting it's throat violently as it flailed around, trying to get her off it's back, only to land on the ground with a sick "thump." The girl got off her quarry, proud of what she had just did as I spotted a Beowolf running at her on her right. I drew my second sword, throwing it at them both, barely missing Dagger as it landed in the shoulder off the Grimm running at her. Dagger turned to face me, only to see nothing where I was just standing as I teleported to the downed Grimm, slashing its head off. Just then, Ruby appeared and said, "Roses!"

I responded with a slash at another Beowolf. Ruby jumped over me, cutting another down. I followed up, taking out the next one. Then a pair of large Beowolves appeared. I turned to Ruby, who said, "Blade Dance!"

I grinned as Dagger jumped over me, parrying one of the Grimm's strikes as I followed her up, cutting it clean in half as Ruby called out, "Roses!"

I threw my second sword at the second Beowolf, nailing it in the chest as Ruby appeared before it, slamming the blunt end of Crescent Rose on the hilt of my sword, sending it clean through its body as she followed it up with a slash, cutting it in half.

I sighed, looking at Dagger, who apparently looked winded. I turned to Ruby, pointing my thumb at her in curiosity. Ruby shrugged, causing me to sigh as I walked over to her, reaching my hand towards her. Dagger looked up at me, almost suspiciously as I said, "Good job out there."

The girl seemingly relaxed as she took my hand. I pulled her up, suddenly realizing how small she was compared to Ruby. Albeit, she was probably as tall as Ruby, but she was a bit…well…thinner. Particularly in the chest area.

I shook the thought out of my head as Ruby ran over and said, "That. Was. Awesome!"

"That it was," I replied, turning back to her as she jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I twirled her around a couple times, finally setting her on the ground. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see Dagger as she asked, "By the way…your sword…?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, taking a glance at the sword in my hand. I thought about it for a moment, putting it into the sheath, finally taking note of the one that Ruby had shot through the Grimm. I face palmed myself and looked at Ruby and said, "…I hope you didn't send my sword too far."

"No guarantees," she replied. I looked at the dissipating bodies of the Beowolves, pointing towards a tree that had been behind it. Dagger looked in that direction as well as I said, "Well, I'll give you some advice about weapon materialization."

She turned to me as I said, "Basically, it's like forming a bond with your weapons. The longer you've used it, the easier it is to materialize because…well…you know its shape, the length, the weight, everything."

With that said, I materialized my missing sword into my hand. Dagger's eyes seemingly glew as I did the action, sheathing that sword as well. Ruby poked my cheek and said, "You should really become a teacher, Delta."

"Hell no," I quickly replied.

Suddenly, my communicator started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing Sierra's icon on it.

"Delta here."

"Delta, get your ass over here!"

"Wait, what?"

"East quadrant! Lima and crew are getting their asses wupped right now!"

"Roger that, on my way."

With that, I put my communicator away as Ruby looked at me, concern written all over her face. I then glanced at Dagger, who had the same expression written on her face. I looked to the north-east, closing my eyes as I honed my hearing, hearing the faint sounds of blasts and bullets being fired, as well as the sound of weapons bouncing off of bone.

"…North east," I said, looking at Ruby. She blinked at me as I continued, "Blake's in trouble. You confident in your semblance, Rubes?"

"As confident as I always am," she replied with a smile on her face. I then glanced at Dagger, who was apparently practicing her semblance. I sighed, picking up her dagger as I said, "Wind's in trouble. We're taking the express to help him."

Dagger jerked herself back to reality as I stuck her dagger back in its sheath, taking Ruby's hand. Dagger reciprocated out of impulse as Ruby said, "Hold on to your butts!"

With that, I felt the billowing in my face as she shot between the trees. I then glanced at Dagger, who was apparently struggling to hang on. I laughed at the exhilaration as Ruby began to slow down to her regular running speed. I quickly spotted what the others were in combat with; the Goliath.

"I'M OFF," I yelled at Ruby, letting go as I quickly caught my stride, pointing my sheath at the large elephant-like Grimm. It roared as I fired both of my swords at it, nailing one sword on its shoulder and the other around its neck. I teleported to the sword stuck in the neck as I heard Wind yell, "YOU SURE TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME!"

I grinned as Dagger yelled, "SHUT IT WIND!"

I pulled the sword out, teleporting to the sword stuck in its shoulder, dragging a cut all the way down to its foot. However, the Grimm seemingly batted a rat's ass about the cut as it roared, seemingly in anger as it swung its giant trunk at me. I widened my eyes in surprise as I barely dodged it, only to get thrown forward by the force of it smashing its tusks into the ground behind me. I rolled forward, softening the landing a bit as Wind took his shot, his sickles spinning as he gathered his aura, jumping over it and landing another large gash in its flank. The Grimm, despite being as big as it was, quickly whipped around, swinging its trunk at him as he let loose the wind he was gathering, firing himself backwards.

Ruby then went flying towards the beast, cutting at its legs. However, despite Crescent Rose's sharpness, it barely punched through as the beast suddenly whipped around on her too, stomping where she was just standing, now covered in rose petals as she stuck the blade of her scythe into the ground, slowing down her skid.

Suddenly, the soft "boom" filled the air as a yellow blur suddenly cracked it in the skull, quickly backing off as Rusty appeared, hacking away at its legs again. Yang started waving the hand she had used to punch painfully as she said, "That thing is hard…!"

Rusty then landed next to me and said, "Don't worry; I'll be able to cut through it!"

"And how do you expect to do that," I asked, looking at him. The man glanced at me, grinning as he said, "Because of my semblance."

Before I knew it, Hotel came blasting through the undergrowth with his spear, not his lance, which caught me by surprise.

_He usually uses the weapon he's more familiar with in situations like this so why…?_

"Rust," he said, "I'll create an opening; go for the kill."

"Roger," he replied as Hotel took off with a full head of steam. I raised my hand, trying to stop him, only to be left in a cloud of dust. The Grimm suddenly whipped around, looking at him angrily. Yang screamed his name as he suddenly realized the mistake he had made as it charged head long towards him as well.

Suddenly, a wave of blue flew past me as the Goliath was thrown off course, the blue wave cutting off one of its tusks. I then took note of Hotel on the ground with Sierra's arm over his head as she said something to him. What she said, I couldn't quite hear as she suddenly appeared next to me and said, "Big game hunting at its finest."

The Goliath staggered back to its feet as Saber walked up from behind me and said, "Jeez, it's still standing even after that attack!"

"Ruby, any ideas?"

I turned to my red hooded girlfriend, who glanced at me, then at Dagger, then back as she said, "Blades!"

I turned to Saber as he cocked his head in confusion. I smirked and said, "That's us! C'mon Dagger!"

"On it," she replied as we charged towards the Grimm.

The Goliath roared again as I spun, throwing my sword at it. Dagger threw her daggers, getting the Grimm in the tusks as Rusty appeared, his sword shrouded by what looked like a green glow. With a shout, he cut clean through the leg, causing the beast to let out another roar, this time falling down onto its remaining tusk. I grinned, teleporting to my sword, falling down from when I threw it, going for a downward thrust, nailing it right where Yang had punched it.

"FREEZER!"

I jumped off, rematerializing my weapon into my hand as a large glacier engulfed the beast. I turned around, seeing it surrounded by knives as Sierra snapped her fingers. The knives all flew simultaneously, gouging what they could of the Grimm's thick hide.

"HATCHET!"

Lima appeared seemingly out of nowhere, throwing her axe at its eye, hitting her mark as Blake threw her Gambol Shroud at her. Lima caught it, running in a doughnut around her, retrieving her weapon as Wind then focused his aura. The air around us seemingly grew excited as he let out a shout, releasing what was a large concentration of aura, the wind cutting at the skin of the large Grimm.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Lima let go of the weapon as Yang took over, taking it as Blake swung her around towards Hotel, who was running to catch up with her stride.

"LANCER!"

Suddenly, Hotel's spear transformed into Finality Executioner as he grabbed onto Yang's hand, using the recoil of his lance to gain speed. With a heave, Yang threw him towards the downed Goliath. He pointed his weapon straight ahead, shouting as he went through the thick skull, going completely through the beast, skidding to a stop as it finally let out a groan, hitting the ground with a thunderous "BOOM."

Hotel regained his composure, swinging his weapon clean as he wiped the Grimm blood out of his face. I walked up to him, sticking my fist out to him. He grinned, fist bumping me as Sierra said, "Nice work teams!"

I turned around, quickly turning away as Saber immediately walked up to Ruby and began talking to her. I lowered my gaze, feeling my chest begin to flare up. Only to look up and see Hotel looking away as well. I turned back, seeing Rusty chatting with Yang. Yang laughed, punching him in the shoulder as she would with Hotel. I raised an eyebrow in surprise as I heard Wind say, "Huh. Didn't know he had a thing for Yang."

"I hope he doesn't," I replied, turning to face him. He sighed, but then looked up at me, pointing at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "turn around."

I complied.

Only to get tackled by Ruby.

Again.

_Oh, how I love this girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby making the calls, y'all! Anyway, I enjoyed making the names for the different strategies. Anyway, until next time. Oh yeah; thanks for over 9000 views, y'all!<strong>


	56. Problems for Hotel

**Aaaaannnnnnd I'm back. Hope you guys didn't miss me. Just kidding. Anyway, now that I'm motivated again, lets move on.**

* * *

><p>"…tel…."<p>

"…otel…!"

"…Hotel…!"

"Hotel!"

The man seemingly snapped back to reality as I sighed and said, "Dude, you've been spacing out a lot, lately."

Hotel blinked at me, almost as if to say, "What are you talking about?"

However, he sighed and replied, "…really…? Didn't take notice…."

I blinked. Something about him felt weird. Almost…off. Like…he was…what's the word…depressed?

Hotel sighed, standing up as the bell rang, quickly leaving the classroom. I blinked after him as Sierra walked up to me and asked, "Wassup with him?"

"No clue," I replied as Yang quickly ran over, looking around. I watched her as she looked at me, then at Hotel's seat, then did a complete three-sixty. She groaned as Sierra took notice of her distraught. Sierra glanced at me, getting a shrug from me as a reply as Yang asked, "Where'd Hotel go?"

I shrugged as Sierra replied, "If anything, probably back to our room."

"Okay, thanks-!"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, cowgirl," Sierra stated, grabbing her by her collar. Yang let out a choking noise as Lima slowly made her way over to me, peeking over my shoulder as Sierra threw Yang onto the chair in front of me. Sierra grabbed another chair and set it in between us as she asked, "What's going on between you and Hotel, Yang?"

Yang opened her mouth, but only silence filled the air. She closed her mouth, looking away, attracting Sierra's curiosity. I'll admit, I was also curious to find out why our muscle-man was out of it lately as well. I then felt someone creeping over my other shoulder, causing me to look over it, spotting Ruby's red hood. I chuckled, looking back at Yang, who was fidgeting with a blush on her face as she took in a deep breath, exhaling. I then looked at her eyes, which seemed like they were on the verge of tears.

"I…I…," she slowly began, "…might've…ch…ch…cheated…on…him…."

There was an odd silence that followed. I blinked several times, comprehending what I had just heard. And then it felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I then glanced at Sierra, who's eyes were slowly narrowing between the "I'm gonna kill you" face and "What the fuck did I just hear."

I prepared to jump Sierra if she decided to do anything brash. It was then that I remembered that she was getting friendly with Rusty a couple days ago when we downed that Goliath in the Emerald Forest. I opened my mouth to speak, only to get cut off by Sierra as she said, "…and was it with Rusty?"

Yang's eyes widened in surprise as Sierra asked, "What; you make out with the sumbitch or something?"

I glanced at Sierra, who had put her foot on the chair and was resting her chin on her knee. I tried not looking at her legs as Yang grimaced, looking away. Then looked back and said, "…yeah…right in front of him practically…."

"Whoa," I said, "red flag flying here."

"Yeah," she replied, "stop rubbing it in my face…I feel terrible…."

_Yang feeling terrible? That's a real first._

I sighed as I heard a familiar voice come from the door.

"Yo! What's going on over here?"

I glanced up, seeing Echo making his way over to us. Sierra glanced his way as well, returning her gaze back to Yang as he stood next to her, glancing at the blonde. Ruby walked over to Yang, putting her hands on her sisters' cheeks. I could only assume that they were talking about something because Ruby was blocking my view of Yang.

"Nah, nothing big," I heard Sierra say to Echo. He said a couple words inaudible to me as Sierra stood up, beginning idle chat with him. Then turned back to the sisters, who were apparently talking things out. Sierra got into their conversation as well as Echo walked over to me and said, "If you want to take out that Rusty guy, he's in the training facilities right now."

"The fuck would I want to screw around with them right now," I replied. Lima looked at him, doing a complete three-sixty around him. Echo raised an eyebrow in confusion as she shook her head, walking up to me and hugging me from behind.

"Fake…real partner…," she immediately said. I couldn't help but laugh, causing him to become even more confused. I regained my composure and said, "She's probably confused at our physical appearances being so similar."

"Oh," he replied, walking up to her and rubbing her head. I glanced back, seeing her ears wiggling as she instinctively went towards the hand. She began to whine playfully as I grabbed her and said, "Ooookay, that's enough partner."

"Alright, then it's decided," I heard Sierra say. I glanced back to the sisters and Sierra, who pat Yang on the shoulder and said, "If I know Hotel, you guys'll probably argue then have sex afterwards…probably."

I couldn't help but feel a blush creep in at how bluntly she had stated that. I glanced back up to Echo, who was blushing as well. Then Ruby came over to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I didn't even need to see her to know she was blushing as well. I could hear Sierra laugh as she said, "Hey, I'm only stating the truth, okay?"

"Umm, sure," Echo stated, unsure of how to comprehend how she had just handled matters. Sierra then turned to me, prying Ruby off of me as she said, "We're gonna spend the night, if you don't mind."

"Umm…okay," Ruby replied. She then turned to me and said, "And you'll stay with Echo tonight."

_Echo?_

I turned to my older cousin, who sighed and said, "…I…guess he can."

"You guess," Sierra stated, clearly getting a bit annoyed. He glanced away, almost shamefully away from her as he stated, "Well…it's my first night with a new team. I don't want them to think I'm a party guy right away."

I then glanced back to Sierra, who had, in my opinion, a sinister grin on her face as she walked up to Echo. Echo, in turn, looked down on her, confused as to what she was planning on doing. Sierra traced a finger up his chest and said, almost seductively, "You know, if you want to help me…well…you can start today."

And she ended that off with what sounded like a heart.

_What the fuck, Sierra._

I could see Echo physically becoming uncomfortable as she leaned herself against him.

"C'mon, babe," she continued, "help me out…'kay?"

Echo glanced away from her, looking at me. I shrugged, causing him to sigh as he said, "…I'll…see what I can do…."

"Yay," she leaped, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're the best, E!"

With that, she mashed her lips to his. I gawked in surprise, as well as the others. Did I know they were dating? No shit, of course. It was just surprising that…well…Sierra was initiating contact. Especially with Echo, who was known as a playboy back at his old school.

_Well, looks like I know who'll dominate this relationship…._

I grinned hopelessly as she pulled away from him and said, "Okay Yang; drop by our room around…oh, I don't know…7:30?"


	57. Adrenaline

**So y'all can probably guess what's going to happen here, right? Oh well, I'll put it on anyway.**

**LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT**

* * *

><p>Hotel opened his eyes, meeting the orange glow of the sun on the ceiling of the team room. He felt like utter and complete crap. Did Yang cheat on him? Well, if making out with someone that isn't your boygirlfriend isn't considered cheating, he wasn't sure what was. She was making out with Rusty Claymore. _Rusty Claymore._ All because he fucked up.

Closing his eyes again, he sighed, remembering how easily the other man was able to cut through swarm after swarm with seemingly no effort at all. Had Hotel tried to match him? Obviously. Which is why he had his weapon in spear mode, not lance mode.

"…_Geez…I feel pathetic…,"_ he thought to himself as the door swung open.

"Yo, Hotel!"

He didn't bother looking at his team leader, who apparently waltzed in, took whatever she needed, then took off saying, "We're spending the night with team RWBY. Don't do anything stupid, now."

Team RWBY.

The cause of his current misery.

Yang.

His girlfriend.

Rolling away from the door, he sighed, sitting up to see the clock, which read 6:00 pm. With a sigh, he turned his body to the side of the bed, stretching. He hadn't even had anything to eat yet. With yet another sigh, he left the room, heading towards the mess hall.

* * *

><p>With his stomach full, he returned to the team room, half-expecting Delta to be studying on the desk.<p>

Only, he didn't see his team. In fact, they were nowhere to be seen. There was, though, someone sitting outside of the room. The one person he didn't want to see at the moment.

Yang.

She sat, slouched over in front of the door, almost like she was contemplating opening the door or not. Hotel kept his distance, resting on a corner, contemplating his own move. Should he go over there? Should he just break up with her then and there? Was she there to dump him? All of those were possible.

Alas, his personality wouldn't allow it.

His instincts drove him to approach her. Almost in a forgiving manner.

"_And this is why people say I'm too nice,"_ he thought to himself, standing in front of Yang. The blonde looked up at him, her eyes widening just as quickly as she jumped to her feet. Hotel raised an eyebrow in suspicion, the heat in his chest flaring up as he struggled to maintain his breath. With a sigh, he asked, "…need something?"

Yang glanced away from her tall boyfriend and replied "Y-yeah! I-I mean, n-no…I mean…!"

Hotel's gaze narrowed in mild annoyance as he opened the door, allowing her through. Yang sighed, walking through as he closed the door behind them. He locked the door almost out of whim, turning around to see her wrap her arms around him, catching him by surprise. Hotel blinked several time, comprehending what she was doing, finally sighing as he asked, "…so what, am I your fuck buddy now?"

Yang pulled away, almost offended.

"What!?"

"I mean," he continued, glancing away from her, "you ARE here to dump me, right?"

"Wh-wha…? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I fucked up the other day which is why you decided to start making out with Rusty, right?"

Yang opened her mouth, only to shut it, coming out empty. Hotel turned around again, unlocking the door, only to see Yang's hand shoot out and cover his, preventing him from doing so. He turned to her, seeing her purple irises looking right back at his own blue irises as she stated, "No! I don't wanna dump you! What I did…was a mistake, that's all!"

"A mistake…," he repeated, growing more annoyed by the second. Yang nodded furiously. Hotel's gaze narrowed even more as he finally let go of the door knob, leaning her over the desk. Yang gasped as he hovered over her and said, "You cheat on me…come to my room when my team's out…and say it was a mistake…are you fucking kidding me, Yang?"

The girl began trembling, almost out of fear, as Hotel continued, "Is this some kind of fucking joke!? 'Cuz I'm not buying it!"

Yang flinched at the tone, bringing her arms over her chest in fear as his aura began to turn hostile. This wasn't the same Hotel that she had come to love. No. He was far from the Hotel that she loved.

"…I'm sorry," she whimpered out.

"…You're sorry," he repeated. His tone had dropped. Adrenaline rushed through Yang's system as Hotel repeated.

"You're sorry. Sorry? Is this supposed to be part of the joke too? Well, I'm not buying it, Yang…."

Yang began to feel her face heat up. Water began to fill her eyes as Hotel landed a punch next to her, causing her to yelp in fright. Hotel's body heated out of anger as he said, "Don't fuck with me, Yang!"

"…I…I'm…not…," she whimpered out, her thighs pressing together as she felt a tear threatening to streak down from the corner of her eye.

This was one of the few times where Yang, the usually strong willed, fearless girl, felt powerless. She made a mistake. One that she would like to have back as Hotel leaned down to her ear, breathing into it. Yang gasped at the feeling of adrenaline shooting through her system again as he breathed out, "…scared, huh?"

The girl nodded furiously, silently praying that he would stop. She opened her eyes, watery as they were, looking right at his blue orbs, which were still a little dark considering his mood. His gaze remained narrowed as he leaned down towards her, causing her to whimper in fear as he pressed himself against her. The corner of the desk became uncomfortable against her back as he pressed harder, getting another whimper from her.

"St…stop…Hotel…stop…," she breathed out, the tear finally streaking out of her eyes. She pressed her extremities tighter as he forced her legs apart. Her eyes shot open, looking down instinctively as he grabbed her neck. Yang gripped his wrist, feeling her oxygen flow get cut off.

"W…wai…Ho…!"

He let go just as quickly, picking her up, ripping her clothing off of her body as he threw her onto his bed. Yang's breathing began to grow labored as she looked up at her boyfriend's body, seeing him taking his clothing off. Her eyes, widened in fear, could only watch as he pushed her legs apart, gasping as he slid himself into her body.

Hotel sighed as Yang's warmth engulfed him, keeping himself propped on his hands as she pressed her arms tighter against her chest. He grimaced, wishing he could get a good look at her chest, being unable to remove her bra with her arms being the way they were. Alas, he couldn't, leaving him unsatisfied with his lack of eye candy as he leaned down and asked, "…had enough?"

Suddenly, Yang's hands shot out, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down. His eyes widened in surprise as she cried out, "I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!"

Her heart pounded in her chest. Out of fear. Out of excitement. She opened her watery eyes and continued "I'm sor-!"

She was cut short, gasping as Hotel pulled out almost completely, ramming himself back into her, getting a choked scream from her.

"Uhnn! Uhhnn! W-wai—ah! Wait—ah!"

Yang couldn't contain her voice as Hotel reached around her back, undoing the bra, throwing it where her clothes sat. Yang's hands immediately went to cover her mouth as he said, "You're…a pain…nn…in the ass…!"

But she didn't hear him. She couldn't hear him. Her brain had shut down moments ago with the overload of adrenaline in her body. Yang was running purely on what Hotel ran on. Adrenaline. Instincts. Doing things without a second thought.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as her he began thrusting harder, knocking her womb. Yang's hands once again went around his neck again as he pulled her body tighter against his, his bed's springs straining under them as the sinful sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as the straining of the springs, filled the room.

"Hnn! Uhhn! Hah! Ahh! AhhH! AHH! HYAAH!"

Yang's toes curled as she tightened around him, relishing in an orgasm as Hotel pressed deep against her, holding back his own release with. He grunted, feeling her pulse around his member, her body trembling violently beneath his as her vaginal fluids covered their loins. Her nails began digging into his shoulders as her orgasm finally died down.

Yang gasped for air, feeling…empty. She paid no mind to it, however, as Hotel quickly continued his thrusting. The blonde immediately let go of his shoulders, gripping the pillow her head was resting on tightly as he began knocking her womb harder. Her screams filled the room as Hotel sighed, leaning down and giving her a sloppy open mouth kiss. Their tongues played with each other sloppily as their drool quickly covered the other's lips, Yang's pants vibrating against his lips as Hotel couldn't contain himself anymore.

Almost knowingly, Yang's body moved on its own. Her arms went around his back, her death grip returning to his shoulders as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist again. Her body wanted his heat inside her again.

With a groan, Hotel pressed himself hard against Yang, releasing his seed into her body. Yang's head snapped backwards as he necked her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as she clawed at his back, his cum pumping into her, forcing its way into her womb.

Finally, the sensation ended as he pulled out. Yang let out a groan of disagreement as he made to get off of her, only to be held down by her appendages still wrapped around him.

"D…don't…go…," she croaked, sniffling as her tears began falling again.

Hotel felt a pang of pain in his chest. He grimaced, looking down into the eyes of his girlfriend, seeing her watery eyes, her tears streaking from their corners. He leaned down towards her face, nailing a kiss.

Yang blinked, feeling a sense of comfort from the kiss as he pressed his body onto hers.

"…this…is one side that I'll never give up," he stated as he pulled away from her. Yang hiccupped as he rolled to the side, pulling her close against her body. Yang snuggled closer into his chest as she cried, "…don't…leave me…alone…!"

"…I won't…I'm sorry," he replied.

His cum began leaking out of her as she sniffled, breaking down as she buried her face into his chest out of guilt. Shame began to engulf her entire being as Hotel stroked her head, her sobs escaping her. Her voice began to betray her as her body felt weak from all the adrenaline being drained out of her.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry…!"

"Shh…it's…alright, Yang…it's aright…."

* * *

><p><strong>...Okay...I probably made Yang a little too OOC there...<strong>


	58. Misunderstanding? Probably

**Hello again, peeps! Did you enjoy that fright lemon? Anyway, I hope it wasn't too random...oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sighed, leaving Echo's team's room as the two female members of his new team began what was really a pointless argument. He was stuck in a group of transfers, who really seemed to be strategically intertwined with each other. However, the two members of team ERTH, why his team got that name, I'm not sure, but the two girls, Rise Peaks and Trench Deepsea, really had begun to get into an argument over, believe it or not, the playboy that's my cousin.<p>

I let out a silent barf as I noticed Sierra walking out of team RWBY's room, stretching out in a button up shirt.

…_wait…how can she sleep in that?_

"Mornin' Sierra."

She turned to see me, smiling at me as she replied, "Mornin'. I hope you got a decent night's sleep."

"Well," I stated, "aside from your boyfriend quickly asserting his playboy status to the whole school, I got a decent night of sleep."

I glanced back at my leader, suddenly shivering as she kept her eyes on me. Almost intimidatingly. I felt my body tremble as she walked up to me, smiling and asking, "…what did you say, Delta?"

"E-Echo's b-becoming a p-playboy ag-g-gain," I stammered, suddenly feeling small as she seemed to tower over me. Her smile turned into an evil grin as she stared me down. I swallowed my spit as she suddenly began giggling deviously, suddenly pulling me by the back of my collar.

"S-Sierra!? Wait a moment-!"

"I'm going to teach him a little…'Sierra' lesson," she cut me off, adding an evil sounding laugh at the end of it. I blinked, seeing Lima walking out of the room. She glanced at me, blinking several times as I waved a white flag and mouthed, "…help me…!"

She turned around, saying something to whoever was behind her. Ruby popped her head out of the door, gawking in surprise as Sierra knocked on the door to team ERTH, suddenly appearing before me and pulling me by my arm. I could feel Sierra's evil glare look at Ruby as she struggled to save me.

"Oh," she said, "don't worry, Ruby; I just needed him to be a security blanket!"

…_And there's the silent heart again…._

Suddenly, Sierra threw me in front of her as Echo opened the door.

"Huh? Delta? You forget something?"

"…dude…."

"What?"

"…run…!"

I could feel Sierra evil grin behind me as she said, "…Echo…Delta tells me that you've been…well…treating your relationship as a…oh, I don't know…a joke?"

I felt a chill run down my spine as Ruby dragged me out of the way. I kept my eyes on Echo, who was practically frozen in place as Sierra reached her hand up to his cheek, stroking it. Her evil glare didn't leave as she said, with a smile on her face, "Give me a reason not to kill you right now!"

"W-w-wait, Sierra," he stammered, waving his hands around, "i-its just a m-misunderstand-!"

Suddenly, she kicked him back into his room, following him and slamming the door shut. I winced at the echo of the slam going through the empty halls as his screams of fear filled the room.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Stay the fuck out of my way!"

"Wait! Sierra, wait!"

"No waiting, babe!"

"Gyaaaaahh!"

I couldn't help but laugh, hearing Ruby laughing as well at Echo's cries of agony.

"C'mon! Stay still, will ya!? I only need to cut off your balls!"

"Chill, Sierra! Calm down!"

"Hey! Relax!"

"I will! After he's castrated!"

"Wait Sierra—AAHHH! JESUS CHRIST! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I rolled on the ground, holding my abdomen as I heard Ruby cracking up on the wall nearby.

"Stop struggling! You'll only prolong the inevitable!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I can explain!"

"Don't waste your breath, Adonis!"

Next thing I knew, the door flew open as Echo took off down the hall.

Only to be tripped by Sierra several moments later. I stared down the hall after him as Sierra hovered menacingly over him, knife in hand as he attempted to crawl away. I didn't even need to see her face to tell that she was pissed.

_Don't worry, cuz. I've been in familiar grounds._

"Wait wait wait!"

"No waiting, lover boy!"

However, just as she went down for the castrating blow, he clapped his hands together and yelled, "I'll take you to dinner tonight!"

She stopped midway, looking up at him.

"…Really…?"

He nodded furiously.

Sierra sighed, putting her knife away as he crawled back to his feet, patting the dust of his clothing.

"But first…."

Echo glanced at her, suddenly taking a kick to the crotch.

We burst out laughing again as he doubled over in pain. Sierra leaned down, patting his back as she said, "That's my knife next time, babe."

"Un…der…stood…," he croaked, cupping himself in misery.

"…and what the hell is going on here?"

I looked up, seeing Hotel towering over me. Yang popped her head from around him, immediately jumping to Ruby, who had just regained her composure. I laughed out what was left in my system as he pat my back and said, "C'mon, get a grip of yourself."

"Yeah," I replied, "you just missed Sierra's attempt to castrate Echo."

Hotel raised an eyebrow in surprise, then said, "Dammit…that would've been funny as hell."

"Damn straight it was," I replied as Sierra skipped over to us, poking Yang on the forehead. Yang blinked in confusion, as did Ruby, turning to Hotel. She smiled, looking back at Yang as se asked, "So you two all made up now?"

"…You could say that," Hotel replied. Yang looked up at him, quickly glancing away. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, turning back to Hotel as he sighed, walking up to her. Yang turned around, looking at the ground with a frown. I blinked, wondering what could've gone between them last night.

_I hope they didn't break up._

However, Hotel pulled her into a hug and asked, "…see you later?"

Yang's eyes seemingly brightened as she returned the embrace, closing them as she replied, "…yeah!"

Oblivious to our presence, the two kissed as Yang began her way back to team RWBY's room, only to be stopped by Hotel.

"I'll walk you back since I'm here," he said to her. Yang shook her head and said, "N-no no! I'm fine!"

"…Nah. I'll walk you back," he said, grabbing her arm, wrapping it around his as they walked the remainder of the distance. I could hear Ruby sigh, causing me to turn to her as she watched me. Very weirdly if you ask me.

"Rubes? Something wrong?"

She remained silent, causing me to grow worried. She was almost never quiet when she talked to me. I reached for her, only to be responded with her shying away from me. I felt something like fire in my chest at the act as she glanced away, clutching her chest.

"Ruby?"

Suddenly, she threw herself at me.

Startled, I caught her on instinct as she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. I blinked in surprise, looking at Sierra, who seemed just as confused as I was. I then turned to Lima, who was just as confused as Sierra and I were.

"…hold me…tight…," she whispered.

I blinked in confusion, but something in my heart told me to do just that.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and said, "…I won't let you go."


	59. The Peaceful Evening

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnd I'm back. Hope y'all didn't miss me too much; I've seriously haven't been feeling the "spark" as of late. Anyway, thanks for enjoying and hanging on this long, peeps! Again; feel free to throw out any suggestions in the reviews or PM. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"…And then," Ruby said to me excitedly, "Echo went for the kill shot!"<p>

I smiled at my girlfriend, who had just got back from a recent mission with Team ERTH. I still couldn't figure out why they were called ERTH, but I wasn't going to ask any questions. Ruby bounced up and down excitedly and said, "And our next mission's gonna be with you guys!"

"Really now," I asked in mild surprise. Usually, Sierra tells us these kinds of things. It isn't like her to leave us in the dark like this. Ruby blinked at me, seemingly in surprise as she stated, "I thought Sierra told you guys by now."

"Umm…I'll ask her about it," I said back, scratching my head in confusion. I didn't know we were assigned to another mission. And so soon, as well.

"Yo, Delta!"

Speak of the devil.

I turned, seeing Sierra walking up to me, tapping my shoulder.

"Team meeting in 0030—oh! Hey, Ruby!"

…_how did you not notice Ruby standing right next to me?_

"Hi, Sierra," Ruby replied cheerfully. Sierra opened her mouth to say something, only to stop as she seemingly spotted something that took her interest. I followed her eyes, seeing someone that I hadn't seen since our mission. The leader of the team that was out to get me last year.

Saber.

And he brought his entire team with him.

I could feel Ruby snake her arms around mine, gripping it tightly as they walked past us. However, I couldn't help but notice the glance he had shot at Ruby. I glanced back at them, glaring as I heard Sierra sigh and say, "…and I thought I told that girl to stay off your ass."

I turned to Sierra, who looked at me and asked, "Pray tell; she didn't try to kill you on our last job, did she?"

"…actually, no," I answered, "If anything, Dagger was just paying attention to how I used my semblance."

"…and they worked together really well," Ruby stated. I turned to face Ruby, who really looked distressed. I pulled her into a hug and replied, "But you were calling out the shots, Rubes."

She nuzzled her face into my shoulder like she did the few days before. I felt a little spike of heat in my chest, realizing why she must've been so distressed. I couldn't help but grin at her feelings of jealousy, pulling her in tighter as I said, "…don't worry; I'm yours and only yours."

"Yeah…," she replied, gripping me tighter.

"…Umm…sorry to disrupt your little romantic moment, but we kinda need to go, Delta."

I flinched as Ruby let go of me, looking up at me. I looked back into her eyes as well as she asked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I kinda wanted to a stroll around campus since…well…it's been a while."

"Oh? Sure," she replied, pecking my lips as she took off.

I smiled after her, turning back to Sierra, who sighed and said, "…I oughta just loan you two our room for the night."

I bonked her on the head and said, "I might be a guy, but I'm not a sex-crazed rabbit."

* * *

><p>"Alright, team," Sierra stated, "we've got recon with RWBY."<p>

_Oh. That's what Ruby was talking about._

I nodded. I could feel my bed sink a bit, turning to see Lima sitting next to me as I heard Hotel grunt. I turned to him next, my brows furrowed in concern.

_I hope that they didn't break up…._

"Ah, quit being so butt hurt, Hotel," Sierra stated. Hotel actually turned his head to her, opening an eye almost out of annoyance, then closed it again, going back to his original position. I shook my head as Sierra said, "We've got wall repair. Supposedly, there's going to be a rookie team with us, so don't be afraid to lend a helping hand."

"Sure thing," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!"<p>

I watched my girlfriend turn to face my direction, immediately waving as I approached her. I shot a smile at her as she cleared the distance between us, throwing herself at me. I twirled her in the air several times, setting her back down on her feet as she asked, "Where were you planning on walking to?"

"Hmm," I replied, "honestly, I just wanted to go for a walk."

Ruby blinked at me in confusion as I scratched the back of my head. I really wasn't sure if I was supposed to take her somewhere or whatnot. Whatever the case was, she smiled and said, "Okay!"

She snaked her arms around mine as we began our leisurely stroll. The sound of crickets chirping filled the evening air as we walked in silence toward an automatic for me. The cliff.

I glanced to the west, seeing the sun setting, then glanced to the east, seeing the two moons rising. The mixture of the two colors looked very…very…mesmerizing. I couldn't help but smile, looking at Ruby, who seemed just as entranced as I was just a moment ago. Suddenly, she turned to face me, catching me off-guard as she stared into my eyes. Rather deeply. So much it was kinda scary.

"Umm…Ruby?"

She continued staring into my eyes.

"Ruby?"

I blinked, seeing her flinch and turn away just as quickly. I blinked again in confusion as she peeked at me through the corner of her eye, immediately looking away as I kept my eyes on her. The thought of her being mesmerized by my eyes suddenly crossed my mind, causing me to smile.

"Ruby…."

I cupped her cheek, turning her to face me as I landed a kiss on her lips. I could sense her stiffen up, then relax as her body shifted, wrapping her arms around me as the sun finally set. I pulled away as she relaxed her head on my shoulder and said, "…the moon rising…just reminded me of your eyes…."

"Really?"

I rubbed my cheek against her hair as she replied, "You really don't pay attention to your eye color…do you?"

"Not really," I chuckled out, feeling her push against me, causing me to loosen up as she pulled away a bit, looking me in the eyes again.

"Your eyes are beautiful," she said to me. I felt a jolt of heat in my chest, smiling at the remark. I then replied, "Well, yours are just as beautiful to me, Rubes."

She glanced away, her hands swinging behind her as she said, "No no…I only have these…plain silver eyes…they're nothing special."

I then reached out to her, pulling her back into a hug, catching her by surprise. She blinked as I went to staring into her eyes deeply as well. She blinked in nervousness as I asked, "You know what your eyes remind me of?"

She blinked as I answered, "The moon."

I then went to look up at the now rising moon, glowing down on us with its torn other half. I could hear Ruby sigh against me, her head falling back down to my shoulder as she said, "…but yours are still better."

I chuckled again, hearing her say, "I really…missed holding you…."

"Me too," I replied as she suddenly kissed me again. I blinked in surprise, closing my eyes as her grip on me tightened. I could feel her heart beating against my chest, faster and faster. Almost in _excitement._ I grinned as I felt my own heart beating faster, pulling away and seeing her with a blush on her face.

_She's so cute._

"…we should probably get some rest, Rubes," I said to her as she snapped out of her daze.

"Uhh…right…!"

_She's even cuter when she's flustered._

With that, she pulled away, holding my hand as we made our way back to our dorm rooms.


	60. Leader Troubles

**Hey, how's it going everybody? Sorry I was gone for...like...what, a week? Anyway, nothing really impressive here, just drabbles. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I watched as Sierra gave us a thumbs up, signaling that we were at our destination. I turned back to see team RWBY, who nodded as well. I then turned back to Sierra, who grinned and said, "WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS DOWN THERE!"<p>

With that, Sierra jumped, letting out a scream of satisfaction as she did so. Lima nodded at me, jumping out next. I turned, seeing Yang grab Hotel's arm. The man turned back to face her, saying something to her, causing her to let go as she mouthed the words, "Be safe."

With that, Hotel jumped next. I looked at Ruby, who was smiling at me, giving me a thumbs up. I gave her one back as I took off, jumping out, doing a midair backflip.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I grabbed onto my sword sheath, firing one of my swords at the ground, drawing the other as I stuck it in a tree, slowing down my decent as I teleported to the one sticking out of the ground. I grinned; I'll admit, I really missed doing this. I then looked up, seeing Lima dusting herself off, walking up to me as I sheathed my swords. Next came Hotel, who transformed his lance into spear-mode.

_There's two…now where's Sierra…?_

I spun around, trying to locate our leader. However, I did not locate anything that looked remotely close to silver. I raised an eyebrow, turning to Lima.

"Can you find Sierra?"

Lima closed her eyes, focusing her hearing. I kept my eyes on her, noticing her ear perk as she opened her eyes, turning towards her left. I glanced that direction, seeing Sierra limping her way out of the underbrush.

_Wait…limping?_

"I fucked up with the landing," she stated, finally reaching us. I reached an arm out to her, supporting her as team RWBY finally landed. Almost immediately, Ruby ran over to me with a look of concern on her face. Sierra smiled at her fellow leader and said, "Twisted my ankle; nothing too bad."

"No, it is bad," Ruby stressed as I set Sierra on the ground. Immediately, she began massaging the injury over her boot as Lima bent over, putting a hand over her ankle.

"…here…?"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise; so her semblance also applied to her sense of touch?

"Lower," Sierra replied. Lima lowered her grip on her leg again. Sierra shook her head as Lima readjusted her grip yet again. This time, however, Sierra's breath hitched. Lima nodded, turning to me as she said, "…light…."

"Alright," I replied, helping Sierra back up to her feet. I then glanced at Hotel, who was staring intently at the bushes nearby. I turned back to Lima, whose ears perked.

"What's up?"

"…Grimm…," Lima breathed out, drawing her axe. Suddenly, the sound of weapons transforming filled the air as a Beowolf jumped from the undergrowth. Hotel's weapon, now in lance mode, quickly went into action as he swung at the Grimm's head, nailing it right on the face with the blade, sending it flying. Next came Yang, who followed him up and punched another in the face, sending that one flying as well. Then Hotel followed up immediately, stabbing one in the chest that had jumped at them. Yang then ran up, shooting Ember Celica at the ground, gaining momentum as she punched the head off of the Grimm.

Hotel changed his weapon back into spear-mode as Yang ducked under. He then swung his weapon at another Beowolf that was charging in, cutting it clean in half, then another, then another. Finally, he stabbed one in the face as Yang ran up to it, landing a body shot on it, sending it flying as well.

I stared in awe at the teamwork the two had just displayed. I glanced at Ruby, who glanced at me as well, her eyes wide with awe at what we had just witnessed. I could hear Yang sigh, turning back around to see Hotel pointing his fist at her. She smiled, giving him a fist bump.

_Well…that's a good sign at least._

I turned back to Sierra, who was smiling as she said, "Alright; we need to get moving people!"

With that, she attempted to stand up, only to fall down onto one knee as she cussed out loud. Lima immediately went to her side, giving her a shoulder as I stated, "Well, before any more Grimm show up, we should probably get going."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the western sky as we finally arrived at our designated location. I looked around, seeing several workers running around, finishing their assigned duties before the sun set. They also worked during the night as well, but that was a different crew that did that work.<p>

The man who appeared to be in charge took notice of us as we approached the middle of their camp.

"Are you the teams that Ozpin told us about?"

"Yessir," Sierra said with a smile on her face, saluting to the man.

…_She's gonna do that to everyone we work for, huh…?_

He sighed, seemingly with relief, turning around to show us another group, gasping for their lives, drenched in sweat.

…_Wait a second…._

I walked up to one member in particular and asked, "…and just what the hell are you doing here?"

The man, who immediately turned back to me, his nearly identical amethyst eyes turning to face mine, flinched and yelled, "Whoa! Delta!"

I could then sense Sierra running up a cloud of dust, then heard what sounded like a painful "THUD", then a painful sounding scrape along the ground as she slid up to my feet. I backed away from her as she immediately jumped back to her feet, grabbing Echo by the collar of his shirt and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

There was a moment of silence, then a small "crack" as she immediately bent over, gripping her ankle, cussing again out loud. I couldn't help but laugh, causing her to turn around and yell, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Sorry, sorry," I replied, regaining my composure as Echo immediately shot to his feet, clearly concerned at what was wrong with Sierra. The other members of his team looked on in confusion as I walked over, quickly introducing myself. Their eyes seemingly widened, or for one in particular glowed, in curiosity as the others quickly came over and reciprocated. But the one girl with blonde hair in particular really, and I mean _really_, had her attention on me.

_What was her name? Umm…H…He…Hera…Herald I think her name is? Herald Gale? Yeah, something like that._

I glanced away nervously as I felt Ruby walk up to me, snaking her arm around mine.

_Thank you Ruby._

I sighed, looking around, seeing a few tents here and there. Honestly, it looked like a sad little establishment as I heard Yang burst out laughing nearby. I looked in her direction, seeing Hotel grinning as she was practically dying, leaning on him.

_Looks like they're still together. Whew!_

I smiled as Sierra said, "Alright teams; we're on night shift today! They're expected to finish by tomorrow morning!"

I turned back to my leader, gawking as I saw her now sitting on Echo's lap. She was a bit flustered, give or take, as the other two girls from earlier began to throw a fit at how Sierra was getting treated as compared to how he treated them. I sighed, shaking my head in hopelessness as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, causing her to bring in a sharp intake of breath, turning around and landing a light bat on his head. I smiled, suddenly feeling something lean against me, turning to see Ruby to my left.

"Tired?"

She shook her head and replied "…I'm bored…."

"Well then," I answered back, "those workers aren't going to protect themselves now!"


	61. The Moon on the Wall

**Hey y'all, I haven't died yet. Oh yeah, and Guest, I'll take your thoughts into consideration. Anyway, this is the chapter that I've been really been lazy with, so please enjoy! Oh, and please keep the suggestions coming; I'll see what I can squeeze together.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the finished portions of the wall as the moon shone brightly overhead. I could hear the laughs of the workers on break down below as the moon shone down on me. Looking up, I dropped onto my back, looking up at the starry heavens above. I quickly identified the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major.<p>

_Ursa…._

I chuckled to myself, thinking about the Grimm species that I commonly saw Yang beating up. Just then, I heard footsteps walking towards me, causing me to sit up to see Ruby, who gingerly took a seat next to me. I smiled at her as she did the same, leaning onto me. I snaked my arm around her shoulder as she breathed out, "This is a great view."

"It could get even better," I replied. I glanced at her, smiling at her. She blinked in confusion I quickly closed the distance between our lips. I smiled into our kiss as she stiffened up and let out a surprised "Mm!?"

Pulling away, I looked into her widened eyes, my smile turning into a smirk as she looked away, blushing. I chuckled, turning my attention back towards the moon, now high in the sky as the crowd below us burst out laughing yet again. I heard Ruby sigh, then felt her shift uncomfortably in my grasp. I blinked in surprise, looking at her, seeing her eyes staring right back at mine.

"…Delta…," she breathed out. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the way she was looking at me. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it just as quickly. She then repeated her action, only to close her mouth again.

"What's up?"

Ruby sighed, snuggling closer to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"…Don't die…."

_What the…?_

"Rubes," I replied. She lifted her head to face me as I stroked her cheek. I smiled down on her and replied, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"I hope so," she continued, turning her body so that her legs were over my lap. She wrapped he arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes, snaking my own arms around her body, instinctively laying her on the ground. I pulled away momentarily, staring down into the beautiful silver irises of my girlfriend as she blinked up at me in surprise.

"Sh-shouldn't we be in a bedroom for this?"

Ruby glanced away, almost panicked. I blinked, then smiled and leaned down and said, "That's what makes doing it out here so _exciting._"

"B-b-but," she stammered cutely as I licked her neck, "s-someone m-might s-s-see us…hnn!"

"Exactly," I replied, leaving a wet trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck. I could hear her breathing hitch then grow harder as I felt myself growing hard. I grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling in my pants as she breathed out, "st…staahh…stop…!"

I glanced up at her, her eyes practically pleading me to stop. I couldn't help but laugh, getting off of her and pulling her back into my arms. She let out a small yelp as I said, "Alright, you win Rubes."

"Hey! I found them!"

We both turned to see Yang walking up to us. Hotel followed up, then Lima, then Blake, Weiss, then finally Sierra with Echo. Yang took a seat next to us with Hotel next to her, pulling her onto his lap as Sierra said, "I think they were doing naughty things up here~!"

"Wh-wha-!? N-no! We weren't!"

_Bad move Rubes._

Sierra grinned, suddenly getting into Ruby's face, which slowly began turning red. I couldn't help but chuckle, pulling her away from Sierra as I said, "That's enough, Sierra."

"Aww…," she said as Echo walked up to her and said, "You know…if you really want to, we could put up a show right now-."

"One more word and you're life is as good as the bottom of this wall," she said, threatening to throw him off the wall. We all laughed as he slowly began to back off as Yang looked up at Hotel. I kept my eyes on them as he smiled down at her, taking a kiss from her. I then looked back at the moon, wondering what could be in store for us this year.

"…hey, Delta?"

I looked down at Ruby, who took a kiss from me again. I blinked as she pulled away just as quickly, grinning at me. I returned the grin as we both kissed each other yet again. We pulled away quickly as the rest of the squads began filling in the gaps between us and Hotel and Yang. I let out a content sigh as Ruby leaned back into me, her head falling over my shoulders. I quickly took in the quick whaff of strawberry scented shampoo as I heard Sierra say, "You know…this is almost as nice as the sunrise, Delta."

"That it is," I replied as the moon slowly continued rising in the horizon.

Suddenly, the sound of a siren going off filled the air. I looked down at the camp, seeing the workers all scrambling away as a dark shape jumped into camp and let out a howl. Ruby immediately shot off of me as I instinctively jumped off the wall, shooting a sword at the ground where the Grimm was standing. I watched as the Beowolf swung for a worker, only to get struck in the head as I teleported myself to my sword, swinging the Grimm around and away from the worker as Ruby landed next to me. I glanced at her, smirking. She reciprocated as we both took off, cleaning house on either side of camp.

"Yo, Delta!"

I turned, jumping out of the way of Echo, who sliced the Grimm I was after in half, landing on his sword as his semblance began to crackle off his weapon.

_Oh yeah; I forgot his semblance is electricity._

With that, he let out a shout, letting loose a shockwave of lightning at a pack that was jumping towards him.

"Delta!"

I turned, seeing a Deathstalker burst from the underbrush. I grimaced, running towards it as Sierra appeared next to me, running stride for stride as it swung a massive pincer at us. Time stopped as we cleared the pincer, returning as it swung and missed. I raised a sword, getting its underside as Sierra grabbed onto my other arm, swinging me around back towards it as we cleared its belly. I watched Lima jump up, planting her axe in an eye as Hotel began a barrage of bullets as I quickly identified the stinger.

_That's my target!_

The beast fell onto one side as I quickly ran up to it, using my momentum to run up the tail.

_Closer!_

I reached the stinger, holding my sword up, prepared to rid it of its most potent weapon.

_The end!_

Only, things didn't go exactly how I planned.

As I made the downward slash, I suddenly felt a gust of wind blast me off of it. If it weren't for my aura being as intense as it was, I probably would've been gushing out blood right now as I heard the Deathstalker shriek in pain. The sound of tendons tearing apart filled the air as I regained my balance, flipping in midair and landing on my feet. I looked up, seeing Herald landing in front of me, giving me a smile as she said, "Sorry about that!"

I sighed, shaking my head, only to look up and knock her out of the way of an impending Beowolf slash, blocking the attack with one sword, then the other hand with the other sword. I grimaced as it easily began over powering me. I looked through the corner of my eyes, seeing Herald quickly engaging with another group of Grimm. I then turned back to the one I was engaged with, concentrating as I breathed out, "Ruby…!"

Suddenly, the red blade of Crescent Rose cut through the bottom of the Grimm as blood began spraying onto me. I blinked, looking at Ruby, who had a blood streak going down her cheek. I blinked as she wiped it away, winking at me, feeling my heart skip a beat at her rather seductive action.

Shaking the thought out of my mind, I looked around, trying to locate any more enemies, only to be greeted with the mangled body parts of Grimm littered all over the ground. I looked around, seeing everyone relaxing a bit as Sierra dropped to one knee, sighing as Echo walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sighing, I sheathed my weapons, looking at Ruby, who immediately put her head on my shoulder. I blinked in surprise as she kept her hands behind her back, clutching Crescent Rose tightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, hearing it finally folding back into gun form. I could hear the audible "click" as it attached to her carrier on her back as she snuck her arms around me and said, "You're mine. All mine."

I blinked in surprise as she pulled away, putting her forehead on mine. I blinked at her sudden possessiveness as she closed the distance between our lips, lightly pressing hers against mine. I reciprocated the pressure as she pulled away just as quickly, digging her face into my neck.

_Whatever the case, I think she's finally feeling what I was feeling last year. Oh well; we all go through this at some point, I guess._


	62. Vacation Time!

**Hello people, I'm back! Anyway, this is what I came up with since I'm too lazy to write about how they got back to Beacon. And I'm sorry if I made the time skip too much. Anyway, love you all and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"A vacation?"<p>

I looked up at Sierra, who was grinning down on me as I finished sharpening my swords. I could tell Hotel was just as confused and surprised at our leader's suggestion. She kept her eyes on me as she said, "Well, I put us through a lot in the past year so that we could graduate early, but hey, we need to relax too, ya know."

I then turned toward Lima, who shrugged. Glancing back at Sierra, who had somehow pulled out a suitcase, I began contemplating about where we should go for a vacation.

_Though I'll admit that I've never actually taken a vacation before._

My folks didn't really take to traveling. As far as I'm concerned, I've been in Vale my whole life, pretty much sheltered. Heck, I was surprised I even made it to Beacon and survived on my own the first few days.

With a groan, I sheathed my swords, tossing the whetstone onto the desk as a knock on the door caught our attention. I blinked as Hotel got up from his bed, walking over and swinging it open. I blinked again as I saw arms with Yang's bracelets wrap themselves around his neck. Suddenly, he seemed like he was forced down as his body stiffened up, relaxing a bit as he pulled her into our room, lifting her up as he sat on the desk, revealing that he was indeed kissing her. I felt a sweat drop streak down my head as Sierra chuckled to herself. I then turned to Lima, who continued to work on whatever she was knitting.

_So if Yang's here, then that must mean…._

I looked up, seeing a blur of red heading towards me as I felt something knock the air out of my lungs, pinning me down onto my bed. I blinked several times, processing the information that Ruby was above me. _Above_ me.

_Hmm…didn't know she became so assertive…._

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her down and rolling her to her side. She giggled as I gave a smile and said, "Didn't know you became so assertive, Rubes."

"AAannyway," I heard Sierra say behind me, "Before this becomes an orgy, let's discuss vacation plans."

_Dammit…right when it was getting good!_

I sighed, sitting up with her as Sierra said, "Okay, so I've come up with a few options. A) we can go on a shopping spree. B) we can go and eat out as a team. Or C) we go to the beach!"

_The beach?_

I blinked in surprise as I felt Ruby wrap her arms from behind me and said, "I wouldn't mind going to the beach with you guys."

"Whoa," I heard Yang say, "That's a first, Ruby!"

I turned to her as Yang continued, "You're usually self-conscience of your appearance, _especially_ if it comes to you being in a bathing suit!"

"W-well," I heard Ruby stammer behind me, "I-if…it's…for Delta I…I would…!"

…_Oh. I get it._

"You don't have to push yourself," I said, turning a bit to face her. She immediately shook her head and said, "N-no no! I'll do it!"

I eyed her, curious in her sudden bravery.

"…are you sure?"

She immediately nodded furiously.

_Hmm…this should be…interesting…._

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

Sierra shielded her eyes from the brutal sun as the waves rolled off the sandy beaches.

_I have to admit, though, she's hot as hell._

I then turned to Ruby, seeing her fidgeting uncomfortably with a sweater over the top half of her two-piece. I chuckled to myself as Lima walked past me wearing a single-piece, testing the water a bit. I then turned to Hotel, who to my surprise wasn't wearing a speedo. Not that I'd want to see him in that kind of fashion. Ugh…!

"Kinda surprised that you aren't wearing a speedo," I said to him, looping my arm around Ruby's. He shot me an annoyed look, crossing his arms. I couldn't help but grin as he said, "Fuck that shit; that's just being an egomaniac."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in one, though."

I turned, seeing Yang in a yellow bikini as she walked up to Hotel, who finally glanced at her, blushing almost immediately when his eyes landed on her body. I slowly turned away as I heard Sierra yell, "Delta! Get your ass over here and help me with the umbrella!"

Dragging Ruby along, I quickly reached Sierra, who had just stuck an umbrella into the ground, laying out a mat. I smiled, getting the umbrella open, looking down on my silver-haired leader. I quickly felt my face heating up at how curvaceous her body was as she glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I quickly looked away, locking the umbrella into place. I don't know why, but I seriously think that she's staring me down right now. Instinctively, I knew the only thing that was keeping her from ripping my head off was Ruby standing right behind me.

"You know," I heard Sierra say, "Why don't you go and play with Ruby for a bit?"

"Huh?"

I looked at her face, resisting the temptation to look down at her delicious body as she leaned into my ear and breathed, "Don't want you cheating on her now, don'cha?"

I felt something flare up in my chest. The last thing I ever wanted to do to her. The one thing I never wanted to do to Ruby.

_I won't hurt her. Ever._

"…Are you sure?"

I kept my eyes on Sierra's as she smiled and replied, "C'mon; this is nothing compared to what we usually do, Delta."

"Alright," I replied, turning back to Ruby, walking up to her. She blinked in confusion at me as I said, "Alright; off with the sweater."

"Eh?"

I quickly grabbed onto the zipper, quickly pulling it down, getting a yelp of surprise from her as it fell onto the sand. I stared at her, processing the information rather slowly. I was captivated with her body so much, even though I had seen it several times before.

"D…don't…stare…," she said nervously, attempting to cover her polka-dot bikini.

_This is…not what I expected…!_

I blinked in amazement at how her curves became impossibly more defined. If anything, she probably had the same curvature as Sierra did. I suddenly felt my face heating up as my blood began flowing downward. With a cloud of dust, I grabbed onto Ruby, jumping into the water. She let out a scream as I laughed, holding her body close to mine, feeling of our bodies touching underwater.

Looking back onto shore, I saw Lima staring out to us, almost like she was contemplating on following us.

"C'mon," I said to her, "The water's fine!"

I wasn't that loud, but I knew she could hear me.

Lima's ear twitched as she eyed the water curiously, finally taking a step into the waves. Before I knew it, she was standing next to us, her head half in the water and half out. I chuckled to myself, petting her as I heard Yang yell, "CANNON BALL!"

Suddenly, the water next to us exploded as Yang landed, curled up in a ball. I quickly shielded Ruby from the water, feeling the cold hit my back. I shivered as Hotel walked up next to me, then went over to where Yang had landed, picking her up out of the water bridal style.

"BEACH BALL!"

I turned, seeing a beach ball heading head long for us.

Before I knew it, Sierra appeared in front of me as she yelled, "Coming at ya, Icey!"

_Oh. Ruby brought her whole team._

Sierra spiked the ball towards the direction of Weiss, who was still on the beach apparently tanning. I watched as she lowered the mirrors, peeking through her sunglasses, only to get scoped in the face. We all cringed as Sierra shouted, "BOOM! HEADSHOT!"

We all burst out laughing as Weiss threw her tanning materials down, picking up the beach ball and throwing it back, running head long towards the water. I smiled as she and Sierra got into a shootout, with the rest of the group quickly joining. I kept my arms around Ruby slowly dragging her towards the deeper water. I could hear her gasp, then felt her turn around as I said, "Hold your breath!"

With that, I pulled her under with me.

We were immediately met with the beautiful coral formations beneath us. I smiled, turning towards Ruby, who seemed just as captivated. She turned towards me as I maneuvered her into a hug, pressing my lips against hers as we floated in the water. Her arms strengthened their grip on me as I returned the grip, not wanting to lose her. I didn't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her.

We broke apart as we surfaced, laughing together. I stared into my girlfriend's eyes as she did mine. Until Sierra yelled, "Hey! Lovebirds!"

I looked back at where the rest of the group was, seeing Sierra holding a watermelon.

I grinned, looking back at Ruby and asked, "Still feeling self-conscience?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Good," I replied, dragging her back towards shore.


	63. Too Close

**Hello again, peeps! I've been having intense writer's block (not to mention all of my homework), so I haven't had time to get into writing this story much. Doesn't help that I'm playing Monster Hunter and Elsword all the time as well...hmm... Anyway, thanks for all the views, and leave a review again if you want to! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked around campus, now empty minus the few teams that remained per Ozpin's request. It had been a full three days since our vacation. Dagger was really envious that we had left without notifying team SWRD ahead of time. Honestly, I was half-tempted to ask if she and Windsickle would've wanted to come, but I knew that Saber and I still didn't see eye-to-eye. Neither did Rusty and Hotel.<p>

_Tensions are still running amok between our teams._

I sighed, turning a corner and accidently running into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, it's my bad!"

I quickly apologized, quickly recognizing Dagger furiously bowing at me. I blinked, sighing as I stood her up. She blinked, recognizing me, then blushed, letting out a yelp as she jumped away from me. I blinked in confusion, walking up to her and asking, "Dagger? Something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head and said, "I-I was hoping that Senpai was free right now!"

"_Senpai…."_

I grinned, looking way, covering my mouth. I could hear her gasp, causing me to look back at her. She had apparently covered her mouth, blushing as she blinked, almost in terror at what had just slipped out of her mouth. I chuckled to myself, walking up to her and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," I answered, "Sierra's probably chilling with Echo right about now. They should be in SHLD's room right now."

"Thank you!"

With that, she took off with a cloud of dust. I looked on after her, smiling to myself and continuing on my way. Only, I must've blanked out because I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I put my finger on my chin, contemplating where I was planning on going before I ran into Dagger.

"Hmm…where was I going again?"

* * *

><p>Lima yawned, sitting up from her spot on the roof that she had decided to take a nap on. She stretched, feeling the tension in her body release as she suddenly caught wind of a curious conversation. Her ear twitched at the familiar sound of Ruby and Saber somewhere nearby.<p>

"_Hey, Ruby?"_

"_What's up?"_

Lima guessed that Ruby had finally forgiven him, considering how softly she was talking to him.

"_Are you free right now?"_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Well…I was just wondering if you'd want to hang out."_

Her ear twitched again in curiosity. She figured Ruby would say something along the lines of, "Maybe later." But instead, Ruby replied with a, _"Sure, I've got nothing going on right now."_

Standing up, Lima grimaced, quickly following the direction of the footsteps as they began walking away. She didn't like the tone in Saber's voice. It seemed like it held a sort of sinister tone. Almost like he was getting ready to do something that involved brute force.

"_Need to find Delta,"_ she thought to herself, quickly locating him walking around the dorms.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, where the hell was I going?<em>

I continued contemplating where I was going before I ran into Dagger.

_Ozpin? No, what would I have to do that involves him? Training? Don't think so; I only ever go with the team. Café? Too soon for a snack. Class? Nope, not taking extra lessons._

"What the fuck…," I cussed to myself, closing my eyes.

Just then, footsteps caught my attention. I looked up, seeing Lima walking up to me. She seemed to be in a hurry as she grabbed onto my arm, surprising me. I blinked in confusion as she said, "Hurry."

With that, she dragged me off towards the training hall. I struggled against her grip as she continued pulling me along, surprising me with how strong she was as we turned another corner. I sighed, giving up as I asked, "Lima, what's wrong?"

"Ruby."

"Ruby?"

That caught my attention.

_What's wrong with Ruby?_

* * *

><p>Saber continued leading me towards what seemed like the training hall.<p>

_Oh, training? Why didn't he just say so?_

"If we're training," I asked, "why didn't you just say so?"

"Because," he replied, "I didn't want anyone else to know about it."

Just then, I clenched my gut instinctively. Something about how he said that sent chills down my spine as we reached the door to the training hall.

"U-umm," I stammered, trying to make up a quick excuse. I stopped as the door opened. Saber did the same after he had entered the hall, turning around to see me standing outside the door. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as my instincts screamed at me to find someone. Fast.

"Umm," I stammered again, "y-you know what? Actually, Delta wanted to do something today s-so…I'LL SEE YOU LA-!"

However, right before I could take off, I felt something yank my arm as I saw Saber hovering over me. He blinked at me in disbelief, suddenly giving me a sinister grin. I shivered again as he said, "Oh? I thought you said you were free today, Ruby…."

"W-w-well…," I stammered, struggling against his grip on my wrist. However, he seemingly dragged me into the hall with very little effort. I watched as the doors shut in front of me, suddenly feeling the sensation of flying through the air. I maneuvered myself through the air, landing on my feet as he approached me with a sinister grin on his face. I shivered at the glance he kept on me as he said, "Ruby…."

_That tone…._

His grin widened as I slowly backed away. I looked around, realizing I was boxed in as he kept his pursuit on me. My only chance was getting to the door.

"Saber," I warned in vain, "stay away…!"

He continued walking towards me as I slowly began shuffling towards the door. My breathing quickened as he quickened his pace. I reciprocated, feeling freedom just out of my reach. However, he then breathed out, "Ruby…."

My breath hitched as he suddenly lunged at me. I let out a yelp of surprise, turning around and beelining for the door. However, he somehow caught up to me before I could use my semblance, tackling me onto the ground. I landed with an audible "THUMP" as his breathing began to grow even heavier.

"Rubes…," he breathed out, "I want you…."

_No! NOO!_

"Saber, NO!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Saber, NO!"<em>

Lima's glance turned into a glare as she continued dragging Delta along towards the training hall. The whole conversation had turned downhill as he finally decided to go along with what she was doing. They turned another corner as Delta asked, "Lima, what is wrong with Ruby!?"

"Saber," she replied quickly, turning another corner. Delta did the same, feeling his chest flare up at the mention of Saber's name. He was around Ruby. Again. And from how it sounded, it looked like he was going to do anything to make her his.

"_But she's not going to be yours, she's mine!"_

Just then, Windsickle appeared, walking towards the training hall. Lima grabbed onto his arm as they continued running towards the hall.

"Whoa! Lima!?"

"No time to explain," Delta said to him, "your leader's gonna get his fucken head taken off!"

* * *

><p>"Saber, STOP!"<p>

I struggled against Saber's grip on me as he continued suckling away at my neck. I tried to block out the electricity flowing through my body as he pressed his leg against my crotch. I unintentionally let out a yelp as he momentarily stopped his sucking, looking me in the eyes as he asked "Does it feel good?"

I did my best attempt at a glare, only to hear him chuckle as he said, "So cute."

"Staahhh…Stop…! No…!"

I could feel my strength fading away as he licked the outer rim of my ear and whispered, "You're so sexy…."

"Noooo...," I breathed out as he kissed my collar, biting onto the button on my uniform.

_Delta…Delta…Delta…!_

"Ruby," he breathed out again. Tears began streaking down my cheek as my body began heating up. I glanced away as he aimed to steal my lips. Suddenly, I felt my wrists get shifted around as he grabbed onto my cheek, forcing a kiss from me.

This wasn't an intimate kiss. It hurt. A lot.

He pulled away as I said, "N…no…! St-stop it…!"

"Ruby…."

_Delta!_

"I love you."

Suddenly, the sound of metal getting torn apart filled the air as I suddenly felt the grip on my wrists disappear.

* * *

><p>My vision turned red as I ran up to Saber as fast as I could, nailing him a good one on his cheek. I didn't feel pain; with this much adrenaline running through me, I couldn't feel pain. My breathing struggled to keep pace with my body as I ran up to Saber's body on the ground, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and poised my fist into punching his face in.<p>

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"Delta, stop!"

Suddenly, I found myself on the ground as Sierra hovered over me, her eyes glowing an ominous red as she held a knife to my throat. I stared into the red glare as she said, "Now…before you end up killing the poor bastard, I suggest you go to your girlfriend."

My vision returned back to its normal color as my breathing calmed down. I then glanced at Ruby, who was curled up in a fetal position on the ground. I immediately jumped back to my feet, running over to her, pulling her close to my body. Her body shook violently as she hiccupped.

"D…Del…ta…!"

"Don't worry…don't worry, I'm here…I'm here…."

* * *

><p>I stared at the two curled up on the ground, sighing as I turned to Dagger and asked, "And it didn't occur to you to tell Delta first?"<p>

"W-well," the girl explained, "I figured it'd be better to tell you before he went to kill him."

"Point taken," I replied, "but remember I can stop time, so I can beat him to the spot."

"Oh," she said, scratching her head, "I forgot about that."

I sighed, turning to Saber, who had apparently sat up, rubbing the cheek Delta had given a haymaker to.

_And I thought Hotel could throw a punch…._

"Alright," I said to him, "What ran through that thick skull of yours that you decided to rape Ruby?"

"She's mine," he breathed out, "she's mine she's mine she's mine SHE'S MINE!"

Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. My eyes turned red again as I froze time, walking up to the path he was running, sticking a leg out. The environment turned back into its regular color as he landed on the ground again, this time face first.

"What is the meaning of this?"

I turned to see Prof. Ozpin standing with Ms. Goodwitch at the shredded doors. He glanced at Ruby and Delta on the ground, then Windsickle and Dagger, then at me and Lima, who were hovering over Saber, who was still crawling towards Ruby.

"She's mine," he repeatedly said.

"Ah, shut your trap," I sighed out as he walked over to us.

"Ms. Hawthorne, please explain what just happened," Ozpin said to me. I glanced down at Saber, who was still trying to crawl over to Ruby. Suddenly, he jumped onto his feet, running at her again. I was prepared to jump on him again, but was a bit late as Windsickle did the job for me, nailing his leader against a wall.

"Well," I said, turning towards the two adults, "It's…a bit of a long story…you'd be better off looking at Dagger than me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I apologize about the rapid change of POV's, but I've had the idea in my head for a while. I'm actually not sure what to do with SWRD cuz I actually plan on keeping them in the long run. Suggestions for a new leader's name anyone? Anyway, see y'all in a bit!<strong>


	64. My Rose

**So I'm back so soon everybody. Anyway, thanks for ruining my good moral with my first flame of the story...hurray...don't like, why are you reading anyway? Anyway, before I forget, a moment of silence for the passing of RWBY creator, Monty Oum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ruby remained in fetal position.<p>

After the skirmish, we had decided to move back to my team's room in order to process what had happened. I watched her as she continued silently weeping to herself, whimpering in distress. I tightened my grip around her as a knock on the door caught our attention. Echo glanced up as Sierra stood up, walking up to it and opening it, revealing Ozpin.

"Ms. Hawthorne," he stated, "I need you to come with me. You as well, Mr. Vice."

Windsickle raised an eyebrow in surprise, looking at Lima, who nodded. He sighed, standing up and joining Sierra as she closed the door.

Ruby finally maneuvered around to face me, planting her face in my chest as I pet her hair, stroking it gently. Her sobbing was obviously going through my shirt as the door opened up. I looked up, seeing Yang and Hotel, as well as the rest of team RWBY with them. Yang raised an eyebrow at me, walking up to Ruby, touching her shoulder. She flinched violently, causing Yang to back away in surprise. Her sobbing became more audible as I stroked her hair again.

"Shh…I'm here…I'm right here…."

"...I was…so scared…!"

"I'm here, Rubes…I'm right here…."

Yang sat down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. I blinked as Yang looked at her younger sister, finally stroking her cheek as she said, "Ruby."

Ruby suddenly perked up, her eyes swollen red as she quickly identified Yang, who looked surprised at how red her eyes were. Suddenly, Ruby left my chest and landed into Yang's, letting loose her tears that she was holding back. Her cries filled the room as Yang looked at me expectantly. I then glanced at Hotel, who looked just as confused, motioning to the door.

_That must mean he ran into Sierra…._

"Okay Delta," Weiss said to me, walking up to my bed, "What happened to Ruby?"

I glanced away from her, gritting my teeth. I really, _really_ didn't want to say it. I shot a quick glance at Dagger, who flinched a bit, then sighed, explaining, "Well…my brother…r…ra…raped…Ruby."

Yang's eyes immediately flashed an intense red as Ruby let out a distressed cry. I quickly took her back into my arms as she began flailing violently.

"NO! NOOO!"

"Ruby, calm down! You're safe! I'm here! I'm right here!"

Our eyes connected. Her breathing began slowing down as she planted her face into my already soaked shirt, letting even more tears out as Yang seemingly struggled to keep her feet planted. Hotel sighed, standing up as she motioned for the door, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards his own bed, planting her on his lap.

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucker," Yang cussed aloud.

"Relax, hun," Hotel replied as her Ember Celica wrapped themselves around her arms. His grip tightened on her as he said, "C'mon Yang; you know better. Besides, if you kill him, you won't be any better than him."

With that, the sound of Ember Celica folding back up filled the room as she sighed, leaning back into him.

"You're…right…," she replied.

Just then, Wind and Sierra came back into the room. Sierra let out a sigh, sitting on the desk. Echo immediately walked over to her as Wind sat back down with Lima. My partner immediately nuzzled with him as Echo and Sierra began muttering about something. I kept my grip on Ruby as she slowly slipped down to my lap, her body limp. Her breathing was easy as I slowly maneuvered myself out from under her, resting her head on my pillow, which I slid back under her head.

With a sigh, I looked at Sierra, who had sighed herself and looked at me.

"Lucky for you," she stated, "I just saved you a suspension."

_Say what?_

Just then, I heard Wind clear his throat, causing me to turn to him as he stated:

"Saber Steelcore is under suspension and will be required to go to a rehabilitation facility. Windsickle Vice is to be the acting leader for team SWRD until further notice. As for Delta Ordance, he is to report to the headmaster's office for his punishment tomorrow at 1200 sharp."

I sighed, standing up to just get it over with. Only, I wasn't going to go anywhere. I glanced back, feeling something grab my wrist. Ruby's swollen red eyes met mine as she said, "…don't go…!"

I glanced at Sierra, who nodded and said, "SHLD, SWRD, RWBY, let's head out."

With that, everyone filed out.

I sat back down onto my bed, looking down on my beautiful girlfriend lying in my bed. I glanced away, pulling my soaked shirt off, dropping it to the floor as I slipped into the sheets next to her, pulling her closer to me. I could feel the fabric of her clothing against my skin as she whimpered again, her nails scratching my back ever so slightly. So lightly, it excited me.

"Rubes…?"

She looked into my eyes and said, "…take me…."

"Huh?"

"Make me…yours…," she continued, her hands leaving my back as she went for the hem of her shirt. I couldn't help but stare as she sat up, pulling it off her head, revealing dark red underwear. My face began to grow hot as she went for her skirt next, pulling her panties off with them, revealing her soaked core.

_From earlier, no doubt._

I felt a tinge of anger as I sat up with her, gently planting my lips on hers as I laid her down, pulling away and noticing the red marks on her neck. I blinked in surprise, feeling the anger begin to swell up inside of me as she pulled my head to face her again and said, "Please…."

With that, I went for the red marks, sucking on them, hearing her breath hitch as she gently grazed the skin on my back with her nails. I let go of the suction, seeing it bigger than it was before as I went up to her face, kissing her again. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, playing with hers gently, receiving a small whimper from her.

_I'm sorry Ruby._

I slowly reached down, pulling my pants off.

_I'm so sorry._

I quickly lined myself up with her.

_That I wasn't there when you needed me._

I pushed forward, hearing her breath hitch as I completely sheathed myself inside of her. I let out a sigh, loving the feeling of being inside of her after months of holding back. I could feel her tighten up almost immediately, the velvety feeling of her walls constricting me. I used all my power to not cum right away as her head arched backwards, her voice letting out a delicious moan.

"Nnn…!"

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing her look back into them as I drowned myself in the sea of silver in front of me. I slowly lowered myself, kissing her again as I pulled out ever so slightly, pushing back in slowly. Ruby let out a small raspy breath as I struggled to maintain myself for her. She seemed so fragile right now. So helpless.

_It feels like she'll break if I do it too hard._

Our heavy breaths filled the room as I continued my slow pace, feeling her hands begin clawing at my back.

"Harder…."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she replied as I necked her, breathing into her ear.

"Alright."

I pulled out a bit more, shoving myself back into her with a bit more force, getting a better reaction from her. I let out a sigh as I felt a little cum leak out of me. My hands went around to find hers as she let go of my back, quickly locating each other. Our fingers interlocked as I pushed her deeper against my bed, getting her to let out a quiet yelp.

_You're awfully quiet today._

But I guess I couldn't argue.

"Hah…Ruby…," I breathed out, letting go of her hands, which immediately went back to my back.

"I love you…!"

_Huh?_

"I love you I love you I love you!"

"I love you too, Rubes," I replied as she began whimpering sweet nothings to me.

_So much._

"Ruby," I whispered out, suddenly feeling an involuntary moan fly through my lips as I began cumming inside of her. I could feel her tense up, then gasp as each spurt of heat began filling her up. I continued doing small thrusts, feeling her nails claw at my back.

_Nearly…nearly…!_

I pressed against her harder, finally finishing as I reluctantly pulled out of her.

With a sigh, I rolled next to her, staring up at the ceiling as our breathing synched together. I closed my eyes, then looked at her, my amethyst orbs meeting her silver orbs.

_Try all you want…_

I smiled at her as she did me. I pulled her into a hug as she returned it, snuggling close.

_Because she's mine._


	65. The Punishment

**Hello again, peeps. Hey, I'm beginning to think I write lemons a bit too well considering chapter 64 pretty much beat chapter 63 by a landslide in terms of views. Anyway, I just had something traumatic happen to me, so please don't flame me anymore than the one. Otherwise, again, why are you even reading if you don't like? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir."<p>

I entered the headmaster's office, bowing in respect.

"Please, Delta," Prof. Ozpin stated, "Make yourself at home."

I approached him, maintaining my composure as he asked, "Why did you hit Saber Steelcore?"

I blinked, then glanced away. I honestly didn't know why myself. I just ran up and took him out instinctively without regard to injury.

"Honestly," I stated, "I don't know why."

"You don't know why?"

"Yeah," I finished. I looked back at him, suddenly having the idea of talking about Ruby. I shook away the thought, only to get asked, "Did you do it for Ruby?"

_Wha?_

I looked at him as he looked back out the window.

"I'm asking you," he continued, "if you love Ruby Rose."

"U…umm…," I stammered, looking away from him. I half-lidded my eyes, contemplating what I should tell him. The truth? A lie? A twisted story?

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder. I flinched, looking up at Prof. Ozpin, who was smiling at me. I blinked in confusion as he turned away from me, only to turn back several moments later and say, "I do not blame you for doing something rash for the person you love."

_R…really…?_

"Delta," he said as he motioned for me to join him at the window. I blinked, quickly comprehending his action, joining him at the window, staring out the window with him. I quickly spotted Vale in the distance, taking in the sights. I couldn't help but let out a smile at the miles of blue sky I was staring at. I let out a sigh, suddenly hearing a knock on the door. I turned around as Ozpin said, "Come in."

The door opened as Echo entered the room to my surprise.

"Welcome Mr. Taverse," Ozpin said as he approached us. I blinked in confusion as Echo patted my back. He smiled at me and said, "You're helping me out today, cuz."

"Say what?"

I looked at Ozpin, who smiled and said, "You are going to be Echo's sparring partner today. That is your punishment."

…_You've got to be kidding…._

"…Alright…," I replied as Echo began pulling me out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>And this is why I hate being your sparring partner!<em>

"C'MON DELTA! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!

I dodged another flash of lightning, which exploded several feet behind where I was standing. Give or take, I was jumping three seconds ahead of when I probably was supposed to be jumping. I don't want to get fried yet, fuck that shit.

I raised my sword, getting knocked back by his weapon's heavy slash mixed with electricity. My hand began ringing, causing me to wave the ringing off as he quickly came at me. I raised my hand, my sword flying at him as I rolled out of the way, pushing off my hands as he deflected it, going right back at me. I backflipped, throwing my second sword at him. He deflected that one as well as I teleported to my first sword, rematerializing my second sword into my hand as I felt the hairs on my skin raising again. I quickly turned around, taking a calculated risk as I swung at midair, deflecting the lightning that was flying at me, which exploded several feet away.

Echo whistled, relaxing his stance as he said, "Alright, I think that can be a wrap!"

I sighed, falling back in exhaustion as my swords clattered on the ground. Gasping for air, I rolled onto my back, putting my forearms on my forehead, opening my eyes, mentally picking my weapons up, watching them float over me. I blinked, watching as I swung them in midair, having them initiate a miniature duel.

"Whoa," Echo said, "That's neat. When'd you learn how to do that?"

"I'm not sure," I replied as I shot them towards my sword sheath, which I had dropped several feet away, sheathing them perfectly. I grinned to myself, materializing it back to me as the handles folded into carry mode.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Sierra immediately greeted me as I entered the dorm room. I sighed, walking up to my bed, seeing the red-head still asleep in it. I smiled, brushing a stray bang off her face as I looked up at Sierra and asked, "Still asleep?"<p>

"Yeah," she replied, "What did you two do last night?"

"Not much," I replied, already knowing that she figured it out already.

I nudged Ruby a bit, getting a bit of a groaning sound from her. I chuckled a bit to myself, nudging her a bit more. However, she seemingly grew a bit irritated as she nearly pulled the sheets over her head. I let out a small laugh as I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You're gonna be late for class, love."

With that, she suddenly jumped up from her sleeping position as she yelled, "OH CRAP!"

Only, I wasn't prepared for what was _under_ the sheets.

I watched in slow motion as the sheets flew off of her, revealing her still naked body. Suddenly, I found myself outside the room as Ruby let out an audible scream of surprise. I shook my head, resting it in my palm as I said to myself, "Thank you, Sierra."

It then suddenly occurred to me that Sierra was the only one in the room with Ruby.

I blinked in sudden confusion. Why was Sierra in the room by herself?

It then occurred to me that Ruby never, _ever_ oversleeps.

…_Is something going on that I should know about?_

* * *

><p>"You awake now, Rosey?"<p>

Sierra walked up to Delta's bed, sitting on it as Ruby finally finished buttoning up her uniform. She looked at the other leader and sighed as Sierra smiled at her, leaning back onto his bed. It suddenly occurred to Ruby that the sheets were getting stained. By the warm liquid that was leaking out of her loins.

With another shriek, she left a cloud of petals on Delta's bed, quickly entering the shower.

Sierra laughed at Ruby's antics, rolling off of Delta's bed, picking up Ruby's clothing and setting them on the desk nearby.

It was then that she was reminded of her chat with Ruby earlier that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>So why did you resist? You were practically begging to get laid by him last year," Sierra explained. Ruby, who was sitting next to a sleeping Delta, smiled and removed a bang from his face. She remained silent for a moment, then replied, "I thought about it over the summer."<em>

_Sierra raised an eyebrow in surprise._

"_You see," Ruby explained, "I didn't know about loneliness until after my mom died. Then, when I Delta left I realized that, well, I really missed him."_

_Sierra sat down on her bed as Ruby continued._

"_It was hard being without him. Some nights, I dreaded what he was doing without me so I video chatted with him a lot. But I didn't want to see him through a screen, I wanted to physically be there with him."_

_Ruby looked up with a smile on her face._

"_And," she finished, "we made a promise not to die before the other."_

"_Well," Sierra said, crossing her legs, "that's a way to keep a couple together, that it is."_

_Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion as Sierra turned back to her and said, "Don't worry about it."_

_With a sigh, Ruby laid back down with him, only to hear Sierra breathe into her ear, "And if you have a girl, I'll suggest calling her Amethyst."_

_Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as Sierra quickly disappeared._

_She didn't fall asleep again until just before Delta woke up due to daydreaming about one day getting married to him._

* * *

><p>"Say, Sierra?"<p>

"What's up?"

"Where are the others?"

"Well, Hotel's getting laid right about now."

"…mmkay…."

"And Wind's trying to get it on with Lima."

"Oh. Well…best of luck to him I guess…?"

* * *

><p><strong>And before you ask, no, Ruby's not gonna get pregnant. Not in story anyway.<strong>


End file.
